From the Outside
by TheCloakedShadow
Summary: Avery joins Dauntless, after waiting so long and training secretly. As luck had it she started with a broken arm, putting her at a heavy disadvantage, but she was prepared for the hardship, just not for the blue eyed leader she can't help but be drawn to. (Starts one year before the books) Older Teen rating for suggestive themes!
1. Prologue

From the Outside

Disclaimer- I don't own divergent, only my OC, otherwise I wouldn't be broke XD

Months. That's all there was left. Just Months.

Months until what, you ask. Months until I get out of this shitty hell hole of a faction. My feet pound against the ground as I run, through fields of corn and wheat. The aptitude test is coming up in one months 2 week and 4 days from now, and the choosing ceremony is but one week after. Just months.

The burn of the muscles in my legs fade slightly as I fall out of my sprint to a stop, my determination fuelling me. To be completely honest I didn't particularly care where I went, as long as it wasn't here. I couldn't deal with the constantly smiling faces, bright colours, and drugged food. I mean, I manage to keep up, smiling, wearing the yellow strappy top and cargo trousers, though I stayed away from the peace injected food. The difference between mine and theirs was that mine was fake. It's human nature isn't it? If someone spills a drink on you, you're supposed to be upset, not smile happily, say it's alright, AND actually mean it.

Luckily it seemed to just be the adults. I could tell which of the kids were going to be transferring, myself being one of them. After all they're the ones I used to get into fights with. See when I was younger, the years around when I turned over a decade, I was quite troublesome as they called it. Whenever any adults were out of sight I let my façade slip, and some of the other kids didn't tend to like what they saw. Self-restraint is something I pride myself in, knowing when, and when not to say or do things, but self-defence is natural. Now I'm older I've learnt though, and the façade never drops.

"Knighthood? The trucks are about to leave, we'll be late!" I hear my surname called by a truck driver as I jog up and into the truck, taking me into the city. School still drawls on, but even the teachers know that no one is really focussing on the lead up to aptitude testing. Exams are over, and school only continues for Erudite really. I'd skip it, if it weren't for Axel.

"Axel!" I say curtly as I walk into the sports hall, dropping my bag in the corner.

"Hey, ready to train?" He asks and I nod. His dark skin is already sweaty, even his shaved head is glistening.

"Of course." I reply immediately. Axel is the physical education teacher at school, from dauntless. We met… well it's kind of complicated. I was 11, and I had missed the trucks back so had to walk all the way to the wall, through the factionless areas. Sure I had seen some unsavoury sights before, but when I saw a young boy being beaten up by some older thugs, I had stepped in instinctively. Somehow I managed to get one of them down easily, with a quick kick to the groin and a follow up to his ribs, and the next one went down almost as smoothly, a nice elbow to the stomach to wind him before bringing his jaw to my knee, but the last had a firm headlock on me by then, and the difference in size was astounding as I twisted to try and get out of it. Just as I began to give up on getting out of it, I heard a firm thud and I was released. The last guy was on the floor out cold, after a clean punch to the face. That's when I met Axel.

We spar together now, 5 years later, and I'm more than able to hold my own. He's in his late twenties, and I'm sixteen, and after school every day he teaches me self-defence. That's what we call it, but we both know it's not just self-defence.

Before I know it it's the day before the aptitude test, and the last day of school. I land a slightly messy kick to Axel's shoulder before we step back, breathing heavily.

"So tomorrows the big day huh?" I scoff.

"Finally." I reply and he smirks.

"You could at least try to pretend to like Amity, I'm sure they've treated you with kindness." Axel jests and I glare at him.

"That was never the point." I answer shortly. I reach over to grab my bag before starting to leave.

"Well, see you later then." Axel says as I walk out. I reach the trucks and hop on without a word, sitting silently next to a girl I don't remember the name of. The engine starts and as we start to move my thoughts overpower. Tomorrow I will finally do it. I know it.

I'm going to be Dauntless.

 **Hope you enjoyed the prologue. I'm going to say now before anyone gets their hopes up, that I am a load of shit at updating regularly. Sometimes there will be chapters within hours or a couple days of each other, sometimes potentially months, especially if its exam season. However I hope everyone can enjoy this fanfic**


	2. Chapter 1

I sit in the crowded hall of sixteen year olds all chatting away. There are many expressions around me, some worried, some excited, some doubtful, the list goes on. Meanwhile, I try to figure out Dauntless traits. Bravery, survival instinct, maybe not originally, but violent. They tend to be loud, and used to attention, I think as I observe some black clad teens nearby.

I hear my name called, and follow an abnegation woman into a small room.

"Alright then, if you just sit down here, take this serum, and you'll be good to go!" She says as I lie back comfortably. I down the shot of liquid, and my head starts to clear. The feeling was similar to the peace serum actually. When I look around again, the room is empty. This is interesting.

"Choose." The voice is clear and I raise my eyebrows pointedly at the two bowls in front of me. Cheese or a knife. That was an easy one. I grab the knife instinctively. Axel had never really let me even consider trying knives out, but I had practiced moves at home with a kitchen knife to try it out. The bowls disappear and I look around, waiting for the next test.

A low growl comes from behind me, and a feral black dog bends low. I crouch to it's level as well, baring my teeth with a hand supporting me on the floor. The dog seems to hesitate before coming forward, and I place the knife on the floor, though my hand doesn't leave it. I need not have worried though, as the dog merely lowers its head into my other hand, letting me stroke it softly.

"Puppy!" I look up to see the next test, a little girl walking towards the dog, growling once more. Before it can even take a step towards the little girl, my hand grips the knife and I curl my arms and legs around the writhing dog, knife at it's neck.

/

All of a sudden the dimly lit room become a bus, white as I look out the window. There's a man reading a newspaper, who looks nothing short of a prison fugitive.

"Do you know this guy?" He asks, his crooked yellow teeth glaring at me as he shows me a man in the paper. I barely even glance at it before saying shortly "No." I don't care whether I do or don't, I don't trust the guy in front of me. Though I do recognise the face, I trust my instincts.

"You're lying, lying I say! I know you know him!" He takes a step forward and places his hands on my shoulders, however they barely graze me before I side step out of the way and squarely punch his jaw.

"If I said I didn't, then I don't." I finish curtly, before the bus fades.

I blink my eyes open, and sit up warily. The Abnegation woman is staring down and the monitor, a slight frown on her face.

"… how unusual." She murmurs before turning to me. "Unlike the 95% who receive their faction, you received Dauntless. And quite strongly as well. I never would've expected it from Amity."

I shrug unapologetic. "I never liked it there. It doesn't really surprise me." I say quietly, but she still smiles and sends me off.

I leave the room into the white halls of erudite, not bothering to wait for the next truck. It would do me good anyway, walking back to Amity. Everyone knows that a main part of Dauntless initiation is physical, and even though I like to think of myself as physically fit, I'm sure just sparing for half an hour a day won't bring me up to dauntless standards. The past couple of months I've been sprinting through the fields back to my house instead of walking, but I'm always exhausted by the time I get there, I can't even get up the stairs a normal speed.

As I walk through the streets, curled up in my own mind as I walk briskly, I avoid the factionless areas as much as possible. I guess I should make sure I wear trousers or something movable for the choosing ceremony…

Ugh….fuck. What the hell am I doing in a hospital? All the walls are white… its blinding me. I look down at myself and notice my arm in a cast. Mother of god the fuck did I do.

I sit up with a groan and finally notice my mother sitting in a corner chair of the hospital room, and she comes to my bedside.

"Miss Knighthood, you have woken up then. Do you remember what happened yesterday?" Before my mother can open her mouth a man in a sleek erudite white coat with the classic framed glasses walks in, black hair gelled back neatly.

"Um… I was walking back from my aptitude test… that's all I remember." I say, scratching the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Well, you were hit by a car in region 6. Luckily it wasn't too serious, the civilians who hit you brought you here. Some witnesses said you walked into the road." The doctor tells me sceptically. Oh fucks for all.

"I was thinking quite hard and probably spaced out. Dangerous I know while walking by roads, it won't happen again sir." I say politely. He seems to accept it before I go on. "What exactly did I damage?" I ask.

"Your arm is broken from your landing, and you have more serious bruising on your shoulder. You also hit your head, and have a minor concussion, so though you are able to go home, if you are in pain take some of the pain meds we have given your mother, and lie down. You were lucky, Miss Knighthood."

"Dear, try not to frighten the life out of me. I'm glad you're okay, but be more careful in the future." My mother says with a smile. I nod at her before staring out the window of our kitchen. This may prove difficult. Only I would receive such luck. A broken arm takes weeks to heal, and I only have one until initiation starts. Physical work will be limited, and it will be a severe handicap. Then again, it may make people forget about me as competition, which from stories I have heard can be quite intense. If only-

"You're not staying are you." My mother's voice breaks my reverie, and I look to her.

"No." I reply honestly, and she looks away.

"I always knew, right from the start really…" She mumbles, I stay silent. "Wherever you go, stay safe for me okay? Be happy."

"Of course mum." I say, before she carries on peeling carrots happily as if nothing had happened.

The sun rises, and I bolt upright. Today was the day. I grin, before yanking the covers back hurriedly, going straight for a shower. I scrub myself squeaky clean, letting my strikingly dark red hair down to my waist, getting rid of any dirt. I held my right arm out of the shower, doing my best to clean with one arm immobilised. In terms of figure, I had really shaped up the past two months. Before, I wasn't big, but I had fat around most parts of my body. Now it was mostly gone, leaving my 5 foot 7 figure slim. Though what I saw now was a flat stomach, I knew soon it would become muscle. My chest was bigger than most my height and width, as well as hips. I hadn't really thought about it till now, standing in the mirror, but I guess I now had quite an enviable figure.

Unfortunately, I hadn't foreseen being forced to wear "my best dress", which I managed to persevere into being a loose white t shirt dress. It goes down to my knees, which allows me to wear some tight athletics shorts underneath. The shorts peaked out from underneath whenever the dress lifted a couple of inches, but I paid no mind to it. I also went for the more logical smart trainers instead of flimsy sandals, and left a hairtie around my wrist. I took one last look in the mirror into my startling dark green eyes, then rushed downstairs to eat.

Breakfast was a quiet affair as usual, but unlike all the other days my mother accompanied me into the city. I streamed through the white halls seamlessly, until we got to the choosing ceremony.

Black, blue, grey, red, yellow… the colours were like a blast to the face. At the front were five bowls, which represented the five factions. As I understood it, the leaders took it in turns to do the speech each year, and this year being Amity, I droned out the speech id almost learnt from memory by now. And then, it started. I couldn't help but watch the names go past. Erudite, home faction. Erudite, home faction. Abnegation, home faction. Dauntless, home faction. Dauntless, to erudite. Amity, home faction. Amity, Abnegation. It stayed as it had been most years, amity and abnegation swapping a few initiates, candor and erudite a good few, as well as dauntless. I was focussing so hard on the colours that

"Ow." I gasp lightly at the light elbow in the side I get from my mother, who indicates my name has been called. I instantly stand, and make my way up to the front. Johanna, the amity leader, looks at me and smiles sadly handing me the knife. I don't think she's surprised either, as I move instantly to the coals on the far side from amity. And I let the blood fall.

Cheers from dauntless erupt, as I walk over, and I allow a small, real smile onto my lips as I go over to sit with my new faction. I didn't bother to pay too much attention to the rest of them, but I did notice an increase in more unusual transfers after myself. A candor to amity, an erudite to abnegation. And lastly, another amity to dauntless.

"Another amity? Jesus what is going on this year!" A dauntless born says a few seats away from myself. It was a girl, who had an obvious baby face. Light hair, tan skin, small frame. I didn't know her name, and I hadn't been listening to them either.

At last it was the end of the ceremony, and time to start running. My legs were strong, very strong, and I managed to keep up with the dauntless born easily as we reached the train tracks. My breath caught. Finally, I would get to do something fun!

My left hand laced over a rung as I climbed up the frame lithely as possible, swinging up to the top. It was like climbing trees, but colder. And I was the idiot with a broken arm. I used my legs as much as possible, and reached a ledge with the rest of the initiates. Despite my arm, I seemed to be the first transfer up, and I didn't stop, moving along the ledge to near the front.

I grin was permanently on my face as the dauntless born yelled and cheered as the train came into view. And then we resumed running I made sure to watch those in front of me as the train came along beside us and the grabbed the handles and climbed in. I continued running, pumping my left arm. Oh shit. I was the only remaining person at the front, and I was running out of ledge.

"Argh!" I let out a grunt as I launched myself of the ground, clasping the handle tightly with my left hand. I curled round the door, to be pulled in by some dauntless born.

"Nice going! We didn't think you'd make it with the arm!" A tall, cheery boy with long blonde hair said, patting me on the back.

"Thanks." I reply shortly. I look around. The only transfer in this carriage was me.

"You managed to get up here just fine, when I saw you choose us I thought you'd flunk out before even climbing!" Another guy, tan with brown hair said. "Name's Leon, and that's Mark."

"Nice to meet you." I reply as per se.

"Hey! I may want to change my name, I haven't decided yet!" Mark exclaims, and I blink.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Oh don't worry, you don't need to tell us your name yet. You can choose it when we get there." Mark tells me.

"Oh." I don't think I need to change my name, I've always quite liked it.

I lean against the wall as the two dauntless born boys make up the conversation, merely watching really. And soon, some of the others in the carriage point out the window.

"Hey, we're here!" A girl with bright pink hair says.

"They're jumping." Another boy says.

Excuse me. I don't think I heard that right. I move over to the window, but indeed, two dauntless clad men have jumped from the moving train onto the roof of a building, followed by the next carriages. The doors open up, and I move back to get a run up.

"Hey, it's best just to go for it, nothing bad will happen! Just get it out of the way!" Leon tells me, and I nod non-committedly. But then without a second thought, as the building comes into view I lead back on my back leg, then push forward as hard as I can and jump.

I remember my gym lessons from when I was younger vaguely, in fact barely, but I manage to curl up into a forward roll ish position as I get to the roof, my broken right arm wrapped up protected by my body as I hit the ground. It doesn't go half bad, maybe a graze on my elbow, and a rip in my dress that may have already been there.

"Great! You made it amity!" Mark comes up to grab my hand and help me up, which I take. As I stand I take a look at the now dirty white t-shirt dress with a slit ripped into it. Oh well. I tie my hair into a ponytail, turning around and see the rest of the initiates land on the roof. More dauntless born than not, as expected, though I notice 4 candor, 4 erudite, 1 abnegation and to my surprise the amity girl as well. Though I can say with certainty that there were more who chose dauntless than eleven.

"Initiates! Listen up! My name is Max, one of the leaders of Dauntless." One of two men standing on a ledge shouts. He's obviously older, greying hair and wrinkles on his dark skin, especially compared to the young man next to him. He has pale skin and dark blonde hair, and is even taller, at a guess six foot. He has multiple piercings on his ears, and since I am closer, I can see where an eyebrow piercing could be, though it had no jewellery. What I don't fail to notice is that despite the age gap, both have strongly muscled biceps on display, wearing tight black vests and trousers.

"This, is the entrance to Dauntless." He says, suspense filling the air as he looks behind him. Over the edge? "If you can't jump of the edge, you obviously don't belong here." Murmuring fills the initiates as their fears are confirmed. They're not going to kill all the initiates as soon as they got them, so there must be something to cushion us at the bottom. Thinking back to gym, it could be a foam pit, or water, something to absorb the momentum.

"We tend to give the honour of going first to a transfer." Max adds. _Don't go first. It will draw too much attention._

"Is there water at the bottom or something?" An erudite transfer, his short gelled brown hair glued to his head despite the wind.

"Who knows?" Max shrugs, and I let a small smirk grace my lips.

"Alright then… I'll go." The same erudite boy moves forward, but hesitates before stepping up to the ledge.

"Now, initiate." The other man next to Max almost growls, and the boy flinches. However, he does step up, and after a few seconds, jumps.

His scream echoes up, before they go quiet. They may be known as reckless, but there's no way they'd let all their new meat die before we even get trained up, it's completely illogical. Maybe first drew too much attention, but seconds not to bad right?

"Well who's next?" Max asks, and I move forward.

"I'll go." I say quietly, stalking forwards. There are whistles in the crowd along with some very obvious mutters of Amity.

"You gotta be kidding, amity. You sure you'll be alright with that arm of yours?" Max asks, raising his eyebrows. I meet his eyes before curtly answering.

"I'll be fine." And without breaking my step, I get to the ledge letting myself fall forward, rotating at my ankles, falling, a grin on my face.

The wind whistles through my ears and I stay facing down, eyes pulled open as the sight at the bottom starts to clear. I don't remember being that high up, but soon enough I see the criss cross of the net beneath me. I twist my body just in time to land on my back with my arm tucked in, bouncing up before angling to land and slide off. I let out a thrilled sigh, before looking around the underground faction. Its dark, and cold. Just what I like. A man next to the net with warm skin, brown eyes, brown hair and a tall muscled figure offers me a hand, which I accept.

"Name, amity." He almost barks at me, and I look to him.

"Avery."

 **First chapter done! I hope everyone enjoys it, and as I have only just started this story it could go in any direction, so if you have any criticism or ideas please feel free to review!**


	3. Chapter 2

My eyes scan the room warily.

I'm not very surprised, a mixed dorm full of bunks, mixed showers to go with it. To be honest, none of it was too surprising. Dauntless-born trained separately from transfers, since they've already had prior training. The pit, a large communal room with multiple purposes, food, announcements, shops surrounding. The chasm, a symbol in attempt to limit the recklessness of the faction's members.

I had paid minimal attention to the introduction Four, the transfer instructor and the man who helped us off the net, gave us. It seemed he was just as fed up as I was at having to deal with the irritating traits from old factions; the naïve questions from the single abnegation boy, the indirect and irrelevant ones from erudite, and worst of all in my opinion, the constant comments of candor.

As said earlier though, luckily Four shared my opinion, and they quickly shut up after a few light threats. After he left us with direct instructions to choose a bunk, change, and head to burn our old clothing, I streamlined to the bunk in the far left corner, furthest from the door, top bunk. My sleeping habits are not something I like to share, and I would prefer to keep the other initiates from irritating me to no end.

After taking a sports bra, leggings, and a loose sleeveless vest a size too large from the pile of black clothing I changed into them in the corner, ignoring the jeers from the other initiates. There were eight double bunks, but 11 transfers, and luckily most of the unused bunks were around me, giving me just enough cover to feel safe changing. The two bunks surrounding my corner were unoccupied other than a bottom bunk whom Lily, the other amity transfer had taken, but she now sat facing the other transfers quietly.

I seemed to lead the way to the fire and tossed my ruined clothes in non-committedly, standing by Four who was waiting. He eyed me quietly, pausing on my cast as I looked at the wall. Once everyone had finished, he started leading us to the pit silently, the chatter behind. I noted quietly that Lily had made her way up to the front next to me, and walked by my side.

"Um… Avery?" I turn my head in acknowledgment, her light hair less bright in the dimly lit corridors. "Um, hi, I just wanted to say. We had a joint project in art for that sculpture a few years back."

I mentally scratched the back of my head, not letting my confusion show. Damn I don't bother to remember stuff like that. Was it that tree sculpture?

"Sure. The tree?" I reply hopefully. A smile spreads across her face as she nods.

"Yeah. It doesn't matter if you don't remember me, we never exactly spoke that much. I used to be called Lilianna." Lily says and I nod. "How long did you know you were going to Dauntless? Everyone back ho- in amity kind of knew you were going to transfer, but most people thought erudite."

I choose to ignore her slip up and shrug lightly.

"I'm not sure. I never really minded too much where I went, as long as it wasn't there." I answer.

"Oh. I heard that you got run over by a car, did you break your arm?" She asks and I almost roll my eyes.

"Yes."

"Why did you walk back? I know you did it often enough, but why not take the trucks back?" She continued.

"For some peace." I answer ironically, and she seems to look away slightly embarrassed. I sigh. "And I stayed after school reasonably often, so the most tucks were gone and it would have taken less time to walk home than to wait for the next truck."

"I see. Did you stay for extra work? The library?" She continues and I shake my head.

"Various, nothing specific." I reply, and she stops talking. Damn it I should at least be polite, at least she isn't hammering on like those idiots behind me. "Why are you here?" I ask almost grudgingly.

"I want to fight, I want to protect people." She says, light in her eyes. "You were there when we were younger, some of the others used to beat up some other kids, and I hated it. It's wrong to bully people like that, so I want to be able to protect people from it."

"A model answer." I comment. She wouldn't get through this initiation thinking like that though. It sounds liked she joined to stop violence, not use it. The corridor opens up into the pit, now lined with long tables and benches, one wall lined with food. Four stalks in and the initiates follow, eyes on us. As I take a burger, chips and salad I can see that the transfers are already separating into groups. The first jumper, Jay, an erudite sits with an erudite girl with the name Beth, and a Candor called Sam. The candor waves a hand to Lily, who in turn tugs on my arm and drags me to sit down. Jay had chosen to sit next to Four, Beth beside him. Lily sits next to Ben, opposite Jay, which leaves me opposite Four. How brilliant. I sit down and start dipping chips into plenty of vinegar.

"Lily, and Avery isn't it?" Jay asks, a welcoming smile. His mid-brown hair still glued up with gel, lighter complexion and blue eyes all smile up at us.

"Yep, that's us. You're Jay? And Beth and Ben." Lily says, I think more for my benefit. Beth looks similar to Jay, long brown hair pale skin, but brown eyes, and an obviously short stature. Ben seems average height along with Jay, longer black hair around his face.

"So what's two amity doing in Dauntless? Talk about a major change, how are you enjoying the meat?" Jay asks as I take an easy bite of my burger. Meanwhile Lily is slightly more wary, cutting it into small pieces with her knife.

"It's great." I say, a smirk on my face as I take another bite.

"…Yeah… a little, unusual. But amity never fit well with me, I had a little too much of a temper." Lily says timidly and I raise my eyebrows. Temper? Temper in amity means normal. "Though I think amity fit even less on Avery."

I carry on eating as their eyes turn to me, not saying more.

"Well? Why didn't you like amity?" Ben asks.

"It sucked." I reply, growling slightly as he laughs.

"Candor was far too honest, I mean what's the fun of pranking someone if you have to own up to it?" Ben explains and there are a few laughs.

"Well we had to spend all our time studying, how about that for fun." Beth counters.

"You shouldn't be talking about your old factions. You don't belong to them anymore." Four interrupts and tension rises on the table as we continue eating. Soon enough, I hear heavy footsteps clawing towards us from behind me, and it seems tension of the whole faction as risen slightly.

The footsteps stop.

"Four. Max wants to speak to you. Again." A masculine voice sounds, clearly irritated.

"Tell him the answers no, Eric." Four replies, barely glancing up from his food. Jay, Beth, Ben and Lily are all looking up to the man behind me but I keep my eyes forward, not really in a mood to see whatever's making their eyes widen.

"Well tell him yourself, I'm not your lapdog. These some new transfers?" He drawls, and Four actually looks up. "Whose first jumper?"

"Jay. Then there's Beth, Ben, Lily and Avery." Eric finally walks round to the head of the table and I do look up, to see the tall blond man from the roof. His startling blue eyes stare at Jay, move to Beth, Ben, Lily, then meet my golden flecked eyes. After a moment, he looks to my arm. Drat.

"Let's hope they last. You're going to have to be barred from combat till that's healed amity." I clench my jaw, cursing myself once again for getting run over.

"Understandably sir." I answer, adding the honorific as I'm sure I'd be reprimanded if I didn't. I meet his eyes as he stares at me, and I try, I really do try, not to notice how handsome he is. But screw it the mind thinks what it wants to.

"Talk to Max, Four." He barks once more, before walking off out of the pit.

"Who was he?" Lily asks timidly, obviously slightly shaken by the stern man's gaze.

"Eric, one of your leaders." Four replies.

"Leader? But he's so young!" Ben comments.

"Age doesn't matter much here, people die before long." Four says, and it seems to rattle the others. It makes sense, they are the ones fighting the factionless, going out on patrols outside the walls. I mean they use guns, that's enough reason to die young.

"Plus, Eric's overseeing initiation this year, so you've been warned. Training starts at seven, don't be late." Four orders before picking up his plate and leaving.

The chatter on the table continues, as we finish eating, but just before I'm about to stand to leave, Max stands. He makes a short informal speech, at a guess how the Dauntless like it, welcoming the initiates to Dauntless. And before I know it, I'm being rushed from all sides, and lifted into the air with the rest of the initiates. Lily is still near me, and I can't help a grin escape my face as I'm passed over the Dauntless. I'm finally out.

It's late, or should I say early as I lie in my top bunk in the dorm. It was the first night, and though there had obviously been some trouble sleeping for some as they began to feel homesick. If initiation was anything like I could imagine, they'd be crying themselves to sleep soon. Lily had seemed to take a liking to walking with me, perhaps because I was the only she knew, and I didn't mind it as much as I thought I would've. It was tolerable.

There isn't a clock in the dorm, so I'll have to make it a priority to get myself a watch soon. I guess for now I'll have to wander the halls until I find one. As I slide down from my bunk silently, slipping on the black trainers we'd been provided with, and leave the dorm in search of a clock. I would say I like my privacy, quite a lot, which is why I tend to give ambiguous answers to any personal questions. So, I think I'll be showering in the early mornings, when everyone else is asleep. I managed to catch some conversation at dinner, that none of them were morning people, so I can take advantage of that. I wander through the corridors, taking the route to the pit I'd committed to memory, and reached it in 6 minutes. My eyes flitted around, it was deserted, other than the couple of unconscious men lying asleep from what must have been a long night. I move along the wall and here clatters from a door just away from the main area, and look through the window in the door to see the cooks starting to make breakfast. It must be early then, after four?

I stand correct as I catch sight of a clock, 4:57. It's a good time to have a shower then. I turn to see another way out of the pit, and decide to attempt to find another way back to the dorm. It would be handy to know my way around as soon as possible. However as I take a left turn which if my bearings are correct will take me down the main corridor to the dorm, I am met by steely blue eyes.

"What are you doing out of bed, initiate?" His cool voice causes hairs to stand on end, and I answer him calmly.

"Trying to find a clock." I reply honestly. "And heading back to the dorm." I finally manage to pull my eyes away from his, and notice his muscled form glistening slightly with sweat as he wear dark trousers and a loose tank. He must have been running.

"What, you couldn't sleep?" He goads, a smirk on his lips. I shake my head in disagreement.

"No sir, I was just awake." His eyebrows furrow before he lets a hand slip through his blonde hair.

"Carry on. Dorms are that way." He mutters, pointing behind him before running past me. I let my eyes follow him as he gets further away, before deeming it safe to continue on my way back. Honestly, Eric seems like a tough leader. Quite suitable for Dauntless I may say. He didn't seem irritated by my comments, I'd have thought leadership would reprimand me for being out at night. Rather, he seemed intrigued when I told him I was just awake.

I make it back to the dorm and shower in the lukewarm water, using the soap provided to scrub myself clean. I put on the same clothes I was given the day before, and estimate it's around half five. What should I do now? I was already bored out of my mind from lying awake. Maybe I should go for a run, I mean since I'll be kept out of combative work for at least the next week, and who knows what other work, I should at least try to get fitter.

I let my trainer clad feet wander through the halls, barely anybody out, and those who are pay no mind. I try to keep in the more public areas, climbing up a few floors and stairs to give me some height climb. I pass what I guess to be the infirmary and glance at the clock. It's 6:37, and I should head to the pit to eat.

6:50 am

"Avery! Where were you?" Lily asks, as I sit down next to her.

"I was already awake." I shrug.

"Well I'd try and steer clear of Four for a while, he definitely noticed you weren't there." Beth says, with slight sorry in her eyes. I look up in question.

"It was horrible. Such a horrible noise." Jay says his face in his hands.

"I'm guessing that's how he woke you guys up. We should eat and get to the training room, I don't think they tolerate tardiness here." I say.

"Yep, that nice clash of the pipe." Ben replies. "We need to find our way there as well, it could take hours."

"3 minutes." I correct, taking the last bite out of my breakfast muffin. I stand with a smile and walk out the way I came, straight for the training room.

6:57 Four arrives.

6:58

6:59 I decide to leave my hiding spot behind the wall.

7:00

"It seems we have one early riser. How many extra laps should they do for each minute they're late?" A voice stalks in from behind me and Eric walks to Four with a malicious smile on his face. Four shrugs.

"A couple will do." Four replies. The atmosphere is tense between the two, their conversation from yesterday evidence. "Speaking of which, where were you this morning Avery, I woke everyone up at quarter to."

"I was already up, I tried to find my way around so I didn't get lost." An easy lie forms on my lips, as it was partly true. I tend to lie on instinct, and this was one. I don't think it would be a good thing if Four knew I'd been out of bed since four thirty, and gone on an hour long run around the compound. Anyway, he nods, satisfied enough, and Eric meets my eyes, mirth dancing in his as Jay, Beth, Ben and Lily walk in 4 minutes late.

"How did you get here? We must've taken at least three wrong turns…" Jay says and I shrug.

"Play by memory." I say shortly and he grumbles about it wasn't his fault he had a short-term memory. I chuckle. The rest of the initiates who had grouped up, 3 Candors, 2 erudite and the abnegation boy came in at 7 minutes past.

"Fourteen." Eric's voice grounds out as they puddle together.

"Excuse me?" One of the Erudite's with blond hair asks stupidly.

"Fourteen extra laps of the compound. 2 for every minutes you were late. The other's, you have eight extra, on top of the 30 you already have to do. Keep up." Four fills in as he starts right away, and the group sticks together for the first lap of the run Four starts us on. It takes 3 minutes on the first lap, so assuming we get continually slower, it should take around 2 and a half hours for thirty laps. All the initiates are close together, but I stay beside Jay and Ben at the front for the time being.

"So is there anything interesting about you Avery?" Jay asks as we jog along.

"Not really." I answer.

"Come on, I can already see some. Your eyes are awesome, all that gold!" Ben says and I deadpan. Sure my eyes were pretty, based a warm brown with golden flecks throughout, but I wouldn't call that interesting. I sigh.

"Let's skip the pleasantries please. My favourite colour is teal, my birthday is in November, I prefer cold weather, I like crime and action books. Anything else?" I say. They both chuckle.

"Not really one for small talk. I'm more of a red kinda person myself." Jay says.

"Though…. Um…" I stutter lightly as I look behind. "Someone mind telling me who the other people's names were, I think I missed them."

Jay lets out a loud laugh. "You can remember the way around this massive place but not names?"

"They weren't important at the time." I mutter.

"Well the Candor boys are Tom, he's the blonde one, Mickey's the one in the middle with ginger hair, and Kasper with the dark hair, aka arseholes one two and three." Ben tells me frowning slightly. "You wouldn't find a meaner trio of bullies anywhere.

"I think the stiff's name is Zander, the two erudite are Isobel and Lottie. I didn't really know them, but Beth didn't really have nice words to say." Jay fills in as we pass the third lap. Both Jay and Ben are reasonably fit, and we keep up with Four. I look back and Isobel, Lottie, Mickey and Tom are falling behind a little, Beth, Kasper and Zander are reasonably close to us. I look around and manage to catch Lily's light hair at the back.

"Did you know Lily before you came here?" Ben asks, and I shake my head.

"Well… apparently we did some art sculpture a few years back…" I start to say before scratching the back of my neck. Jay laughs again.

"You really have a selective memory." Jay says. I shrug. I look back once more and see Lily barely passing the last corner before we turn the next. We're barely a third of the way through and she's falling far behind. The group continues separating out. I was still running quite comfortably, my muscles completely warmed up from this morning, especially with the food break. Jay was next to me, his long legs working in his favour, but he wasn't talking anymore and looked quite short of breath. Ben had fallen a few metres behind. No matter. It wasn't my job to be slow on purpose.

I carry on behind Four whose also jogging easily in a relaxed manner. It gets to 23 laps and he looks back, an easy frown on his face. There was a fair margin between myself and Jay now, Ben, Kasper and Zander all behind him, Beth the last one in view as we pass a corner. Four looks to me.

"You still comfortable?" He asks lightly and I nod. Sure, I could feel my breath starting to tire and sweat forming on my skin, but nothing was burning like it did in the fields.

"I'm sure you remember the route by now, see if you can lap us." Four challenges, but with the look in his eyes I can tell he could do it in seconds. With the pump of my arms I speed up to take the next turn in front of him. I don't race of, but try to keep at a continuous pace, faster than before. The route was long, but by how long it took for me to reach Lily, she was about half a lap behind Four, and I slowed to her pace to give my muscles a rest.

"How are you here?" Lily asks, her breath hitching, sweat covering her. I know it would be a little too mean to say Four wasn't far off, since she'd assume the rest of the group were close to lapping her as well.

"Four told me to go ahead. I like to run, I've been running home through factionless when I've missed the trucks of I have the energy." I explain, which was true. "It's not much longer."

I'm sure the words came out solidly, but she easily realises my heart wasn't in it.

"Please, you're lapping me for goodness sake." She says sadly. I try to make it up.

"I'm serious, and you're doing well. When most people get tired, they just slow to a stop, some of the erudite did that, before carrying on. You've stayed running at this pace the whole time, it means you'll get to a really great stamina." I try to give a kind smile, and I hope it works. She smiles and lets out a small laugh.

"Thanks… for trying to make me feel better. I know it isn't really your style." Lily says, panting. "You should go ahead, your slowing down for me, go." I nod before taking a deep breath to speed up to my past speed. It doesn't take me long to catch up to the two erudite girls Isobel and Lottie who stuck together, and a little later two of the Erudite boys more heavy in stature Mickey and Tom, who give me dirty looks as I push my legs past them with 4 laps left. Perhaps I can make it back to Four in time? It might as well be a goal.

I really power through as best I can, though I don't have the energy to speed up I make sure I don't slow down. I pay no mind to Zander the abnegation, though give a slight smile to Beth, and ignore the glares I feel on my back from Kasper. With just under two laps left I reach Ben. By now we look just as tired out as each other, and I offer him an (what I hope is) encouraging smile before keeping my faster pace. I round the corner and fix my eyes on the back of Jay's head, and try to imagine reeling him in on a fishing hook as I close the distance metre by metre. A good few metres in front of him is Four, who catches my eyes once as he glances back.

We've just passed the halfway mark, and I know I can't make it. But I can still speed up. I push myself to accelerate, and I have to pass Jay without a single look as we reach the last straight, worried that I will lose concentration. I'm sure Four noticed I'd decided to do another lap, as sure enough the distance between him and myself increases, and I really feel the burn in my legs as I reach the last straight 3 metres behind him. I pull myself alongside him, still a little behind, and just as we reach the training room, he sprints the last few metres.

I groan as I through myself into the room, collapsing on the floor and putting my head back, willing air back into my lungs.

"Keep going. You have eight more laps, I will be counting." Four's voice is slightly blurry as my ears ring, and I hear the pattering of feet. A couple of minutes must have passed by the time I open my eyes, and Four's looking down at me.

"Next time, make sure you lap all of us. Before you have to do an extra lap." His face is stern, but there's something else in his eyes I can't distinguish.

"If he asked you to lap them, why did you stick with this one a couple of laps?" A gruff voice sounds and I sit up. Lily passes through the training room right then, and barely ten seconds afterwards, Jay is dragging himself with a brief smile at me. And at the back of the training room is Eric.

He looks at me, awaiting an answer, and I try to think of one I don't have. With a last look at him, I answer.

"I'm not sure." I say honestly, standing up and attempting to stretch the ache out of my legs. He slowly walks closer, an intimidating look on his face.

"And why'd you say that?" He growls, now towering over me, Four still near. I hesitate.

"Because I didn't think you'd appreciate a lie."

With the same look I'd faced that morning, he turned and headed to a square fighting mat.

"Stretch for half an hour. You may even need more after this morning." He beckons Four towards him, who grudgingly walks in as they take up a fighting stance. I did as he said with the strong suspicion it was a command.

 **Next chapter! Not the best ending I know, but I couldn't find any time to end it better than this, even though it's over my usual chapter length. It's still mostly setting the scene of Dauntless initiation, but it's going to get much more interesting soon! Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 3

I continued stretching until the rest of the initiates had finished their runs. Though Lily had been at the back she had stretched with me since she only had eight instead of fourteen extra laps. But the real thing that had everyone's attention, was the fight.

Not a fight spurred on by feelings, a better word would be spar. A very tense spar. Four and Eric were fighting in the ring, but it barely looked human. Every hit Eric threw was dodged, and whenever he looked irritated enough by it Four would land what may have looked to be a strong hit, however barely affected Eric. My eyes followed the fight endlessly. The amount of skill shown was immense, but not only that, they were even. Which was incredibly odd, considering the differences in fighting style. Four chose the hit and avoid technique, not the usual buff man type, used mostly for people with lighter bodies that can't take many hits. He then went in for weak spots. Eric however was the typical muscly man type. His body took all of Four's hits, though they were starting to wear him down, and his hits were powerful. Very.

And at that very moment, the door opened, Four looked away, and was pounded with one of those hits. He rolled away with a quick thought, and the fight resumed. Four slowly wore down a stronger opponent, Eric in quick blasts. Their eyes seemed to lock in understanding as they both ducked hits and moved to opposite sides of the mat.

"It was a fun time killer Four, though try and step it up next time it was getting easy." Eric growls as they both walk towards the initiate class.

"Please, next time try to get more than one measly punch." Four flies back, neither even glancing away from us.

"That, is what some of you could possibly achieve by the end of these next 4 months of physical training. It is the first stage of initiation. If you pass the cuts, there will be the second and third stages, the emotional and mental stages."

"Cuts? Excuse me?" Isobel, the ginger erudite questions.

"Yes." Eric confirms. That doesn't surprise me either. They don't seem the type to accept failure like amity.

"…Then we should have been told! What if-" Tom the Candor starts. Bad idea.

"What, you would've chosen differently? If that's true you can leave, you're not cut out for bravery." Eric drawls with a threatening tone. I want to learn how to do that. There's a heavy silence in the room as the words linger.

"Right, first up, guns. Follow me." Four shouts and walks to the far end of the training room to the stairs precariously carved into the walls. I follow in the group, and silently notice Lily fall in beside me, a solemn look on her face.

"Okay, I will only tell you how to do this once, so pay attention." We stand around Four who's holding a sleek black handgun, and starts dismantling it. My eyes follow carefully, and I try to take in the actions best I can. Once he's done he puts it back together, routinely. "There's a gun in front of you. Get to work."

We all seem to look amongst each other before looking at the gun, before picking it up, some more hesitant than others. Flexing my exposed fingers in my right hand to get blood flowing, I examine the gun carefully. Then without thinking, I pull a notch back, and dismantle it. Before I know it there are only pieces in front of me, and then I'm slipping the magazine back in.

"How did you do that? I've already forgotten the second step!" Ben says from beside me.

"I think you slot that out from there." I say vaguely, pointing to a slide instinctively. I'm not even sure what I'm doing, my hands are moving by themselves, even though I don't remember remembering all the steps.

"Once you've reassembled it thrice correctly, we can actually move on." Four's voice rings, irritated as usual. By the time the last erudite girl Isobel has succeeded thrice, I've done it eight.

"Finally. Now I believe in visual learning, so watch." My eyes take in Four's stance, squared shoulders, feet the same width apart, a strong hold on the trigger. There's a yelp as the first goes, and more than a couple widened eyes at the second and third. Only one hole on the board.

"Your turn." The instruction is simple, and I take to copying the stance in my memory. I shuffle my feet, push my shoulders back and raise my arms. But as I clasp the gun its pushed down.

"Not you. You need to go to the infirmary so I can get to grips on what you're allowed to do." The order is in Eric's eyes but my brow furrows.

"Surely the recoil isn't that strong? I'm sure it can wait till the fighting." I try to argue with a calm quiet voice but I am overwhelmed by a new presence.

"Not our choice, it's protocol. Move initiate." A firm grip on my shoulder I am pushed towards the stairs, the presence looming behind me.

"Sir, I'm sure as long as I don't fight for the next week or so it'll be fine. It wasn't very serious." I try to point out, glancing behind me, but his blue eyes are unyielding.

"I wasn't lying when I said its part of my orders." He replies.

"Okay." I accept curtly, and carry on walking, guided by the vice claw on my shoulder. Mentally, I do it grudgingly.

"It's your fault for getting run over." He says as he comes up beside me when we enter the main corridor.

"True." I admit. "But it would be nice if the consequences didn't fall on such an important hour."

"Well look who it is gracing my infirmary, it's been far too long!" The sarcasm drips from the female voice in a white coat as we enter.

"Of course, Jen. What can we do with this one?" Eric shoves me forward to the blue haired nurse who looks me once over.

"A hello would do. Are you Avery the new transfer? I'm Jen." I nod to her as she walks forward. "May I ask for your old name? Your file will be under it since you hurt yourself before you joined."

"Avery Knighthood." I answer systematically. I notice Eric's eyes on me and I catch them, almost daring him to… I'm not sure, do what he was planning. He seems to think better of it. With a few clicks of her computer Jen looks up.

"Well, according to your file, you'll have to take the cast of in one week's time, and we'll replace it with a brace to make sure it doesn't receive any strain. " She mutters scrolling down. "The break isn't in a position to be too worried about starting shooting once the cast is off, but I'd keep the brace on for two further weeks. You can do light practices with the brace, but no fighting. And refrain from using it on the punching bag."

"I have to wait three weeks?" I ask, not being able to hide my impatience. Three more weeks out of fighting is almost a fifth of physical training without fights. They must be weighed heavily as well in importance. I may not want to stand out and make myself a target, but I don't want to avoid fighting all together. Jen nods sternly at me. "That leaves me with running. Should I just continually run round the compound?" I mutter to myself, an amused grunt from beside me.

"Doctor's orders are final. If your arm isn't healed completely and gets damaged in a fight, it'll be worse. You won't get cut before then." Jen says, and though my face is passive anger spikes in me as she says it as though it doesn't matter.

"What about knife throwing? Could I learn with my left hand first? Sure, I need the other arm for proper form but I can do that with a cast." I ask aloud, looking to both Jen and Eric.

"…using your left hand wouldn't worsen your right." Jen says obviously, though waiting warily for Eric's verdict.

"…fine. But you'll be judged as if it were your dominant, so don't even think of relaxing." Eric grumbles, his eyes steel. I nod back respectfully.

"What should I do now, sir?" I ask obediently. He nudges his head outside and I follow his fast pace once more.

"I don't have anything for you to do, so unfortunately you were right in that you're just going to have to continually run round the compound." Eric tells me and I scowl at his back. "Running is an important part of the physical initiation. We use it to increase initiate speed. Speed can be a woman's best attribute in a fight."

His words spike my interest. Alone the statements can just be passing facts they throw at us, but together, they're basically instructions for me to make the best out of my situation. I won't be able to build muscle while my arms out of action anyway, so a strength based fighting technique is out ruled anyway against stronger male opponents. I'm not going to lie, words of wisdom weren't what I was expecting from him.

"If your gun assembling is anything to go by, you should catch on to firing them reasonably fast. Not that you still won't be at a disadvantage." He says as we reach the top of the stairs and the gun range where shots are continuously going off. "Laps. You can change the route from before, when you get to the straight go up the stairs to the third floor then back down again, then pass through here instead of the training room. You have till 12, I expect 25 laps by then, Initiate."

The other initiates had paused as I set off on my run, though at a much faster pace than before, as I'll have to. A passing clock tells me its 10:27, which gives me an hour less time to do five less laps then before. My run is almost a sprint, since I know my stamina won't last regardless of what speed I start at, so I might as well start fast. Axel always told me it reflected my personality, and my lack of stamina represented my impatience, but at least I can attempt to work around it. By the time I finish the first lap and pass back through the gun range, it took me two and a half minutes. I need to average around three and a half minutes, so I need to keep the pace up.

The time flies by and the sweat slicks over my skin like a body suit. What really gets me in going up the stairs, the burn hurting like nothing did this morning. I push through the pain, and I think I'm doing better than expected. By the time I have five laps left, I have twenty minutes left. Just in spite, how about I pull another lap.

With renewed vigour, I pump my arms up the stairs once more, and leap 4 steps at a time on the way back down. I barely register any of the faces passing, and barely register the gun range as I pass it for the twenty fifth time. I do notice however, Eric, standing, waiting for me to stop as I push on. And I sprint. I push harder and harder, watching the seconds hand of every clock I pass. I'm going to be late. I'm going to be late.

And as I pass the last clock, a few steps before the training room, I'm not late anymore.

"26 laps initiate." The voice above me is blurry as I sit cross-legged on the floor, the large figure blocking the wary gazes from the others. My limbs ache. It was easy to block it out with the running, but now I've stopped moving its all falling down on me, so I just nod vaguely in response. When I actually open my eyes, there's a smirk on his face.

"Good. If you keep pushing yourself like that, you'll do fine punching bags without one arm in the afternoon. Get lunch. Now." I push up on my hands to stand, legs like jelly. I'm pretty sure he wants me out of his sight, so I don't think I can just lie here until I feel like leaving. As I leave the room, Lily comes up to me.

"You look terrible, are you alright?" She asks, linking my arm in hers. I try not to seem weak, but I lean on her instinctively.

"Just fine." I reply, though the corners of my vision are ever so slightly blurry. "Just have… to keep breathing. And get food." I mutter, as the long tables and benches come into view, along with the food lining the walls.

"How many laps did you do, you look like shit." I look up and it turns out the Dauntless born are also walking in. Leon and Mark are walking towards us. "You ran past us a few times."

"She was banned from shooting because of her arm, so Eric made her." Jay explains. "Did you do the same route as this morning? How many laps?"

"Same route. He requested 25." I say shortly. It's going to bring attention to me anyway, I don't to showcase the extra lap.

"25? In that time? We did 30 with an extra hour this morning!" Ben exclaims. We sit down and I look at the plate filled to the brim by Jay and Ben.

"It's a good thing I have all this food then cos it was ten times as exhausting. Stupid arm." I scowl. "How was gun practice?"

"It was alright actually! Ben's really good, and I managed to hit bullseye a few times as well!" Lilt replies enthusiastically. Good, at least she's feeling better after the run.

"Yeah, I think me and Jay will need a little more time to hit bullseye, but we both improved over the session." Beth says as well.

"The stiff Zander, he's got one clean shot." Jay adds looking to the side. "He seems to be siding with that lot though." Indicating to the 3 candor boys.

"Why do I feel like they're going to become a problem at the fights?" Beth wonders aloud, our eyes wondering to the more malicious laughter of Kasper.

"Come on guys, think positive, it can't be that bad." Lily attempts, and I send her a disbelieving stare.

"Keep dreaming Lily." I mumble.

"Right, you saw our fight this morning, recall it. That's leagues away from all of you. For now we'll be going through the basic moves, pair up." Four explains.

Lily comes up and smiles at me, and I see Jay and Ben pair up.

"Not you Avery, Lily go with Beth." Four says, pulling my elbow to the front. "Since you can only use one arm and we wouldn't want to inconvenience any of the other initiates, you're with me." Oh crap. Somehow I don't think he'll be going easy on me. At least he'll correct me. What they don't know is that I already developed a very…. Specific fighting style with Axel. However it has its weaknesses, so it's probably a good idea to start working on ordinary moves, especially to keep up appearances.

"First up, the defensive positioning. This should be you, at all times, only leave it to attack." Four's instructions are clear, as he lowers his body and brings his arms out. I follow, though put my left arm in front to protect my broken right arm. "Good. Stay there." Four tells me and I hold the position as he goes round assessing everyone. He comes back, and out of nowhere throws a punch at my side. I will my quick reflexes into not reacting as I usually would, and merely move my arms to block it. If I had blocked it as I usually would, it would be a dead giveaway.

"Good. Everyone repeat that step, ten times with each arm. Step into it and…" Four lists the details, and then beckons me forward. With my left hand I throw a punch, attempting to follow each detail, and any I missed I attempt to amend with my second, third, and so on. He blocks every one easily.

"You're techniques good, but you're weak." How blunt. "You have no arm muscle. You try to compensate by stepping forward which is correct, but not enough. Practice by yourself." Four tells me before leaving. That wasn't much of a surprise.

You see, I favour my legs. I also have exceptionally flexible arms, and tend to use acro skills to get into positions where my feet can do the work. So my arms are lean, but I can rely on my wrists and shoulders more than muscle, so I never bothered to work on them with Axel.

"Right, kicks!" Four shouts over the group. Great, my favourite. "You need balance, lower your centre of gravity otherwise you'll fall over instead of your opponent. Use the turn from your hip to get more power." He demonstrates, slowly though so it doesn't have much of an impact, before instructing ten on each leg. And then I start. The motion is familiar and comfortable, and I aim sharp, light, accurate kicks with the flick of my ankle.

"Will you just aim at your opponent's arms?" Four asks around my sixth kick on my right leg. He asked for it. The next I aim to his lower ribs, then clip his knee causing him to lapse his stance. The next two to opposite sides before I change legs fluidly and brush his collarbone area, before going back to hitting his torso.

Four's eyes are narrowed as I finish of the set, and I can see the question in his eyes. But, he doesn't ask.

"Good." He says, a small smile in his eyes, before moving on.

 **Next chapter Yay! As I said on the first chapter, the delay has been pretty long for this, as I've had mocks, but hopefully I should have more time for writing now! I'm loving Avery's character, especially the impatience and the scowling. Hope it's enjoyable!**


	5. Chapter 4

The first week flies by for the others, for me it's a bore. We don't start knife throwing till the second week, so it's been half gun shooting, a quarter punching bags (which I can half do), and a quarter general fitness training. Apparently, most of the fitness exercises would cause stress on my arm, so I've been stuck with running ¾ of the time, and a little bit of punching bag work. Since I've kept my regime of waking up early (which Four seems to have accepted) and running around the compound then as well, I won't deny my legs are now extremely strong, it's just they were already strong to begin with. I feel like I'm berating myself every hour for breaking my damned arm. And it's on the first day of the second week, that the first fights start.

After my early morning run and the shower following, I wait in the dorm, and give a weak smile to Four as he walks in to wake the others up. The clash of the pipe has everyone moaning awake, and I shake Lily a little more to help her up.

"Um… Avery, could you hold up a towel while I shower? I didn't last night because… well a lot of the others were showering…" Lily mumbles nervously to me and I nod in assurance. It's quick and we make our way to the dining room.

"I'm so nervous… for the fights. I never thought we'd be fighting so soon." Lily says worriedly. "I mean… let's be honest I'm probably one of the weakest here… imagine if I get paired with Jay!"

I carry on walking in silence, not having the heart to agree with her.

"I mean, you could probably beat me with one arm!" She mumbles dejectedly and I laugh. Though I laughed at the truth of it, I try to use it to make her feel better.

"It's the first week. People like Jay were strong before they got here. You just need to take your time." I tell her, but she's still looking at the floor.

"I just hope the others do okay. I guess it depends on how we're matched up." Lily says as we sit down.

"You feeling okay?" Jay asks Lily as she sits down, and she nods a little. I doubt anyone is convinced. "Well, at least it's a nice breakfast, all these pancakes won't disappear by themselves!" Jay continues, which manages to bring a smile to Lily's face.

"We better hurry though, we should know by now they hate tardiness." Ben exclaims through scoffing his own pancakes. I agree silently and eat fast as the conversation continues, no one really committing, as the fights grow nearer.

"Right, you've had one week of training, and that is how long we give you before fights start." Four says, pacing in front of the transfer initiates. "In case you haven't noticed, there's an odd number of you, so each week one of you will sit out, however for the moment that will be Avery."

"What are the rules?" Jay asks, and as soon as I hear the heavy footsteps, I worry for his sanity.

"You fight." Eric's voice is instructional, as usual. "Until one of you can't anymore." The glint in his eyes are malicious, the sadistic smirk on his lips alluring. He leans over Jay, who isn't anywhere near short, though can't hold Eric's gaze as its obvious he doesn't agree.

"Or one of you concedes." Four adds gravely, making a point to stare at Eric.

"Nah, those are the old rules Four, only cowards concede." Eric glares back, and I see Four grimace as he turns away.

"This week we'll determine the fights by jumping status. First and last jumper, into the ring." Four says, and I pat Jay on the back before going to sit on a side bench. One of the erudite girls, Isobel, was last jumper, and I can instantly tell by her nervous stance, it isn't going to go well for her. From what I've seen at the punching bags, Jay might be the best fighter here.

The fight starts. And it ends. It was quick, Jay starting of slowly, yet still getting in three hesitant punches on the cowering girl before Eric yelled to hurry it up. Then all it took was a kick to her knee, and with a last punch to her head she was out. Her friend, Lottie, helped drag her out where she lay on the floor before waking up in the later fights.

"Nicely done." I tell Jay, but I could tell by his eyes, darting around the room, he was pretty shaken up, just from winning.

Next it was Tom against Ben, who had jumped third, and Ben won narrowly. Then the Kasper went up against Mickey, and Beth against Lottie, which Beth won. So far all of my group of friends had won their fights, but I couldn't be so sure about this one.

"Lily, use your elbows and knees, he's bigger so you won't have enough strength with just punches." I tell her as Beth and Lottie leave the ring. She just nods at me, eyes glazed over. "Be brave." I tell her, in a last attempt to get her moral up, as she faces Zander, the former abnegation.

As soon as she steps in the ring though, Zander launches straight at her, pinning her to the floor. His fist fly to her stomach viciously, but he leaned back to far and Lily managed to elbow him in the face, using the distraction to get up. She remembers her defensive position, and as he closes in on her she ducks a punch and goes to punch his torso, but to no avail. She just doesn't have enough strength.

As soon as her head hit the mat floor, I watched as Ben and Jay carry her over to the bench we had been sitting at, and Four circled Zander's name on the board.

"Right, you have the rest of the day off initiates. I suggest you think over your fights and heal up, and go relax. You won't get much more of it." Four says curtly, and Jay and Ben continue to lift Lily as Beth and I lead the way to the dorm room.

"Poor thing… she really had a bad matchup." Beth says, looking down on Lily's face.

"Bad matchup? I'm gonna go ahead and say what we're all thinking, she wouldn't have stood a chance against most." Ben admits in true Candor fashion.

"She'll get better. It's only week one." Jay says, ever the optimist.

"Right. Shopping!" Beth says as soon as we set Lily down on her bed. "Or… I want to get a tattoo! To celebrate winning our first fights!"

"Sounds like a good idea actually." Ben agrees, and I nod. I personally don't actually feel like a tattoo. I haven't accomplished anything yet, and a tattoo is a symbol of being dauntless. I look down at Lily, and quickly write out a quick note to say where we're going, though I miss out the part of celebrating first fights.

"I think I'm going to get dauntless fire." Beth says, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Wouldn't that be a little cliché?" Ben asks, and Beth nods.

"True, but I feel like its right. I think I'll get it on the centre of my back. What about you guys?" Beth asks.

"I'm gonna skip for now. I don't know of anything I really want yet, and I haven't even had a fight yet, so I don't see a reason." I say honestly.

"Same here. Well, I've had a fight, but call me sentimental it didn't feel like a victory to me." Jay says and we lock eyes, nodding.

"I think I'm going to get a sword, on my forearm. It'll look cool." Ben says and I raise my eyebrows. Rather typical boy eh?

We step inside the tattoo parlour and Beth and Ben immediately run off to some of the artists.

"I'm gonna browse, see if I can get some ideas for when I do want one." Jay says, walking around, admiring some of the tribal patterns on the glass. The room's dark, but I find myself on edge as I walk further in. Personally, I guess I don't really see much point to a tattoo, but then again I haven't exactly seen many. So when I walk to the back to see an artist working on a client's back, already decorated with black marks, I grow curious. As I draw closer I recognise the dark blond hair and broad figure of Eric, and my eyes widen. His pale back has abstract patterns on it, a few chain links, and some simple black lines diagonal from his side. On his left shoulder blade sits dauntless fire, and another symbol, that I soon realise is a leadership tattoo.

My head is slightly dizzy as I take in the sight, and I am unable to tear my eyes away from his skin. What on earth am I doing? I mentally shake my head before turning to look at the designs on the wall, intent on distracting myself. That butterfly tattoo is extremely cliché. The dragonfly as well. Why am I looking at the insects?

"All done. You know the drill with the disinfectant." I hear the voice of what must be the tattoo artist, and will myself to move onto the birds of the next section. The eagle is rather nice I guess…

"What are you doing here initiate?" Shivers pass down my spine as I turn.

"Waiting for the others." I answer immediately. I can't figure out the meaning of his gaze as he looks down to me after pulling his top on. I really tried not to even glance at his abs while his eyes were blocked from view. I tried.

"Not getting one yourself then?" He drawls and I shake my head.

"I can't think of anything I want. It's not like I deserve one yet anyway." I say honestly as he walks towards me.

"What, so your browsing for when you do? Got a little butterfly on your list?" He adds sarcastically, but his eyes are still questioning.

"…I was thinking more on the eagle. Or the raven." I reply. For some reason I always feel the need to tell the truth to Eric. Maybe it's because I think he'd be able to tell if I lied.

"Good." He says, though a smirk grows on his face. Good what? "Though you'll be waiting a while if you want to wait till you win a fight. You'll be splattered over the mats like the other one of you."

My face hardens at his remark, and my eyes narrow slightly. I could not be further from Lily and I'm sure he knows it. True I haven't been shooting which has been the vast majority of training so far, but she's at the back of the group, and I'm at the front when we're running. When we practiced basic manoeuvres, she held back punches and kicks that were too light to begin with, I let accurate kicks past my partner's defence. Though it may be arrogant of me to say, I'm not at all like Lily.

"We'll have to see how things turn out." I say, keeping my voice as calm and level as possible, masking my irritation. His brow quirks, a tension between us at his silent challenge. His slight smirks mirrors mine, as I hear my name being called in the background. "Have a nice afternoon, Eric."

"I love it I love it I love it!" Beth squeals as we walk back to the dorms.

"You can't even see it." I say dryly, and Jay and Ben chuckle.

"Yeah, well still." Beth replies in mock anger.

"'Well still.' The most in depth explanation ever given by an erudite." I rebut, and Jay and Ben continue laughing.

"Hey guys." As we enter the dorms, sure enough Lily is sitting up in her cot, smiling weakly. As we walk further in I can see there's a prominent bruise on her forehead, a rather difficult place to bruise, covered by her hair.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Ben asks and she smiles.

"Not too bad actually. I have a small headache, but other than that…" Lily says, and soon enough we've launched into descriptions of Beth and Ben's tattoos, waiting for the day to end.

"After yesterday's fights, we've ranked you. These ranks will be updated at the end of every month, and at the end of physical they will be combined with the dauntless born, and your number will be cut to 20." Four explains, standing in front of a covered board. There were 31 initiates overall, but at a guess once we've been mixed with the dauntless-born, most of us transfers will be gone. True, we'll have had four months, but it's difficult to overcome the 16 years of training the dauntless-born have.

The board is revealed, and what I see surprises me.

1)Kasper

2)Jay

3)Zander

4)Ben

5)Beth

6)Avery

7)Tom

8)Mickey

9)Lottie

10)Lily

11)Isobel

"This is bullshit!" Tom, one of the candor-born yells in annoyance to Four and Eric, both of which look entirely non-plussed. "She hasn't even had a fight, why is she halfway up?"

"Avery hasn't lost a fight. You have." Eric answers easily, but it doesn't seem to lessen the anger of Tom and Mickey, the other candor-born boy ranked below me.

"Plus, this isn't just on fights. How you've performed with guns and running also contributes, and in case you haven't noticed, she's always at the front. Laps all of you too. You should be surprised she isn't higher." Four says sternly, and I'm surprised myself by his defence. I guess it's true, but still, I expected to be last.

"Initiates!" Eric yells as Tom and Mickey both start to talk back once more, and they're silenced by one menacing look. "We're starting knife throwing. Get to work."

Sure enough, Four walks forward and picks up a set of five throwing knives. They're slim, and look exceedingly sharp, and I can't help but smile as I look at them. I think they're rather pretty actually. He lines himself up with a target, 10m away.

"As with the guns, watch closely." Four says, and I do as he says. His stance is similar to that with the guns, but his shoulders face more sideways, his back arm at a right angle. His left arm is rests in the air in front of him, and he leans back, and in one motion turns his body, whips his arm forward and with a flick of the wrist the knife is embedded in the dead centre of the target.

"Your non-throwing arm is for balance and to help with rotation. You shouldn't need it once you've mastered the technique." Four tells us and we all move to take a set of five throwing knives. My fingers ghost over the edge of them, watching as they catch the light. I think I'm going to enjoy this.

Standing in the lanes between Ben and Beth, I shoulder myself exactly as I remember Four did, though in the opposite direction. With his example clear in my mind, I bring my throwing arm up, flicking my wrist to practice the motion. It feels uncomfortable, but I know it'll have to do with my non-dominant arm. I quickly go through the turning motion, and that's when I hear the first knives being thrown. Once I deem myself ready I quickly look around to the other targets. Some of the knives are hitting the outer points of the targets, but they all fall to the floor. By the looks of it someone down the other end managed to stick a knife, however it's not even on the target.

I breath in as I ready myself, then exhale, turn, whip my arm forward and snap my wrist, just as I remember Four. I hear a light thud and look up to the sight of my knife solidly stuck into the shoulder of my target. I did it, and a smile works its way onto my face. I can't celebrate yet though, it could easily be a fluke.

I aim for the heart of the target each time, and as I follow up with the next knife, it sticks once more, though into the lower abdomen of my target, even if it was below the heart. I try again, speeding up ever so slightly to get used to the motion, and stick my last three knives into the target once more, another in the shoulder, one in the arm, and one underneath the shoulder, not on the actual target technically. All the knives are on the right side of the target (the left side of the actual body), and I wait for the call to go and collect them.

As we start our second round, I try to aim more to the left, but to no avail. I even angle my arm more to the left, and even though I get one knife on the left side of the target, it's way off the hear, in the thigh.

"How are you sticking them? Mine are all falling." Beth asks, and I glance up.

"How about trying different levels of flicking your wrist?" I suggest, and she turns away to try. As I resume throwing I hear a thud from the lane next to me and smile slightly.

Before I'm interrupted by a firm hand on my stomach, along with a distinct scent of applewood.

"You're over rotating." Eric's voice is gruff as he slides up against my body, his hand taking my throwing arm's wrist, keeping his other firmly on my stomach. I can feel his whole form up against my back, along with his breath against my ear, and I barely register his words.

"Throw." His voice orders in my ear, and I attempt to block out all my awareness of him, breathing in, then out, throwing as I had before. This time however, the firm grip on my stomach tightens, and my shoulder's stop earlier, blocked by the strong frame behind my, and my eyes follow to the blade stuck into the target's heart. Of course. Of course it hit's dead centre.

"Good." His lips suddenly brush my ear and my breath snags as I intake sharply. I can feel his smirk right behind me. He finally steps away after what felt like hours.

"Thank you sir." I say, needing to say anything to get my mind off his warm presence.

"Get better." He orders harshly, but it translates to me as I can do better.

As he stalks away I take up a knife once, more, take a deep breath, pull back, and throw.

The sound of scraping metal echoes as my knife sides up right next to the last.

 **More Eric… mmm I can't get enough! I'm not too sure about the tattoo parlour scene, but as soon as I started it I knew I couldn't not include Eric. I feel like I could have put more on Lily's loss and the fights, but I don't think Avery's character would have dwelled on them, she doesn't fluff around and if she did say anything to Lily about it, it would just be "get better" alike what Eric said to her. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it**


	6. Chapter 5

My natural talent at knife throwing left me in a buzz as we got to lunch break, and I happily munched down on a large cheeseburger. However I slowly realise it didn't nearly go as well for any of the others.

"That was terrible. I thought I would be at least okay at knife throwing, I've improved so much with guns in one week, and we were throwing at such a short distance!" Beth complains as she sits down opposite me.

"I know, I thought it was a joke when we set up at 10m, but it's harder than I thought." Jay agrees, glancing up at me. "Though someone managed to do exceedingly well." There's the usual teasing laughter in his voice, but underneath I can sense his discomfort. I'm not going to lie to myself, I expect myself to do well in all of the physical aspects. I'm naturally quite fit, and I trained before coming here. I'd be in an absolutely foul mood if I didn't excel at the first thing I've actually been allowed to do. But they don't need to know that.

"Oh please, I'm not getting anything from guns or fights." I reason. "Besides, Kasper was thoroughly fucked, much more than any of the other transfers, you're in a great place for ranking first." It's easy to convince any suspicion over me to disappear, and soon the conversation moves on to general technique.

"I was flicking my wrist too much to start with, got a nasty but helpful scolding from Four and I started sticking some, but not all." Ben says. "I think it'll come with repetition though."

"I think I'm just rushing." Lily says. "I have to make sure I'm completely ready to throw, instead of just pulling the trigger continually with a gun."

I stay silent as I listen to Lily's words. Out of all of us she's struggling the most. I still haven't seen her shoot so I really hope she's as good as the vibes I'm getting from her.

"Speaking of which, when will you be able to shoot?" Jay asks me and I ponder the thought.

"Actually… I should be starting tomorrow, as this damned cast is coming off after dinner." I realise.

"That's good! Your arm really has you at a disadvantage, though we are moving back to mid-distance shooting…" Lily says sadly. I don't understand how she's so nice to me. I really don't get it, I am her competition.

I leave the table after finishing my food quickly, and head back to the dorm's to change into a tank. I had worn a cropped black hoodie to pair with the high waisted black leggings for knife throwing, stupidly forgetting how sweaty I'd get if I wore it for punching bags as well. I strip of the hoodie as I reach my bunk, and just as I reach of the loose sleeveless t-shirt I notice someone else enter the dorm.

"You'll be shooting with the other transfers tomorrow morning." Eric says and I turn around caught in my sports bra. His stare is apparent, and shameless as his eyes trail down my body, then back up resting on my chest. A light blush scatters my cheeks and I pull on the top. All my training gear is loose and tends to coverall, so him seeing me so bare is a first, yet somehow I don't manage to feel as though it were unwelcome.

"Yes, I guessed so sir." I finally reply and his eyes are on my face after I'm dressed. "Though I heard they'll be onto mid-distance shooting."

"That's true, though some of their pitiful excuses for shooting should really stay close range." He grumbles. He seems to be leading towards something, but at a guess is still hesitant since he's not saying it outright.

"Sir, is there something I can do for you?" I ask bluntly, and his eyes lock onto mine, a smirk on his lips, and I hope it's because I've pushed away any hesitance of what he wants to say.

"Your performance with the knives was acceptable, and though I haven't seen any of the sparring work yet, Four tells me you're not abominable. If you hadn't decided to fuck your arm up you could be ranking first right now." He tells me. Though I am almost flattered by what must be his version of praise, I still fail to see what he's getting at.

"My fault entirely." I say, and his smirk widens.

"I'll pick you up after your cast is off. Bring a jumper, it's cold on the roof." He says before stalking out on his heel.

The roof = shooting range.

I continue to pummel my knuckles raw as I repeat multiple left punches into the punching bag. After finishing the set I take a step back for a breather. I'm getting sick of these punching bag sessions. I'd use them to strengthen my pathetic arms but if I only work on my left my strength won't be proportional. I always end up just making sure my leg work is still strong, imagining all the different places I could use to force someone to their knees.

As soon as the session ends I don't wait for the others and head straight for food, before heading straight to the infirmary.

"Why it's our lovely little amity transfer. I think you've been my most eager patient all week!" Jen bustles as I walk in. "Give me one second and we'll get that cast off."

After a few moments Jen's removing my cast and handing me a brace.

"You know you must be a very promising transfer. I've seen you running all over the compound at all times of day. How did knife throwing go?" Jen asks.

"Acceptably." I answer shortly, using Eric's description of my work.

"Ha, that sounds like something Eric would say. Maybe I'll pop round in a break, I feel like I need to see what's gotten Eric so excited." She replies, a twinkle in her eye. Eric and excited are not words I've associated together before.

"What do you mean?" I ask hesitantly.

"Why do you think I've cleared you for shooting before your brace is off? Honestly he thinks he rules the world… probably does…" As she's putting information into her computer, Eric walks in.

"Ah Eric, always a pleasure. Just give me a sec and you can be on your way." Jen says.

"Make it quick." Eric jabs impatiently.

"Right. No fighting." Jen towers up to her full height in front of me and points at me sternly. "No punching. Eric convinced me to let you shoot early, but I'm limiting you to two hours of it a day, otherwise stress could build up. Stay throwing with your left arm as well!"

I bow my head in thanks. "Thank you."

"Come on." Eric orders gruffly, tugging my shoulder lightly as he guides me through the compound. Good thing too as when we pass the usual shooting range above the training room, he pushes me forward, and my eyes dart around trying to figure out where he's taking me.

Sure enough, we end up on almost the opposite side of the compound. The dorm is near the centre, whilst the training room is on the east side with the infirmary, and now I'm certain we're in the west. He leads me through a narrow archway that leads to a set of stairs and as we pass the first flight it opens to a smaller training room, vacant at present. But we carry on up and after the second there are smaller, more secluded training rooms, before the third flight indeed leads to the roof and a shooting range, vacant as well.

"Start with the handgun. They went through it earlier in the week and won't go back to it till next month, so it's important you get it done." He instructs and I move to stand in line with one of the targets. Recalling back the image of Four on the first day of training, I square my shoulders and move my feet parallel to them, and grip the gun with the new freedom in my arm. However as I prepare myself, it's impossible to ignore the burning stare I feel on my back. Right, recoil. That always seems to be the main topic I've heard from Lily, Beth, Jay and Ben whenever I happen to pick up their conversation. Prepare, prepare, prepare…

And I shoot. My eyes dart to the bullet whole, narrowing at its position in the lower shin. Miles from where I aimed.

I take another shot, and it's better. I carry on, emptying the magazine then moving my hands down to examine the shots. Like with the knives I aimed for the heart each time, and once again all my hits were on the right side of the target. They had grown increasingly close, but the closest was still the shoulder.

I don't even glance beside me as I feel the judgemental gaze of my leader on me, and reload to take another round. Preparing myself once more, adjusting my stance ever so slightly, I take six more shots, and once again they move closer to the heart. My shots dance around the outer circle around the heart, and I scowl at myself.

"A perfect copy." I almost jump as his voice is much nearer than I remember his body being, but not a moment later his hands enclose mine bringing me back up into my stance. "It seems you have an impeccable photographic memory, and even though you're adapting Four's stance, it isn't what's right for you."

I try not to falter as his hot breath falls on my ear once again, and my whole body heats up with the warm presence pressed up against me. He moves his own body around me, nudging me into a more sideways stance, relaxing my elbows compared to the more straight stance Four had.

"You're a girl, so your stance can be more rounded. You're muscles are less developed and are likely to stay on the smaller side in comparison to others as well, so allow your arms to move back with the recoil, just remember their former position. You shouldn't have any trouble." I take in his advice, and wait for him to move away as he lowers an arm, but I shouldn't have assumed so. He merely deftly grabs another mag, reloading for me, before strengthening his support behind me. I hesitate, as my finger rests on the trigger, before taking the six shots, in steady succession. Even though I'm looking down to aim, his arms guide mine regardless, and as the last one is fired all bar one lie in the centre circles of the heart.

"Of course…" I mutter to myself, but I feel the rumble of his chuckles from his firm chest behind me.

"Only the first was off, you hesitated." He states, and I don't deny it. We lower our arms, and I don't fail to notice the way his hands stroke against my sweater-clad arms and past my waist as he moves away.

"Do another four rounds. If a single one is out of the second circles, you'll be cleaning the mats after next fights." He commands. To be honest, cleaning the blood of the mats wouldn't be a big thing, but I don't want to disappoint him. So I do as he says, and empty the gun four more times, the heart and head of the target completely demolished.

We move onto a rifle, and a slightly longer distance to match. The recoil is larger than before, and it causes me to take a step back after my first shot, straight into the leader's arms. I don't know what to think of all the physical contact. It could just be a dauntless thing. Is it a dauntless thing? It must be a dauntless thing.

After a similar amount of work on the rifle, we move onto a final gun and the process repeats. I try it out by myself, then he comes and criticizes me, and uses his body behind mine to push me into a more suitable position, then I finish of destroying the target.

If I was worried about my newly braced arm, I needn't have been, as it was really my shoulder aching as we came to the end of the training session. My shots had become consistent, all within the inner circles for all three guns. I do notice that barely one shot actually hit the centre, but since Eric hasn't shown any displeasure at it, I can assume it's acceptable. I pack away the guns, as Eric moves to put the cardboard target it the bin.

"You've just bypassed an entire week of gun training. In fact, you started shooting twice the distance the others did, you should be fine tomorrow." He says and my eyes watch him warily. My curiosity still courses through me. Why are we doing this now in the first place?

"Sir, may I ask something?" I ask, and he turns with an eyebrow quirked, before nodding. "Why exactly are you training me now? I was under the impression I'd get no help to catch up on work that I'd missed."

He stares at me, and I can see him deciding how to answer me behind his eyes.

"It's my job to be the supervising leader of initiation. That also includes scouting out potential initiates for important positions in the future." He says. I ponder his words before questioning.

"Surely that's Four's job as well?" I ask, my eyes following his gruff stare.

"Four's soft. He tries to help everyone make it. I make sure no one unworthy makes it." He says, his stare willing me to catch on, though I already did at his first sentence. He walks up to me and looks down on me, not breaking eye contact as there's barely a breath of space between us.

"I've seen what you can do, and I want to make sure you place first. That would be easy, except you decided to go and break your arm putting you at a disadvantage, so I'm making sure you'll be strong enough when you join the game." He explains point blank and I nod. "Don't mistake this for an act of _kindness_ amity, I'm only doing this so when you come out the other side, I get the credit where it's due."

He doesn't move an inch as he waits for my response, but I know how I feel.

"Then I'm honoured to be benefitting from your actions." I say, and mirth seems to dance in his eyes.

"Miss your morning run tomorrow, you'll be running in the afternoon anyway, and I need to see how you hit. Be downstairs at five." He orders, though his eyes and smirk are still mirroring my own.

"m'okay." I reply. "Where are we, by the way?"

"The training block for leaders and higher ups." He says. "Now head back to the dorm, initiate."

"Avery, you get your cast off?" Beth calls as I enter the dorm. I wave the brace in the air as an answer.

"Great! We were thinking of getting our hair cut! I mean at least mine is getting on my nerves, it gets in the way in training!" Lily says, frowning at her waist-length blond tresses of hair.

"And I want to get mine coloured! I mean boring old brown come on, I want to look dauntless!" Beth agrees. I quite like my hair really, it goes straight down to my wait, and its natural dark red hue has always been part of my identity. But I don't mind spicing it up a little…

"…sure. I've got some ideas actually." I answer, and we head to the hair salon.

Sure enough, Lily gets her hair cut to shoulder length, though just waits for mine and Beth's hair to be coloured. Beth ends up going for jet black, giving her a stark contrast against her pale skin. She also plunges straight in getting one side of her head shaved. I meanwhile, get my hair layered but not shortened really, then have the lower half of my lengths laced with random sections of murky purple all the way to bright vibrant red, some strips left my natural colour.

"Wow Avery, I wish I had your natural colour! Plus it looks amazing now!" Beth says. "This is a good break from training, all sweaty and disgusting."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to forever have scars on my knuckles from the bag punching me back." Lily says and I smile while Beth laughs at Lily's first attempts at humour.

"I'm sure it'll all be worth it, but for now I think we need to have time to enjoy ourselves." Beth says. "I mean I don't know how many more gun sessions I can take before I go deaf."

"I don't know how much longer it'll take for me to be stuck running until I fucking die." I agree dryly and there's the usual laughs from Beth, giggles from Lily and chuckle from me. We leave the salon feeling new, and we get back to the dorm and go straight to bed, ready for the next day.

Of course I merely lie in my bed, my eyes closed, resting. I don't sleep actually, at all, ever. All I know is that when my watch reaches 4:30, I get up, and head back to the leader's training block. The compounds deadly silent as usual at this hour, and I weave through the corridors of apartments before I see the stairs tucked away behind the archway.

I arrive twenty minutes early, and unsure of what he wants to do, I merely to some warmup exercises, sprinting up and down the stairs in quick succession till my thighs and calves burn. After a third set I crouch on the floor, a hand securing me next to the wall, regaining my breath when a shadow looms over me.

"I said five, not god knows what hour you woke up." I swallow as his voice is noticeably lower and husky, supposedly from the morning.

"I won't apologise for being awake, sir." I reply quietly, taking in his broad towering form above. He chuckles.

"Of course not, come on." He says, yanking me up by an arm before moving me into one of the smaller training rooms with a couple of punching bags at the side. Nope, I don't think his warm presence behind me will ever stop causing my breath to hitch. He moves straight over to the punching bags and starts roughly punching the one on the right, waiting for me to start.

"Should I do kicks since my arm is still bloody useless, or work on my left arm?" I ask.

"What have you been doing with Four?" He asks gruffly, scowling as soon as Four's mentioned.

"Kicks, I didn't want my arms to be disproportional." I answer.

"Then kick." He says. I hesitate myself. How far should I go? Though I'm sure I don't want to disappoint him, I'm not sure whether prior training to initiation is allowed. However I guess he's allowing extra training…

I'll go at around 50%. There's not much point going full out anyway if not in a fight. Though I have a bad feeling he'll be able to tell. Even at 50% as I start, my kicks are accurate, moving up and down the punching bag, which sways at a reasonable amount for someone my size (I reason to myself, as Eric's bag is swinging like nothing I've ever attempted…). I switch legs and do a quick warm up, before starting small successions and combinations of kicks. We carry on in silence for a good part of an hour and a half. I stop to remove the thin long-sleeve sweater I have on to leave me in a loose tank, and add in some left arm punches somewhere around halfway, silently observing the powerful movements of the man next to me. When it gets to around 6:20, sweat has drenched me from head to toe, despite not going full out. I don't know how I miss the loud thuds against the bag neighbouring me stopping, but I don't miss the burning gaze I feel on my body.

My eyes flicker to his for but a moment, but I carry on with my movements under his scrutiny.

"Your kicks are accurate, and still give the same impact as they did at the start. Your technique, is also impeccable." He says and I stop. Though his words are a massive compliment from him, there's an underlying tone of scolding to his voice. "They haven't changed at all from the start, so either you have amazing stamina, or you're holding back." He's growling now, and I'm proud of myself for not letting a single emotion flash on my face. "And if your running is anything to go by, it's not amazing stamina." He finishes.

We're locked in a staring contest, me challenging him to continue, him challenging me to confirm his words. He breaks it.

"I have half a mind to attack you right now, see if you stop holding back." He growls, and I can tell he really is irritated. I look up at him through my eyelashes.

"I would accept, but my fighting tends to involve two fully operational arms, and I'd have to have exceedingly great amounts of luck to win." I tell him honestly, yet there's still a glint in his eye. I barely have a second to register his one step forward, that manages to bring him right up close to me as his fist swipes to my abdomen. Time to play hit and avoid.

I swiftly duck his first punch, but he doesn't relent as he continues to hit and grab for me. Unfortunately for him my kind of fighting works best against opponents like him. I bend my body around his arms, moving swiftly across the room occasionally using the wall to push of away from him. I can tell he himself is only working at 50% because he's nowhere near as rough as he was with Four on that fight sparring session. I'd call myself lucky, but soon he raises his game, and as I crouch to avoid his right arm grabbing for my shoulder, his left fist quickly moves closer to where my head now is. Crap.

My body reacts naturally, no matter how much I want to hide my true potential, I react to protect myself. My body falls back, and I land on my left working hand, head leaning back his fist right above my eyes. Time seems to slow for me as I use my left hand on the floor to move my body closer to him, my left foot securing itself on the floor behind his ankles. My body's still barely half a metre of the ground as I turn it to the side, my left hand and foot supporting my weight. And Eric is unable to do anything as my right leg launches up completely vertical, between his two still outstretched arms, hitting where his collarbone meets his throat, knocking him backwards. And in that very same second I pull my left foot towards me, sweeping against his ankles as he falls to the ground.

See someone of my strength would never be able to physically push him to the floor with any punch, the difference in strength is too great. However, when his upper body is pushed backwards, while his lower body pulled forwards, no one is able to prevent their falling.

As soon he touches the floor I stand up, a good few steps away before I realise he's out. This is what happens when I act in self-defence - any restraint goes out the window.

"Ugh… fuck what did I do?" I mutter to myself. Brilliant, I just knocked out a leader. I have a feeling I won't want to be here when he wakes up, which by the looks of it shouldn't be too far from now. Hopefully he'll cool off a little, so I can explain I just panicked. To be completely honest it was what he was asking for… now I think of it, maybe he'll see it as confirmation I was holding back. In fact, it wouldn't surprise me if he was happy, if I can knock him out, I can knock anyone else out in the ring can't I.

With my resolve weaker than I would've liked, I flee from the training room, and make it back to the dorm a couple of minutes before Four arrives to wake everyone up.

"I suggest everyone hurries up, a large patrol team just got back so breakfast will be busy." Four grunts before taking his usual glance and nod at me before turning on his heel. I know my heart rate is faster than usual, as I feel unsettled in my own skin.

"Hey Lily, you heard him." I convince her out of bed and help her get her arms through the correct holes of her strappy tank, before heading to the pit. My nerves are still on edge as my eyes dart to each entrance of the pit, watching for the dauntless leader. He doesn't usually eat here, but whenever I've seen him running in the morning beforehand he always has. I tap my foot at a quick pace, an old habit of mine, which abruptly stops as a blond, tall figure stalks into the pit. He moves to get food, glancing around himself before his eyes find mine. For a moment both our expressions our blank until… his lips quirk upwards, his usual smirk firmly on his face. My eyes strengthen in return, and just before I realise I've been staring too long-

"Well look who's here…"

 **Yay new chapter! I'm getting a good amount of writing done at the moment, so enjoy the reasonably regular updates while they last! By the way, alike most OC Divergent fanfics, the "plot" will start being introduced when the simulations begin (duh). I have hinted at small things, like her insomnia (yes she has insomnia, though an unusual case), but if none of it makes sense yet don't worry, it isn't supposed to** **Enjoy the chapter and please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

My head whips away from Eric's gaze as I hear an all too familiar voice.

"Axel!" He's standing right behind me and before I realise he's got me in a tight hug before moving back, looking me over with his hands on my shoulders.

"You're all dauntless! I can't believe you're finally here!" He grins and I smile back. I had been wondering at the back of my mind where he'd been. He moves us to the side of the pit.

"Were you with the patrol team that came in this morning?" I ask him, remembering Fours words.

"Sure was, but that doesn't matter, what matters is… you idiot." He finally addresses my arm, a pointedly "oh no she didn't" look on his face. I hadn't gone to see him since before the aptitude test, since I had broken my arm and there was no way I could train. "What did you do? How are you using it in training?"

"I got run over." I state curtly, and we share a deadpan look.

"She's been of gun shooting and fighting, and started throwing left handed." Four walks up to us, a small smile on his face. "Good to see you back, Axel."

"Four, handling initiation all right then?" Axel and Four slap each other on the shoulder, and it's obvious they're friends. "Tell me how's this one doing? You haven't been too hard on her for her goddamned stupidity have you?" Axel points behind his shoulder to me and Four raises his eyebrows, giving a hesitant glance to Axel.

"… I haven't been in charge of her." He admits grudgingly. Axel raises his own eyebrow, and luckily for me he doesn't seem irritated, only amused when he realises what Four meant.

"I have been." Sure enough Eric has walked over, and I'm slightly surprised as Axel gives him a smile and greets him the same way he did Four. I would've thought it would be impossible to be friends with both Four AND Eric, but I guess I don't actually know too much about Axel.

"In fact, how do you know Amity here Axel? I didn't realise patrol teams had been in contact with initiates." Eric suggests suspiciously, but Axel merely laughs it off.

"I befriended her in the Under 16 fitness sessions Max forced me into." Axel says.

"Forced? You're the only one who fit erudite requirements." Four adds as a side note, and I look up at Axel. I guess I really don't actually know much about him.

"And what did this befriending include? It wouldn't happen to include any pre-initiation training would it?" Eric questions slyly, though somehow I get the feeling it isn't a threat to Axel. Unusual.

"Maybe. I don't really remember." Axel replies cheekily, his arm around my shoulder smirking at me. I will myself not to smile and keep a straight face. He may not get threatened by Eric, but I know I sure do.

"And that would explain the kicks." Four says, glancing at me.

"Yes, it would." Eric agrees. Those two agreeing? Something is really up. Who on earth is Axel? Unfortunately my silent question isn't answers as Axel's brow furrows and he turns strictly on me.

"What have you done? You already broke your arm what else have you done?" He almost grills me, getting closer and closer to my face, but I hold my ground.

"Nothing." I say emotionlessly. Our gaze is locked as he waits for me to give some indication of lying, but I'm proud that I don't falter.

"You young lady, are lying. If it were true, your two trainers wouldn't be talking about your… _kicks."_ He continues to stare me down, and I let a few silent moments pass before replying.

"Beats me." I flick a glance to Eric, who luckily only seems amused. I think I've been granted a miracle. Not only was Eric not absolutely furious at me for knocking him out this morning, but he wasn't revealing it either.

Axel huffs, obviously annoyed before I turn on my heel.

"I should go, there's three minutes till I have to be in the training room and I'd rather not have extra circuit rounds today." I say, ignoring Axel's suspicious glares, bowing my head to Eric and Four before getting to the training room.

After finishing some circuit training for muscle build up in the first hour of training, sure enough we go up to the gun range. I make small talk with my usual group, ignoring their wary gazes as we line up and assemble our guns.

"So, this is the mid-distance. It's actually the farthest distance you shoot without moving onto snipers, which we train one on one, much later in the course. Up till then you'll be perfecting your mid and short distance, for those who haven't already, and then we'll start moving targets." Four explains as we all wait in our lanes. "We're not giving instruction for this, it's up to you to figure out any and all adjustments you need to make to shoot the farther distance. Of you go."

I'm wary as he says no instruction. It's not that I don't think I can do it, it's just I don't have an excuse for already being able to shoot when I know I shouldn't. There isn't much I can do about it though, unless…

And then I realise, Eric isn't here. By the sounds of what he told me yesterday, Four won't know about me learning to shoot already, and his watchful gaze on me confirms it. If Eric were here he'd kill me standing, but since he's not, I can just explain.

As I step into position, I know my friends are watching me, so for the first few shots I stumble back, the shots randomly hitting a far, with no specific target. I slowly reign down on it though, and instead of aiming for the heart or head, I decide to aim round in a circle. I start on the left shoulder, left forearm, left thigh, left calf, right calf, right thigh, right forearm, and then the right shoulder. Though none of my objectives have very specific points of impact, they still get me good practice, especially at this distance. I figure I can work on the nitty gritty shots later on, or in the other training block, for now I can act it down.

And so the training goes on, and though as I anticipated my shots were shaky to begin with, I quickly improved. After glancing over at the other initiates targets, I appeared at the back of the pack with the failing erudite born girl, Isobel. However, the best shooters were indeed, Ben, Lily and Zander (the stiff), though first ranked Kasper and second ranked Jay were close behind. Anyway, this was the first try at mid-distance, after more practice those five would all be on par.

Since I've been aiming at completely different spots, it's hard to compare with them, but I'm glad to see they're all hitting around the bullseye, with a couple lucky shots perhaps.

When we disassembled our guns so we could change the destroyed targets, Beth and Lily on either side of me comforted me.

"You're doing brilliantly for a first try. I think it's very mean to make you start at this distance, it's hard for all of us too!" Lily tells me as we walk to the targets.

"Your targets just like mine when I first started, but better really because it's at a further distance! You should be proud!" I can see the exaggeration in Beth's words, but I smile nonetheless as we put fresh new targets up, and start again. I start to move my shots to the torso area, but still quite far off from the heart.

As the shooting session starts to end, I start to think I've gotten away with it. But oh no, a new spectator decides to arrive. I don't even turn around, or hear his voice. No, it's the burning shivers that go down my spine. I don't turn around, I carry on shooting. I know he's expecting me to perform, I know it. And while something within me from the very start has been telling me not to stand out, I don't want to disappoint him. And I'd rather risk standing out, than disappointing him.

So, as I begin the last couple of rounds, very aware of the eyes on the back of my head. I aim true. I empty the rounds, and sure enough, there's multiple shots on the inside rings of the heart and the head, when I step away. My brow furrows, as I realise just like yesterday, the majority of my shots are an inch or two to the right of the heart and head. It seems to be a pattern, one that I need to fix.

Four order us to clear up and head to lunch, and I'm sure not to even glance in Eric's direction, hoping to keep up avoiding a confrontation from this morning. I shouldn't count on luck though.

"Avery. Stay behind, and explain this pitiful attempt." Eric's gruff order sounds, just as I'm about to leave with Lily by my side. I look back and meet his eyes, and realise Four's already left, and Eric's holding my last target. I wave a hand to Lily to go, but she stays by my side.

"Um, Eric sir, Avery did really well, she even got to the inner circles, which is amazing since this was her first time shooting!" My eyes widen as Lily moves to defend me from what we can assume is a thorough beat down. I silently will her to leave, as I don't understand why she's even doing this. I thought she would've taken my generally cold demeanour as a signal not to get too close.

"Leave, initiate, I decide what's good and what isn't in this training room." Eric barks at her, but she seems determined to stay. He glares at her solidly, and I have to commend her for not backing down, though I can tell she's afraid. I guess this is her version of bravery, staying, despite being afraid.

Eric's cold glare leaves Lily to give me a look, and as if knowing what words hid behind his eyes, I open my mouth.

"Lily, I'll meet you at the pit, you should go." She looks up at me and I can see the worry in her eyes, but with both Eric and I looking at her, I can tell she realises its best she leaves. Once she's scurried round the corner and her footsteps have died away, Eric speaks again.

"I won't ask you again Avery." I turn my gaze to his hard eyes and he tosses the target onto the floor. "Why are you holding back?" I stay silent. "Don't think you got out of this morning. Attacking a superior, a leader nonetheless is not acceptable."

"Surely attacking an injured initiate is just as unacceptable, if not more so?" I ask innocently, looking up at him. For a moment I'm looking up at an intimidating, powerful figure, but then I see the smirk lifting on his face. It lifts mine too. I can play this game.

"Since you were so kind to show your fighting abilities this morning, I'm sure it won't be a surprise to you that I too, was holding back. You won't survive if I'm forced to fight you again." Eric baits me, but I smile up at him innocently.

"But then if we were both holding back, how can we know who'd truly win?" I'm unable to stop the tease in my voice, but it seems we are both in the same mind. "And I'm sure the honourable man in you wouldn't count a victory against an injured, a true victory."

His silence answers me.

"So you'll just have to wait till I'm healed, how irritating…" I trail off. "In this case I held back so the others didn't think to be suspicious, which could've potentially led to them discovering the training you've given me. I take it my instincts were right in that it should be kept quiet."

"You'd be correct on that aspect." Eric confirms. "So you wasted your two shooting hours pretending to be an absolute fucktard?"

"No, I went round in a circle, shooting to disable. I believe it would be a good tactic if the objective was to capture, rather than kill?" I lift my voice at the end, as if waiting for his confirmation. "Shoulder, forearm, thigh, calf. If an enemy were cornered the shoulder or forearm would be best to disarm them, if they were fleeing the thigh or calf would stop them."

I look up at Eric, waiting for a reply and I feel the nerves in me arise. His smile is still on his lips as is mine, and I don't do anything to interrupt our gazes. As usual his presence has a warm tingling effect on me, and I'm not stupid to pretend it isn't attraction. I know it isn't fear, and I know my thoughts have often enough gone towards his lean muscled figure, and the smooth pale skin of his back in that tattoo parlour.

"Go to lunch, initiate."

There was a possibility that could have ruined the delicious tension between us, but his voice just ignited the shivers down my spine as I turned to leave.

I settle down into my lunch quite happily after calming my nerves, welcoming the chatter of Jay, Ben and Beth around me. Lily's silence doesn't go unnoticed, but I still ignore her. But I pause just before I take another bite of my hamburger, when I realise she starts to talk.

"He didn't punish you too much did he?" Lily asks me, and the other three also stop their talking. "You never seem to stand up for yourself you know. Whenever Four or Eric says you're not good enough when you clearly are. I mean look at your knife throwing! And then Eric still critiqued you? I don't understand."

I expected her to ask about Eric "scolding" me, that's why I had a story prepared. I didn't expect her to ask about my behaviour. How unusual.

"I don't talk back because I know it will just get me into more trouble. Hot-headedness seems to be a very common dauntless trait, so if I seem like I'm agreeing with them, they'll scold me less. Besides, if they think I'm not good enough, it's their opinion, and they know how to do it better than I do. As long as they tell me how to get better I see no problem with it." I tell her non-committedly. It really doesn't bother me, I guess it's true though.

"So you just let him berate you for doing really well? Your arms broken for goodness sake!" Lily argues. Her brow is furrowed with frustration.

"My broken arm is my fault, so I should take responsibility for it anyway. Plus, being good at something is a matter of perspective. Compared to the rest of us transfers it may be pretty good, but in the mind of a leader and trainer, who no doubt is an expert, it's probably still pretty shit." I feel bad as I see her understanding my words.

"Lily, we really didn't know each other before dauntless. I'm a very straight-forward, blunt person. Pretty much why I didn't like amity, whereas you fit in pretty well, apart from the temper. Our outlook on things like this are bound to be different, so don't get worked up. Besides, I'm fine, Eric just gave me a few warnings, let me off easy I guess you could say." I finish the last couple of bites of my burger before standing.

"It's laps now, so I suggest no one's late." I finish, a small smile to Jay, Beth and Ben who have been looking between Lily and I warily, before heading off back to the training room.

It's been four days since Lily started to stay with Beth rather than me, and I've been staying closer with Ben and Jay. I've seen Axel a little as well, but even so, I can't believe I'm saying it, I'm almost missing the little bubble of innocent kindness from her. Almost. It may take a little longer for that.

However training carries on almost the same, routinely workouts and shooting, a little less of knife throwing sadly. But one interesting morning, Beth and Lily walk in 5 minutes late. And unfortunately for them, the number of extra laps per minute late has increased.

"20 extra laps initiates." Eric growls out to them both, and Beth's eyes widen.

"20?" She gasps, and I throw a concerned look their way.

"Yes. 50 overall. You'll be missing training with someone new, both Four and I have business to attend to afterwards. Let's get going." He turns on his heel, and there are a few surprised looks around the room. Eric's taking us running, and it's not going to be fun.

The differences between Eric and Four's running are instantly obvious. Eric starts faster. Notably so. And then he adds the stairs in, the ones I've been doing whilst everyone else had been shooting.

"Stairs as well… this is going to be hellish." Jay says from next to me after a short glance behind. He's been the one up front with me on the runs for Four's runs, until Four started telling me to lap. We enjoy a leisurely conversation usually, but no such luck with this run. After the first two laps he's already falling behind, and ends up dropping next to Ben with an apologetic look to me as I press to run a few strides behind Eric. What looked as though everyone's fitness had been levelling out on Four's last run, the distances between us a lot shorter, doesn't exist anymore. In fact we're separating faster than we did on that first run.

I notice I'm pushing myself to keep up with Eric, and though I know it's not the right thing to do, there's a sort of challenge in my mind. I don't want him to think I'm weak. But sure enough, I realise our pace has slowed ever so slightly, but enough for me to notice. I cast a glance at Eric as he moves so he can see me alongside him.

"Looks like you're not going to last 30 laps. We've gotten through 12 and you're already sweating." He tosses the comments to me, but I don't miss his watching for my response in his peripheral vision.

"True. But it seems we both have the same weakness of stamina." I reply, my voice even as his oh so welcoming smirk glides onto his face.

"Are you implying I'm weak, initiate?" He drawls, daring me to answer.

"Not at all. Merely that it is not your strongest attribute." I say, a smile on my face. I try to tell myself it's just the running that's making my body burn, but it's a nice feeling, very nice, so it must be coming from elsewhere. "How many times do you think we can lap them?"

"Depends on how pathetic they're being today." He says, vaguely amused. A swell of pride hits my chest as I'm not included in "they". I know it's arrogant and dare I admit it mean of me, but I don't care. A flash of short blonde hair catches the light as we round the next corner and that malicious grin worms onto Eric's face. "Let's find out."

It seems our conversation has spiked renewed vigour in both him and myself, as the burning in my muscles increase as we pass Lily. I stay a couple of steps behind Eric, and can't help but give a small but confident smile to Lily as I pass, ignoring any looks she may have returned. We pass the rest of the group, the erudite girls and candor boy's I don't pay any mind to, and pat Jay and Ben's shoulders as we pass.

We get to 21 laps when we pass Lily again, and there's a secret flush of gladness in me when I see the distance between her and the erudite girls has decreased. And the next time I see her, its 25 laps. And then, on the 29th lap, with a short glance to the thoroughly glistening Eric (which I haven' been admiring to distract me from the lactic acid…), I sprint. As I pump my arms past him, I don't look back to see whatever outraged face he's pulling, and merely move to the side in order to pass Kasper and Ben, before pushing to pass Jay. Lily's a good few metres ahead of me, and though I wouldn't usually be able to lap her before reaching the training room, the heavy, sprinting footsteps right behind me make me scramble for it. I think I'll make it. I think I will. And I could have, if I hadn't looked to the side, and saw the easy smirk on Eric's lips that made me pause. I don't know how long I paused, but even the smallest moment was enough, for us to tumble into the training room ahead of Lily, Eric grabbing my arm as we step into the threshold. For a second, something like happiness, perhaps pride, runs through me.

But it passes, as I've in fact thrown myself into the training room, along with him as it seems, so I merely feel the scratches of the floor against my skin.

The corners of my vision are extremely blurry, and I don't move from the floor, merely rolling onto my side to focus on my breathing, closing my eyes. My mind is focused on the warm skin pressed against the skin of my calves, revealed by my cropped leggings, and I try not to focus as those legs are unwinded from mine as he stands, as usual, to tower over me.

"You'll have to have more than a head start to win against me, Avery." It's a straight up order, a reprimand, but it warms me to my core. I stay lying there for a couple of minutes, before opening my eyes and sitting up to see Eric playing with some of the knives.

"That was fun." I breathe out, before standing weakly with a smile to Jay who just ran through the training room, Ben following.

"You broke my student!? How am I meant to train them when they're dead Eric?" I hear a familiar voice a turn to smile at Axel.

"You're training us?" I question obviously, and Axel grins.

"I didn't break her, she was the one who decided to sprint the last lap." Eric grunts out.

"Oh no, Avery doesn't do anything unless she has a reason." Axel says truthfully, but I cast him a look to tell him to shut up. Eric stares at me for a long moment.

"The rest of the boys have 3 laps left, two of the girls have 8, and the other two have 24. I'm off." Eric says, throwing a hand over his shoulder in farewell.

"Seems we've got 10 minutes to ourselves then." Axel smiles to me, and I look back at him, challenge dancing in my eyes.

 **Yay another chapter! I'm loving the introduction of Axel, I think he brings out the more comfortable side of Avery instead of her always being on guard. In terms of Lily, I think she's going to have an impact on Avery, but for now they're staying away from each other TT. And Eric. Such a perfect human being (in my eyes lol). Anyway thanks for any and all reviews, favourites and follows, please continue to do so.**


	8. Chapter 7

"So how much have you been hiding your skills?" He asks me, voice dropped lower to keep the other initiates from hearing.

"A lot. I've made them the average, but they probably think I'm worse because of my arm." I tell him. "Besides, I know I don't want to stick out, but it's getting harder and harder to not get competitive. I'm almost glad I've been out of fights."

"Hmm… so how did Four and Eric know about your kicks if you haven't fought? I thought you were going to work on punches to disguise it anyway." Axel questions, and I purse my lips.

"Four's been my sparring partner so I don't affect anyone else's training… I may have decided to throw in a few to his knees and neck…" I mumble guiltily. "But only a few! I thought he could pass them off as flukes but apparently not."

"I wouldn't worry too much about getting me in trouble, the leadership like me at the moment. But what about Eric, those two don't usually share much." Axel carries on, and I bite my lip. Should I tell him? He's the one I trust most here… he does seem as close as anyone could get with Eric…

"I was training on the punching bags whilst the others were on gun work." Lies are always best when they're partly true. "He accused me of holding back, and… half attacked me. I may have gotten carried away."

"Half attacked you? I guess that's good for him, but what did you do?" Axel asks, a smirk on his face. "Did you catch him off guard, oh please tell me…"

"I hooked his ankles and got him clean in the neck." I admit and Axel bursts out laughing.

"Are you serious? That guy is not easy to get, my god I want to see that!" Axel laughs. "How are you not dead yet?"

"I left him to cool down for around an hour, I think that may have helped… I doubt it'll happen again he was fighting me at 50%." I say honestly, but Axel suddenly frowns at me.

"How did you leave him to cool down, didn't he grab you and eat you limb by limb?" He asks and I avoid his eyes.

"Um… well… he was only out for under an hour…" I say mirth in my voice as Axel folds over laughing. "Come on you, you're giving us away, order me to do something!"

"My god…" He mumbles between laughing. "Go hang a target up, I'm giving a science lesson.

Sure enough once everyone except Beth and Lily had gotten here, Axel began his training. Though Lily would probably benefit from this the most.

"Right, question number one. What do you do when your opponent is bigger, stronger, and better than you?" He asks, answered by silence. "Come on, there must be some noses around here…"

Instead, one of the candor brutes, Mickey answers. "Run away?"

"Incorrect. You have to hit them where it hurts most. Disable them, a hit to the torso may hurt, but it won't do much to hinder them. Slow them down, and it'll leave openings." Axel explains, before moving to the target of a body I hung up. "Knees, shoulders, broken wrists are always good, the jaw can be nasty as well. None of these will really give you a killing shot, but for the smaller, faster of you, this is the best option. And for the girlies out there, I'm sure you can think of a nice way to disable the guys here." Axel hints, smirking widely with a wink on his eye.

"You've been training with Four and Eric, both brilliant fighters I must say, and though they may think they're opposites, they're not. Both are extremely well built, and if you work on it, smaller built people like you can get faster than them." Axel explains.

"Surely we should just get bigger than them? Muscle up." Kasper, the biggest, meanest and unfortunately most skilled of the three candors says. Axel sighs as he looks at him.

"Sure, waste away your life lifting weights. But there will always be someone stronger." He says, a glint in his eye. "Right, since the knees, wrists and such are quite easy to break, be careful, and pair up with someone generally your size, and I suggest that you trust not to break you in half."

Everyone pairs up as usual, which luckily includes pretty much everyone being reasonably evenly matched. Beth and Lily still have many laps to go, and they're going to miss the session they need most, especially Lily.

"Avery, with me." Axel beckons me over, a hidden smirk with a challenge on his lips.

"I don't really care what order you do them in, just change it up, and get good practice with each hit. Off you go." Axel starts the others off, before without warning sending a quick to my wrist which I narrowly avoid.

"Straight off it seems…" I mumble, before retaliating with a quick one two to his opposite elbows which of course he dodges easily. We take it in turns to trade light warm up blows, before I receive a quick nip to my underarm.

"Okay then…" I mutter before blocking is next uppercut to my jaw with my foot, lowering my upper body. This is how I'd usually block blows, either moving out of the way or getting rid of any momentum a blow has by pushing it upwards with my feet. He sends a quick kick to my knee, and I let him use it to get right in my personal space. It's his main strategy, get really close in then use a flurry of his real strong hits (despite what he said earlier and the strategy he uses, he's as built as Four is). It's worked well on me in the past as I need to be a good metre away to get my strongest kicks in, but this time I let him pull me in, before ramming my elbow into his shoulder.

"Ow, fuck you. Fuck you." Axel whines to me playfully, and I smile.

"Didn't I tell you I've been trying to work on my arms?" I say pointedly, before glancing around. "Though let's tone it down, the others will start noticing."

We carry on comfortably, merely playing around with simple hits instead of anything more effective, before Axel calls time, just as Lily and Beth finish their laps, collapsing on the floor.

"Right, its lunch break, we'll be knife throwing this afternoon. You two ladies, you missed a great session!" Axel says, a grin on his face, boastful.

"Come on guys." Ben says, helping Beth up. I hesitantly give Lily a hand up, which she takes, though slightly awkwardly. And we head to lunch, all seemingly normal.

The next day it's fights again. There aren't any crazy matchups, as Lily was paired with Lottie, the slightly stronger erudite girl, but lost. She was doing alright, but never even attempted any blows to the head or thorax, what would actually count Lottie out. Lottie took advantage of that, as it seems she realised her measly hits would only do anything if in the right places. Lily was only down for 10 minutes or so, and it just shows how weak they both still are, she's completely fine now. Beth lost against Tom the second best out of the three candor boys as Ben won against Mickey the weakest candor boy. Jay had a pretty even fight with Zander, and managed to pull ahead at the end with a neat blow to his temples. What was worse…. Well I guess it was Dauntless' way of telling us they don't care if its weak against strong, it's a fight.

"Isobel, Kasper, in the ring!" Eric yelled, the last pair to fight. I was on the edge of my feet, next to Jay whilst Ben helped ice Beth's shoulder, Lily sitting beside them. 1st ranked against last ranked. It's cruel. I keep my face passive, trying to not feel or think as Kasper's first punch hits straight in her stomach. The most sickly feeling creeps up into my own stomach, as he hits again and again. She has a few indications of training, her blocks are up how Four taught us, her defensive position is good. But she's weak. Though there's no fat on her body any more, there's less than a third of the muscle on her as him, since she's so much smaller as well.

I can barely keep my eyes on the fight. I wouldn't in fact, if not to watch Kasper's moves, I'll have to fight him at some point. I can even feel a constriction in my throat as she falls to the floor for the first time. She was foolish, picking Dauntless. I mean they never say outright that they chuck people out for not being good enough, but Dauntless is the soldier faction, and people become factionless some way. She was foolish, but innocently so. And that's what gets to me.

Luckily I don't know her. I've never even asked her name, or passed her the vinegar at the dinner table. I don't know that she's innocent, for sure.

As I look at Kasper though, one look tells me he's not innocent. There's no reason at all to pummel her like this, and when I look closer I almost snarl. I'd love to say it was just because he's as vicious as his two friends, but there's skill. He's using exactly what Axel taught us yesterday. She's already got one very weak arm from a strong shoulder blow, and she's limping from something else. Her breathing is ragged, but he hasn't aimed once for her head or breathing system. He's doing it because he feels like it. As he picks her up from the ground by her t-shirt, as she hangs in the air, he drops her, a light smirk on his face, as if he were just discovering a new hobby. I let out a breath of air, when she's knocked out just from falling.

"Time, she's out." Eric says, and Kasper looks up slightly bemused, before walking to his two friends. Four moves to pick Isobel up, bloodied and bruised, taking her to I presume the infirmary. As my eyes follow him, there's a stare at me from the side, and I meet Eric's eyes. I didn't know what I was expecting, the same malicious smirk that Kasper wore, but I was surprised. He mirrored my own expression, calm, not bothered. But I could see what I was feeling, a solemn haze at the back of my mind.

A few days after that, and it's back to normal Four and Eric training, starting with guns. I'm still trying to act the fool, at least a little, but I can tell Eric's getting impatient as he paces behind us. I'm not going to lie, I'm getting impatient. It still hasn't been long enough for me to be understandably good at this, with a week and a half's gun training under my belt, because we've been doing more hand to hand combat. And because of that, I'm still shooting at circles rather than the bullseye. And especially in the second half of the session, I can't even tell if I'm hitting where I'm aiming.

I'm in the lower half of the initiates, along with Isobel, Lottie, and Mickey. The two girls were kind of self-explanatory, Isobel flinches every time she shoots and Lottie jest straight up has terrible aim. Mickey as well, he's shorter but broader than the other two, which just makes me think he's dumber.

"Right, let's try something." Eric says as we move to change our targets. "You four. Amity, dumbskull, and you two sheets of paper. Line up next to each other." He obviously was irritated AND bored today. He's just about gotten to the point of calling us by name, when he's in a bad mood he just calls us by curse words, when he's bored as well they get more inventive. I quite enjoy them actually. I move up next to Mickey whilst Isobel and Lottie are on the other side of him.

"Move up to close range, this should be easy! The last one to hit the bullseye gets the pleasure of fighting me in the ring." He says, with a meaningful glance at me. Shit, I haven't fired a handgun since that first session with him. And I didn't even get that good with it, I merely stayed in the same position he'd put me in.

I line up as the rest of the initiates stand on the side to watch. Eric nods his head to me to shoot first. I line myself up, in the position my body remembers. I'm not throwing these shots, there's no way I can fight him not only for the second time with an arm out of order, but in front of everyone else. I take the shot without hesitation, but at last minute I remember my postures off, my shoulders were completely square as Four had shown, instead of slightly side-turned as Eric had shown me.

The bullet imbeds itself closer to bullseye than I would've thought, slightly low to the left. I'm confident the others won't get it on first try, though I haven't seen them short range.

Mickey misses, easily.

Lottie skims the edge.

"Pass, barely." Eric growls, and she stutters away to the side.

Isobel misses, but only by a bit. She seems to be more used to the handgun rather than the rifle, and I mentally pray for her to miss again.

It's my turn and I line up, correcting my posture, and shoot. This time my arms are too stiff, and don't withdraw correctly. It's low, and to the right.

Mickey misses. I guess he's my hope.

Isobel takes a deep breath before she shoots. It seems she's alright under pressure, and I curse under my breath as she too skims the bullseye, and gets the pass from Eric.

It passes to me once more, and the room is silent except for the few footprints from the outside. This time I'll have it. I'm relaxed, my postures perfect. My eyes line directly up with the bullseye.

It's off. Barely. To the right. Why is it always on the fucking right?!

I lower the gun as Mickey raises his own arms. His postures all wrong. It's not even similar to Four's, his feet are at odd angles and his grip is too loose. His shoulders are one in front of the other yet he's facing head on. He'll miss.

He doesn't.

"Well well amity, looks like you earned yourself an opportunistic spar." Eric taunts as I put down the gun.

"Eric, she's injured." Four states matter of fact.

"And?" Eric replies, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"She isn't cleared for combat. You know that." Four says pointedly.

"I say otherwise."

"Eric-"

"Amity, if you injure yourself further you'll be issued further punishment, is that clear?" Eric barks at me, but there's a challenge in his eyes, for me to say no, that I have to answer.

"Crystal." I reply curtly, and just like before, it's barely a second before he's upon me, barely a second before I regret it, and he's throwing a strong punch. It's stronger than before, and faster, but I'd still say 60% strength. Besides, I manage to vaguely pretend to block whilst in reality I'm whipping out of the way. He pushes forward, unrelenting as I glance behind him until we've moved so far away none of the other initiates or even Four can see my movements, covered by his broad back.

"What are you trying to get out of this? You know I can't go full out, you still aren't." I mutter, and he smirks as our gazes hold each other.

"Perhaps you'll change your mind about that. You being a good sparring partner won't give away my help." He says in a falsely innocent tone. It's the same challenge in his voice that makes me do it. Makes me bring my leg up, holding his strong punch stationary as its momentum is gone. My body has bent to keep my centre of gravity low, and we pause for but a second.

"Just for fun then." I breathe out, a smile flowing onto my face naturally.

"For the fun." He agrees, before pursuing forward as I back up, clumsily dodging his blows.

I look over to the side momentarily, and catch the sight of the rest of the initiates. The three candor boys and the abnegation look on with something like malicious pleasure, whilst the rest all look at me with varying levels of pity. Most of all as I see… Lily. I won't lie, I don't like the feeling those looks give me. It makes me feel weak. But then again, the knowledge that it's all fake, it's all a play, that it's just for fun- that overwhelms any feeling of weakness with silent pride.

Unfortunately, that one moment of distraction, got me pinned to the floor.

"Never get distracted." Eric growls in my ear, my wrists pinned above my head while his body is to my side which one leg kneeling on both of mine. I know what I'd do now, I probably head butt him, slip one leg out and kick him in the ribs to shift his body weight off me, but I can't do that now. In fact, I'd probably have a hard time, since even though he isn't pinning me with all his strength I can't move a muscle.

"If you can't get out of this, I'm going to hurt you." Eric mutters, the dangerous glint in his eye. I know he will as well, and once again the imminent danger that clouds over me is filled with challenge. So I get out of it. Though in a more believable way for a sixteen year old girl from the amity farms.

I stand a good number of large paces away from him, wary as he stands. The tension throughout the room could only be pierced with a knife, even Four seems to be holding his breath. I lower my body into the standard defensive position, as Eric moves, enraged, towards me. His back is towards the initiates, so none of them can see past to the mirth dancing in my eyes as I realised that I've bested him again.

"Stop!" Eric stops, barely a step away from attacking me, when a clear, high voice rings out. "Surely she's had enough?"

Eric looks up to me bemused as we both realise we may have pushed it too far, too far for Lily to stand for our pretence.

"She was at a major disadvantage to begin with, she's never fired a handgun before, then you attack her with 3 limbs. Just because she kneed you in the crotch doesn't mean you can try to throw her into the infirmary!" Lily yells as Eric turns round. I can see her blood running cold as she's reminded of Eric's cold glare.

"Do I need to remind you, initiate, that in this room I make the rules." He barks at her. "I was sparring with amity, there's bound to be collateral damage." I can see his malicious grin even when his backs turned. My breath hitches, Lily can't get out of this one. I don't know what he'll do, but whatever happens to her will be because she stood up for me.

"You shouldn't spar a disabled opponent in any situation. It's immoral." Her voice is shaking but there's clear meaning in her words. I look away, shaking my head. She's really done it now.

I look up to see what Eric's doing as I hear him move across the floor, but my eyes widen as he grabs her by the collar and starts dragging her from the room. I thought he'd rough her up a little, nothing anyone else could do, but where's he taking her. The rest of the initiates, myself included, flock after them, Four joining in somewhere near the back. He continually drags her on the floor through the corridors, all the while Lily's looking around in panic.

I can see the map of Dauntless in my head, and try to figure out where we're going, as we get closer to the pit. The sound of water gets louder and louder, and all too late I realise where we are, as Eric chucks her over the side into the chasm.

 **Yay another chapter! I wanted to start adding in the more dangerous side of Eric, since so far most of its been incredibly tame. Plus, I've figured out how the reconciliation of Lily and Avery will turn out, though at least a couple of chapters after this. Also, hopefully either next chapter or the one afterwards we'll see Avery in her first fight! Will she hold back in order to not become a target, and work on her arms as she's been planning, or will she show her true skill? Please Read and Review as always**


	9. Chapter 8

OWithout realising I take a step forward, only to have my wrist grabbed from behind to prevent me from moving. I don't even look back to scowl at whoever did it, I just watch the rest of the initiates rush to the edge, while Lily dangles of the underside  
of the bridge.

"If you manage to hold on for long enough, maybe I'll let you back up." Eric drawls, and Beth looks up at him, eyes wide and shaking.

"But… she'll die if she falls!" She says, and I admit it was a stupid move with Eric.

"Yeah, she will." He replies shortly, his hardened gaze passing over her. There's a baited silence as we wait, and I can't force my eyes away, no matter how indifferent I may look. The hand is still gripping my wrist tightly, and I wait. My heart's beating  
faster than I'd like, as I can see Lily's panicked breathing through the planks of the bridge.

Damn it. I'm so worried for her, but I don't even know why. I've been pushing myself away from her reckless bravery for a week now, but there's something about it that's so… warming. Every time she's got herself into trouble… like now… is because she  
stood up for someone else. And though I didn't need it… it's mostly been me.

My fists are clenched and when Eric looks over to me, I try to force myself to look back with my usual non-comittence, but I can't stop the discomfort spreading on my face. I should be asking, why? Why is he doing this? But I know. Asserting fear into  
the initiates, to sort the ones who can take it from the ones who can't. Once initiations over, it produces stronger, more obedient, and once they get used to it, loyal soldiers. But it feels different when its used on someone who stood up for me  
rather than myself.

After some long moments, I don't even know how long, of staring, he glances down to Lily. She's slipping, sweat and water spitting from the chasm coating her hands.

"Please…"She whimpers, and there's panicked looks all around. Her grips loosening. I lock gazes with Eric once more, pulling on the hand still grasping my wrist, sending him a pleading gaze.

"…Time." He says, and just then, she loses her grip.

My body moves on instinct, so I pay no mind to my arm still in its brace, as I slip over the railing myself. My legs hook and cross over a beam securely as I will by body to fall faster to grab her still outstretched hand. I take it, but its still slick  
with liquid, so within a second my other hand is grasping her wrist, slowly pulling her up by her arm.

Once I've gotten to her shoulders, I grip her under her arms. With a harsh swing backwards, I launch her weak body upwards to take hold of her legs, helping her push up and climb weakly to the hands pulling her onto the platform. I see Beth, Jay and Ben  
crowd over her, giving her a jacket as she's soaked from the water of the chasm. Hastily, I pull myself up by my legs and use my arms to climb through the gaps in the platform, greeted by what I assume is the same hand that was holding me back.

"…Avery." Four says curtly, helping me up. "Walk with me." He walks back the way we came and I stay half a step behind as to not be in his line of sight. I wonder what he wants to talk to me about. I'd say we have a reasonably relationship, I've trained  
with him since the start because of my arm.

"You've got yourself a target on your back. Eric's got his eye on you, and once that's happened you're practically doomed." Four says under his breath as he takes long strides forward. He sounds frustrated, "I don't know what got you on his radar in the  
first place, considering you haven't been in fights, but stay unnoticed."

"You think I don't know that?" I cut in, and his eyes fly to mine unexpectedly. "I never meant to stand out. I know I'm his target. I tried to stay as one of the pack, it just didn't turn out that way. So now I'm just going to make the best of it. If  
I can."

"You're on your own, you know." He mutters, and I nod.

"That's how I'd prefer it." I answer, and we reach the pit. He turns to me with eyes cast aside, and nods in farewell. It doesn't surprise me Four's picked up on Eric's interest in me, though I doubt he knows Eric's true reasons. I guess I know I just  
need to be careful with Eric, he's a dangerous man. But something just makes me trust him.

Later that day, I head back to the dorm after some wandering around the shops. Tomorrow I'll be getting my brace off, but AFTER the fights in the morning. When Jen told me so I was… more than pissed. But there isn't much I can do about it.

I walk in, lost in thoughts, but I know I can't avoid Lily, who's sitting on her lower bunk across from mine. I pause. I could just leave and come back later when everyone's asleep, but that would be avoiding it.

"Hey Lily." I start, walking over and calmly putting on my oversized black knitted jumper over my sportswear.

"Hey." I hear a quiet response, but I daren't turn to face her.

"…thanks… for saving me." It's barely a whisper, but it was impossible to miss. I turn around.

"I couldn't exactly let you fall. Not when you got yourself into trouble standing up for me." I say, and it comes of harsh. I mean it harshly. I give her a detached gaze. "I thought I've told you about sticking up for someone like me Lily. It's not a  
good idea."

"I know you've said so, but I just can't stand it! If you look like you need help, I'm going to give it to you." Lily replies stubbornly. I sigh.

"If I need help I'll ask for it. I know when I'm out of my depth. I'm nowhere near as weak as the image you see." I answer, grinding my teeth. She's not going to understand through my oh so brilliant convincing. Reckless bravery indeed.

"So you're saying I shouldn't help you? Even if-" I interrupt, tired of the same conversation.

"You should help the weak. But at the moment that's you." I finish harshly. "I'm done with this conversation. Goodnight." I climb up to my bunk, waiting for the rebut from the ferocious girl, but there is none.

After lying in bed resting for a reasonable number of hours, I climb out of bed at around 4 am. I was even more restless than usual, and though I wish it weren't, I know its because of my conflicting feelings over Lily. I need to move. I need to train.  
Eric never did say anything about those training facilities being out of bounds.

I stretch my limbs and head to shower, donning sport leggings, a sport tank top with the largely oversized charcoal jumper over the top. As I pass through the dorm, I realise there are initiates out of bed. Most noticeably, the two of the Candor boys,  
Kasper and Mickey, along with Zander the abnegation. I do know some initiates go out drinking, especially since the dauntless are so relaxed, though I would've thought they would've been more careful than to have gone out the night before fights.  
Then again, they're all vicious, arrogant, and irritatingly, high ranked at the moment.

I head through the compound by memory, and pass easily through the hallways. But as I near the pit, the hairs on the back of my neck raise, and I look around warily.

"Oi! Amity!" I hear the nickname called, and pointedly ignore it as I recognise the voice of Kasper. His fluxuating tone tells me immediately he's drunk, and out of my peripheral view I see him flanked by Mickey and Zander, both looking equally inebriated.  
"Hey! What are you doing?"

I carry on walking. I know I can take them easily, especially drunk, but I rather they not realise I can actually fight. The poor broken arm act is working brilliant on pretty much everyone, minus Lily. However, I know I can't avoid them, they're blocking  
my only route to the training block.

"Hey, wassup…" Kasper slurs, stumbling into me as I take some steps back, trying to keep space between him and me. He's tall, very tall, and though I haven't had any experiences with him personally, I can tell enough from his fight with Isobel. He's malicious,  
and sick. He's places his hand heavily on my hip, before leaning in to whisper in my ear.

"I've always thought you'd be a good lay… you've got that look about you…" I can feel his drunk breath on my ear and am easily disgusted. There's no way I'm going to get out of here without hurting him, well at least I won't let him leave unharmed after  
this.

"I'm flattered, Kasper, really…" I murmur softly, leaning in to place my arms around his shoulders. "But if you want to rape someone it might be better to find someone who won't fight back." I growl, and sharply knee him in the groin, much harder that  
I did Eric the day before, and run in the direction of the training block. A short glance back tells me he collapsed, and his lackeys decided to help him up rather than chase me.

I know I would've lost them in the dark, complex corridors, which leaves me scowling at the ground. Pure irritation courses through me, if they weren't so hammered I would've had to fight them. Besides, the mere thought of that monster even touching me,  
let alone anything more, is just disgusting. My thunderous gaze doesn't leave me as I find one of the many small empty training rooms, and start hammering at a punching bag.

Only a good fifteen minutes later do I realise, I had been punching with both hands.

"Oh shit." I mutter flexing my fingers, but regardless of how little I had being paying attention to the punches, I can tell there was no discomfort. At least I know my arm's healed, but there's no way Jen will clear me for combat today. I take a few  
step back and throw some kicks up for another fifteen minutes, before realising - There's no one here to stop me from breaking Jen's orders.

With an easy smirk on my face and a picture of Kasper's drunk face in my mind as an incentive, I let myself into an easy hand stand. I haven't REALLY trained since before initiation, but I'm pleased that I can still control my angle and position standing  
on my hands with ease. Its simple when you think about it, just keep your centre of gravity in the centre, and you won't fall. Then after some exercises to test the strength of my muscles to hold me up, I use a quick flick of my wrists to get back  
onto my feet. I move over to the exercise machines, quickly finding the rowing machine for an all-over body workout. I manage to row for 20 minutes before I get bored, an impressive feat might I add. Unfortunately, I haven't managed to save up the  
points to get an mp3 player, after my overpriced watch which was a necessity.

After leaving the rowing machine I move back to the punching bag, and move to spinning kicks. These have never been my favourite, since whilst spinning your eyes are off your opponent, which I try to avoid at all costs, but they can be incredibly useful.  
Axel favours them. But just as I move onto my 7th set, the smallest of sounds, an exhale, reaches my ears and a sudden presence at my back alerts me, and I spin halfway round, with the intent of pushing them to the floor. However, I was grabbed. Yes,  
that isthe best explanation I can use. I was grabbed, and so ended up with my legs either side of the broad man beside me, who was pinning my arms to the floor.

"Well, well, who's here out of hours." His voice is gravely, once again lower from the early hour, and I can't help notice the involuntary shiver that runs through me.

"With due respect, sir, you never specified when hours were the last time we were here." I say calmly, though my mind is flittering at every ounce of contact between us, savouring the feeling of his torso wrapped up in my legs. Despite how much I try  
not to acknowledge it, I know it's a losing battle.

"Last time we were here I didn't have the chance to tell you hours." He answers in a false innocent voice. Ah… how did I forget. "I'm not sure why, perhaps because I was knocked unconscious…?"

I swallow, noticeably it seems as his eyes move to trail down my throat.

"I guess I never apologised for knocking out a superior." I reply in an equally sickly sweet voice. "I didn't realise it would be so easy."

I'm provoking him, and I'm damn well enjoying it as his eyes darken and he leans that much closer to me.

"I guess I should also apologise… for letting you break the rules." His breath tickles my ear, and for a breath second I swear his lips brush against my ear, before he's up and standing over me. "Regardless of whichever of devil's hour you wake up at,  
come here no earlier than 5:30." He orders, before turning to a punching bag.

"Wasn't it five last time?" I wonder before I can close my lips, and he glances my way.

"I make the rules." He mutters forcefully, and I get the feeling he changed the time just because he could. And then I remember yesterday.

"Did you make yesterday's punishment worsebecause it was me?" I ask before I can take it back. He glances my way briefly. "Did you? I understand she was out of line, but was it worse because of me? I just need to know." My words waffle out and I  
regret them almost immediately. Almost.

"If I said yes what would you do?" He asks indifferently.

"Nothing. Bias exists regardless of any controls." I answer easily.

"Then yes." He finishes, turning away.

I might as well make use of this time. At the moment Eric's the only one I can half let go in front of, and I can actually get advice from him. I mean Axel's already back on patrol. I step back into place, before starting practice on a "downwards" kick.  
It's an unusual technique since you kick above the target then bring it down with extra force from gravity, and tends to work like a fake. I don't tend to use it since it takes up more time, but as with the spinning kicks, options are always useful.

After a good few more rounds with the punching bag, I take a step back and grab a quick drink, trying to tear my eyes away from the ever so distracting figure of Eric, glistening with sweat. Does he know he's this distracting? Of course, he does what  
am I thinking?

I've gone through pretty much all the basic kick drills, and I can't do any further techniques against a bag, and I'm bored. My eyes flick around the room, and I find a horizontal bar used for pullups and acro. I'm surprised they have one, but they're  
useful to me.

I walk over, feeling Eric's eyes on me as I grab on with my left arm then bring my legs up over my shoulders to hook around the bar. My hair hangs down from my ponytail, and I can see the purple, red and burnt oranges falling from my natural dark scarlet.  
I vaguely see Eric quirk and eyebrow, before I pull my body up into a sit up… though from hanging on a bar. It's more like a crunch in mid-air. I get through a reasonable thirty before I re stretch my muscles and do another set of thirty. I repeat  
the same process for a while, before getting bored once more. Letting out a sigh as I swing up to sit on the bar, till my breathing evens out and the burning in my abs dies down.

I debate for a little whether to do another one of my more specialist exercises, before just going with it. I quickly hook my ankles round the bar, before swinging my whole body down. The bar was high, since it was made for the taller dauntless male,  
so I'm nowhere near the floor. With a deep breath, I bend my knees, slowly moving myself into an upside-down crouch, before lowering again. The strain in my legs is almost unbearable, but it's worth it for the balance practice I get with this. After  
a slow ten of this I let my eyes close and merely hang there, regaining my strength from the painful exercise.

"You have some very… intriguing methods." His voice is suddenly in front of me, and my eyes flash open to Eric looking down at me. His gaze is distracted, but then again I may be imagining things since all the blood has rushed to my head.

"It helps with balance. Not to mention my leg muscles, they're killing me." I say slightly breathless.

"Normally I'd say fighting is the best training for fighting, but…" He trails of, and I nod hastily.

"I'd agree, but I've been inhere for a while and… punching bags don't make good opponents." I finish lamely. He stares at me, still distracted, before turning away.

"Get down from there, it's distracting." I blink unknowingly, before pulling up to sit at the top of the bar and with the movement I feel like facepalming. And I would, if not for the fact I know he'd see. While I was down there… with this sports tank  
on and even the sports bra, my boobs must have been half falling out… and if my eyes were level with his chest… his must have been with mine.

I let out a defeated sigh before hoping down from the bar and looking at my watch.

"We're late for breakfast. I won't tolerate tardiness just because you've been training here instead of with the others." Eric says as the clock reads 6:46.

"Who would?" I question in reply before pulling on my jumper and following him out.

As soon as we reach optional routes I take the one he doesn't and we separate to get to the pit. As the noise grows louder I enter and make a beeline to Jay, Ben and Beth after grabbing two breakfast muffins, and sit down.

"Hey, up early as usual?" Ben asks and I nod.

"What can I say, early riser." I reply shortly.

"Anyway, as I was saying, don't you think Kasper was acting really weird earlier? I mean he's usually creepy but that was really weird." Beth says.

"What exactly did he say, I missed it." Jay asks.

"Just looked at me… like he wanted to eat me, then muttered some stuff we couldn't hear before calling Lily weak. God, such a creep." Beth answers as we all get through our breakfast.

"Where is Lily?" I ask, and Beth shoots a slightly wary glance at me.

"Oh, she's taking a shower. Wasn't really hungry after yesterday, plus she's scared of the fights." Beth says sadly. She stayed at the dorm…

I jerk my head up as a thought crosses my mind, looking to the candor boy's usual table, to find Kasper missing. My blood runs cold as I remember what I said earlier that morning.

…"But if you want to rape someone it might be better to find someone who won't fight back."…

I stand from the table and immediately take off to the dorms, ignoring the calls I hear from the others, and the black clad man I run into. I sprint through the path I remember, and run straight into the dorm. There's no one here, but I can hear the showers  
running. With just a few more steps, I round the corner, breath caught in my throat.

I blink at the sight, Lily lying on the floor, bloodied and bruised all over, drenched with her blood running into the drains. She wears just her underwear, though her sport's bra strap has been pulled low. Kasper kneels by her unconscious form, shirt  
off, and just as I'm about to run up and help her, the metal clang of the pipe rings three times from the dorm.

I pull myself into the broom cupboard next to me as Kasper looks up, wary, before looking around and walking out past me. My breathing's ragged as I burst out towards Lily, quickly reaching for her pulse and looking for injuries.

"Go to breakfast, initiate, it's not a question!" I hear a familiar growl from the dorm, before the scuffling of feet.

Her pulse is steady, and the blood is from cuts subsequent from all the bruises forming rapidly. There's no way I can do anything about this myself.

I pull my jumper off easily and put her in it, on me it reached my thighs but it goes down to her knees like a dress. With a quick arm under her I haul her up into my into my arms. I walk briskly back into the door, but pause as I see Eric's figure in  
the hallway. His gaze falls onto Lily in my arms, then meets my gaze with a questioning stare.

"I'll sort it. Don't pretend I'm not late when I will be." I mutter, with a look so hard it could be considered a glare, before stalking past him taking the quieter route to the infirmary.

So many thoughts rush through me as I let my legs carry me. Shit, he couldn't have just moved onto her because I rejected him? Please say he didn't do this to her because of what I said. What I said about not fighting back. I curse to myself as I hurry  
through the narrow, empty corridor round the back as to not attract attention, before seeing the white of the infirmary.

Without thinking I head straight in, and am surprised to be met with Jen before I take another step.

"Jen, she was attacked in the showers." I say quickly to Jen, whose brow furrows before rushing forward, guiding me to a nearby room with a hospital bed.

"Right, can someone get in here, I need assistance!" I hear her yell whilst pushing me into a nearby chair. My eyes glaze over as two more doctors come in quickly, whilst I merely count the seconds, watching her shallow breathing.

It's been six minutes thirty-eight seconds when Jen finally turns to me.

"She's not critical. There's a ridiculous amount of internal bleeding and bruising, and she probably has a couple of cracked ribs, but she hasn't had any blows to the head." She quickly summarises.

"So she'll be fine?" I ask quickly.

"After a little treatment and a lot of painkillers, yes." She answers. "Do you want to stay-?"

"No." I scowl, before stalking out of the room and the infirmary.

I can't keep track of my thoughts as I walk to the training room at an angry pace, not caring that I'm over 10 minutes late.

I know I'm not in my right mind.

"Well if she's not here then surely I win by default? I mean I would regardless…" A dumb voice washes over.

I walk in and I immediately see the blackboard with names written in chalk, along with Jay's name circled next to Tom's. Then I see the next two names, Kasper and Lily.

"Put me in." I exclaim strongly, eyes locking onto Kasper's whilst Four and Eric look at me with surprise.

 **Woohoo! Yay another chapter, I know I've taken longer with this one, but I've been in four concerts this past week, and it's been my birthday so I haven't had much time. But oh my god we're getting interesting here! Obviously in case anyone didn't realise, we will be seeing Avery unleash her calm anger in the next chapter, and we got some nice Eric scenes! I have to say, I have always pictured this as an OLDER teen fic, almost bordering M since I plan some VERY suggestive content, and though I did add the boobs hanging out while she was upside down thing this chapter that's just the start. So I'm thinking of putting a warning at the start of chapters when more suggestive content so readers aren't too alarmed, and if you don't like suggestive content (ngl I FUCKING LOVE IT) you can just skip it out or ignore it, and still enjoy the story. Thoughts?**


	10. Chapter 9

"Put me in." I make myself say the words before the logical, methodical part of me intervenes. This is not the way to lay low.

"Lily's in the infirmary and unable to fight, and since I'm meant to get this off later what will a few hours do?" I carry on, and Four turns to me with his arms crossed.

"A few hours or not, it's doctor's orders, you don't want to risk-" I undo the straps easily and tear the constricting contraption of my arm. I move it around and flex it out of its sweaty confinements.

"Avery." Four states my name, his eyes seemingly pleading with me as I remember him trying to warn me to stay low to keep of Eric's radar. I stare back defiantly.

"If it counts for anything, I don't mind fighting her, just one weak opponent for another." Kasper inputs stupidly as both Four and Eric have their eyes locked on me. I realise I'm going about this the wrong way. Four isn't the superior here.

"You said you wanted to see my potential." I turn my gaze to Eric, throwing out the bait. "I'm pissed enough that there's a possibility you'll see it." My words are gritty, and testing, and the twitch of his brow shows how much he's considering it. I  
/take a step closer.

"You're not cleared." He says, but without the usual authority laced through it. He wants me to give him a good enough reason. I can do that.

"This morning, I know you saw me using it, and you know it's completely healed. My previous doctor cleared it for 2 weeks anyway, not 3." I point out. I'm not sure how long he was watching me train, but he interrupted at around 12 or 13 past five. He's  
/an orderly man, so it's my bet he arrived at five, early enough to have seen me rowing. "Come on Eric. Don't you want to see someone else get knocked out this time?"

I know that's enough. He turns on his heel, a smirk plastered on his face and he rubs of Lily's name and replaces it with mine in big, white letters.

"Eric-" Four protests immediately, but I know I've won my case.

"Kasper, Avery, in the ring." He barks, and I nod at him, before walking up to the ring, rolling my shoulders. I catch the glances of Jay, Ben and Beth, my friends looking at me worriedly. I look down and realise Lily's blood is on my arms and probably  
/unseen on my black clothing, before giving them a reassuring smile. I take my stance in the ring, looking up at Kasper, unyielding.

"Fight then!" Eric yells, and Kasper immediately charges at me. His defence is sloppy. I can tell his punch is very strong, and fast enough to land on most, but I'm not most. It's an easy duck out to the side for me, before a quick side step, my feet  
/continuing to draw shapes on the mats. I carry on with the defensive, merely waiting for his punches to lose power. It works, but his arm speed doesn't weaken and I have to bend backwards to narrowly avoid it before spinning away bringing up the standard  
/defensive position.

He's panting with all the swings he's made, while I'm easily relaxed, having only made small movements with my feet. His glare is ice cold, and a smirk flows onto my lips without hesitation.

"I thought you said potential." I hear Eric's voice and meet his eyes with an easy deadpan. Sorry if I feel like playing with my food this time round.

I bite my lip with irritation, but as soon as Kasper charges forward once more in attempt to take advantage of my looking away, I bend my knees, then send one leg up to push his fist up, taking away his punch's momentum.

"Time's up." I murmur, a sadistic smile moving to my face. I push him back slightly before stepping to quickly sweep his legs out from under him. Assoon as he hits the floor he rolls away and back onto his feet, but as soon as he does I'm landing

multiple kicks just under his ribs, thoroughly winding him. After the state I found Lily in, he's not going to get away with justgetting knocked out.

After I get bored of his ribs, I stopfor a second while he stumbles backwards, before I reach down onto my hands, bend down and push off, landing a perfect kick right under his arm, hearing the satisfactory pop, and the scream accompanying it. One  
/shoulder dislocated, what should I do next I wonder?

He attempts to get some hits in once again, taking a step forward but his defence is nothing now one of his arms is gone. It's a quick block then a swift knee to his groin. He rolls onto the floor once again, clutching his crotch.

After a quick glance at my watch, I realise this has gone on long enough. I wait for him to stand, not bothering to put up defence so he'll take another punch towards me. When he does, I pull off one of my favourite combos.

My right foot goes up to take the momentum of his punch, but then reaches further over his shoulder. His eyes are widened in confusion, as I hook my foot around the back of his neck. Then, in less than a moment, I pull up, my left knee nestling itself  
/at the junction of his throat and his jaw, snapping his neck back.

Meanwhile I've bent my back backwards, planting my hands firmly on the floor to flip my feet over before landing back in a defensive position, Kasper lying on the floor, cold.

"Time." I hear Eric's words, and am about to walk out of the ring, but it seems none of Kasper's friends want to come get him, so I take a hold of his arm attached to a fully functioning shoulder, and drag him out towards Four.

"His neck is still in one piece, I promise. He'll be out for… probably over a day though." I inform, him, and he meets my eyes with wary respect. I give him an honest look, and hope he can see I had a good reason to do this. I think he understands. I  
/watch as he calls someone over to take him to the infirmary, vaguely aware I'm trying to put off looking at Eric. But he commands my attention.

"A good win, Avery." He murmurs softly, under his breath. My heart swells with pride at the easy smile on his lips, along with the pride in his own eyes. It only lasts a moment, but that moment's enough.

"Your defence was sloppy, and basically non-existent when you were attacking! You'll lose next time!" He barks at me, a snarl on his face, but the smile on my own lips has not left, and I merely nod low to him.

"Permission to be excused to wash up?" I question in my usual polite tone, indicating the blood still on me from Lily. He nods briskly, giving me a small smile as I turn away to leave.

I know I shouldn't have put myself out like that. There was no need to show off like that, exposing my strengths. I could have played it as a lucky win, but I don't regret it. Just a glimpse of Lily in my mind and I have no remorse for Kasper. None at  
/all.

When I sit down at lunch after the rest of the fights, there's a long silence around me, but I barely notice it as I eat my pasta.

"So… you put Kasper in the infirmary." Ben says awkwardly, and I spare him a glance before shrugging obviously and continuing eating.

"Have you always been able to fight like that?" Jay asks. I'm glad as I look up, to see genuine curiosity, instead of Ben's wary glance, and I smile warmly.

"Of course not. No one noticed with my broken arm, but I've basically only been working on kicks this entire time, Four banned me from any punches." I reply with the usual half-truth.

"But why did you do that? I know he's brutal, but that was even-" Beth begins but I interrupt, not wanting to bear her next words.

"Have you guys seen Lily yet?" I ask collectively, though focussing on Beth. They shake their heads.

"We were going to after we'd finished eating, what happened by the way, do you know?" Ben asks, and I ponder my thoughts for a second.

"Go and tell me he didn't deserve it, after you've seen her." I say, taking my last bite before standing and leaving. It may be a bit standoffish, but I've been like this since the beginning, and it will do no good to argue my case. They didn't see her  
/like I did.

Lily wasn't in afternoon training either, probably still unconscious or being restrained by the doctors there. Besides, nothing interesting happened anyway. I situated myself next to Lottie one of the weak erudite girls, and started to shoot, finally  
/avoid the brace. However, before I started, I had to decide whether to give it my all. In all honesty gun work has been my weakest easily, and I'd guess I'm above average, but nothing special. So I might as well go all out, just so I can get the training  
/in to improve. But knives as fights are a different matter. I've already gained much more attention than I'd wished, since Kasper was ranked first. But I can tell there's no going back now, besides, I have no idea what Eric will do to me if I purposely  
/lose fights.

So, I conclude, that I will only fight as hard as I need to against specific opponents. In fact, I should stick with no kicks. And blocking with my arms. It will be good training anyway. And with knives… they don't actually count for much for ranking,  
/so I think I can carry on trying my hardest. They're fun anyway, and fights count for most. Not like I can pretend I'm really weak anymore.

So with that, I carry on trying to adjust to the new gun Four provided us with, a damned shotgun. I won't lie, it really isn't for me. Even when I'm completely ready for it, I get jolted back. I still manage to get into the rings of the target, and get  
/a complete fluke of a bullseye. By the end of the day my muscles are aching from its weight and I'm dragging myself to the dining table.

I sit alone at first, methodically cutting through my pork chops, taking long sips of water, until I hear someone sit opposite me, and I look up.

"I saw Lily." It's Jay, and his face is serious, I nod.

"Is she any better? I only got the summary." I ask, keeping eye contact whilst he looks slightly awkwardly around.

"She was still asleep, but she has two cracked ribs, but other than that she's just very bruised. Lucky she didn't hurt her head, a concussion right now would be terrible." He tells me and I nod, relieved. "What…exactly happened to her?"

I let the silence mull, unsure of how much to tell him. But Jay's been the most accepting of me up till now, and the sentimental part of me wants to keep that.

"Well… I think it started early this morning. I was up early… around four and I bumped into Kasper, Zander and Mickey… very drunk." I start, and I can see him trying to figure out how it was related. "He started hitting on me… and tried to go further  
/than that, but I got away pretty quick. But I said something…that I regret."

"Which is?" Jay asks, almost reluctantly.

"That if he wanted to rape someone, to find someone who can't fight back." I say, my even voice swamping my real thoughts. "I didn't make a connection out of it until Beth was talking about him calling her and Lily weak, then Lily staying behind to shower,  
/and Kasper wasn't at breakfast either… so I went there as fast as I could. Someone had called him out so I didn't have to confront him there, but she was already out, and very damaged. Took her to the infirmary, then went to fights."

We both stay silent for a few minutes, until we've both finished our food.

"So you're the calm angry type. I'd never have been able to hold back at the beginning of that fight and just dodge, would've gone right for him." Jay says, a trial smile on his face. I smile back.

"What's the point of acting recklessly just to lose, I mean just asking to fight him was as impulsive as I'll ever get." I answer, and he chuckles.

"I know it can all get a bit blurry when we fight." He says, and I can see the doubt in his eyes.

"I'd never do any of that to someone who didn't deserve it like he did. If I had had time to calm down he wouldn't have come out any better. She looked a lot worse collapsed in the showers than she will now." I tell him, leaning forward to try and convey  
/my honesty. He nods.

"Come on, do you want to visit her? One of the doctors said she'd be up around now." He asks, standing up, but I shake my head.

"I think I want to do something first."

The dark rooms are just as they were before, the patterns and scripts decorating all the walls and surfaces. I walk around aimlessly, but find myself in front of the same set of birds as I was the last time I was here.

The eagle is diving down, slightly to the left, and I can picture it exactly in my head. I pick up the design and take it to the nearest free artist.

"Can I please have this, very small between my left ear and my hairline? And in black please." I ask, and the woman with multiple piercings that I could barely count smiles.

"First one?" I nod. "Let's see if you manage to stay quiet." It's sadistic, and a small smile works its way onto my lips as I sit down, tying my hair to the side.

The first seconds are painful, yes, but after I'm more used to it… it's more like a humming buzz tickling my skin. In the dimly lit room my eyes flutter closed while I relax into the feeling. It doesn't take long, since it was a reasonably small area,  
/and won't be visible with my hair down and not from most angles with my hair up. When I feel the needle lift from my skin, I take my hair down, and my eyes flutter open.

"Celebrating a first win?" His voice rumbles from the darkness, and my eyes blink up at him, slightly puzzled.

"Of sorts." I murmur, letting my eyes rake over him in a charcoal jumper and some dark jeans, unaccustomedto his casual attire. Pulling my eyes away from the more than welcoming sight, I stand and give my name to the tattoo artist so she can get

her money, before turning to leave. As I'm about to walk past him he stops me with a hand on my wrist, before lifting his other to lift up the hair covering my new tattoo.

We stay there for many moments, and I can barely see his face through the darkness, but I daren't do anything but blink up at him blankly.

"Curious much?" I murmur, following his eyes examining my eagle.

"It's nice… good placement." He replies. He doesn't move away nor take his eyes of my tattoo as he continues. "You should be proud of your performance earlier."

"Proud?" I question, my eyes widening even more. "I wouldn't think so. It wasn't much of an achievement, just something that had to be done." My voice still lifts at the end, in question to what he meant.

"Something that had to be done… that led to you being in first place, and the previous first-ranked to be out of action for more than a little while." He says, finally looking me in the eye. I don't fail to notice the close proximity we're in, as usual,  
/my breaths land on his chest as I look up, lips parted. "His shoulder was fixed pretty easily, but he's still not awake, and bruising on his neck will restrict his breathing, so he'll have to stay a few days."

He finishes, but doesn't follow up, despite the curiosity in his eyes. He wants to know how I react, whether I feel guilty, or whether I did it just for the fun. I merely sigh.

"I just hope he's worse off than she is." I say quietly, looking away. I don't know why, but I feel like he'll think differently of me, as if I'm weaker, if he knows my reasons. I hope not, because one glance to his expression shows me he's going to grill  
/it out of me if he has to.

He puts an arm round my back, tingling as his large hand fits on my waist as he leads me from the room and into a slow walk into an unused corridor. Once again there's the rational part of my mind that will chime in after he's far away asking, is it normal/right  
/to have be in such close and familiar proximity with a leader and instructor? But the path of fire against my back walking me forward quickly banishes the thought. It's different from how he's walked before, its only purpose to pace out what we daren't  
/say.

"Explain." It's simple, but a distinct order against his softer words in the tattoo parlour.

"I don't usually stick up for the innocent. They've usually done something stupid to deserve it. But with Lily, I influenced it, and she got hurt. And she definitely didn't do anything to deserve it." I say, my words quiet even in the deserted hallway.  
/He turns to me, his blue eyes bright in the dull interior.

"What do you mean influence? Kasper wanted to fuck, it just happened to be her." He says it as though it's the most normal thing in the world, but my heart leaps as the slight constriction of his jaw, his only sign of discomfort at the act. I look away,  
/and I know a slight tinge of pink dusts my cheeks with embarrassment. I wish I wasn't embarrassed of being targeted, but in front of him I can't help it.

"Before I got to the training room, I… bumped into him and a couple others in the pit. They were completely drunk but… I said something about going after the weak. And she was an easy target." I say, finishing the whole thing with my eyes to the floor.

Before I can even look up to gauge his response, his hand grasps my chin lightly tilting my face towards his. I let out a gasp of surprise.

"What do you mean when you say they bumped into you?" His question sounds like a statement, and I can tell he already has speculations in the right direction, with the gravel in his voice and deathly intent. I can barely put my thoughts together for an  
/answer.

"He hit on me." I say clearly, but its barely a whisper. "It was going somewhere more, so I kneed him in the crotch and went straight to the training block-"

"Did he do anything to you?" His question is quick, and his eyes are dark and his arm around my waist grasps me tighter. My cheeks warm but nevertheless I place a light hand on his arm, and he seems to relax slightly.

"He barely got close enough to touch me, there's nothing to worry about." I murmur soothingly without realising. His iris' seem to lighten and after a quick glance around he pulls away, detaching himself reluctantly as it seems. Before he starts walking  
/again I cut in with a question.

"Will anything happen? I don't know how things work in Dauntless. If she reports it is there a punishment? Or will it be written off a fight or argument between initiates?" I ask, honestly curious. I don't want to sound justice-sought, but I know Lily  
/would want to know. He looks back to me.

"There would be an investigation, but no further punishment would come of it." He answers, but before he moves to walk again, and interrupt on impulse, before I can stop my curiosity.

"Would it be different if it were me?"

 **Oh my God I fall in love with Eric even more with every chapter! Going to admit it now, there's no way I'm missing out more sexually suggestive (but only suggestive) in future chapters, sorry its just hormones, I mean technically they're both in their teens so somethings bound to happen…. Right? Who am I kidding, anyone who hasn't realised there's going to be an Eric/OC in this is… welcome to continue to try to figure it out… And can I just say- I've been waiting so long to show the true extent of Avery's bad-ass-ness! She is brutal when she needs to be, and I hope I managed to convey that! Anyway, hope everyone enjoys this chapter! I'm really busy at the moment, but school will end soon, so I plan on writing some chapters in advance so I can post around once a week! Please review, not even my brain can think of everything and any feedback is greatly appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I thought since I'm always asking for reviews I'll start replying to them at the start!**

 **Classybird thank you so much! One of the main things I wanted in this was for Eric to like someone who would actually go with his personality, because in some other fanfics it can sometimes come off as out of character to like the OC (no matter how good the character and writing is). And trust me, I intend a very serious romance ;p**

 **To both Ponylover2003 and Mo-Freakin sorry for the constant cliffhangers, but my chapter always seem to come to a nice end there, and they're always the right length somehow! Anyway, I hope despite them you can keep on enjoying this fic!**

"Would it be different if it were me?"

I sound selfish in my own ears, but he merely looks back sharply.

"You should know the answer to that." He remarks, before retaking his place around my waist, moving us forward. I want to reply that I don't, to make him explain to me. Because all of a sudden I admit I know it hasn't just been special treatment I've  
gotten because I'm a good fighter. It's been because of something else, something I want just as much. But he carries on.

"If it had been you," There's still a growl in his voice in irritation, " _he_ wouldn't be knocked out in the infirmary, not due to even wake for a few days, out of action for at least a week."

He looks at me with hard yet slipping eyes as his faster pace, lets my hand lie on his chest as he curls me in as we turn a corner.

"Moreover, if he did get a punishment, it would be confinement and no training for around a week anyway." He tells me, with something like a smirk of arrogance waving through. "So you dealt the punishment yourself."

And with that, he launches away at a faster pace, but only for a few seconds because with a few steps we're at the infirmary.

"Jen!" He barks. "She took her brace of a few hours early and took part in fights. Evidently. Check her up." I'm surprised at his order, not realising he'd been taking me here. However, my surprise diminishes as Jen rounds on me as soon as she sets eyes  
on me.

"You young lady, have caused me a whole lot of trouble today!" She yells, yanking me by the arm into a seat.

"First you come in covered in blood carrying a battered up unconscious girl, then I get sent a boy with a swollen neck and throat to deal with, and then Four tells me it's because you took your brace off early!?" All the while ranting about my antics,  
she's examining my arm, looking it over for any obvious malfunctions.

"It looks fine on the outside… did you get any other injuries from the fight?" She asks, looking me over. I shake my head but she doesn't stop, lifting up my jumper to look for bruising.

"She didn't take a single hit." Eric states and Jen pauses, her eyes flickering up to me. And once again the feeling comes over me… I don't want her to think me as sadistic, brutal and cruel. She meets my eyes before nodding to herself and standing back.

"Right, come with me, since you fought with it I'm X-Raying it just in case." She explains, before putting a hand on my back leading me through to another room. "You can leave Eric, hopefully it won't be important." She says, glancing back in his direction.  
However he stands and follows us into the room, not giving any indication of leaving.

"All right then," Jen says, raising her eyebrows at him before carrying on. I can't help my eyes from wondering to Eric while Jen works, thoroughly irritated by the time taken, but I know it's compulsory. He meets my gaze for a while, not conveying anything,  
but as soon as Jen calls my attention away, when I look back he's at a nearby computer, and I pull my eyes towards Jen.

"Right, your fine. I'll finish up on your file, but do try to follow my orders next time." Jen pleads to me.

"Sure." I mutter, the dry tone matching with my obvious deadpan. She whines slightly before moving away to a computer.

"Come on." As soon as hear his voice I turn and let his hand guide me to what I initially thought was out, but turns out to be another hospital room.

"Hey you went the wrong way…" I hear Jen's voice in the background as I carry on forwards to the bed without Eric, glancing warily at the vital signs.

Lily lies there, covered in white sheets, pale skin unmarked by bruises. But I know better, that the sheets hide copious amounts of bruising and two cracked ribs, to match her colour-drained face. She looks better than when I found her, at least. Or is  
it just as bad, in a different way?

"She should be out in a few days actually, earlier than we originally thought. What we thought were cracked ribs turned out to only be bruised, so strong enough painkillers will help her in training. She was awake around an hour ago, but fell back asleep  
pretty soon, a little more than we'd thought." Jen explains to e, but my eyes don't leave Lily.

"She hasn't been sleeping well." I mutter dejectedly, having seen her wake, get up to get a drink of water, only to attempt sleep once more. That used to be me, until I gave up completely. I tear my eyes away from her to the floor, and turn to leave,  
but Jen starts again.

"And what about you? I forgot to ask you before, but I just reread it in your file, you used to take sleeping pills and-" Before I can stop myself I let out a sharp glare, scowl on my face, almost a growl coming from my lips. She stops mid-sentence, but  
only looks careful and calm, rather than afraid. I stalk out immediately, but Eric is standing right outside, and as soon as he looks at me I know I'm not going to get any alone time now. But time with Eric isn't bad either.

"What do you think of knife throwing?" As soon as we enter the roof of the training block it's the first thing he asks, after the independent silence of our journey there. I look up at him, surprised.

"Knife throwing?" I exclaim, "It's not weighted very high, otherwise I would be ranked higher, it's counted as more traditional than necessary."

"Yes, but what do _you_ think of it?" He says, taking a seat with a clear view of the range, next to the table with an array of knives. I stare at him, wondering whether or not to let loose.

"…I like them. A lot. They have a lot more control, in my mind, you can cause more of a variety of injuries, whereas guns are more they're dead or going to. Plus they're more multipurpose, you can use the same one close range as you do further away, guns  
you have to change. Plus they're lighter, and work better with me. Though I guess they don't work as far away as a sniper…" I say, not realising the small smile that had worked onto my face. I really do enjoy throwing, I've been trying out more difficult  
angles lately. But as I trail of I see the broad smirk on Eric's face as he lounges in his chair, and I stand like a deer in headlights.

"Seems like you know what you want." He remarks, and I blink, and answer with a rising hum.

"It's notable you don't enjoy gun work as much, even though you're still pretty talented with them. I was thinking of vastly improving your knife skills." He says, and indicates for me to pick up a set. I follow his orders and move to take my preferred  
slightly smaller knife set, before questioning again.

"But, surely there isn't a way to showcase it? We only do basics." I ask, but he merely smirks and indicates for me to start throwing. I move into my stance at a slightly further distance than in training with Four, before throwing all six knives into  
a hexagon shape around the heart. I turn to face it, a smile on my face, proud. I hadn't gotten it that accurate in a while.

"Ah!" I gasp loudly and a blush spreads to my cheeks as I feel the warm, solid body I hadn't felt line up behind me for a while. My eyes wonder around, in surprise and my heart quickens as I realise the almost romantic scene we're in. We're on the roof,  
The night sky dark, dotted with few but bright stars, a crescent moon hanging above, all whilst knowing the smooth muscle that presses against me, along with the handsome face, and the enchanting personality.

"You're still throwing with your left hand." He murmurs sensually into my ear, and my eyes dart up to his warily. I'd figured out I'm attracted to him, and maybe (just maybe) him to me, but wouldn't acting on that be dangerous? I don't know, is it illegal  
to… get involved with an instructor, a leader whilst in initiation?

With a low chuckle that makes me shiver slightly breathless, he moves my position to that almost opposite of what I had, sliding another knife into my right hand.

"It's almost good you broke your right arm, now you'll be able to throw with both." He says, every time he opens his mouth to say something I get chills. And by his chuckles, I'm sure he's noticed.

Determined not to let it bother me, I strengthen my core to get my posture correct, readying myself to get used to the right hand throwing.

"If you can hit the centre first try… I'll tell you what we're about to do next." He whispers suddenly, and my breath suddenly catches. I realise it's a pointless challenge, since I'll find out what we're doing next when we do it, regardless. But it's  
Eric.

I ready myself, eyes trained on the small black dot at the heart, and I isolate my mind from my frantic feelings. I take a smooth breath in, and as I breath out, my arm flies forward, and my wrist snaps into position just as it should and-

He licks the shell of my ear.

I almost choke on air, and the sudden cold, wet, sly movement that has my thoughts frozen. He knows what he does to me. He really knows.

But I'm more than just that. My arm finishes its movement, as I wouldn't have started it if I hadn't known I would finish it perfect, and the knife dices neatly into the bullseye.

I gasp, breathing fast even though I've done nothing physically strenuous, before turning back at Eric. My cheeks are warm, and I feel attracted, but my mind says, I did it. It was a game, and I can play it. Slowly, but surely both our lips slide into  
smirks, before he walks away to the target.

"I'm almost disappointed." He taunts, before collecting the knives, and I frown. Disappointed? That I wasn't affected? Disappointed, that I kept my head through his teasing. Well I can find restraint, I wonder whether he can.

"So what are we doing next?" I ask, as he walks back to me handing me the knives.

"What do you mean?" He asks, and I frown at him confused. H glances back, a killer smirk with a chuckle laced through on his lips. "You hit bullseye, I asked for centre." To make his point he jams a knife into the very centre of the chest of the target,  
and I scowl at his underhand tactics.

"Now, again."

I feel… refreshed when I reach the dorms around 1, and thank god it's on a fights day, because we get the Saturday off afterwards. I may not sleep, but I do need rest. I've got knife throwing with both hand down now, including alternating arms. I've increased  
the distance considerably as well, but I think it's reached it's limit.

When I lie down into my bed I suddenly realise- I spent the entire evening with Eric. I went to get my tattoo, where he took me to the infirmary, and then to the roof where we spent hours. Our talk was straight forward, understanding, and amicable with  
more than a few wandering glances and brushings of hands. This isn't something I predicted. It would make sense to completely give up on the "I'm average" story, but something in me is just pushing me back to it. It's like something within me, maybe  
my personality, is telling me not to draw attention. I don't know, it's weird. But I think Eric is drawing me out. Drawing Eric's attention is basically drawing dauntless' attention.

Tomorrow I think I'll rest in the morning. In the afternoon, I'll find Jay, and maybe Beth and Ben if they've come around, and hang out for a bit. Maybe I deserve a laid-back day, after all the stress Eric puts on my heart.

"No! You're kidding?! You can't not know who Alexander Graham Bell is!" Jay exclaims frustrated to Ben, who shrugs, mouthful off steak pie.

"Sorry, we aren't all born into the intellectual faction." Ben says.

"No! You know who Alexander Graham Bel is don't you Avery, please say yes!" Jay pleads me as I swallow the delicious mouthful of pastry and gravy.

"Wasn't he the guy who invented the telephone?" I question, vaguely remembering a book I read somewhere.

It's Sunday, two days after fights, and we're getting the new rankings. I sit at the back of the training room, hiding in the shade created by a larger exercise machine, waiting for everyone else to come it from breakfast.

Lily should be up today, or maybe tomorrow if she's still her rank won't be good. I haven't visited since Eric took me, but I know she's recovered well. Kasper… looks like he'll stay there for a while longer.

I hear footsteps into echo against the stone walls, as I roll my ankles whilst sitting with my legs spread out on the floor.

"Avery, why am I not surprised?" It's Four, and he raises his eyebrows slightly.

"I had nothing to do, so I made sure I wasn't late." I reply obviously, and he chuckles. I stare at him in wonder. He doesn't seem to have taken my win against Kasper as a defining moment for me. He's acting normal.

"Has the investigation Lily requested gotten anywhere?" I ask, and he shakes his head.

"Of course not. The guy accused is already being sent of to erudite hospital. The doctors here hadn't handled an injury quite like it before." He tells me dryly, and I don't answer.

"I would've done the same in your place." He says, almost inaudibly, but he knows I heard.

"So, what are we doing in training today?" I ask, changing topic completely, which we agree on.

"Sorry, no right arm work for you. Circuit training, along with strength exercises." He answers, just in time for the other initiates to start walking in.

There's a quiet rumble of chatter when Eric walks in stern as usual. Ten eyes watch him under pretence of something else, as he swipes lightly on his tablet and the screen lights up.

Jay

Avery

Zander

Ben

Tom

Beth

Kasper

Mickey

Lottie

Lily

Isobel

I'm happy. Kasper's down at seventh, which will keep on dropping while he's in hospital, and I'm still not first-ranked so more attention should be on Jay. I can understand why as well, Jay's won all three of his fights, and in reasonable time as well  
compared to the way I drew mine out. He's still a better shooter as well, and a reasonable thrower.

My eyes dart beyond Jay, to Beth, Ben and Lily. Ben and Beth both look happy enough, though Beth went down a position because of Tom. However, the bottom three haven't changed. Lily may have missed fights, but since Lottie beat her last week Lottie is  
still above her despite losing to Ben this round. Luckily Isobel sucks at absolutely everything.

But she won't last at this rate.

Slowly initiates filter away, including myself and start moving round into the circuit training. I give Jay a pat on the back of congratulations, before starting.

It's the day after the ranks, and I'm lying in my bunk, early hours in the morning, knowing Lily will be resuming training today. I've never had any… is relationship the right word? I've never had any relationship similar, I just feel the need… to make  
sure she isn't dead. I say it like that because I know I'm not nice to her, I'm not nice to anyone who's unrealistic. I just feel like I want her to survive this. Probably because she means so well, and she is being more realistic, it's just… she's  
not good enough to make it.

"Avery…?" I hear her soft voice question, and I keep my eyes on the yellow-lit ceiling. I haven't been to see her since Eric took me, and I'm just hoping the damage stayed minimal. "Thanks… I've been out for most of the last couple of days, and Jay said  
he thought you didn't like seeing me after what Kasper did, so I haven't thanked you yet."

I look over to her, but can't see her injuries because of the dim light.

I sit myself up and stare at her. I feel like I have things to day, but no way to say them.

"Anyone decent would have done the same." I say, and almost want to kick myself for saying something so stupid.

"Helped me to the infirmary, yes. Putting him there too, no." She says softly, looking at her feet. "I… I wouldn't usually like hurting someone so much like that, but looking back at things I've said… I guess I was the innocent, and he was the one needing  
to be stopped."

"Why do you think I shipped him all the way to Erudite." I reply. "Hopefully when he comes back he'll be knocked down a peg or two." She nods with for a second, before looking away awkwardly, while I merely continue looking at her. If I squint, I can  
see the bruising on her neck and collar, but other than that, she looks alright.

"I don't want to come off as though I think him attacking you was a good thing, but I hope…" I trail of slightly. "I hope this helped you realise, sometimes there's no point fighting the powerful. It's better to wait it out, and take the down when they  
least expect it. You don't need to follow my philosophy, just, understand it enough you don't go butting in to save me from something I don't wish to be."

"Yeah," She exclaims, breathing out. "I get that now."

I stretch my limbs, deeming the conversation over, and pull myself over the bars around my bunk.

"Um, could I-" She stops midsentence, while I pull on a cropped black sweater over my usual tank and sports leggings. "I can't sleep anymore, so would it be alright if I went running with you?"

I look over to her, pausing my actions, raising an eyebrow. She's made it clear multiple times running is not her way of getting fit.

"I don't expect you to stay at my pace, could we just do the same route? I run better with someone in front of me and I was thinking while in the infirmary that I really do need to become more agile." She pleads with me, and I go over options in my head.  
I won't lie, I've been going to the training block in the early morning to work on my punches now my arms are free, and even though Eric has been away on leadership business in interfaction relations the past few days, I think it's more beneficial  
for me than running.

Then again, I know I want to be on civil terms with Lily again, and this may help.

"Okay then. Get your trainers on." I accept, and she follows me out to the corridors.

"We'll be doing a similar route to what we do with Four, except go round the training room, and up and down the stairs like we did when Eric took us. The height climb is what will really help your legs tone. Also, go through the pit instead of round it,  
if you need a drink stop by the water fountain." I explain as we start in a light jog. She nods, taking in the information, and I wonder how much she'll remember.

"Okay then, let's go." I say, glancing at my watch. I accelerate to the speed I know she usually goes at, then add some more. I can tell after Kasper attacking her she wants to better even more than before, to prove herself. Exactly what I'd expect of  
someone like her. So, she's already fighting harder than usual, as we go through an even lap.

"Okay, one lap down. We started at 4:37 so let's try for fifteen laps by 5:30." Her eyes widen as I say it, and I know why. In around an hour Four has them do 12 laps. We have about 50 minutes and I'm asking her for fifteen. "Hey, if I give you a target  
you can already achieve, you won't fight as hard. I give you one you can't think you can do, I would think of something else, but you," I chuckle to myself. "You're just going to beat yourself up if you don't get it. So hop to it."

An almost cruel smirk is on my face as I speed up away from her, and I plan out my speed ups and speed downs for my laps. I get exceedingly bored if I just do the same thing over and over, and even pace, and I know my stamina's bad but I don't care if  
it stays that way.

I glance back for the second lap, to try and entice Lily to move faster, until she goes out of sight and I focus on my running. Maybe her coming running with me put a light step in me, I feel prancier than usual.

I pass her as she stops for a drink in the pit on the sixth lap, and I'm impressed. Well surprised. It looks like she'll make the fifteen, if she continues her pace which she usually does. It's almost five oclock, so we should be able to finish. I roll  
my shoulders as I reach the straight, where I put some extra spring in my feet and sprint all out. No one is in the hallway, so I zone out completely as the usual burn fills my legs as I get to the last third. Come on…

I think I trip. Or maybe stumble. I'm not entirely sure.

"Watch where you're going, -erya" His voice is now completely unmistakable to me, as his arm curls around my torso pulling me into one of the small coves, concealed behind the most unexpected walls. I merely pant for a few seconds, but my heart tingles.  
I know it was a lazy accident, him missing out the first syllable of my name, then adding a light ah on the end as we collided and he decided to pull us out of sight. But I kind of liked it.

"Just running this morning? I thought I would see you in the training block." He murmurs low, and I have to look right up at him, my eyes rounding whilst he holds me close.

"I assumed you were still busy with interfaction relations, Eric." I reply softly, my lips rounding as my breath is till fast from running. I didn't mean that, I know what he's going to say, I know it-

"So you go for me…" He teases "Just for me…" It's sensual, as he leans down, brushing his lips down my hair to nuzzling the side of my face.

"Don't flatter yourself, there's also-" His hand comes up to cover my mouth to silence me and he pushes me up against the wall letting my arms curl around his neck into the tips of his hair.

Lily's footsteps are heavier than when we started, but as they near my breath hitches. There's no way she can see this.

 **Another chapter! This one was kind of a filler to tie off loose ends like Lily's thing and finish Avery's conversation with Eric about her being a favourite, but I loved Eric taking her to the infirmary, and I kind of had to put another training session with him and the little tease. I feel like I always end with a flirty Eric scene, but I'm not sorry so who cares! Also, I did write a longer rooftop training scene at first, but it got a little… adult and I thought it too early to bring it in since Avery has only been in training for three to four weeks, but I have saved it and it will be coming up in a few chapters! Anyway, since it's the run up to Christmas I hope everyone has a brilliant Christmas time, and if don't celebrate Christmas I hope you have a brilliant December and any other celebrations at this time of year! Please Review as always!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay, thanks for the reviews!**

 **Minerva1986 I'm so glad you're enjoying it! That was exactly why I started this story because I wanted a different type of Dauntless character rather than the most obvious bravery, I wanted a unique main character! I do kind of agree with the Kasper scene, with Lily and all but I didn't want Lily to fall into a slump, and I kind of have it in my mind that she is still extremely bothered by it, it's just Avery doesn't really have a part in the mental rebuilding, I think Avery would avoid that kind of emotional support. Anyhow thanks for the long review- great to hear feedback and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **Guest- yeah Eric is such a damned tease! I'm planning on developing his personality through the relationship and try to show that even though he's an complete arse, that he can kind of be a good guy subconsciously, and can be loved (lol I'm so far gone I love him XD).**

I hold my breath as Lily's footsteps get heavier every second. She can't see us. She can't see it's us… but if she thought we were some dauntless couple…

I know I have ulterior motives doing this, but something inside me pushes me to go through with it. I thread my fingers through his short undercut and into his longer pieces on his head, pulling him closer with my grip. My head nuzzles into his shoulder  
with our height difference, but as my heart beats faster with our touches, he smirks at me after a brief moment of puzzlement. And moves closer. And cranes his head towards my neck.

I barely have time to remember him licking my ear a few nights before on the roof, and curse myself for giving him an opportunity to continue.

His lips move straight to the joining of my neck to my collarbone, kissing and nipping lightly, and my brain can barely register his tongue swiping against the same spot, a high sigh leaving me.

My eyes are blurry but as soon as I open them I see a moving figure pass the alcove after a brief glance within.

My mind's in conflict, she's gone, but I don't want him to stop. Awareness of the situation seems to pull me in a particular direction though.

"She's gone." I murmur, albeit weaker than I've ever sounded. He lightly lifts his lips from my collar, making my insides twist with tension as he brushes them up my neck and the side of my face before putting space back between us.

"So you went running with her." He says, and I'm sure its just my mind imagining his voice deeper.

"I did. I don't know why, but I feel the need to keep an eye on her, no matter how reckless she is. I don't know why and it seems too complicated to find out." I say, letting my eyes move to the pathway where she was moments ago.

"Most people will have someone like that. Though usually it's a family member, it shouldn't be too much of a hindrance to you, you've proved that." He tells me, before stepping back even further.

"I won't be here for the next few days." He says, and I blink up at him.

"At all?"

"No, I'll be staying at Erudite for some conferences." He finishes, and I bite my lip lightly. He may not have been around that much the last few days, but I've seen him around the compound, distracting me of course. Maybe I should work on getting some  
hardcore training while he's away.

"I want you to train on the roof, with knives. Practice taking moving shots, at any angle. I expect results when I get back." He tells me, and his voice has gone back to Mr Authority.

"Of course, sir." I answer obediently, and there's a flicker of something across his face before he finishes his stares at me and stalks away.

I hide myself away in the cove, now completely unseen, and wait for Lily to pass the same spot. After half a minute has passed, I head after her, a renewed fast pace after the break Eric gave me. Stupid Eric, forever distracting…

The next days are a flurry of the usual training. Mostly strength and endurance, to my irritance. Four seems to be a complete believer in preparing for combat, rather than in-field experience. However, I do let myself go late at night, on the roof.

Alone facing the targets on the opposite brick wall, I imagine the opponent running at me. I dodge, block, and roll past my imagination, before reaching up onto my feet to embed the knife into the target's heart. I've gone through similar drills over  
and over, and now I'm confident of throwing at most angles up to 40 degrees either side of straight ahead. With nothing else to work on, I just have to attempt to keep on increasing the angle- though past 45 degrees I can tell it will get much harder.  
With quick glance at my watch I grimace, as it's already 2 am. I may not sleep but I know I need rest, and three hours of it before I get up to run with Lily isn't enough. Ah well, I'll have to compensate tonight.

"Right, today we are starting a new training exercise. It's much more complex, and you're going straight in the deep end." Four paces in front of us on the gun range as usual. Shit, what a great day to get nowhere near enough rest. I keep my head down  
and eyes closed, at the back of the group in hope I can daze out for a little and still manage to hear all of Four's instructions. Unlikely.

"Moving targets. As you can see here there are five moving targets from this point. Each of you will stand in this position, and we will count how many fatal shots you get in two minutes, and that will attribute to your next ranking. You may choose your  
gun yourself, but there is a correct choice." It's set out exactly as he described, and the only reason I perked up was because he said it contributed to ranking. Fuck my life I should've been more careful with resting habits.

Anyway, I should at least try and find the 'correct choice' of weapon, at least my head is responding normally. Right, at this reasonably short distance I'd say shotgun, but I'm shit with shotguns, so I'm going for the next best, the handgun. After that  
horrific shoot-off in which ended with me fighting Eric in front of everyone else, I made sure to have a solid handgun shoot.

Zander, probably the best stationary shooter, went first, with a rifle. I couldn't count exactly how many hit, but I know it was a lot. Then went Thomas the Candor who shot more bullets, but hit less targets. The rest of their group went, most choosing  
the rifle. I was ahead of Lily in the line, and quickly took a glance at Four who was scowling at his papers, also glancing towards the rifle the initiates kept choosing. Just before my go, I lean back and whisper to Lily.

"Use the shotgun." She blinks at me before I walk into the position, the first to take up the handgun. I glance at Four and he seems to pause on the handgun before looking back at me, an unidentifiable look in his eyes. I merely scowl to myself before  
getting into position. The targets whirl up and start moving, and straight away I start shooting. I won't lie, I know I have an advantage against everyone else. Why? Because I've been practicing knife throwing at angles, so I have a feel of how to  
aim, even if with a different weapon. But I'm not as good of a shooter as some of the others, so I think I can forgive myself.

I choose to take less shots that seem to be more accurate, but scowl as I miss the heart a noticeable number of times to the right. Damn it it's always like this, and with the moving targets it's just harder. My two minutes are up soon and I go to sit  
down and wait for the rest. My eyes watch Lily as she walks up and takes the shotgun, and I smile.

She does well, noticeably so and I can see Zander following her shots like an eagle. The rest of the initiates go, Ben and Jay doing I'd say equally, as even though Jay is a worse shot, he adapted better to the moving targets. We round up before our morning  
run.

"Right, these were rankings for the moving targets. From bottom up, Lottie, Isobel, Mickey, Beth, Thomas, Jay, Ben, Avery… and the top two had the same number of fatal shots, however one chose the correct gun. Lily, congratulations you're moving targets  
first ranked." Four, finishes, before dumping his papers on the side and beckoning everyone to follow in the run. I pat a shocked and stationary Lily on the back before following, smirking at her surprise.

We're over halfway through the run, and now it's just Four and I at the front, silence except for our footfalls.

"Did you choose the handgun over the shotgun because you handle it better?" Four asks.

"Definitely. I concluded that the difference in performance for me was great enough that choosing the shotgun would have me at a disadvantage." I tell him and he chuckles.

"True." I glare at his back and I know he catches it as he glances back.

"But did you tell her?" He asks. I keep my face straight.

"What would it matter, it's her strongest gun at the moment she would've chosen it regardless." I know the implications of my words, but I know he won't take back the rankings, it would be like admitting he was wrong. So, he merely scoffs slightly.

"You're unbelievable. One minute you're telling her to get lost but now your running with her and helping her in evaluations." He exclaims, but I have no reply. It wasn't a question, was it? "You do know this is a competition. Rarely do many transfers  
become permanent members, and at the moment I'd say there's only one I'm confident of that." He says with a meaningful look at me.

"What if I were to say I wanted to increase that percentage of successful transfers? That I'm confident enough of myself and merely with to close the disadvantage?" I reply with an obvious lace of sarcasm, pulling up to run beside him. He doesn't reply,  
merely has a small smile and a look of disbelief.

"I wouldn't call it a disadvantage in your case. Your fighting's stronger than most of the dauntless-born, none of them had Axel as a teacher." This finally catches my interest.

"Who is Axel?"I ask, and he blinks at me.

"You know who he is."

"No I meant what is his role here, his… status. I just thought he was a trainer." I clarify, and his eyes widen slightly.

"He is. Just a trainer who's possibly the most well-known man in Dauntless after the leaders themselves. Apparently, he was offered leadership multiple times in his years after initiation, but declined because a spat with one of the previous leaders.  
That leader is dead now I think, but Axel's too old to be nominated now." Four tells me honestly.

"Oh." I say I had no idea. I got the impression he was more important than I first realised, but even so, he sounds mighty important.

"See what I meant, Axel's one of the best trainers in Dauntless, and you got him one on one. No disadvantage there." Four mutters and I give him a sidelong glance.

"You make it sound like it was more than it was. I only started training with him two years ago, and it was for an hour a month until just before aptitude when we'd finished exams, and even that wasn't much. I'm not as great as you may think." I say,  
before we get into the hearing range of Lottie and Isobel, the next we were to overtake.

"Congratulations Lily! Oh my god you did so well!" Beth says with a warm hug to Lily as we line up for dinner.

"I can't believe it myself, but I'm so glad, I really needed it." She says to herself. She looks to me and I raise and eyebrow. If she even thinks to hug me…

"And thanks Avery. Why did you go for the handgun though, you knew it was…" She tries and fails to hide my knowledge of the 'correct' gun.

"I suck using the shotgun." I say shortly, and she shrugs.

"We should celebrate! You've never celebrated with us before, we just got this month's points, why don't we go drinking!" Jay suggests.

"Yeah I'd love to! Beth, Ben, Avery you'll come won't you?" She looks up to me expectantly and I sigh.

"Alright then." I accept. So much for an early night, though I guess Four did give us the morning off…

"Okay after dinner we have to go shopping, we still haven't bought any dresses." Beth says excitedly and I roll my eyes to myself.

"We'll have to keep an eye on this one- a couple of drinks and she's gone!" Jay jests about Beth.

"I'm not that bad! Besides, I'm sure Lily and Avery would be the same we're just smaller than you!" Beth moans, looking to us.

"Yeah… I'm a bit of a lightweight, they have pretty big parties at amity… though I don't know about Avery." Lily says and I just shake my head.

"You're a clumsy drunk. I didn't realise it was you at the time but you fell into the drinks table one time…" I chuckle to myself.

"What? How do you remember that, that was new years! That was the game where everyone had to take ten shots by the end of the night!" Lily exclaims embarrassed and outraged. I shrug.

"That's it! We need some Dauntless drinking games!" Jay says and I sigh. Going to be needing that morning off.

"Did I hear Dauntless drinking games? Amity, are you going drinking tonight?" I hear a vaguely familiar voice and turn to see the two Dauntless born boys I met on the train. Mark and Leon.

"We're celebrating Lily's first rank in moving targets. Four gave us the morning off." I inform them.

"Congrats kid!" Mark says to Lily, who's a little intimidated by his broad figure and long blonde hair.

"We're the same age." Ben says pointedly.

"Alright then Candor!" Leon laughs, and Ben grumbles slightly. "Hey maybe we'll join you. Head to JC's- the only place to go really."

"Yeah, and there's the most obvious drinking game- tallies!" Mark says

"Tallies?" Beth questions.

"Whoever drinks most. You get a tally for each drink- whoever has the most at the end of the night wins." Mark explains easily.

"Okay, we'll be there." Jay confirms, before the two dauntless born saunter off. We get food, and I can't even take a step away before Beth drags me away to the shops. With a few stops at a variety of shops, we're back at the dorms, changed for the night.  
I managed to find a black bodycon dress with triangular cutouts on the sides of my waist, with long sleeves and a low v neckline. Unfortunately I failed to give any restrictions to Beth other than black, but I managed to convince her into a dress  
just long enough that I don't have to worry about flashing anybody, but that's still a possible danger.

I also fix myself with some concealer, and fill my eyebrows in and add some mascara to Beth's satisfaction, leaving my long dark red hair down, the burgundy, purple and scarlet ends still strong.

We meet the boys at the bar that's more like a club with the number of people dancing around the pushed back tables, the only noticeable seats left the booths around the walls. And so the drinking begins. We manage to get to three tallies before just  
as Jay said, Beth is gone. She's attempting to drag Ben with her, but settles with Lily who is borderline drunk, but will be once she finishes the sweet cider in her hand.

I get roped into various shots by Mark, mostly tequila I think and then both he and Jay who have been chatting constantly are off onto the dancefloor, quickly followed by Ben. I manage to order a beer at a guess subconsciously to try and take down the  
alcohol concentration, but it doesn't take much for Leon to convince me into another shot.

"Come on Avery, one more then get on this dancefloor with me!" Leon slurs ridiculously and I giggle. Damn its always tequila…

"Fine! Two vodka shots!" I order, and me and Leon link arms before downing it and I let him pull me to the rest of them. I'm confident that my drinking tolerance is pretty high for a girl, and though I've had a reasonable number of drinks, as it was mostly  
tequila, it wouldn't make much of a difference. Lily links her arms around me as soon as I reach her and I shake my hair out and dance with her. She's had a couple tequila shots herself and is giggling all over the place, and we twirl around in circles  
completely giddy. I catch sight of something and point over so Lily can notice it, and sure enough Beth and Ben are getting very cosy.

"I was… was I was waiting for them!" Lily manages to shout over the loud crowd and I throw my head back, laughing for no reason.

"Come on Avery dance with me!" I feel a hand on my waist at the cutout in my dress on my bare skin, and I know I tense slightly. It turns out to be Leon, and my tipsy body doesn't hesitate as he pulls me closer and we start to sway. He murmurs incomprehensible  
things in my ear and I laugh because I can.

I know I'm drunk, but I know I'm nowhere near as drunk as Lily or Beth, I can still recognise the faces around me, and I still sway to the beat rather than erratically and randomly. As Leon twirls me around I'm sure to keep an eye on her, just in case.  
Then all of a sudden, I'm shocked sober.

He's here. I see him in a booth, my eyes just reaching over Leon's shoulder, and I blink in amazement. I guess it's been a good few days. I spin around and into a little more space so I can see better in the dark lighting, and I confirm it's him. I also  
confirm the very scantily dressed woman lounging on his lap.

I don't know what I expected, and I know I shouldn't have expected it, but my heart drops. I'm irritated at myself for it, but I can't deny that it does. I can see her metallic silver hair shining down her back, the only thing covering it as she wears  
a backless shimmering dress ending non-existently at her butt. And the next time Leon pulls me against him, hips swaying, not a single part of me resists.

It's like I'm separated into two beings, my mind berating myself for whatever feelings I held, trying not to get lost in feelings I always knew were pointless, and my drunk body, grinding into a boy I barely know, trying to compensate.

"Come…come with me!" Lily yells, tearing me away from Leon to the bar, and this time I'm the one ordering the ten tequila shots, pulling the salt up next to me, before taking my own five shots and the extra she couldn't finish.

We go back onto the dancefloor and I'm losing myself in drink, and for once I hate my high tolerance. I wish I could be completely gone like Lily, no sense of my mind, instead of guiltily dancing the night away, my thoughts weighing me down.

I don't know what time it is, and by this point I don't know who's surrounding me. I remember dancing with Leon once more for a good part of an hour, before roping along with Lily whose the only one I recognise next to me.

"Avery….Av, Avery what's the time?" Lily stumbles into me giggling.

"Late."I reply, and she bursts into giggles before falling to the floor laughing. "Alright, I think… yeah…. I think you... should go back… to the dorms." I manage to say, and she shakes her head giggling.

"What are you… you…" She starts laughing again and I haul her up onto her feet in her high stiletto heels, and pull an arm round her waist, and let my feet remember the way back to the dorms. I vaguely catch a clock and see it's actually only half one,  
much earlier than I thought, but then we started drinking very early.

"There you go..." I mutter as Lily falls onto the bed, already half asleep in my arms and completely out when she hits the pillow, and I haul her legs up onto her bed. I manage to pull myself onto the bunk below my high one, as there's no way I'm getting  
these shoes off, and no way I'm getting up that ladder in these shoes. I merely slump onto the bed, and close my eyes.

My eyes flash open. I'm wide awake and it's only been a couple of hours since I laid down. I'm jumpy in my body. I sit up and blink, and notice Lily still completely out on her own bed. Haha, she's drooling! I seem to have regained some of the control  
over my body, and I reach down to take off the strappy heels on my feet. Happy barefoot, I stand and stroll away from the dorm, letting my feet carry me wherever they wish, as long as I get rid of some of this energy. I'm happy. Why don't I drink  
tequila more I've never had so much fun walking! The stone on the floor is cold to my feet, and I hope it's helping me sober up, because at this rate I'll still be drunk by afternoon training.

It's now, that I realise where I'm taking myself. I stand in front of the staircase up to the training block. Work, of course, work will help me sober up. I dash into the first of the rooms and thoughtlessly slam my fists into the first punching bag I  
see. It feels good to have something solid in my hands, and I always wanted to strengthen up my arms didn't I!

I don't know how much time passes of me tripping over my drunk feet, uselessly slapping the punching bag with little strength, and pretending to duck and dodge nothing.

"The fuck are you doing initiate." The voice strikes me cold, as I freeze in my steps. I slowly turn my head, hoping my eyes will correct my thoughts, that wasn't his voice.

It fucking was. Eric stands, leaning against the door, expression unreadable. The only thing I can seemingly recognise is the darkness in his eyes, usually a result of anger. His eyes are trailing me up and down, and it doesn't take me long to realise  
my dress has ridden up to barely cover, me, it ending high thigh, and one of the cut-outs showing the band of my bra. A furious blush warms to my cheeks, even more so than the drunk red already painted.

"Training… I like training at this time…" I mumble stupidly.

"So you like training drunk too?" He questions, stalking up to me. Usually I wouldn't have moved, but I back past the punching bags and when I see the lust in his eyes as he nears, I smirk. I laugh to myself and even in my drunk state dart round him and  
out the door. I can hear him following me as I rush down the stairs, and into the maze of apartment hallways in attempt to lose him. But I know he'll catch me.

"Got you!" I hear him and I yelp laughing, as he corners me, my back against a door. I'm breathing heavily, now without heels looking up at him unknowingly, my lips parted.

"Let me go." My lips pout ever so slightly as I let out the teasing whine, to which he merely presses closer and lets a hand trail over my jaw, his thumb playing with my lips.

"So fucking cute." He murmurs huskily, his eyes still dark. As he leans closer I can smell the alcohol on him, it must be my drunk mind not noticing his unusually relaxed manner as he leaned against the door. "Lucky you, you chose the right door."

"Huh?"

I don't have a second to process as the door opens behind me and I fall into the apartment, my arms reaching out to grab him before I fall. He lithely catches my waist, and lifts me into his arms, his hands happily wondering in through the cutouts of  
my dress, and I let out a contented sigh.

"Were you making that noise when that Dauntless born did the same?" His growl is sudden, and I barely notice him slam the door, press me onto a sofa, his hands stroking my skin and holding me down at the same time.

"Huh?"

"The dauntless born, earlier tonight." He growls out easily, jealousy plain in his eyes. I can't believe this. Even drunk I know the words to rebute.

"You have no right to be jealous." I say softly, but with a sudden sharpness in my eyes. He doesn't reply for a while, but it doesn't take long for him to move me to lie down fully on the sofa, this time one hand moving further up my chest through the  
cutout, the other moving under my dress to my hip as he pins me.

"Doesn't matter, only I can touch you like this." It's a growl one again as he leans over me, and his lips attach to my collar as they did before heleft. It's much rougher this time though, and as his teeth graze against my skin before biting down  
I can't stop the flurry of noises that come subsequent.

My alcohol addled mind doesn't notice the time passing before he finally pulls away and I'm breathless despite my lips were left bare, and my vision is ridiculously hazy.

"…I'm glad your back Eric…" The words are out before I can stop it, and my vision fades to black.

 **I know…. I lied. Well kind of I did intend to write up a good few chapters, but I had forgotten how much time I actually spend with family over Christmas. I hope this longer chapter compensates, along with all the Eric action. I threw in the drunk scene purely because it's Dauntless, plus I don't think I would've been able to show Avery upset when she's sober, because she'd just compartmentalise it, whereas now I'm planning for her and Eric to actually have a heart to heart at some point, when this scene will resurface. Anyway, enjoy, review as always**


	13. Chapter 12

My eyes flutter open and when I realise I was actually asleep I sit up in an instance. Of course… I wasn't asleep, just unconscious… Shit I haven't passed out from drink for a long time… And I tend to be awake as soon as my body will let me. I must have been up late because there's a peak of light through the window… the window?

I can't believe how long it took me to realise, I'm in a bed. A double bed. With soft, expensive sheets.

Not, on a small top bunk, with loose cloth covering a thin duvet to cover me.

The door to the bedroom is open and when I see the sofa through it I remember what happened. I'm at Eric's? Just my luck, why did I even go to the training room drunk… oh god it was tequila.

"Fucking tequila…" I grumble to myself.

"So that's what got you so out of character." I jump out of my skin, my arms moving around me into a defensive position before I can realise.

"Nothing else ever makes me completely lose all rationality…" I say to myself, more than him.

"Well you did have quite a lot." He says pointedly, and I glance at my forearm and curse at the number of tallies. 16 units according to the bartender. I scratch the back of my head.

"Actually, that's kind of average for me… but then again I think two thirds must have been that god awful drink…" I mutter, once again berating myself. What even made me drink so much of it… ah… My eyes snap to him, dark grey sweatpants hanging low and a black t-shirt that left an inch of skin of his stomach exposed.

"… Why did you let me stay here Eric?" I ask him, meeting his blue eyes warily. It's obviously just us in his apartment, so he didn't take that woman home… then again that doesn't rule out anything they did outside his apartment… Stop thinking about it! I have no reason to be jealous!

Meanwhile Eric's eye's just sparkle, but I can see his wariness as much as mine.

"Why not take me back to the dorm?" I ask again, looking down at myself covered by his grey sheets.

"… I was drunk and…" He stops his sentence abruptly and I can see he almost slipped up. "… and tired as fuck. Like I was going to drag you all the way back to the dorm. Besides, maybe I like having you here."

I force myself not to react to his lazy smirk, or his slightly suggestive words, as I see my black dress on a desk next to a wardrobe. I push the covers back and realise I'm dressed in an extremely loose t shirt, hiked up to my thighs with the v neck sliding off my shoulder.

"…Did you change my clothes?" I question, fighting the strong blush arising my cheeks, in the knowledge I was failing miserably. He merely narrows his eyes, and his smirk widens.

"I couldn't leave you to sleep in that." He says, motioning to the dress. "I wouldn't be able to keep my hands to myself." I don't see his expression as my red blooms across my cheeks and I look away, just hearing his footsteps leaving to the other room.

"… not like that helped much anyway…" I hear him mumble just above a whisper, and I think he thought I couldn't hear.

After he goes back through the door, I let myself look around his bedroom, unable to keep my eyes from prying. It was a spacious room, walls of light grey with a dark wooden wardrobe and desk along one wall, and a window above the desk letting light hit the equally spacious bed. I stand, pulling the t-shirt back onto my shoulders as it hangs almost to my knees, and I'm completely reassured that my underwear still remains on. I know my mind is still processing, and though I tend to be good with hangovers and remembering… I know it hasn't hit me yet.

It definitely hasn't hit me yet. I ended up here whilst drunk and I can imagine very happily let him… do whatever exactly you could call his touches, before blacking out, sleeping in his bed, with just a t shirt, though luckily a very large one, covering me.

I can't possibly change back into my dress, I have a feeling that would be worse as though it doesn't show as much of my shoulders and collar bone it actually would show more leg and most definitely more cleavage. So, anxiously, I head through the door.

It's an open plan living room, dining room, and kitchen all in one, and an extremely large space. There's a peninsula of white quartz alike the kitchen table tops with four high chairs, behind which Eric stands finishing off two pancakes stacked on top of each other, with what looks like chocolate in the middle. My eyes are wide as I look around with curiosity, and his gaze falls on me. His jaw tenses as he swallows his last bite, and I blink unknowingly.

"Eat, drink that water, you can help yourself to the shower, I'll be back in a few." He says shortly before I nod as he heads to the door in his usual fast stride. As he says, I move to the kitchen and indeed have a few pancakes with golden syrup or chocolate spread on then, grinning at the typical Dauntless feel good food. I also down the pint of water he left purposefully for me, probably would've been better for me to have it last night but As I finish my eyes land on a door opposite the bedroom, and seeing the white tiles head inside.

It's simple, with a shower on the larger side and a rectangular sink with mirror. I stand there admittedly stupidly for a good half a minute, the same nervous feeling in me. What am I doing here? If my mind were working properly, I'd have been out as soon as he'd left. In fact, am I still drunk? That could explain it… oh shit.

It seems curse words will be even more abundant, as I swear a good number of times under my breath as I catch the dark marks, four, though two kind of merged together on my collarbone, another slightly lower, and one at the base of my neck. I have no way to explain them to anyone, nor do I want to fabricate a story that has me hooking up with some random dauntless. What the hell got into me last night, we didn't even kiss but this?!

"Here." I must have subconsciously registered Eric coming back, and he hands me some folded clothes, the tags ripped off in his hands, dark eyes lingering on my exposed décolletage. My mind connects and realises what was distracting him as he finished his pancakes.

He leaves, closing the door behind me and I undress, jumping in for a quick shower. I don't wash my hair, which is still wavy but tamed, and put on the clothes he left for me. I scowl at myself as a blush dusts my cheeks as I dress in the black lace underwear, somehow exactly the same style as I usually wear as he must have seen when he (un)dressed me, but am glad when I pull on some black full length leggings and a chunky black turtleneck jumper, fully covering my neck. I head back to the living room, where he sits on the sofa.

"Come here." He says curtly, and I dare not do anything but.

"I'm going to assume you understand the fact you stayed here is to remain quiet." He says as I stand before him.

"Of course." I say, and I stare at him, his pale skin a contrast his dark clothing. "Do I assume correctly that that includes last nights events as well?" I ask boldly.

"How much of it do you even remember?" He asks, and I tense slightly as I remember his hands all over me, his lips on my neck, and even his words. _So fucking cute… only I can touch you like this…_ I shiver.

"All of it." I say honestly. I'm already feeling like I want to sprint from my stupid attempt of talking, when I know we both know that "we" shouldn't mean anything, and doesn't. At least nowhere near now. I hurry to change the subject. "Thanks for the clothes… do you know the time?"

He glances at his watch. "You were only out a few hours really, it's almost nine." He says, and I can't believe I hadn't notice the darkness under his eyes. He mustn't have slept at all if he was up before I was. "The rest of the initiates will probably still be asleep, they were all out last night. Training starts at one."

I'm glad as I see the understanding between us, whatever it is that's happening, it's not something to talk about. I nod, before turning nervously with my dress folded in my arms, walking out the door.

It's not long before I reach the dorm, and sure enough everyone's still in bed. Though a couple are awake, they're awake with they're eyes closed trying to go back to sleep, so I quickly put my dress away before sitting lightly on Lily's bedside. She's still in her tight high waisted black jeans and silvery crop top, and she winces as she opens her eyes.

"…Ugh…no…" She grumbles and I smirk, standing to get a few glasses of water. When I walk back I shake her and get her to sit up, before helping her hold the glass as she drinks it protesting. I do the same with Beth and Jay, then actually force Ben to drink it, before going back to Lily.

"How are you even awake… you drunk so much what the hell?" Lily moans as she slowly grabs some clothes and I grab a towel to cover her knowing she's going to shower.

"I can drink a lot, and I can deal with it well in the morning. To be honest I got nowhere near my cut off point yesterday… I just mostly had shots that's all." I tell her with a slightly smug smile on my face.

"What was your tally? I finished at 18" Jay says.

"I only had 9, but I only remember the two shots at the beginning and a cider…" Lily mumbles dejectedly.

"You had four tequila shots in a row, I handled your fifth." I tell her and she nods vaguely before jerking up.

"In a row? Wait how did you manage six in a row without throwing up?" I shrug.

"I got eight. Darn it there's no denying it I'm such a lightweight." Beth moans.

"Fuck you beat me Jay. 15." Ben says.

"And you Avery?" Jay asks and I smirk towards Ben.

"16."

"What? No way! How the hell?" Ben starts but I ignore him as I move to the shower room to help Lily and Beth who follows us.

"Initiates, yesterday was guns, today you get knives." Four introduces simply, and there's a couple of very obvious groans.

"You should be happy, we went easy on you. We know every single one of you was out last night, but Lauren took the gun range for the Dauntless-born, though they will be joining us half way through for combat drills." Eric says sarcastically, before glaring firmly at Ben who seemed to have the worst headache of all- somehow through all that he accepted a slightly dodgy drink from an unknown person - I scoffed at him and shook my head when he said so.

"Let me be clear, we will be judging you on how much you suck, a hangover shouldn't be any hindrance, and since you all went drinking, it can't be unfair." Eric states "Get going!"

Meanwhile, I'm over the moon. In comparison to the Ben, I'm almost completely fine, just the ever so slight sluggishness of the day after a night out, but barely noticeable. Lily seems to have a light headache, but Beth and Jay are alright, they mostly had beer and cider, not really headache material. Plus, we're doing my favourite activity.

I play with my weaker persona, I start with right hand throws which I'm supposedly still "new" to, but merely aim for the bullseyes I imagine in my head, hitting each mark be it the shoulder, inner thigh, or ankle.

I slowly make my way into more consistent thows to around the heart, but only actually hitting bullseye once or twice. Though it's easy compared to what I do in private training, which involves neatly lining up six knives in a row, it still relaxes me to have the metal slide between my fingers. It's so sharp many of the other initiates have cuts from where they nicked their own skin, but to me it just emphasizes my control. I sound cocky, arrogant, confident, and I am. Though only when stationary, I still haven't managed that complete accuracy when moving or at angles.

"Everyone stop!" It's Eric who yells, and I scan the room warily, because he sounds pissed. It's easy to spot the difference, the Dauntless born have come down from the shooting range and stand by the side of us throwing, but there's a tanned figure with messy brown hair standing apart from them.

"What makes you think you can break the rules, runt?" Eric growls, and Leon looks away unsure.

"It was just a joke, Eric. She throws so off to the right she's miles of the target." He says but there's an obvious nervous tint to it.

"And that gives you the right, how?" It sounds like a threat, and Leon doesn't have a reply.

"Stand in front of the target." Eric says.

"What?"

"You heard. Now." Eric growls before Leon quickly walks in front of the target, his eyes wide. Four seems to walk up to Eric, in a routinely manner, but Eric waves him away.

"…Amity. You two seemed cosy yesterday. How would you like to help out Leon?" Eric's voice drips with sarcasm as he stares at me, and though I can't read his eyes, I know he's first of all testing me, second of all acting on jealousy. But I can't stop the magnetic pull that leads me towards him.

"If you don't flinch or move Leon, I'll let you off." Eric says, a threatening stare in his eyes. He picks up six knives from the table. "You're good with knives, aren't you, and we wouldn't want you to be bored, so how about we step this up?" I just look to him with questioning eyes, as he takes my shoulders and moves me back, so I am back at 25m. It's 10m further back than what we throw at – 15m, which is as far as we learn. The only thing that helps me is that he's given e heavier knives, but the distance is obviously much further.

He steps back, but quickly moves the knives so I'm throwing with my right hand, with a quick smirk at me as he know I'm still better with my left.

"In succession. I don't like to wait." He taunts, and I quickly get into my position. The tension in the room could be drawn with a knife, as all the initiates, Four's and Lauren's eyes are on me, but the only one's bothering me are the bright blue ones next to me.

Right, I have to throw them slightly higher. I won't be used to throwing with more power, and I can't rely on power getting the heavier knife those 10 more metres. I adjust my stance to tilt higher, so that I don't have to aim higher with my eyes, that would just be a pain. With a deep breath in, I throw with the exhale. As soon as it hits the target not flesh, I'm already launching the next, and the next, and the next. I aim low to around his ankles and to the sides of his legs to feign lack of power, then go for one high above the shoulder shot to feign aiming too high in consequence. I can't have Dauntless born thinking me too much a target, I got enough of that from Kasper. But with the last one, I take a quick glance at Eric, and know he won't be satisfied with these complete "misses" as he will call them. So with my last knife, I aim for his long hair, heightened a good couple of inches with hair products, and let the knife fly horizontal rather than vertical and let it slice a good centimetre of his hair.

To his immense credit, he really didn't flinch, he didn't even bat an eye, but after the last throw he steps away then feels his hair in disbelief. There are a few cackles from the Dauntless born, but I pay them no heed and just turn to Eric expectantly. There's a small smile of his lips.

"Good. Let's move onto combat!"

But I don't smile back.

At dinner, I'm ambushed straight away by Mark and Leon.

"The hell Avery?" I turn to him, prepared with an anxious, worried face biting my lip slightly as I turn.

"I'm so sorry Leon, thank God I'm such a bad thrower!" I say worriedly. He seems taken aback slightly, before carrying on, but with noticeably less heart.

"Yeah, look at my hair! It's disgusting!" He says, and I can tell he's digging for more apologies.

"I'm so sorry, but it still looks great, I promise." I put in the nervous compliment, and all of a sudden his grinning. Some men are so simple. It was easy enough to tell his advances at the start of last night were more than just a little fun, but I have no interest in them. True, I may have basked in them in my wish to ignore the blonde leader who'd caught my attention, but if Leon ever makes any non-alcohol influenced advances, I won't lead him on. There isn't much point to it really, I have nothing to gain. Lily herself noted it at lunch, which to be honest is how I put two and two together, but now he's here before me, I can tell.

"How about as an apology, you eat dinner at my table?" He asks, and I smile, though wishing to avoid as much social interaction as possible, it would be good to scope out any potential threats, though both Mark and Leon don't seem the Kasper type at all.

"Sure, I'd love that." I agree, and head with him as he beelines to his table after getting food.

"Guys, this is Avery, the girl who was throwing arrows at my head earlier." Leon introduced me and I bite my lip apprehensive.

"I'm really sorry, I promise!" I repeat, and his table laugh it off and I sit down next to Leon.

"Well, this is Mark, obviously, then there's Raven, Kray, and DT." Leon introduces.

"Nice aim you got there, maybe he'll shave it all off now!" Raven a girl with stark black hair, pale skin only marred by a thin scar along her cheek and a nose piercing, says jestingly.

"Hey-"

"It'll do wonders with the chicks!" Kray, a girl with orange and pink short hair adds, an obvious cheesy wink as a side. DT just laughs, who alike Leon has tan skin, but much darker long hair.

I spend the meal talking, slowly adding more of my actually personality so I don't have to constantly act nervous in front of them, that would be a pain.

"I still can't believe Eric did that though, I mean even he was out getting some last night, couldn't he loosen up or choose someone else for the tradition?" Leon complains, and I suddenly jerk into the conversation.

"Yeah, that silver hair… maybe I could go silver…" Kray says to herself and I bar the image from my mind.

"What tradition?" I question, and DT answers me.

"Apparently they choose an initiate to throw knives at ever initiation. A tradition for the trainers, though I've never heard of getting an initiate to throw as well." That would explain why Four went up to begin with.

"Speak of the devil." Mark mutters and I follow his line of sight and sure enough Eric has just walked in. I watch his eyes search the hall and settle of my usual table, and frowns. Fuck, I have a feeling I won't be in a good place with him if he sees me sitting here next to Leon. I can't even pass it off anymore, Lily told me Leon was actually making moves on me last night. I know I said he had no right to be jealous… and he doesn't, and I know I'm irritated by him giving me actual uncertainty about whether I'll meet my target, when straying means hurting someone with no reason… but why do I feel like I'm betraying his trust?

I try to duck, but I can't stop it as his eyes glue to me. His forhead has a thick frownline, but I don't force myself to look anything but indifferent.

When I stand to leave, I don't see him walk past me, but I hear his voice.

"10." It's fast, but I hear his voice clearly, and I continue my walk out arguing with myself.

I don't even remember what I did after dinner, I think I just wandered the hallways, but all I know is that when it came to 10, I was at the foot of the stairs up to the training block. I climbed them carefully, unsure of what I would meet. As I look in, sure enough , in sweaty training gear, his arms glistening as the punch at the high swinging punching bag. I pause for a long moment, before he stops and turns, looking for the clock. His eyes meet mine and for that split second my heart stops, as I ready myself for what was to come.

 **Once again another chapter, I hope everyone enjoys it! I'm planning a bit of an obstacle in Eric and Avery's budding relationship, as so far she's been quite submissive about all his touches (she obviously just can't resist XD), but the whole jealousy thing has been pulling at her, so we'll have to see what happens! I've figured out how I'm going to pace their relationship, as it's going pretty fast at the moment considering it's been a month of physical training, Eric's already VERY handsy, and I have to get the rest of initiation in, because in my mind instructor/initiate relationships aren't actually illegal, but the whole of Dauntless treat it as such. Anyway thanks so much for reading, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I will try and get the next one up as soon as possible! Review please**


	14. Chapter 13

**amandalbsantos** **I'm so glad you're enjoying it! Don't worry I don't think I could bear it if Eric and Avery didn't kiss before Fear Landscapes, I mean we haven't even got to Capture the Flag yet! Also, loads of smoldering EricxAvery scenes to come, along with a few new obstacles!**

"What can I do for you sir?" I ask in my usual polite tone, but I clip the end of the sentence without realising it, and I know he notices my slight detachment. He stares at me a moment, before motioning for me to move into the room.

"You need to raise your strength in your arms, even though you made the distance today, you were compensating for lack of strength by angling your shoulders higher, which lowered your accuracy." Eric says curtly, moving me by the shoulder over to the bar he'd seen me doing leg acro exercises on.

"Pull ups, do as many as you can, stop, then do it again but with one more pull up." He says shortly, and I nod, a distinct tension between us, and not the type I'd felt before. However I follow his instructions, and curse to myself as I can only manage 6 on my first run. That's around average for a fit ish teenager. I can guess he's scowling at my back as I shake my arms out before reaching up for the bar once more.

It takes time, and I can hear the thuds of a punching bag behind me, but I know he's watching. I manage 8. Then 9. Then 10. Slowly but surely I add another on, but my arms are weakening. After an afternoon of knife throwing, they were already a little worn out, but this type of strength exercise is what I really fail at. The time between each pull up gets longer as my stamina wanes, and I hear the punching stop as I'm on my run that requires twelve. I barely managed eleven the last round, and I've only got to five out of twelve and my energy is running out. I hear Eric mutter something to himself, but I can't register it as it only pushes me to try harder. I can't break this tension between us, if I fail to do fourteen he'll start berating me, which will lead to talking. I don't think I want to talk right now, I want to work out until I can't feel it.

I let out a grunt as I get to eleven, and focus on gripping my hands to make sure they don't let go as my arms burn my brain out, and I pull up.

Just as I get up, I lose control of my hands and I collapse onto the floor by the unexpected fall. My legs are in a heap as I breath deeply, waiting for the oxygen debt to be paid.

"You should've known I didn't mean for you to collapse. I thought you rational enough for that." His low voice interrupts me as I squint to open my eyes.

"Did you? I wasn't aware you were making assumptions of me." I say, hiding the bitter tone in my head. When I manage to look up, he's smirking, but there's a dangerous gleam in his eye.

"Of course I was. I thought the first time I started training you conveyed that. I decide what happens." His voice of authority is back, and I decline his offered hand to stand.

"Even out of training?" I dare to ask, and I know I'm swimming into deep waters. "I wasn't aware who I sat with or who I talked to was a problem."

He takes a step forward. "Of course it is. I can't have you busying with the wrong sort."

"The wrong sort? Many people have told me you're the wrong sort. Maybe I've been blindly trusting you." I reply and he scoffs.

"Of course not you know better than to go into anything blind." It's true, and I hate him for it. "The wrong sort is who I say it is."

"You compliment my common sense then completely contradict yourself. I can tell who the wrong sort is, and it isn't Leon." I say, and he glares at me as I introduce names. If we're going to talk, it might as well be straight up.

" _Leon_ is exactly the _wrong sort_." Eric growls.

"And why would that be?"

"He's trying to use you to-"

"Incorrect, I was using him Eric." I snap, and he stops, his eyes trained on me. "I was using him, for my own means of distraction, and used flattery to make sure he didn't feel bad about it."

"You have nothing to use him for your duty is to me." Eric says, though less confident than before. I read between the lines, and I can hear his words from just the night before echoing in me. _Were you making that noise when that Dauntless born did the same? … Only I can touch you like this._

"It doesn't seem to go the same way with you. That's the way this works, you train me extra, I give you the perfect initiate you wanted." I say, my eyes flashing back to silver hair.

"Don't you get it just _don't tempt him_!" He draws his words out as he moves even closer and I look him straight in the eye.

"Flattery is a weapon Eric, especially against men. Just a couple of words and all will be forgiven. I don't need to feel anything, to want anything, to flatter him. I have my own motives."

"Motives for practically fucking him in the centre of Dauntless?" Eric asks, eyes ablaze with fury.

"Motives you know very well were brought on by _you_ , Eric." I point out and he stops.

"I think its pretty obvious no one here can make me do anything I wouldn't wish except you. You can't complain about he being involved with other people if I'm not complaining about you doing the same. It's called hipocracy. I'm well aware there's nothing here, but I'm only human." I say, trying not to give away the roller-coaster of feelings his brought up in me.

"I, I can't explain now." I jump at the sudden quietness of his voice, but it's just as intense. "I'm off again tomorrow. There's a patrol to an outer region of factionless."

I can't say anything as my heart just drops an extra 20 feet. He's leaving, again? I can just remember telling him I was glad he was back in the haze that was last night. Perhaps it's just my subconscious missing him.

"How long?" I manage to ask grudgingly., and he pauses on his way to the door.

"…could you wait? I don't know how long." He replies, and I'm confused. Patrols always have a scheduled return date… He's not talking about the patrol. I want to slap myself as I know the words that will come out of my mouth. I just talked all about how I wouldn't change my social decisions because of him but… why is he being so sincere.

"I won't hang around with Leon much. I'm not even close with him." I say the words, but there's a harsh quality to it, something that says _I'm not giving into this._

I don't manage to meet his eyes as he disappears out the door, and my shoulders slump in relief, yet frustration. After this morning… I don't want to feel anything for him. I know it's not there. That's what my rational mind, full of common sense is telling me. Yes, my brain.

"Let's agree never to go out before any day with training in it, please!" Ben moans the next day as we start our daily run led by Four.

"Or, you could just remember not to take any dodgy drinks, and then you'll be fine anyway." I say dryly. I won't lie to myself, I'm in a sour mood. I hit my head on the bunk bed beam when I was climbing down, and I slipped on the floor after showering, and fell on my arse. Plus all that god damned talking yesterday. Anyway, I stay in line with Jay and Ben, not bothering to push forward to Four, who's eying me warily.

"God how did you hold so much drink? For your size… you should've been throwing up night and morning." Jay says, and I raise an eyebrow.

"Meh." I shrug. "I've always been pretty good, but I drink fairly regularly, so I'm used to it."

"Regularly? I swear you haven't been out since we joined Dauntless apart from two nights ago." Ben asks and I shrug again, a mischievous glint in my eye. I stay awake all night, what can I say. My mind's so sharp I can pick up on every bloody thing in my surroundings, and my mind. It's nice to blur out my emotions every once in a while. Well, less than a while.

"Well we won't be drinking again anytime soon regardless. It's fights tomorrow. I hope Four matches me up with someone nice, I'm really not in a mood to fight." I say just loud enough for Four to hear.

Jay chuckles. "Yeah, but there's no way Eric's going easy, he really has a bone to pick with you."

"Nah, he's not here." I say, then curse to myself. Fuck, the hell is wrong with me lately, it's little things that give pretences away, I'm not supposed to know he's away.

"What do you mean?" Jay continues, as we start to pull away from Ben.

"He's not going to be in training. He told me yesterday he was disappointed he wouldn't get to see my innards spilt all over the mats." I say dryly, and Jay seems to buy it as he laughs, and stumbles in consequence. "I better get up to Four before he gets pissed because we're running slowly." I grumble, before fastening my pace up to Four.

We stay in silence as usual before we're well out of earshot, and he opens his mouth.

"Did he really say that? From what I understand he's not very sadistic about you." Four says, a suspicious glance in my direction.

"No, but the others don't need to think the instructors are biased." I say, and Four continues to stare. " _An instructor_ is biased." I correct with a sly smile as he just shakes his head.

"…I'm guessing he's told you not to talk to me about his bias." Four says complexly, and I smirk.

"Actually, he hasn't said it implicitly, but I believe his glares suffice." That earns me a chuckle. "Though the bias isn't very strong really, I just do extra training, more running, a lot more running." I say, in my usual routine of a part truth. He seems to notice though, and I feel as though I can trust him at least a little more.

"Do you know how long the outer region patrol is?" I ask, merely letting him know the extent of which Eric tells me. Four takes it happily, a quiet thanks in his eyes.

"I think it's five days. Axel's on it as well." Four tells me and I nod. Five days is a while, he was away for interfaction relations for four though. "Right, once we pass Lily, I'll keep up our pace. You can sprint round and if you manage to reach me I'll let us slow down till the end."

I raise both eyebrows at him at the challenge. That's a long sprint. Though sprinting is my preferred, why run a long way if you can take the train? But I can't refuse, so as soon as we become side by side with Lily, who I note is now only a couple strides behind the two Erudite girls, I sprint as fast as my limbs will let me.

The bad thing for me is that I have no idea where Four is. Its likely for him to have kept our exact pace, he seems to be brilliant at pacing, so that means by the time I reach Ben I'll be halfway round from him. My legs burn and burn as I reach Ben, fairly aware that I only have 3 laps to reach him in my sprint. Because of that I don't even cast a glance at whoever I pass, merely focussing on whatever's ahead of me, and with half a lap to go, I reach him just round a bend.

"I got here! I got here….!" I gasp out, clasping onto Four's t-shirt to slow him to basically a fast walk by which he's dragging me to the end. "No… legs hurt… rest…" I mumble to myself.

"That's the point, you need to run while your legs hurt if you want to get better…" Four chides me and I glare at his playful hit.

"Shove off." I say pointedly and I collapse onto the floor as usual as we reach the training room while he simply walks around checking the equipment, not stopping for the whole sit down, deep breaths, hands on knees thing. God damn him.

That morning he tells us that we're strength exercising, because of which my arms groan but in my head I'm happy. I'm not just going to sit around while Eric's gone, I'm going to get my arm strength up so I can pull a decent punch in tomorrow's fights rather than just kicks. In fact, I've never used punches in fights before, just used my arms to protect my body, but it's time to change that. Scowling at myself, I follow the exact pull up exercise Eric taught me, this time starting simply at 6 to stretch my arms out. I manage to once again get to twelve, but instead of collapsing, I drop to my feet comfortably. It's a small change, but it's already improvement.

I spend the rest of the morning doing arm exercises, and carrying on when my arms hurt just as Four said, until lunch. After lunch it was punching bag practice, and it may have just been my eyes, but the bag was swinging further than before.

I sit up calmly, rolling my shoulders out in the cool air, relishing the dull ache. That was good. My arms weren't painful, they weren't numb, they just ached. Ached of improved strength. I slide down the ladder and shake Lily awake, who blindly starts to shuffle after me for our run. Of course, after the first lap I leave her, but I'm pleased to note during an hour I lapped her twice rather than thrice. It seems she was feeling good today as well.

There's a taught silence at breakfast and as we walk to the training room, Jay and Ben maintaining most of the conversation with myself helping to ease the rest of the tension.

Jay, Ben and I are all comfortably ranked, at 1, 4 and 2 respectively, but Lily is quite obviously in danger. Sure, she may just be a slow start, but no matter how much she improves, everyone else is improving too and there will be a point where there's no way she could improve enough to get through. And Beth, though ranked sixth in the middle, she'd be lower if not for Kapser, also she's been extremely lucky with opponents. She's won all of her three, but one was against Isobel last week, the week before she lost against Tom, but managed to hold out for a reasonable amount of time, and the first fight she was against Lottie. Her wins were easy wins, but it's unknown how well she'll do against the larger boys.

As we walk in, all our eyes scan the board. My eyes train straight to my name, next to the Erudite girl, Isobel. I cast my eyes to here, and I feel bad as her eyes are almost shaking with fear. Meanwhile, Ben's up against Beth. I feel for them, I really do. We may not have seen anything extra since, but those two were very snug when we went out, and even though nothing seems to have come for it, it's obvious they both want to. We were bound to have an in house match by now anyway. Lily doesn't seem to have much luck either, her name right up against Tom's. He seems the nicest of the bunch, but is reasonably strong. And last on the list, is Jay, against third ranked Zander. He's a better shot than he is a fighter unlike Jay, but he's been seriously working on his strength recently.

"Avery, Isobel, in the ring." Four says tiredly, barely bothering to look up. However the rest of the room seem to look up as I step into the ring, waiting for Isobel to follow. She steps in, but I don't attack immediately. I would on instinct against an obviously weaker opponent, but she doesn't even have a block up yet. But, as soon as she does…

"Agh!" I whirl a heavy punch right into her block, beelining for her forearms in her block. It may be a little selfish of me, but I'm going to use this to test out my punching technique, which luckily means I can hit her where it won't matter as much. I keep up my defence as well as I can remember to, but find myself losing it as she never makes any hits harder than a little shove.

I hit her comfortably all along her arms in her block she manages to keep up, and she keeps on stumbling down, after which I wait for her to get up. Despite my show last week, I don't want to be first ranked, at least not at this point. I may have kind of screwed it up but something's telling me to attempt to keep quiet, which involves me not winning too quickly.

Once an average amount of time has passed, I punch her ribs from under her block with a duck, and as she falls I move on top of her, reaching down to her shoulders. I have a few choices. Either I can choke her till she passes out, but far too dangerous and she definitely has nothing to deserve it, I could hit her head to the mat, but then she'd get another massive bump and probably a concussion, or I could be sneaky.

I wrap my arms around her shoulders and neck then as Ilift her struggling upper body off the ground, my hand finds her carotid artery on the side of her neck up to her jaw. I apply pressure, and hide my actions from Four and the others with my body, before dropping her, seemingly out from a blow to the head.

When Four circles my name, I lift her up in my arms and carry her off to the side, lying her down as her friend Lottie goes in to fight. You see, applying pressure at the baroreceptors in the carotid artery can make the body think it has high blood pressure, so lowers it making them faint. With enough control, it isn't very dangerous at all, as I released just as she passed out but before the lack of blood supply to her brain could do much damage. And because she only _just_ lost consciousness…

"…hmmm?" Isobel mumbles awake, and as she has her eyes close I help her sit up before she realises whose crouching in front of her.

"Go to the infirmary, they'll have a paste for the bruises on your arm." I say shortly, and after making sure she's fully awake I walk back to the others.

As I guessed, I barely bother to watch Lily get beaten, out with a blow to her head and just sit by her body lying on the floor as Beth and Ben move up. I can't hear the words they're eyes are speaking, but it looks to me like a lover's quarrel. They hit and miss before Four yells at them, by which Ben weakly hits her side but as she winces his defence drops and he doesn't do anything to stop her from closing in and landing a handy hit to his temples. In reality, the result was all wrong, and Ben would be paying for it. Beth won't even benefit much either.

But what was really interesting, was the ending. Jay and Zander faced off, and it was closer than I'd like to admit. It seems, Zander really had taken a preference to Eric's strong style of fighting despite his slight build, and his two punches that landed on Jay before he got a single punch in really rattled him. He even fell from the second, but was quick to get back up before Zander could press the advantage.

Jay's always taken a little while to warm up though. Around a minute and a half after the start he started really fighting back, and it went on and on and on. They constantly exchanged punches but both were landing them on each other's blocks. It must have taken double the time mine and Isobel's did, by the time Zander was distracted, by and excellent fake of Jay's right hook which had Zander sailing straight into Jay's right fist to his temple. The one hit had him out.

All of the matches were won by knockout, and people were starting to realise it was the best way, just as Eric had stated at the beginning, to win a match. No one had conceded once.

 **A bit of a shitty ending, but once more another chapter. I don't actually know if anyone reads these, but yes, Eric and Avery are taking a short break (take note on short, he'll be back next chapter regardlessXD) I decided to bring in the whole jealousy argument because even though I started out with the idea Avery liked Eric's possessive nature (which the fuck she does) there's no way I could portray her as so submissive considering she's such a strong character, AND I've figured out what's going to happen! Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this, please review as always!**


	15. Chapter 14

As usual, we have training off after fights, and once again, Beth's gotten bored.

"Let's go and get our hair done again! I was thinking… silver. What do you think?" Beth says. There's a wince in my head as i think of the memorable silver hair, but I still nod, bringing my mind back to the present.

"Sure. I was thinking of getting rid of my streaks, and getting… chocolate highlights, you know where they colour just a few strands of hair at a time? I kind of want to tone it down…" I mumble to myself.

"Honestly you'd look amazing with whatever hair you have. Lily?" Beth says, looking her way.

"…I think I'll just get a trim." She murmurs, and my eyes linger on her downcast face. She never takes fights well. We bid farewell to the boys and head to the salon, and sure enough I get chocolate highlights in my dark red hair, and Beth goes silver. It takes a good number of hours, so we have plenty of time to talk.

"By the way… Beth, is anything going on between you and Ben?" Lily asks slyly, a grin on her face as Beth's ears go pink.

"What do you mean?" She questions ignorantly.

"She means you two dry humping on the middle of the floor, and then leaving together." I state dryly, and her whole face colours but she sighs.

"I don't know guys. I think I like him, and I'd definitely be willing to try, but we're in initiation, and he doesn't seem to be that interested in me. I mean Leon is way more forward with you, even though neither of you are really into each other. I just don't feel like the emotional baggage." Beth says slightly worriedly. Emotional Baggage. I can think of someone who that applies to.

"He may not be very forward because he actually likes you. I mean he's definitely closer with you than either me or Lily, he may want to seem manly and hide his feelings." I tell her, ignoring any words about Leon.

"Really?" Beth questions.

"Of course, You guys would be so sweet together. But I agree on waiting a little, you don't really want anything distracting from initiation, at least not at Dauntless." Lily says, and her voice goes down at the end. I share a look with Beth, attempting to tell her to change topic.

"Speaking of you and Leon, did anything happen that night? Did anything happen, cos it doesn't seem that your head over heels for him but you weren't in the dorm that night." Beth says, and I freeze for a second before regaining control. Fuck, I didn't mean change subject to something like this.

"No, nothing beyond what we did at the bar. You're right, he really isn't my type." I say, trying to ignore her last statement.

"So where were you then…is there someone else?" Beth asks and I raise my eyebrows sarcastically at her.

"I'm restless when I'm drunk, I think I just wandered around the compound. How do you even know I wasn't at the dorm?" An easy half truth. I did wander round the compound. Then I attempted to train before getting caught by Eric who took me to his apartment, groped me, marked me, undressed me, and many other things I really shouldn't be thinking about.

"I remember waking up to get some water. Your shoes were there but no sign of you. And are you sure, Jay noticed you've been wearing turtlenecks recently." Beth says smugly and I stare at her blankly. Fuck my life.

"I'm sure."… that the marks on my neck are nowhere near gone and it's been five days. I don't even remember how hard he was sucking but there's no way this can happen again. I sigh. "Fine, I've got a couple of hickeys. I think Leon must have given them to me sometime during that night, but it really wasn't anything, just drunken fun. Nope tequila fun."

Lily's eyes widen slightly and Beth squeals.

"Honestly, I was beginning to wonder if anyone was getting frisky, I mean we are in Dauntless! Can we see, how bad are they are, I mean-"

"Of course you can't see, why do you think I've been wearing turtlenecks solidly since – though I do quite like the style…" I wonder off. The conversation continues away into nothing and we quickly change topics When we leave with renewed vigour, we go to dinner, and just as I leave, someone follows.

"Avery! Avery wait up!" I hear Lily's voice behind me and I turn to look at her, but she pulls me aside.

"I have a… request." She mumbles, and I study her. She's been down since fights, and she wants something from me? If she asked to go running with me, it must be to do with getting stronger.

"What is it?" I ask curtly.

"I… um… well um…" She stutters and I get impatient.

"Yes?"

"Can you help me?" She asks quietly, in the already deserted hallway. "With fights I mean. I'm in the lower half-"

"You're the weakest." I say bluntly, and she blushes slightly, but carries on.

"Yeah, and I'm training really hard, but I can't seem to improve." She says hopelessly. "Please, will you help me train extra? I've been running more and more, but I figure I need some help with skill as well and I can't ask Four or Eric cos they'll kill me and I can't ask Jay cos…"

"Because you like him, and you don't want him to see how weak you are." I fill in, almost irritated by the cliché. "We'll see." I say. There's no way I'm integrating her into my usual training, she hasn't seen me full out on Kasper and I want to keep it that way. But, I could try to teach her a bit… "Let's go." I say, heading straight for the usual training room. Personally I always go to the training block, but I have a feeling Eric showed that to me and only me for a reason.

"Now?" She stutters and I raise an eyebrow.

"You don't want anyone to know about it, and right now none of the other initiates will be training." I supply, and she nods as we enter, and sure enough it's empty.

"Start with strength, show me how many pull ups you can do." I say and she starts of, and gets to nine straight away before falling to her feet, breathing heavily. She's got better arm strength than me, that's for sure, but if she wants me to teach her…

"I'm going to show you an exercise, I want to see if you can copy it, and for how long." I tell her, moving to the bar and deftly flinging my feet over the bar. The exact same exercise I did that peaked Eric's curiosity, I lift myself up by my ankles in basically an upside down squat, before repeating. It's a hard exercise, much harder than pull ups because it's using ankles, and I can just do thirty reps on a good day, and that's with a good few seconds of just hanging in between.

I drop down, and she looks at me slightly alarmed, but gets up to try nonetheless. I'm proud that she managed one, but after that, she fell straight to the floor. That's not good.

She gets up to try again, but once again fails after a single one.

"-come over here." I tell her, and move her to one of the bricked walls. "I'm going to tap a brick, and you're going to kick it. Go."

I start her off, keeping my face straight as her chances continually get worse. After five minutes, I stop her.

"…this isn't working." I say bluntly.

"What do you mean? You can still help me train right?" She asks, desperation in her eyes. I pause slightly, observing her, before sighing.

"You asked me to train you, but I fight using my legs. Your leg strength may be better, but it's nowhere near good enough and won't be for years, and furthermore your coordination with your feet is disastrous!" I say, shaking my head, turning away. "I can't teach you my skills. But I can help you train the ones Four's taught you. The fighting style you've learnt in class is best suited to you, your arms are surprisingly strong."

She seems surprised by my summary, but nods her head nonetheless.

"First, let's work on your punch."

We start again, but I help her go over all the techniques Four's been teaching, moving her to put more of her weight into her punch. There's still a problem with that though.

"You're going to start eating whatever Jay gets you. You need to put on weight, build muscle. You're like a feather." I scowl at her, and she frowns slightly.

"But if I eat more I could just put on fat…" She mumbles and I laugh at her.

"We're doing so much training you'll never put on fat regardless of how much you eat." I scoff. "For now, we have around an hour left before we should get back I say, glancing at the clock that read 9 pm. If we get back at 10, that'll leave me with enough time to rest before my own training. "We need to work on your agility, which means drills."

She groans slightly as I instruct her, but in the end I join in, they're simple, like sprinting in a zig-zag , hops and skips in between, but they can be extremely effective.

"Right, we'll stop there for tonight, but tomorrow since Four's taking us for a run, we'll head here and work on reflexes, yours are shit." I say to her as she finishes the last repeat, and she nods.

"Thanks for this… I feel like I'm depending on you too much, you took care of Kasper, you told me about the shotgun, and now your helping me fight? I'm really grateful." She tells me, though confidently. I just gaze back at her, though in my head I'm unsure. I scowl and turn away, not waiting for her to scurry after me as we leave.

I know I have a soft spot for her, something about her stupid bravery… I shouldn't be so mad at myself for it, but I've even admitted it to Eric. I want to make sure she's okay.

"Get some sleep, I'll wake you up in the morning." I tell her, before climbing up into bed silently. I curl up in the light covers, putting my head under as well to surround myself in darkness. I take deep breaths and lower my heart rate, letting my brain rest as I wait for the sounds in the door to go down, before checking my watch. It's 2 am. Safe enough.

I climb down the ladder of my bunk silently, the only downside to this corner bunk, before picking up my trainers and leaving the dorm. As soon as I'm out I walk barefoot over to the training block, a fair way away before putting my shoes on once in the private vicinity of a training room. And then I punch.

I'm satisfied with my punching in the last fight, I still managed to win without kicking once, but that was against the weakest initiate. I doubt I would've faired the same against anyone in the top half without kicks. I think I've got the technique, and whilst I was critiquing Lily I silently evaluated how my own skills were fairing, but I know I can't judge myself as well as a real pro would. So for now, it's bulking up my arms.

I've never really liked the idea of the full on muscle look on me, so I'm going to aim for more rotational speed which means mostly shoulders.

Time passes and the next time I look at the clock it's four am. I should really get more rest… I guess I'll head back, I'll be waking Lily up at six.

As I walk back, I can't stop my mind wandering. Four said the patrol was lasting five days, and today is the fifth day. Did he mean they would come back on the fifth or the sixth? And at what time? Axel's on the patrol as well, and I want to see him… he'll give me a straight answer on how my punches are doing, no waffling.

I manage to rest a little before noticing the time, and I wake Lily up, and take her to the training room and work on her reflexes. It's basically more agility work, but more on the short term. I start with slow jabs to either her shoulders or her hips, four points of impact, and she has to adjust her block to it. And then I gradually start speeding my punches up. It's gradual… but it's working.

"Avery!"

A voice calls me from my focus, and I spin to lay my eyes on Axel who's run into the room, sweating slightly. I would've smiled, but his frown prevents me.

"What is it?" I ask, a light note of concern in my voice as I leave my spar with Lily.

He offers no explanation, just a wary glance at Lily, before taking my arm and guiding me quickly out of the room.

"Do the drills we did yesterday." I call behind me, before launching straight into a fast walk beside Axel. "What's happened?"

"We just got back. It was mostly a success, but we got ambushed on the way back. It wasn't a priority area, so we decided to just retreat and hop on the train, but a few who stayed to cover got shot. They're all back, but one won't go to the infirmary." Axel explains to me hurriedly. I blink at him in confusion. I give a questioning stare, and he finally looks away.

"It's Eric, I need your help to get him to go to the infirmary, he's never been fond of it."

I pause in my tracks and my face hardens. What is he talking about? No one knows of mine and Eric's… closer relationship.

"What do you mean?" I ask him neutrally, waiting for him to actually tell me what's going on. He looks around frustrated, before yanking me by the arm and continuing at break neck pace.

"For heaven's sake…" He mutters, lowering his voice. "I'm one of the only people in Dauntless Eric's close to, and trusts. He also knows we're close, and he's talked to me these past few days Avery. I know you're closer than the average instructor and initiate." He whispers harshly.

… Eric talked to him about me. … … … I have no idea what to think, what the hell?! My silence as my brain flitters through a million thoughts per second, apparently signals for Axel to continue explaining.

"He's been shot twice, one I think just grazed his arm but the other's somewhere in his abdomen, I couldn't see the wound only the blood." Axel tells me and I push the information to the back of my mind.

"I still don't understand. I can't get him to go to the infirmary if you can't, you said it yourself he trusts you." I say and Axel just laughs almost manically.

"I've also known him a lot longer, trust me, you'll be able to get the bastard into the infirmary." Axel tells me but I just blink. What the fuck is he telling me, I can't convince Eric to do anything he'll barely allow me to do anything myself! This is crazy… he's such an idiot, if he's injured he has to get treated!

"Shit." Axel mutters and quickly pulls me behind a small corner out of sight. "Stay here."

I barely realised we were already in the corridors of Eric's apartment, and now Axel's heading out to where three men were banging loudly on a door.

"Axel! The fucking bastard's changed his code to the registry!" A man yells.

"What? Fuck. You'll never get him out Lincoln. Head back to the armoury and help out there, I don't mean this offensively but he'll never come out with everyone here. I'll get him out." Axel says almost casually.

"Are you sure, how are you even going to open the-"

"I said I've got it. Do you really want to be here when I'm dragging him out?" Axel asks with a teasing tone, and the next thing I hear is feet pattering in the opposite direction. Once they sound far enough away I peak my head around.

"Come on. I'm trying to guess his passcode." Axel motions me closely as he attempts and fails to guess the passcode.

"Son of bitch… there's only two attempts left… I bet he's using a long arse word…" Axel swears, and I try to think. What would Eric do choosing a password… he'd try to think of the most secure… then get frustrated… what would he do if he was frustrated…

"Fucking arsehole!" Axel yells and I push myself in front of him, typing in four letters. The light turns green. I put my hand on the doorknob hurriedly, but stop halfway.

"…maybe I should go in alone first. I'm guessing you've already tried to bring him in, he's too stubborn to change his mind. I'll call if I need help." I tell him, before pushing open the door and closing it behind me before he can protest.

I turn around in the dimly lit room as all the curtains are closed, trying not to remember the last time I was here, the last time I was on that sofa. The main area is empty, but the curses I can hear from the bathroom are prominent, along with the light bursting from the open door.

I move closer, into the light, and as soon as I see him my eyes widen.

Even through his black clothing the red tint is unmissable, and the slash on his arm is in full view as he's seemingly ripped his sleeve off.

His head whips around, his eyes settling on me.

For a moment there's silence.

"What are you doing here?" His words are soft, but I can't stop myself from moving forward.

"You're hurt, what happened?" I ask, not being able to stop the worry in my voice from coming through.

He looks away from me and moves further into the bathroom.

"Ambushed, barely south of here, we were unaware they were armed. I stayed back, covered for the train, fucking factionless came out the underpass." He grunts.

"Where are you hurt?" I ask, and he doesn't answer. "Eric, are you shot, please tell me." I plead him, but he just moves out of sight.

"What are you doing here?" He asks again, and I debate lying, but I know it won't do any good here.

"Axel told me." I say, with the half truth, leaving out the fact he's standing right outside. "He told me you were hurt, do you want help?"

He moves back into my line of sight and looks towards me but not at me.

"How did you know the passcode?" He asks, and I'm surprised by his question.

"Hm?"

"How did you figure out the password, I changed it before I left." He tells me, and I blink slightly.

"…I just went through my thought process when choosing a password… then realised it would've been the first word to come out of your mouth." I mumble through the words, almost embarrassed.

"What," He lets out a half chuckle, "Fuck?", before letting out another harsh curse, grasping his side.

My feet move on their own as they move straight up to him, but the second I step a long arm is holding me back by the shoulder.

"Don't." He growls, but it doesn't even take me a second to notice the lack of his usual fierceness. So my hands go up to take his arm holding my shoulder, and I catch his eyes before he turns away.

"Please…" I murmur softly, as my fingers sweep up blood on his arms. "Please let me help."

My words are so soft I can barely hear them myself, but I know he'll take better to one person helping him than giving in to going to the infirmary. He doesn't say anything, just holds my stare as my hands slowly sweep further up his arm.

"Please Eric… for me."

 **OMGGGGGGGGGG MY HEARTSTRINGSSSSSSSSSS! This chapter's a little shorter than usual but I couldn't not end it here… I'm so happy with it (am I allowed to be?), and I hope everyone enjoys it. As said before, this chapter I started the next development of Lily and Avery, and put in the fluff cos I was just in that kinda mood! I also have a scene for I think the next chapter that I wrote ages ago (I was in the mood lol) which I'm really excited to put in, so more to come! Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys it, read and review as always!**


	16. Chapter 15

"Please Eric… for me."

My plead has an instant reaction, his arm holding me back folds to let me closer and my hands reach straight for his injured arm.

He hisses slightly as my fingertips coat with blood and I look up at him worriedly, but he passes it off.

Somehow my hands know what they're doing as I peer closer, looking for bullet fragments. None. I look down and see the sticky blood transferred onto my own clothing around my abdomen, and lightly touch his cloth covered stomach.

"…do you think you could take this off?" I ask him, worried about him tearing an injury further by taking the tight t-shirt off.

"You only had to ask for me to undress." He says and I look down at the floor, knowing his smirk and the dust on my cheek forming.

"Eric," The slight wobble in my voice betrays me as I try to warn him to take this seriously, but he answers by carefully rolling his t-shirt up and manoeuvring it around his injured arm and off his body.

I'd never seen his bare torso before, and this wasn't the circumstances I'd thought of seeing it in. His defined chest is marred by a large slash, and his pale skin pink with blood. My teeth come out to bite my lip, and I keep my eyes off his face. If I can depersonalise this I'll focus better.

I quickly rush to the sink, grabbing a cloth by the side and deftly leaving the tap to run as I soak it with warm water. I quickly turn back to him, holding his gaze as I press it around the wound in order to clean it up. His jaw tenses, but he seems prepared for the pain, as I get a better look.

"It just grazed you… there's no sign of a bullet." I'd say he's lucky, but this is Eric, he most likely dodged as best he could. He lets out a light grunt of confirmation.

I move him to sit down on the edge of the bathtub and lean back against the wall, before quickly filling a glass of water and handing it to him, trying to ignore the bloody handprint on the glass.

"Drink, you need to stay hydrated." I tell him, before moving back to his wounds.

I deftly clean his wounds with the water, before biting my lip, doubtful. His wound needs to be sterilized to prevent infection… that means alcohol… which means pain. He's going to have to go to the infirmary eventually to get stitches, so I could leave that for then but there's no telling when he'll go…

"What is it?" He asks, and my eyes jump back up to him caught unaware. He just gazes at me serenely.

"… it needs to be cleaned, to prevent infection." I say briefly, not wanting to irritate him with the idea of the infirmary.

"Then do it." He says simply, and I nod my head at his order, moving to the first aid box in the corner. It's extensive, and I get the feeling he must not go to the infirmary at all with the variety he has here. However, I quickly get to work, and wince myself despite his silence as I clean the wound properly.

"Your blood loss seems reasonable, I'm guessing you kept pressure on it on the way back." I say, to fill the silence I want filled. He grunts in affirmation. "How long has it been?"

"Three or four hours." He tells me, and I nod slowly.

"Was the rest of the patrol successful?" I ask, and he nods lightly. "Were there many combat situations?"

"A couple, relatively simple. It was just the factionless building up in numbers in the northern outskirts, we were sent to disperse them."

"Were there any injured?" I ask, keeping my hands steady as the ghost against his wound.

"Not any caused by opposition, just a couple of idiots." He tells me, and I start to get bandages out.

His arm's reasonably simple, it's just like a deep cut, and I bandage it quickly yet firmly to keep the pressure up. His abdomen is slightly different though and as my fingers trail round his waist, I can tell my blush has deepened as my arms encircle him.

His skin, now clean as his blood lies down the drain in the sink, is almost sparkling as my blaring face lies barely and inch from his chest. I know my breath is catching, and I know he knows it too, but I can't do anything about it.

I finish tying the bandage, but even when I pull away slightly, my arms grazing his sides he stands. I'm caught completely off guard as he keeps me in his arms, while my hands are pressed against his chest in his hold.

"Eric?" I question, and he just looks down at me before pulling me closer, nuzzling his face into his hair.

Whatever frustrated thoughts I had of him before he left are forgotten, as I find myself snuggling further into his embrace. His good arm nestles comfortably around my waist keeping my body firmly against his firm, solid, very naked chest whilst his injured lies at my side.

I barely notice him lift me slightly off the ground with his good arm, carrying me out of the bleak bathroom and down to sit on the sofa, but as soon as I do-

"Eric don't your injured!" I panic, but he shushes me as he sits us down, lying me on his lap before pulling a fluffy blanket from the side over me.

"Just lie with me." His voice is gruff, and sounds slightly annoyed and my eyes widen as they're hidden from him. Could he be… embarrassed?

"I've had a fucking long night and I'm tired." He mutters, before his eyes flutter closed, my legs crested against his side, his arms sneaking up my jumper as I pull the blanket over his own shoulders in the cold room.

Selfishly, I let myself lie there with him, before I notice my own eyes fluttering closed. That is most unusual, what's happening with me.

Noticing his breathing hasn't deepened yet, I quietly whisper:

"Eric?"

He lets out a murmur of acknowledgment, and I tread carefully.

"Sleep the rest of the day okay? I can stay for now, but I'll have to go to training eventually." I say hazily, softly and slowly, giving him plenty of time to process my words. He makes a sound of protest, and I can't help the smile that pours from my face at the mannerisms his fatigued state brings.

"I'll come back afterwards… but I don't know how to stitch your wounds up." I tell him, though I'm pretty sure it's a lie. Though I don't remember it, I know I can do stitches, just not professionally, and I want him to be checked over.

He lets out another murmur of acknowledgment, and I press my advantage.

"So will you come with me to the infirmary? I want to make sure you can get all healed up." I murmur back to him hazily even putting a lace of a whine through my tone and looking up at his vaguely opened eyes. I know I'm using charm against him, but it's so he can heal up properly, and I can't help remembering him calling me cute in a drunken haze.

He doesn't say anything or make any noises for a good few moments, as he seems to think it over.

"…alright." He voice is husky in his sleepy state. "…but I get your evening." He says to me, and I nod against him. It's not even a compromise, I know I'd gladly give him my time.

It doesn't take long for him to doze of to sleep, and my eyes snuggle further against his soft skin as I admire his relaxed, sleeping state. The smile on my face doesn't stop at his soft breaths and vulnerable look, but as soon as I know he's in deep sleep, I look at the time and groan inwardly. It's five to seven. I'm surprised I even managed to patch him up that quick, and we haven't been lying here that long, but there's no way I'll be able to get to training on time.

I smoothly untangle myself from Eric, trying not to linger on the feeling of his skin against mine, whilst, adjusting his position slightly so he doesn't get any aches when he wakes up. I creep lightly towards the door, and open it, wondering if Axel was still waiting.

"Goodness, I was wondering if you'd ever come out!" Axel says, and I hush him as he takes a look inside Eric's apartment and sees him lying asleep on the sofa.

"His wounds are cleaned and antibacterial, but his bandages will need changing every three to four hours." I tell him quietly, and he nods. "I got him to agree to go to the infirmary after training, but I need you to change them in between, I can't leave training I'm already drawing enough attention by being late as it is."

"I got it, don't worry I'll keep him covered. Anything else?" He replies.

"Food, drink. And I suggest you slip some painkillers in there as well, two of the blue pack in his first aid box." I tell him. I pause for a second, before looking back up.

"We can talk about this later, right?" I question, and Axel smiles at me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Look at you, always causing me trouble…" He chuckles at me, but my expression doesn't change. "Yeah. Thanks for looking after him… he really needs it."

Before I can wonder about what he means he moves on.

"Tell Four I took you away to spar after training you that last time. It'll hide your tracks, change, and wash the blood off." He tells me, and I nod. "Oh! I forgot, what the fuck is his password?"

I smirk and laugh to myself. "Fuck." I say and his eyes just widen slightly, an easy smile on his face as I turn on my heel and jog quickly back to the dorm.

It's completely empty, and I strip as I move towards my bed before putting on a new long sleeve turtleneck t-shirt and washing my hands, hiding the bloody jumper.

I look at the time as I run to the training room. 7:13.

I don't reach the training room, as sure enough Four's taken them running, and I stop to let the erudite girls and Lily pass before waiting for Four to come round.

"I'm…" I check my watch again, "fourteen minutes late. How many extra laps?"

Four frowns at me before nudging his head to get me to run beside him. He sighs slightly, before raising his eyebrows for an explanation.

"Axel asked me for a spar as soon as he got back, something like he didn't even get any action on patrol and was restless." I tell him, and after a few moments of pondering, nods.

"How about this, lap Jay thrice, and only three extra laps." He tells me, and I'm surprised, I thought he'd be harsher.

"And if I don't lap Jay thrice?" I question, and he smirks.

"Then you can do 56 extra laps on top of the 30." Four says with a smirk. I nod slowly, before taking a few deeper steps to stretch my muscles. I really don't want to run 86 laps today.

After a quick but thorough stretch, I'm off as fast as my legs will allow. I'm sprinting, I know I am, but if I can make it round fast enough in a long sprint before I get tired, then maybe I can just lap him really fast then take the ones afterwards really slow.

Not paying attention to any I pass, as soon as I see Jay for the first time, I slow my pace to give my legs a quick break.

"Where were you?" He asks, already in reasonably deep breaths. That's a good sign for me.

"I'll… tell you… later." I pant, before opening my eyes sharply. "See you… hopefully."

I take off once more, pumping my arms desperately. I'm not bothering to try and calculate the distances and times I need to make, my mind's in a mess anyway from this morning, so all I can do is go as fast as I can.

By the time I reach Jay for the second time, my vision is ridiculously hazy, blurring out as my eyes water, sweat coating my body.

I know time is running out, so I don't stop to rest as I continue past, my legs burning like nothing I've felt before.

Come on, just sprint, then I can rest, sprint.

My lungs gulp in air, and finally as I turn a corner I see Jay turning the next in front of me.

I'm running blindly towards him, and I can see Four in front of him looking back as my poor, poor legs close the gap.

As soon as I get past Jay and become level with Four, my pace completely disappears and I lean against the wall, barely dragging my feet across the ground in a slow walk.

"I did it… I overtook him thrice." I say to the towering figure in front of me, and just then Jay passes me.

"You're still nowhere near done." Four frowns at me, I can tell in his voice, by I smirk up at him.

"You said overtake him thrice… you didn't say anything about keeping that lead." I say smiling, as I pull my eyes open and wait for the oxygen to reach all my limps

Four sighs and grabs my arm, yanking me up and pulling me along with his fast stride until we reach the training room. I look at him confused.

"I thought I had to finish the thirty laps, Jay only just finished." I say indicating to Jay who is sitting next to my collapsed form.

"Someone called in a favour, you're let off." He tells me seemingly grudgingly, but there's a smile somewhere behind those eyes. I smile to myself.

"I'll have to remember to thank Axel… I don't think I could've made it without food." I say, before lying back on the floor.

"Wait, were you trying to overtake me?" He asks and I nod.

"Thrice, and he'd let me off the 86 laps I would've had to do for being late. Don't take it personally, you're the fastest anyway." I mumble.

"Just think of it as making up for all the extra laps you've done in previous runs." Four says.

"Why were you late anyway? Lily said she saw you head of with Axel." Jay asks and I take a good few long breaths before sitting up to face him.

"He wanted to spar, heard about my matches and remembered me from when he took training that one time." I lie smoothly, and Jay nods without a thought.

"Have you heard anything from Beth about Ben?" He asks quietly, as a few other initiates run through, and I raise my eyebrows.

"…maybe. Girl's code." I tell him, and he raises his eyebrows sarcastically.

"He's thinking of asking her out, but was suggesting another night out just two of them." Jay tells me and we share a look, before I burst out laughing.

"What is he trying to say? Hey I want to date you to sleep with you?" I laugh, and Jay grins.

"Exactly what I said, but there's something up with him. He seriously likes her but something's holding him back, and it's not initiation, I have no idea what it is. Do you think it could be something from before?" Jay asks.

"What from Candor? We couldn't be sure, the only other Candor's are the brutes and we ain't asking them." I say, and he nods in agreement. "I don't think so though, he doesn't seem to have any attachment to that place. He said he doesn't have siblings, and his parents were the typical you lie you die Candors… no it's something else."

"Oh well, we'll think of something later, right?" He says and I nod as Ben along with Tom run in to a stop.

I make an excuse at lunch after grabbing a couple of apples and four muffins about going to the infirmary for a check up on my arm, and wind my way through corridors till I reach Eric's apartment. It seems to be deserted at all times really, but I guess the people who can afford to live here work all the time.

I knock lightly, before hearing no response I open the door, only to find Eric still on the sofa, though lying down horizontally.

I walk up to his sleeping form quietly, my eyes once again lingering on his peaceful face before chiding myself and leaning in to examine his bandages.

It seems Axel has changed his bandages once, so I go to the first aid box on the coffee table and ready new bandages. I ready myself as I unwrap his bandages. There's still no infection, but I quickly rewrap the wound, which seems not to have lost much blood.

"Ugh…hmm..?" Eric stirs, and I hush his with a soothing murmur as to not jog him whilst redoing his bandages. Once done however, I look back up to his face, and his eyes flicker open.

"You..." He moans, sounding very uncharacteristic of Eric. "I've missed you…"

His large hands grab at me slowly, and I let him pull me closer before I let out a light shriek of surprise as he pulls me down to lie next to him. His legs curl round my entire body, tangling through me, and I breath out shakily as his smooth skin slides against mine.

"Eric? Are you feeling better?" I ask as calmly as my voice box lets me.

"Mmhmm… much better now I have you here… so soft and squishy… I could just eat you…"

Right, that's it, I told Axel TWO of those blue pills, and I don't want to know how many Eric's had.

"Your cute little face and your pale shiny legs…mmm… and that dress you wore…mmm your boobs looked so good…" My face heats up to burning as his drugged mind continues to blabber, but I can't find it within myself to pull away from his ever-tightening hold.

His lips brush against my forehead, and his hands claw at my t-shirt hungrily.

"Did you think of me while I was gone…? I thought of you a lot… you look cute in a turtleneck…" He murmurs almost in a moan, and I gasp as his hands find their way up my t-shirt, warm skin against warm skin, as his other hand pulls down the neck of my top.

"These marks look so good on you too… all mine… just wait a bit…" He flips my body over him so I'm pressed between him and the sofa, and I find no part of me protesting as he snuggles against me, arms and legs stroking my body whilst his face nuzzles into my hair.

"I missed you too..." I find myself whispering, "I couldn't get you out of my head…" I almost sigh to myself, and I let my own hands trail their way over the ridges in his abdomen, ghosting up towards his neck.

"What am I waiting for?" I ask him, remembering how he brought up me needing to wait before as well.

"My fault… stupid loose ends I need to tie up… I want you to be special, special and all mine…" He mumbles further, and I realise despite his addled mind, his subconscious must still have a firm clamp on what he wants other people to know and what he doesn't.

"It won't be long though… I can't wait very long…" He murmurs again, and I look up to him as his lips brush over my forehead, brow and eyes.

The door slams open.

I can't move, Eric has me pinned to the sofa. Fuck who the hell is it, how can I explain this, what would it-

"Honestly I leave him alone barely an hour…"

I let a breath of air out as I recognise the voice as Axel. Of course, he's the only other person who knows the password anyway. What was I thinking… stupid Eric for getting me all panicked.

"Can you help me out of here? Especially since it's your fault he's so high he won't let go!" I say, sarcasm thoroughly laced through my tone.

"oh… yeah… well I tried giving him two… but then he woke up while I was rebandaging… and was in a particularly foul mood…" Axel says guiltily and his face appears above me. "And I don't think you're exactly complaining right now."

I scowl at him, but he just grins and pulls Eric's arms back.

"Come on buddy… let the girl go despite her probably letting you, sexual assault won't look good on your record." Axel chides a mumbling Eric and I role my eyes.

"I've redone them again. Don't give him any more painkillers, I need him cooperative when I come back in a few hours to take him to the hospital wing." I tell Axel, and he replies with the usual.

"Depending on what you're planning I'd say he's quite cooperative right now!" He finishes with a chuckle and I can't help the smile on my lips.

"Honestly you weren't this suggestive before I was Dauntless." I tell him and he leans forward with his eyebrows raised.

"That's because I was watching my tail for verbally abusing a poor little amity girl."

I hit his arm as his loud laughter echoes through the room.

"He won't need any new bandages, the bleeding slowed well. Thanks for the thing with Four though, you got him in a good enough mood to let us finish training once we've gotten through the current box of targets, we'll only have around three hours after lunch." I say once more.

"No problem, that kid'll always owe me favours, but I don't like him to think that so be good." Axel says, taking a beer out of the fridge. "I'll probably stay here for a while, rest a bit. I was here most of the morning as well, you don't need to worry about him."

I'm about to retort, something about having no reason to worry about him, but there's a sudden seriousness in Axel's eyes, and my words die.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

As soon as training's over I disappear before anyone can ask where I'm going and almost run to Eric's apartment. Despite his agreement, there's no way getting him to the infirmary will be easy.

"I'm back." I say after opening the door, and Axel is lounging next to Eric, who seems sobered.

"Good, let's go." Axel says immediately, and my eyes linger on Eric. I don't know whether I expected him to be embarrassed or irritated by his actions at lunch, but completely back to his usual demeanour wasn't what I expected.

"Come on buddy." Axel says, patting Eric's good shoulder as he stands up and moves towards me. I don't fail to notice Axel hanging back and busying himself in the kitchen.

"Are you still okay to go?" I ask softly, and he answers with a firm hand on my own shoulder, moving me out of the door.

The fast stride to the infirmary is what is was before, how it should be, no matter how distracted I've been by with less than subtle touches this morning and lunch.

"It should just be stitches and a check up…" I tell him and he nods. "They aren't too bad, no real surgery should be required, the bullet in your abdomen didn't veer off it's course.

As soon as the white of the infirmary comes into view I walk in slightly hesitant, but after a few seconds in the entryway a call is heard.

"Eric! Finally, we've had the reports!" It's Jen once again, and I have a trailing thought of why it's always her to find us.

There's a tick in Eric's jaw and it's completely evident- he does not want to be here.

As soon as Jen steps forward I move out of the way and almost completely hide myself behind a high cabinet.

"Two wounds, not major, no bullet fragments, clean and all, just need the stitches. Get on with it." Eric admits it very irritant as Jen quickly runs to the reception desk.

"Okay just give me a sec…" She takes a clipboard and moves closer to Eric… much closer… puts her hand behind his shoulder and before I can lurch forward, the needle is in his neck and he's bending at his knees.

 **MY BAE ERIC IS BACK! Honestly I was so conflicted with myself, I went with what would be a realistic relationship and let Eric and Avery have their time off and create real problems, but fuck I'm so glad he's back, I was missing all the skinship. I didn't plan the high on painkillers thing but when I thought about how Eric would react it wasn't as personal as I wanted… so yeah, that happened, and needed some more snuggling! Anyway I hope everyone enjoys, it turns out I didn't put that scene I wanted in this chapter, but it'll be coming up soon! Read and Reivew!**


	17. Chapter 16

"What the fuck are you doing?" I can't stop the question leaving my mouth as a few more doctors appear from nowhere and support Eric's hulking figure.

"Avery! I didn't see you there, help us get him to room 4." Jen says quickly to me, but my feet are frozen as they attempt to drag Eric into the nearest ward. But a moment later I follow them in.

"Right, start an examination, immediately." Jen orders, and my mouth moves open and closed like a goldfish.

"Jen," I call her attention and she turns to me as the other doctors rush over him. "there better be an explanation for this."

"Of course there is, he never comes for any type of health check-ups, and never even comes here for injuries, ever. We're going through all the procedures while he's here willingly!" Jen says exasperated.

"Are you even allowed to use those drugs on a leader?" I ask her warily. I don't know what it is, I'm extremely on edge.

"We are with orders to." She says and grins. "Honestly, I thought I'd never see this day…"

The doctors have already taken a blood sample by the looks of it, and have started testing for blood pressure.

"Right, those blasted gunshot wounds…" Jen mutters to herself, but I can't help but butt in.

"They're both grazes, no bullet fragments either, he'll need stitches. One on his upper arm and one on his abdomen." I say, and she looks back to me.

"You were there?" She asks, and I go through possible lies to cover up my involvement.

"I was with Axel when he convinced Eric to receive help." I say vaguely.

"Well, Axel seems to have actually paid attention in the last first aid talk, this is extremely thorough." She murmurs examining his wounds. "Do you know what Axel did to him?"

Looks like she easily bought it. "Cleaned them, disinfected them and bandaged them, kept him hydrated, and gave him… I think it was around 5 of those blue painkillers." It must have been around five if Eric was that high…

"Five? What was he thinking, these aren't even bad gunshot wounds!" Jen shrieks, before carrying on with the ever-busying doctors. They stitch his wounds up, seemingly unknowing of my presence in the corner of the room while they work.

"Phew… all done for the next year hopefully." Jen tells the other doctors and they all seem very relieved. "…Avery, I completely forgot you were here. He'll be out for another couple of hours, and we've been given clearance to handcuff him to the bed if he tries to leave before his wounds heal… which will be a good two weeks of misery for me…"

I keep my face as straight as I can. "I think I'll stay until he wakes, he wanted to talk to be but I don't think he anticipated being incapacitated." I tell her, and she nods and leaves, while I sit down by his bed side. A few of the doctors linger, but it doesn't take long for them to leave.

My mind is blank as I lightly pull the light white sheets over Eric's body, his brow slightly tense. He'll be here for two weeks… that's even longer than how long he was on patrol for. He's not going to be happy either, I don't know who "ordered" Jen to drug him them chain him to the bed, but he won't like them.

Plus, that means the "evening" I promised him, if he even remembers, won't be available for a while.

The time passes easily as I slip into a light rest myself, and his shifting brings my attention.

"…argh… what the fuck?!" He curses violently as his body moves, his eyes still barely open. My hands land simply on his forearm and shoulder, with a light pressure to keep him from sitting up.

"I couldn't do anything Eric." I say immediately, in order to deflect any instinctual blaming. His eyes glare open, as he glances around, and my heart skips a beat as they soften as they meet mine.

"What the fuck happened Avery?" He seems to use my name without realising, and I try to not let it deter my speech.

"Jen received permission to drug you before going through the procedures on you." I say quietly, and though he says nothing, I can see his thoughts are thunderous as his hands curl into tight fights and his jaw twitches.

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't have asked you to come if I'd known they'd do this." I tell him honestly, and though he continues his silence for a moment, the hand connected to the arm I was holding turned to hold my arm in turn.

"What else did they do?" He snarls, but his demeaner contrasts from his actions to me as his thumb starts stroking my skin.

"The put stitches on your wounds, and took blood tests and such to monitor any other health issues." I say, knowing lies would get me nowhere right now. "…Jen also got permission to keep you here till your wounds heal."

His grip clenches slightly, but continues nonetheless.

"Which is for how long exactly?" His words are tight, laced with fury.

"Two weeks." I reply softly, returning his gesture as I let my hands stroke up him arms. He growls, but other than that stays silent and I wonder what he's thinking. I thought he'd be much angrier than this. As in so much more that he'd storm out before Jen could get a handcuff anywhere near him.

After a comfortable silence, he starts to get up but I stand and smooth his shoulders back down to the bed. As I do it I meet his eyes however, and a blush overtakes my cheeks and I bite my lips nervously. What has gotten into me?

His hands keep me in position as my eyes dart around his head, never looking at him, before my peripherals notice his staring and my face lights up even more as my jumper hangs extremely low down my cleavage. I pull back but he doesn't let me get far so I settle for sitting on the edge of the bed, his hands resting on my forearm and thigh.

"I should get Jen, she'll want to know you're awake." And calmed… well as calmed as he'll ever be.

He doesn't say anything, but I can feel his resistance as his hands claw at my arm and leg as I stand to leave.

"He's awake." I say straightly and Jen's eyebrows rise.

"Really? I thought he would've been louder…" She says to herself, but as soon as she opens the door ahead of me…

"What the fuck were you thinking you bitch, I have half the mind to shoot you in the arm and stomach!" His shout is almost a roar and Jen's head tilts backwards at its force.

"Of course, Eric, I was following orders." She says simply and his eyes merely darken. He sat up, I thought I told him not to. I guess he can't really yell standing up.

"Who's order's? Funnily enough I really don't feel like staying in this goddamned place for two weeks!" His voice is quieter, but possibly more enraged.

"I thought you'd know, Axel put the order through before the patrol got back." Jen says and my eyes widen. She's got to be kidding! That bastard he had me roped in from the beginning!

"That arsehole…" While I quietly plot his death, Eric sees no reason to hide it.

"That son of a bitch! Well, I need to leave to gut a friend of mine." He pulls the covers off him but as he moves he can't hide the slight tension in his jaw from me, and I move forward to stop him standing.

"Eric." I say smoothly, not wanting to say anything more with Jen watching, and he growls at me but stays put.

"If you want to kill him he'll be coming by tomorrow morning anyway, and you have to at least stay tonight because of the overdose of pain meds he gave you. We can't let you out whilst going through the withdrawal, he gave you over thrice the recommended amount!" Jen snaps.

…I guess he really was quite out of it… and he is Eric so getting him of all people that out of it would have taken a lot of pain meds…

He grunts irritated, with a brief glance at me as I force myself not to remember his previous state.

"Anyway, your stitches are all good, but we'll need to double check for bullet fragments unless you want metal fragments inside of you till you die, and we're monitoring all your stats since you haven't been here for two years…" Jen trails off and leaves before he can retort, and he merely looks to the floor wistfully.

"Will you lie back again? I don't want you hurting yourself more…" I ask of him softly and he looks up to meet my eye before lying back as I pull the covers back over him. "It's almost ten, you should get some sleep and catch up on the lack of it you usually get." I implore him and he rolls his eyes.

"Look who's talking you need more sleep than anyone." He retorts but maybe its not just me noticing a slight worried tone of his own. I've never admitted my insomnia to anyone, but I'm pretty sure he must've realised by now.

"I'm much too used to it for it to matter." I say as a throwaway comment, but his eyes sharpen.

"Go and sleep, you've stayed here long enough." He tells me, and though I nod as I turn to leave my arm trails behind against his form on the bed.

"Avery." I turn instantly as he looks at me slightly hesitant from the bed. "You know the passcode." It takes me a moment to realise he's referring to his apartment, but does he want me to use it? I didn't think he would want me in his apartment while I'm waiting for him to do whatever he says he will. "Kasper's coming back tomorrow."

Ah. I share a look with Eric as I realise Kasper could be a multitude of feelings when he returns, and a prominent one is vengeful. He's offering me a safe place instead of the dorms.

"Will he be joining training straight away?" I ask, my voice short, not giving anything away.

"He'll be back in the evening, training the day after." He says, and his eyes are dark as he stares me down. My heart is stuck in my throat as the intensity of his gaze never relinquishes. "Stay away from him. Under no circumstances be in a situation like last, he won't hold back this time. His reports have said nothing good in terms of his attitude. Don't rest on that lone bunk of yours anymore, make sure at least Axel always knows where you are, though your preference should be to-" He cuts of for a second and my eyes are wide as I observe him. "…come here."

I barely here the words, and I'm sure he was indeed half hoping I wouldn't hear them. My cheeks warm, but flush even more so as he looks away at the floor hiding most of his face from my view. He's embarrassed. Eric's embarrassed. Something inside me flutters over and over in circles, and my only instinct is to save him from it.

"I'll be sure to make up this evening to you, I'll keep my side to the promise." I say, changing the subject yet trying to prolong our conversation for as long as possible.

He smirks at me, seemingly over his momentary distraction, and I wait for him to reply. "Since I have to stay here 2 weeks, surely you owe me 2 weeks' worth of evenings?"

I scoff slightly and roll my eyes at him not answering, but as I turn to leave a small smile grows on my lips. I won't say no to that.

The next morning I'm silent as Lily and I start our run, leaving myself the peace of mind from yesterday's antics and what could be to come with Kasper's return. I'm grateful Lily seems to realise it as I run with my eyes closed peacefully as I run at her pace rather than mine, before we stop early to start training.

"Okay, today we're working on agility again, which I've decided is going to be your main strategy." I tell her and she nods. "I'll be hitting you and you'll have to dodge, as before, but whilst that's happening I'll be reciting to you the best places for you to attack. Though your arms have strengthened up, it still won't be enough against men like Four, Axel or Eric- so you have to attack wisely."

"Okay then. Let's start." She says and I smile before aiming a medium paced punch to her shoulder which she manages to dodge quite smoothly. It's been a few days, and though she hasn't improved greatly, her improvement is like her running; smoothly paced and gradual. But that's fine. I can work with that. It's not so slow I haven't noticed any improvement, I've increase the speed of my punches ever so slightly since yesterday, and whilst she couldn't block them when I first saw her two days ago, she's managing them now.

"Underarms. Under the jaw. Noses, hurt like fuck. Balls." I list.

"As demonstrated by you." She adds with a grin. "Man, seeing Eric's face kicked in the balls." She laughs almost hysterically.

I smirk to myself. Funny how he was happy I'd fought back when that happened.

"Boobs, they also hurt like hell." I say and she looks slightly horrified. "Spine, though if it's a friendly fight I'd stay away from them. Ulnar nerve in the elbow, it's especially exposed."

We carry on, and I start repeating the best targets so she can remember the best ones, and hopefully she'll find ones that favour her. I don't tell her, but it's quite easy to figure out I favour the spine and neck. Though I told her it's best to stay away from in a friendly match, somehow, I've gained a sensitivity to how hard I hit or press which means I'm quite good at controlling whether to just make them gasp for breath in extreme pain, pass out, or actually do bruising damage like on Kasper, or potentially break their neck, which though I've never done, I'm pretty certain where the boundary between it is.

"We should head to breakfast now, you're not going to have enough energy to continue at this rate." I say as she's getting sloppy.

"Okay."

"Remember Jay's filling your plate, I didn't make sure yesterday." I say and she makes a guilty face. There's a few moments of silence, before I open my mouth again.

"Sleep in the bunk above Jay's from now on." I tell her, and she looks at me confused.

"Why, I'm close enough to you aren't I? Is there a reason?" She asks, utterly bewildered.

"You know very well I'm not in my bunk most of the time Lily." I say shortly and she looks at me slightly sceptical.

"Yeah… well I did see your bunk empty a few nights, but I thought it was just those nights, you never seem any more tired than usual." I smile wryly at her, boy does she know. "I still don't see why I should move to above Jay though."

I stare her dead in the eye.

"Kasper's coming back today. That's what I was called away for yesterday at dinner." Half-truth really. She looks at me with the same expression, frozen.

"I'd be fine with you where you are as I'd notice anyone near since I sleep light-" Lie. "-but I'm not there nearly enough to watch your back. Jay's the only other one we know can hold Kasper off, and he's the only one I'd trust, plus Ben sleeps next to him so they'll both be there."

"What about you? You're always somewhere else on your own. We were saying yesterday… do you go drinking when you're not in your bunk? Because what if Kasper finds you when your drunk, you won't be able to fight back as well and you're in way more danger than me!"

"That's the other reason- I won't be sleeping in the dorm more often than not now. Axel will be keeping an eye on me, and I'll be sleeping elsewhere, random places in the compound to avoid him finding me. Anywhere but the dorms is best for me, especially since I know my way around." I make up the lie quickly, since I know Eric is just going to continue pushing me to stay in his apartment, which to be honest I'm not against at all. "Come on, let's go to breakfast."

We stay in silence until we get to the Pit where we meet up with the others.

"So, do you really go drinking at night? Why don't you sleep?" Lily asks, back to her normal self.

"Wait you asked her? Lily you shouldn't have-" Ben starts slightly awkwardly but I chuckle.

"What you think I'm secretly an alcoholic? I guess I do sometimes, but I never get drunk, just a little night cap if I can't sleep." When I can't sleep. "Honestly, I couldn't bring you along even if I wanted to- you'd all be gone before I take a second sip."

"What, hey I'm not that bad!"

"Excuse me I drank more than you last time-"

"That's a bit of an exaggeration!"

"I'll drink more than you next time!"

I merely smirk with a chuckle as we go to sit down for breakfast, and let the training day commence.

It's knives today and I almost curse at myself for getting so sloppy at remembering our timetable. I'm glad though, knife throwing is where I have to hide the least. So, I secretly move myself to different angles from my target at the end of the line, and people don't really take notice of me, too concentrated in their own work. Beside me, Jay frowns.

"How the hell are you so accurate at this? It's like I have a circle of where it may hit, like a metre wide!" He whisper shouts to me pleadingly.

"You're aiming with your eyes, aim with your body. It's the angle of your shoulders and arms that really make the details." I tell him, and watch him as he completes another step, and chuckle to myself.

"Now you're aware of it, you're not consistent at all. Try hitting in a row, you need almost the exact same angles each time." I say, before turning to my own target, and through six knives, each lining up next to each other perfectly without so much as a millimetre in between. Wow, that set was really good actually. God I love knife throwing.

"Argh, honestly!" Jay grumbles, still frustrated and I give him a grin before carrying on drilling. It gives me time to think, and I realise I should probably confide in Jay about Kasper returning.

"Jay?" I call his name and he makes a sound of acknowledgment. "Lily's going to move into the bunk above yours, be nice will you."

"What do you mean? Did you two fall out again?" He asks and I shake my head, speaking in hushed tones.

"No, but she needs to be safe when she's sleeping now the erudite team have finished." I say, hoping he'll get my meaning without having to cause a scene. His eyes move to mine surprised, but he understands.

"Is being near you not enough?" He asks quietly, and I give him another look.

"I won't be around much, I've been told to avoid him, and you know I'm barely ever at the dorms anyway, nowhere near enough to keep her safe. I know Kasper won't dare to attack her again with both you and Ben around, no way he'd be able to do it without either of you waking up." I explain to him and he nods slowly.

"When you say avoid him… what exactly are you going to do, drink your way through every night?" He asks, concern in his voice and I chuckle.

"You know me Jay, if you guys can't figure out where I am than Kasper definitely won't." I say elusively, and I can tell he's slightly put out by my vague answer. "I'll be spending most of my time in the back hallways, you know, the ones that have no use. No one goes there, and I can sleep quite peacefully."

I give a reassuring smile, plastered over my blatant lie.

"We still won't be able to find you if something happens." He says pointedly and I grin at him.

"If something happens, I'll be the first to know." He shakes his head at me before grinning, and throwing his last knife onto my target in the heart.

"Yes! Did you see that, it was perfect!" He says hands in the air.

"Yes, it was also extremely sloppy and therefore pure luck." I say dryly to myself but he pretends not to hear, and his infectious grin climbs onto my face as well.

 **Next chapter! This time I focussed on introducing some humanity to Eric's character, and trying to show more of his incline towards Avery, and I know I say this every time but God I fall for him harder every time I write! To come in the next chapter, Kasper's return and some Axel in there to further develop Eric and Avery's relationship (well that's the plan), and I don't know whether Eric will be out of hospital yet, but he'll still be in it a fair amount! Anyway, I'd really appreciate some reviews, it really motivates me to write more often, but I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter regardless** **!**


	18. Chapter 17

After training that day, we head to dinner as usual, but I'm already on edge. My eyes are sweeping the pit calmly and I don't think anyone else notices. Eric said this evening, that ranges from around now till everyone goes to sleep.

"Avery?" I slowly move my eyes to Ben in attempt to hide being caught unaware, and stare at him in question.

"What are you going to do after dinner? We didn't see you at all yesterday." He says, and as I think of an answer I catch Axel walking towards us.

"Sorry, I have a feeling Lily and I will be unavailable today as well." I say turning back to them, and while Jay nods in understanding and Lily looks slightly anxious, Ben and Beth aren't in the know as Axel reaches us.

"He's just got in. Relatively calm, and hopefully it'll stay that way." He pronounces rather lazily, and I try to give him a meaningful look to get him to go with my lie.

"I guess Lily and I will come with you after dinner?" He just stares at me for a second, before replying.

"Yeah, sure." He says with a lazy smile towards the others, but I catch a quirk of his eyebrow and hide a smirk. "You guys all doing well enough in training?"

"Yeah, pretty good." Ben says simply, but Lily's anxiety just seems to grow.

"We got number one and two don't we… and you two?" He looks towards Beth and Lily standing together, and though it's easily passed off as an ordinary question, I can see his gaze falling on Lily.

"6th." Beth answers reasonably.

"…Yeah, I'm tenth." Lily says with her eyes to the ground.

"Well, looks like we've got a slow starter. I'll let you in on a secret…" He leans in, beckoning the others closer as he quietens his voice. "…you should've seen Four when he first came in!"

He bursts out laughing and Jay, Ben and Beth laugh whilst Lily looks completely surprised, and I chuckle.

"What do you mean?" She asks, completely bewildered.

"I mean he was the scrawniest stick on earth! Couldn't run a lap or throw a punch for his life, I tell ya…" Axel continues pretending to wipe his tears of laughter as we move to sit down.

"Wait so he wasn't from Dauntless?" Beth asks Axel.

"No, no definitely not. Though I'm afraid I won't be able to say any more about him, he'd have my head. There are only a select few who knows about his life before Dauntless." Axel quickly averts the conversation, but Ben carries on, oh so Candor-like.

"What about Eric, what was he like in initiation?" Ben asks and Axel chuckles.

"Oh, Eric was strong throughout, well prepared." Axel replies simply.

"How long ago even was this, they look so young!" Beth exclaims.

"Three years ago. That was an extremely strong year." Axel says.

"Eric must be Dauntless-born right?" Ben remarks, and Axel looks up at us.

"Actually, what would you guess?" Axel asks us.

"Dauntless-born." Jay says, nodding with Ben.

"Dauntless-born, he must've been if he was prepared and got leadership!" Beth says reasonably.

"Oh yeah of course." Lily agrees.

"Transfer." I say quietly, and the other's look at me in surprise.

"How did you know?" Axel says looking at me, and I can see the mirth in his eyes, he must think it's something I picked up from when Eric and I were in private. It was. Well, kind of, it's really hard not to miss the expansive bookcase hidden behind the  
bedroom door once you've seen it. Anyway, Erudite-raised goes with his character. But obviously I can't say that.

"I didn't know, just thought if he were Dauntless born he'd spend more time teaching the dauntless-born." I say.

"Well, you're right." Axel says with a quick wink.

"What, you've got to be kidding me!" Jay moans elbowing me.

"Come on you two, let's get going." Axel says standing, and I take an extra muffin from Jay's plate as we leave.

"Here, eat." I say bluntly, handing it to Lily and she frowns.

"But I already had one-"

"What did we talk about?" I asks dryly, and she takes it grudgingly.

"Four's taking the night shift." Axel's words are brief and barely audible as Lily doesn't even notice, but I take in the information.

"I guess you're going off to training right, all secretive from the others?" Axel questions and I nod.

"I may call in one of your favours sometime, I'm not omniscient." I say as he heads in a different direction waving a hand up. Hang on…

"Hey you bastard! Don't think you got away with it!" I yell and he starts running in the other direction. "That son of a bitch." Can't believe he roped me into getting Eric to the infirmary…

Lily and I go to the training room regardless, and begin training as usual. When I look at the time seeing it's 9pm, I realise we should probably head back early… at least get Lily to the others.

"Let's stop. We should find the others, then go back to the dorm." I tell her and she nods before packing up.

"The others said something about tattoos, let's head there first." I say, and lead the way with a fast stride to the shopping district. If it's 9, he must be here by now. And we'd best avoid him. I'm still easily confident of my victory over him, but  
I'd like to avoid any fights, it wouldn't look good on my part if I sent him to Erudite again…

"Hey! Jay!" I catch sight of his brown hair leaving the tattoo parlour, and sure enough Beth and Ben come into sight just after.

"Hey guys, all good?" Ben asks, and I carry on the fabrication.

"Yeah, supposedly." I answer easily.

"We were going to head back to the dorms, are you finished?" Lily asks, and Jay grins pulling up the sleeve of his t-shirt to show a sword and shield on his shoulder.

"Yep, all done. Let's go." Jay says, and we partake in small talk as we head down the stairs to the pit.

As soon as we get to the bottom I move ahead of Beth, Ben and Lily, a step ahead of Jay as I stare right across the large room to Kasper, facing me on a table with Zander, Mickey and Thomas with him. His stare is cold, chilling even, but as I see the  
still dark bruises on his neck I let my smirk rise. Even healed, the mark of his defeat is still on him. That's what he gets for what he did.

Second thoughts, maybe I shouldn't have smirked. Kasper starts talking urgently to his group of friends, and I turn my head back to my friends.

"Go back to the dorms, Lily, move bunks straight away. In fact, Bethmove into a bunk over Ben, you'll be safer." I say quickly as we continue a supposedly leisurely pace into the Pit.

"We can look after oursel-" Lily starts but I cut her off.

"Yes, but when your asleep he's going to want to go after the ones he gets off too, correct?" I say sharply.

"You're coming with us." Jay says firmly, and I look back to him.

"I've been given instructions as to what to do if he acts aggressively, and that's to avoid him. Hopefully it won't come to that and I'll go back to the dorm." I won't.

"But when everyone's asleep-" He protests again and I pull him closer by his shirt.

"Four's on watch the whole night, nothing will happen." I whisper to him, before we reach the tables. "Go, I should see you later."

I start walking at my usual fast pace round the tables as the others split to go round the room in the opposite direction, keeping an eye on Kasper in my peripherals. As I start to get closer, I wonder if he'll go after the others by which Four would  
intervene, but no such luck.

They all head in my direction.

I take the next turning out of the Pit, and as soon as I'm out of sight I go straight into a sprint. I'm faster than all of them, I can get to the infirmary, they won't expect me to go there I-

Someone slams right into me from a different exit from the Pit, and nails claw down my arm as I roll away. Suddenly his eyes are in my face, full of rage and vengeance, and he's crushing his body over me.

"You bitch, I'll kill you-"

I aim a sharp knee to his torso to shift his weight off me, and put all my weight into stepping on his ankle to push off back into a sprint.

His scream echoes behind me, and I'm sure it won't even sprain, just a bad twist. It's just a fact- ankles hurt like hell.

I don't stop my sprint, because the footsteps following me don't stop either. I take the faster route to the infirmary, which unfortunately happens to be the more secluded, but I'm confident in my sprinting. I take three steps at a time up the stairs,  
and can already see the white of the infirmary coming into view. As I thought, whoever's following me haven't figured out it's my destination, and I take an awfully sharp turn- too sharp as I feel my own ankle burn under the strain, but slow into  
a jog with an easy smile to the Doctors.

I hear the other's enter after me, somehow they don't know this is the infirmary, how can they not know that?! There's even a hand on my shoulder before I turn with an innocent smile, to see Mickey glaring at me.

"Is there a problem here? Ah Avery, you're here." I mentally thank Jen for her timing, as Mickey seems to realise the situation, and backs out as Jen continues. "Come this way…"

She beckons me down the hallway, and I gladly follow her, trying to calm my breathing.

"Was he bothering you?" She asks with an eyebrow quirked, and as soon as I know Mickey's gone I scowl and bring a hand up to the scratches on my shoulder. How does a guy like him have such long nails?!

"It's fine, I need to find- find Axel." I answer, covering up an almost slip.

"Oh, let me get you a wipe. Axel's here, he's in Eric's room. We moved him to room 11, it's furthest away from all the others since he whines so much." Jen says with an eyeroll, swiping over the scratches with an antibacterial wipe.

"Hold down for a little, if it carries on bleeding put something on it." Jen says, before I thank her with a nod and a smile, moving to Eric's room.

"-Don't make me pull the leader card here Axel! You don't have the authority to keep me here!" I hear Eric's voice, angry.

"That may be true Eric, but I made the order whilst still on patrol, where I have superiority." Axel's voice that would usually have a lilt of mirth to it is serious, and I almost don't want to go in, but Jen is still watching me.

I knock thrice clearly, before opening the door.

"Avery! Thank God you're here to calm him down!" Axel says with a grin, but I narrow my eyes.

"Well excuse me I believe you owe me thrice now!" I say, annoyance clear in my tone.

"What? You said it yourself, Eric needed to go to the infirmary-"

"To get stitches, not stay cooped up for 2 weeks. An infirmary isn't necessary in healing stages, just for procedures." I say bluntly.

"Of course you're exactly the same." Axel whines. "Whatever happened to-"

"What's happened, what's happened to your arm?" Eric's words are strict, but there's a lace of urgency to them.

"Just scratches. It seems Kasper's taken the dark side of the moon." I say with a sigh, and as soon as I get close enough Eric's yanked my leg towards him and is examining my arms.

"They're deep." He murmurs.

"It's fine." I say to him, applying pressure with the wipe.

"Four's watching the dorms right? I got Beth and Lily to sleep on top bunks above the boys, they should be fine. Though I guess the other two girls are a little open." I say to Axel, knowing Eric won't answer if it has anything to do with Four.

"Yeah, and there'll be someone on night shift from now on, you'll be fine." Axel smiles and I avoid his gaze.

"Do as I said yesterday." Eric says simply, and I nod, whist Axel sighs.

"You're not staying in the dorms are you… Eric I thought we talked about this-"

"It's not like she'll be anywhere near me…" Eric grumbles to Axel, who just raises an eyebrow.

"I'll be back in a few hours, I just got to sort out some stuff with Paul…" Axel mutters before leaving.

There's a brief moment of silence between us, before I notice the drips.

"How are you feeling? These are more pain meds, right?" I ask, indicating the clear tubes linked up to him.

"Yeah, but they're not very strong, the pain's barely there." Eric replies. "Training alright?"

I nod with a sigh. "Yeah, just knives and guns today really…"

"You sound like you're bored." He comments and I look up to him.

"Not bored, just my patience is wearing down in terms of holding back." I admit, and before he can retort about not holding back I continue. "Which I have to otherwise your involvement will be obvious, at least to Four." I add pointedly.

"What about fights, how did the one you had while I was away go?" He asks once more.

"Fine, a weak opponent so I focussed on punches and upper body manoeuvres. I think my upper body strength is improving, but I'm not really sure…" I trail off.

"What about in terms of strength?"

"I've gotten to a maximum of fourteen pull ups now… but I've been stuck at fourteen for the last three-four days." I tell him and he nods.

"Fourteen isn't bad for your size." He says, pulling me closer once again to examine my arm. He sighs as he pulls back the wipe, where the surprisingly deep scratch marks are still leaking blood. He leans over me and I try not to let my breathing rate  
change as he reaches to a little pouch with seemingly medical supplies, and moves back to my arm.

"Are you suggesting there's something inconvenient about my size?" I murmur sarcastically, though knowing his implications.

"Not at all, I find your size just right, anydifferent and it would be wrong." He murmurs back, amused. "Besides, you're the right amount of top and bottom."

His words are as always suggestive, and I meet his eyes slyly as his usual smirk lifts his lips.

"And you'd know that because…?" I question, and his grin widens.

"Why I've seen all the way to the canvas, remember?"

My face lights up on fire, as I remember the drunken night, and waking up in a large t-shirt instead of my dress. I'd tried not to linger on it at the time, but I really have no idea what he did while I was unconscious… but I feel like I should mind far  
more than the little I do.

"…you won't go back to the dorms will you." Eric says firmly, and I shake my head.

"No, it's not like I slept there anyway." I reply softly. I'm curious about something though, since he knows what everyone else doesn't. "…Why? Why is it so important that I don't stay there, when you know I don't sleep?"

He stays silent, and I wonder once again if he's just decided not to give an answer, but he opens his mouth.

"I've seen the tapes, I was assisting the investigation when it first happened." He says quietly. That means he saw Lily…

"He's not laying a finger on you. I can't believe he even got this far." He grunts smoothing over the skin of my arms after covering the scratches up.

My cheeks flush, and my heart warms. Before he left I was angry at him for over-protectiveness, and now I'm blushing at the endearment. He reaches over and drags a chair closer to me and I sit down opposite him at the side of his bed. I don't have anything  
to say, but it seems he doesn't mind as he places my upper body down onto the bed, and starts stroking my hair.

Something must be wrong with both of us. The only times he's been this personal and touchy is when he was high as a kite; before he went on patrol it had just been an insufferable tension between us. I didn't want to think of it as acts of endearment,  
of care, because I know I'm still waiting, but I can't stop myself from relishing the comfort.

"Just stay here for a bit…" He murmurs, and I close my eyes lightly letting my mind go blank as I rest. I notice the vague fingers in my hair and stroking my arms which are supporting my head, and can't find it within myself to even question them.

Unusually, I don't keep track of the time as circles and swirls are drawn over my scalp, and it surprises me when Axel returns.

"You're still here?" He questions and I open my eyes only to look at the clock reading 35 past eleven. "Eric, you've got strategic reports to check over tomorrow, it'll give you something to do."

Eric grunts, though obviously irritated, and cups my head with a hand.

"I just saw Four… it's best if you don't go back to the dorms Avery." Axel admits, and my eyes snap up to him, my hair tangled in Eric's fingers.

"What's happened?"

"Nothing, he hasn't done anything, just very openly expressed his feelings for you." Axel says tight-lipped.

"Will you take her to the dorms to get her stuff, and then back to mine?" Eric asks to Axel and I roll my eyes mentally, but not physically since I know he'll get pissed off.

"Yeah. What did you tell your friends Avery?" Axel asks and I stare at him blankly.

"That I would be carrying on what I usually do." I say vaguely, and he just raises an eyebrow. "That I'd wander the deserted back hallways, sleep in the alcoves."

"You did that?!" Axel asks and I shrug.

"Irregular sleeper. Walking and moving tends to help." I lie quickly, and I meet Eric's gaze.

"Oh well, let's get going, I believe all the initiates were asleep when I checked with Four, it should be clear." Axel says, and I follow him out, casting a reassuring look behind me.

As soon as we leave the infirmary, I breach the topic.

"What exactly did Eric talk to you about me?" I ask softly, and Axel does his usual raised eyebrow.

"Can't wait for him to tell you himself?"

"I know that he won't, but the fact he told you, knowing you know me, means the possibility of you telling me was in his mind." I say logically and Axel laughs, shaking his head.

"You have nothing to worry about Avery, I even gave him the big brother threats." Axel jests, winking as I roll my eyes. "Seriously though, he means well. He's working out logistics, because there's no way your two's involvement would ever be seen as  
good until you're a member… Dauntless take cheating very seriously- and though you're not cheating, really, kind of, Dauntless will see it as sleeping your way in, which is not what your about. Eric knows that, and is trying to get around it. Plus  
there's some things he has to work out."

"So I've heard… he keeps telling me to wait." I mumble dejectedly. I'm usually a patient person, but this is grating my nerves to pieces.

"Yeah… all I can say is that he did have a life, before you got here. A shitty one, but I'll give it to him he's doing an almost honourable thing, if you forget like half of it." Axel admits, and I bite my lip. If Axel thinks so then I can trust him on  
this… my mind's been piecing together what he's been saying, and I get the jist of it, Eric had a relationship of sorts before I got here… and he's trying to clear it up? I don't want to assume, in case I hope too far and end up crushed, but I can't  
help it.

"Go on in, get some stuff, quick." Axel mutters and I hurry silently to my corner, picking up most of my training gear and essentials, and stuffing them in a bag before going back to Axel.

The walk to Eric's starts in silence, but this time Axel breaks it.

"I have to ask you though… I don't have doubts with you like Eric, but what are you looking for? I've got the jist that you two just match well and all, but…" He trails off. "… this isn't like you."

I'm stunned for a moment, and look to the floor.

"… I don't know what I'm looking for. It's hard to explain, I just feel… comfort from him. Or at least that's the general idea." I mumble uncomfortably. Axel chuckles.

"That's definitely general, from what I got from him it ain't just comfort-"I elbow him sharply, fighting the smile on my face.

"Hey! Just, you know," Axel stops as we reach Eric's door. "I'm trusting you to look after him, but be careful." I nod to him and he turns away, and I turn to the passcode.

Hang on, why isn't it… he changed it? Damn it of course he has… he said I knew the passcode so he must have told me somehow…

 _Avery. You know the passcode._

…he couldn't have… he wouldn't… I type in the five letter passcode, and let out a strong sigh, shaking my head as the light goes green, a blush spreading across my cheeks despite being alone.

I open the door to the stone grey apartment, and my eyes fly to the hallway to the bedroom I remember. I see it go further down, and follow it, to find a similar guest bedroom I'd assume. Regardless of how appetizing sleeping in Eric's bed sounds, it  
would be impolite, and I'm unsure how he'd react. I get the feeling he doesn't like people touching his things.

I drop my clothes onto a desk, and suddenly scowl. My stupid brain, picking up all my training gear but no sleeping wear, honestly.

I always sleep in loose, baggy clothing, and it seems being in Eric's apartment only makes my mind go crazier as I remember his t-shirt I woke up wearing. It's not like he's here anyway, and if he's put me in one before I'm sure he won't mind.

I know I'm alone in the apartment, but I still tip-toe lightly over to Eric's room, taking in the sight of his well made bed, before scurrying over to the wardrobe. Right, to find a t-shirt… nope that's the underwear drawer…

Just as I find a neat drawer of almost identical t-shirts in different greys and blacks, I notice the identifiable scent. It's the clean, wooden scent that I always get whenever I'm close to him, and it's all around this room.

I shake my head, berating myself, and head to shower. As I step out of the shower I dry myself with a towel before putting on his charcoal t-shirt, and my brain wonders to his reaction of knowing his t-shirt encloses my bare body. Something dirty no doubt,  
not that I'm any better at the moment, it's like I'm high from being in his apartment alone.

The days that pass that week are similar, training, in which Four clearly sets Lily and I away from Kasper, even giving us a different route to run. Kasper, surprisingly is easily subdued by Four, whenever Kasper starts to curse my existence. Then I go  
to dinner with my friends, Axel also regularly stays with us, then Lily and I go off secretly to train, though I have a feeling our excuses are running out the other's seem to have accepted it's a secret. Then I leave Lily with the others, and take  
a different route each day to the infirmary, where I talk to Eric after successfully getting past the busy nurses without being noticed too much. We tend to talk till late, at least past eleven, before he tells me to get some rest, and not to get  
up early, and I head back to the apartment.

Then the day before the next fights which took a longer break than usual, I get to the infirmary slightly earlier than usual. I slip past the various doctors to the door hidden away, but stop as I hear Axel's voice.

"You know you can get out of here at any time now, why the hell do you stay? After putting up such a nasty fight…" Axel grumbles. I'm confused, did Eric get the order cleared?

"I'm sure you can figure out why I stay."

"What? No, oh you bastard!"

"Having her look after me is extremely pleasing." Eric's drawl is unmistakable and I blink. Huh?

"Of course, she doesn't even realise it, folding your cover over, shifting your pillow, leaning over to check your vitals…" Wait…

"And giving me a goddamned nice view while she's at it." I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Oh god stop it! She's my little baby not a goddamned- nope, I am not going there, just!" I hear his exclamation and fold myself behind the door in the oldest trick in the book as Axel storms straight past me, and the door flutters closed again.

…He was staying in hospital all day because he enjoys me coming to see him? My limbs tingle and I bite my lip, surely he'd realise just a word and I'd…I'd…

With a deep breath, I open the door once again, but don't move further into the room looking at him hopefully with all my anxiety gone.

"I thought we both agreed hospital containment was unnecessary?" I question, and he looks up caught slightly off guard as it takes him time to answer.

"…how long were you standing outside?" He replies with the question, and shamelessly smirks at me letting his eyes trail up and down my body, setting me on fire.

"If you wanted me to come and see you, you have all those evenings to book in from our agreement, correct?" I reply once again.

"True, but this way I can maximise the time I get from you." He answers. I scoff slightly, and strengthen my mental state ready for my answer.

"You know you don't have to win time from me, I thought it was clear any time you wanted I would give."

His lips open and his smile reaches his eyes and the sight sends my stomach in circles.

"Then why am I still lying in bed?"

 **My God the teasing in this chapter! If anyone thinks I'm glossing over Kasper's return, I probably am, just because I want it to subdue a little because otherwise it'll end up with Kasper being back in hospital and that's just a repeat. I'm so having fun with Avery being alone in Eric's apartment, and in terms of Eric's scent it's just how I imagine him to smell, though I guess with some sweat when he's exercising. Anyway, please review, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Dear Charlotte from France,**

 **Thank you so much for your review, it made me so happy that there are people that actually read it and enjoy it! I try to update once a week, but it does vary however I know what it feels like to wait and wait and wait for a new chapter so I'll try to keep them quick! Don't worry, I'm guilty too of not reviewing stories that really deserve it, but becoming a writer has really made me realise why reviews matter so much- so thank you again! Your English is brilliant- I used to learn French and failed, so as an Englishwoman I can tell you there's no need to worry about mistakes!**

 **Thank you again,**

 **TheCloakedShadow**

Eric rips off the tubing taped to his arm and stands sharply from his bed. He stalks up to me with a hand on my shoulder, pulling me closer to his body as his arm curls round my shoulders.

"Let's go, we have a whole evening." He says slyly to me. "In fact, I've been sitting around doing nothing for so long I could go till morning." There's the usual teasing edge to his voice, and I give him a meaningful look, nevertheless letting him walk me out of the infirmary, enjoying the warmth from his side.

It's a comfortable silence as we make our way simply to the training block and this time he takes up right up to the roof.

"Right, start on guns, I haven't evaluated you in so long we'll go through everything." He orders, and as I walk to the table littered with guns, I can't stop my eyes from wondering as he pulls his jumper over his shoulders, revealing the sleek pale skin beneath. He isn't even facing me, but I can't ignore the prominent muscles in his shoulders and back, especially as he shifts to pull a black vest over the top, though it does nothing to hide his firmly muscled arms. I pout to myself as I turn back to the guns.

"Rifle, long range." Eric says and I take extra ammo before lining up to the targets. He doesn't give any further orders so I take aim, and shoot rapidly to the heart. All the bullets reach exactly the same mark, but the mark is to the right of the very centre and I scowl to myself, knowing Eric won't be happy. I continue, and though each set does get closer each time, it's never perfect. I change distances to mid and close range, before changing to a handgun, though luckily Eric seems to have given up trying to get me to work with a shotgun. I shoot until my shoulder goes numb, and hours have passed.

"What the hell keeps happening?" Eric barks from the side as I finish my fifth set on the handgun, still to the right.

"It's a common occurrence sir, on all different guns. I've tried adjusting different parts of my stance but my mark is always to the right." I admit, and he frowns.

"What about with knives?" He questions.

"No problems."

He moves in front of me, putting a hand on mine to ensure the handgun is facing the floor.

"Look at me." Eric says, and my breath catches as I look straight into his startling blue eyes. He narrows his eyes, before take a few steps back, and then again, then to each side. "Did you ever get optical check-ups in amity?" He asks and I stare at him shocked, shaking my head. He scowls.

"We'll go sometime this week, I think your eyesight isn't at top form, and since you favour your right side your eyes may be aiming towards the right side of your aim rather than in the middle, especially if you close an eye." He tells me and I blink. If I had a problem with my eyesight… that would explain a lot.

"But if I don't get the same with knives…"

"It's move physical. Guns you pull a trigger, knives you can adjust everything with your body." He says, and I nod in understanding. "We'll have to go before Thursday, because that's when we're starting sniping, and I have a feeling you'll like that."

I look at him in wonder, as he just smiles at the thought. I guess I would like sniping, attacking from so far out, unseen.

"Now, knives. Go for fatal targets." He says, almost too normally. There's a sparkle in his eye, and I'm immediately suspicious. Moreover, rolls his shoulders, momentarily distracting me in his black vest clinging to his skin. We pass looks back and forth, and just as I raise my arms into stance, he rushes me.

I don't have time to block in my usual way, so I merely attempt to twist my body, caught unaware, but even though I miss his main punch to my torso I get in the way of his moving figure and he takes me to the ground.

He has the knife out of my hand, and twirling in his fingers when I stand, an irritated look on my face.

"So we're doing it like this are we…" I mutter, before taking another knife. He's too lose for me to just try and throw fast, so I have to make a way for a clean shot. He's injured, but by the way he managed to take me down just now, it isn't bothering him much.

Grasping another knife, I raise my arms into position and just like before, he doesn't give me a second before coming at me. I dodge his punch, twisting and turning before bring my leg up to block, then switching legs each time he sends a new one. Then, instinctually I come in close, just as Axel likes to but lead his full attention to my kick up to his neck as he doesn't see the flick of my wrist from an underarm throw, round the side. The thud is satisfying, and his brow furrows as he turns to see the knife in the heart. I'm standing with an arm around him and a leg resting on his shoulder, and he passes me a new knife with a smirk, letting his arm trail down my leg.

"Again." He says, not waiting for me to move before pushing forward landing me on my back, my legs still split with him pinning my form. My mind flickers, caught between fighting him and relishing the heavy feel of his form against mine. I keep the blade of the knife up so he can't take it from me, while the rest of his body pins me with his weight. How can I get out of this? My legs are useless in this position, so I can't just knee him in the groin like last time, and I need to focus on making sure he doesn't get the knife.

With his eyes on the knife, I slam my head forward ready for the impact as he whirls back, not by much, but by enough for me to push my foot against his shoulder moving him off me. It only takes me one more step to take the throw, right next to the other in the heart. My breathing is deep as I stare back at him, with a small smile of approval.

"Make it to five." He says, as the two knives I've already thrown stick deep into the target. He hands me another, before whirling straight into close combat. It's like a knife fight, but he doesn't have a knife, but is so much more comfortable. He moves his feet in a low stance, extremely close by me making it difficult to kick, and though I know I can, I know he doesn't want me to.

So I make do. I've been training so far whilst he's been away on my punches, and I want to show improvement. I manage to dodge most of his hits by moving my own body, but they still brush against my skin and sides. I in turn punch faster but with less power and elbow him neatly in the gut which winds him, and manage to get a stronger punch to his lower side, which even shifts him.

But there nowhere near enough. I 'm not an idiot, and I know he's holding back in power, as he's hit me thrice now and they don't hurt anywhere near as much as they should. So, I punch for the side of his head, knowing he'll dodge. And when my hand flies past his ear, I grab onto his neck and pull myself forward, and our arms end up around each other in a dead lock. We're in such close contact, skin brushing against each other, and I wonder whether he's bothered by the amount of touches that in any other case would be seen as amorous.

Lucky for me, the object of this exercise is to knife throw, not to win a fight. And though my power is lessened from the position, my aim is still true and I land another knife right next to the other two in the heart.

"Good." I'm happy, overjoyed with his approval, but as he slowly pulls away, avoiding eye contact as he looks to the target, I pull the next knife from his belt, spin away and within another second, there are four knives lines up on the heart.

"You fucker." He growls, but as he turns to me his eyes are alight with playfulness as I let my grin show. But the last one will be way harder. He flicks me a knife, and I catch it by the handle.

I raise my arm, waiting for him to come at me again, and when he does, I'm ready. He swings a fist at me and I duck, sliding over the floor to beneath him and I kick upwards into his lower side. He grunts, but that doesn't stop him from reaching down for me, which I roll away from. It doesn't stop though, him making quick, powerful, calculated punches and I kick my legs up in quick succession to block. I make sure to keep the blade away, as even though I don't want to hold back, I don't want to slice him open. Though my mind is focused on the fight, something in the back of my mind rings as he pulls me around, the shine of his skin and the heat as we press against each other. Every time I turn our eyes cross and the startling blue never ceases to shock me to my core. Not to mention the quiet play of his lips either, nor the longer than necessary touches before he pulls away for another punch.

As he manages to kick me in the thigh, I use the momentum to roll away, managing to absorb most of the hit. Hopefully I'll only get a little bruise. This isn't working. This single spar has gone on for thrice the time of the last three combined. We're sparring, but I want to win, which means I need to throw. Watching the target in my peripheral vision, I do something I haven't done to him before. I jump straight at him.

I offer a punch into his shoulder which he takes easily, and as I move to spin and jump up, I bring my arms together, my legs ready for my next move.

However, I don't anticipate the sharp sting I receive at my elbow, that reminiscent of a cut.

Regardless, I carry on my movement, moving my body forward, letting my legs wrap around his torso with force, and using my spin I let the knife fly, straight into the centre of the head.

In that moment, I smile, but soon enough we fall over, me landing on top of him. My eyes look up with my satisfactory throw after the long fight, before looking back down at him, my heart dropping.

I'm exhausted from our sparring that must have lasted over a half an hour, so my chest is rising and falling, emphasized by my low tank top, where his eyes seem to be resting. I'm leaning on my elbows, which are either side of his face, where his slightly coloured face is panting. More than that, I lie on top of him, but my legs are wrapped firmly around his hips, feet hooked behind, kept firmly in place by his weight. We touch at every point, and my lips part as something hard pokes at my thigh.

I don't know what I expected him to be like, or to do, but very turned on with a look equally as understanding of the situation as mine was not that. Maybe it's because he doesn't look offended, annoyed, or even smug at our predicament, that I don't even move to get up. Not that I could anyway, my legs are trapped and moving would just make me move against… him.

So instead, I wait for him to sit up himself, but instead of letting me climb of him awkwardly, he picks me up with me with a noise of surprise from me, taking me over to the bench where he sits me down in his lap comfortably. Comfortable for him I mean, I try not to fidget in my seat, unable to deter my traitorous mind. No matter how calculated, calm and logical I usually am, this situation is completely new to me. The only thought I can think is that he seems comfortable, so I might as well let him do as he pleases.

I watch him slightly confused as he reaches for a box on the table, when I realise he's pulling out a small bandage. I look to my elbow, where a very red mess lies that stings slightly. Eric moves to me lifting my arm and putting some antiseptic to it, which tingles.

"High pain tolerance it seems, useful in dauntless." He says as he bandages it up, and I look up at him blush still evident on my cheeks and shrug.

"If you hurt yourself as much as I do it kind of comes naturally." I reply, and he smiles. It's not nearly as awkward as I thought this kind of situation would be. But then, neither of us are normal, or awkward.

"It was a clean shot, so I'll let you go back to dorms without run." He says, and I almost beam up at him. He smiles as well, but suddenly as he twists it falls just a fraction. My brow creases. If he frowned that means something's wrong, since we just fought, most likely from an injury, injuries I could have inflicted….

My eyes lock onto to his lower side, where I upwards kicked him earlier. Shit, that's where his wound is. I always forget how bad that kick can be, the angle makes it worse. My hands move to his vest with my brow creased with worry, but he shifts away as soon as I get close, a silent warning in his eyes. I don't take it as a very serious warning, reaching for it again whilst he dodges onto his feet with his hands full. We move in doodles across the roof, but finally with a burst of speed I reach him, gripping his vest, whilst pushing him against a brick fence.

Note to self. Walls and Eric aren't a good idea.

As soon as I lift it up to see the bruised, but stitched flesh, he twists in record time to trap me against the low wall. But he hasn't stopped me from seeing it, and though it looks bad, it's a very localised area, and I let my fingers circle it on his pale, firm skin. He doesn't give any space for me to withdraw my hands, and in my moment of aroused confidence, I let them trail over the dips of his muscles, revelling in the feeling of his skin as my fingers doodle along his lower abdomen.

My eyes trail around his body before looking up at his darkened eyes, the attraction between us evident once more. He leans forward, putting his hands on the fence behind me, and he leans closer, much closer, to my face. I almost close my eyes he's so close, but at last minute, he turns to lean over my shoulder, whispering in my ear.

"I can't do it yet." He murmurs, frustration clear in his voice as it strains, almost cracking. "Just wait." He says, before moving away, his lips trailing onto my tattoo as he draws away.

My hearts beating through the roof as I feel my wish for him to kiss me. All I can do as he turns his back to retrieve his jumper, is walk as fast as I can, out the door and down the stairs.

12321

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck and fuck again! Thank God we practiced so long, I can't go back to his apartment right now, not so worked up. What the hell is wrong with me, what the hell even happened?! We were sparring, training, and my goddamned mind couldn't help but get distracted. Fucking training! That has no relevance to attraction! I kick the stone wall in the hallway I'm walking down, before letting my back slide down it to sit on the floor.

I look at my watch, and it's five thirty. No chance of me resting now, but I need to do something, something to get my mind of him. He said he'd let me off a run since I finished the five, but I'm going on one anyway.

I don't track my path, I just run, playing a game of randomly picking left or right at each turn and seeing where I end up.

Oh look it's a crossway I have three options… straight I don't get that option often.

Oh look it's the convenience store. Thinking on that, I should probably get a new toothbrush soon…

Oh look at that I'm back at the pit, I should stop for a drink of water.

"Avery? Hey are you running?" I turn my head and Lily and Jay jog up towards me. I'm glad she took Jay with her, even though it's a week after Kasper came back I don't trust him, who would?

"Yeah, of course." I say, brain dead. "Mind if I join you? I've been sprinting a while now." I say. If I run with them, they'll talk, I can get my mind off things.

It works, and soon enough we're eating breakfast, and going to training. I can't lie I'm exhausted, I didn't get a wink of rest and my body is paying for it as my eyes flutter close whilst I punch the punching bag in a repetitive one two. I go on sloppily, my gun work all off centre, though I feel a little better knowing my eyesight isn't up to scratch. At lunch though, my friends seem to have realised my fatigue.

"Avery? Why don't you go take a nap for the rest of lunch, you seem tired." Lily tries to say sweetly, but I scoff and roll my eyes.

"Like that'll do any good, I'm so loaded with caffeine I won't get any rest." I reply dryly.

"Seriously though, how much sleep did you get last night, you must've gotten up really early." Jay adds in, giving me a pointed look.

"Not enough, obviously. But there's nothing I can do about it now, just get through the day." I say to them. But there's no way I'll get much rest tonight either, there's no way I can go back to Eric's apartment if he's going to be there, I don't trust myself. I'll have to find an alcove somewhere.

"Are you sure you're sleeping alright? You could ask to stay with Leon or Mark, I'm sure they'd let you stay in their flats." Jay suggests, and I nod vaguely. That had already fallen into my mind… but I don't want Eric to get mad at me right now. I'm not okay with him getting so jealous over nothing, but I'm not stupid enough to go spending all my time with Leon right now. Staying with him would be even worse.

"Maybe." I say vaguely.

"Why don't we have dinner with them, you can ask them then." Beth suggests and I nod, knowing I won't ask them.

Sure enough, after training though, we head to find them anyway since we've barely seen them since that night out.

"Hey guys!" Leon says as he sees us, as Mark pats me on the back in greeting.

"We were wondering if we'd have dinner together, we haven't seen you in a while." Ben explains, nodding to Raven, DT and Kray to say hello.

"Sure, why don't we go to Red's? The steak there is brilliant!" Mark suggests, licking his lips for effect. There's a general murmur of approval and we end up taking the bar seats, and I sit next to Mark with Leon on his other side, and Lily on mine. It's a fairly jolly dinner as we catch up, the loud personalities of Leon and Mark carrying the conversation. It's when we start ordering dessert something catches my interest.

"Oooo, looks like that did not go well." The bartender says and we turn to see a girl storming out of one of the booths, leaving someone who's obscured from our view.

"Damn, I wonder whether to feel bad for the girl or the guy." Mark says amused, and the bartender scoffs.

"The girl, definitely. That's the fourth one in the last month Eric's picked off."

What? I stay silent, silently willing the conversation further.

"Seriously? How many does he even have?" Leon remarks.

"Wait, can someone explain? I'm really confused, are we talking about Eric?"

Yes, I love you Lily.

"Sure are, he's known to have… casual relationships." Mark attempts to put it delicately to Lily, who's eyes are wide and shocked.

"Wait, so more than one girlfriend?" She continues, and Mark, Leon and I share a look. How can she not know this?

"Not really girlfriends… just casual sex. You know, being a leader apparently comes with needs." Mark says with a shrug, and Lily looks so appalled I almost laugh. Almost.

"But most dauntless aren't like that!" Mark is quick to rectify. "Though one night stands are quite common…" He mumbles and I roll my eyes at him.

"But what's really important is how he's told all of his known liaisons to shove off, people are starting to wonder." The bartender says. "I've had crying ladies lying here till dawn."

The words go through me and I look back to the booth, and sure enough, just as I look the man stands up and turns around, and meets my gaze.

Eric looks at me, and I try to hold his eyes, but unusually, he looks conflicted. It's the first time he's avoided my gaze. I know I shouldn't stare, shouldn't draw attention, but my eyes don't leave him as he stalks out of the room.

12321

"Drinks! Round 5's on me!"

I can't figure out why we started drinking, nor when I consented, but as I get given my 5th cider, a relaxed smile is on my face. I'm tipsy, but most of the others are gone. Ben and Beth are lounging on each other, Jay's laughing manically at Lily who's spinning around non-stop on her bar chair. Raven left earlier since she doesn't drink, but Kray and DT are talking nonstop. Luckily Mark and Leon are able to hold their drink a little better, but they still aren't great.

"Do you remember when we went dancing? We were so drunk, my tallies got smudged from spilt tequila!" Leon laughs boisterously, and I chuckle.

"Right, how about you stay off this one…" I say to Lily, who's trying to take her fifth cider from my hand, but I know she'll throw up since she's been spinning around on that chair.

"Well it's paid for, someone has to drink it!" Mark exclaims, and I send him a dry look before finishing my fifth, and starting on Lily's.

"Yes, someone knows how to drink!" Mark yells happily as the bartender grins at me.

"You initiates should head back, it's getting late and no one wants to see Four in a bad mood!" The bartender ushers us out of our seats and Jay takes Lily's arm whilst Ben manages Beth, as we say goodbye to the Dauntless-born, and then once we're out of Red's I push my lot on their way back to the dorms.

I walk carefully through the pit, a wandering smile on my face as my eyes flutter with sleep deprivation. I sway on my steps, realising how much we drank in what must have been only a couple of hours. There are a reasonable number of Dauntless sitting around doing nothing, I guess it's pretty late. I'm so careless today, but at least I know where I am, the water of the chasm is starting to drown my thoughts. Where am I going again?

"Seems like the lone wolf has wondered out of it's cave…"

 **I'm so happy this fic is really moving! Some real Eric action this chapter, the training scene on the roof was the one I'd written months ago, waiting to put it in! I hope everyone enjoys it, though in terms of the more sexual nature, I'm stopping it there. If I feel the story really needs to move further in that direction, I'll change the fic to M rated, but I'd rather not, especially if that affects any of your guys' opinions of the fic. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, a real cliff hanger for the next which I've already started (guess who's just appeared… if you thought his return was a little tame you were rightit was just the beginningof something bigger…)**

 **So I hope this chapter was enjoyable, please review it makes me so happy!**


	20. Chapter 19

**To all the guests that reviewed and Elisa, to the one who said Avery is badass- yes she's so fucking awesome! To the one who said it was realistic and full of tension- one of my main goals, and I completely agree I doubt Eric and Avery will be able to hold out much longer! To Elisa, I'm so glad the characterisation is good, and just putting it out there...being a minor never stopped me… but don't worry I'll keep it relatively tame! To the one who said they didn't care if it was M, you just conveyed what everyone thinks in our dark dirty minds ;p Oh and thanks for reviewing!**

 **To Garber Baby- Glad the sexual tension has held up over the chapters! I agree that with Eric and Avery as the main couple it being surprising this doesn't become M rated- exactly why I'm letting it flow on as it goes! Thanks for the updated review!**

 **Dear Charlotte from France once again,**

 **I will try to make this concise**

 **Thanks once again for your review- I literally danced around in my kitchen whilst reading it! I'm really happy you think Eric's in character- I challenged myself this chapter with a little from his point of view! Don't worry if you don't review in the future, I completely understand, sometimes I've already reviewed everything I want to say, so I just enjoy the fanfic! Your review really helped me decide to just let the sexual tension wander, and if there's a sex scene then there'll be one, but I won't push it too far. Merci, je suis très reconnaissant.**

 **TheCloakedShadow**

The voice shocks me sober as I turn my head, eyes locked onto Kasper. Behind him is Zander, as well as Mickey though I can't see Thomas, and my mind registers the volume of the crashing waves and how close we are to the drop. Their expressions are easy  
to read, Mickey grinning, Zander indifferent yet with a firm gaze on me, and Kasper snarling, his lips curling up to bare his teeth.

Fuck what have I gotten into.

"Time for me to take a little bite." His words are cool, sinister, and start a war.

Kasper takes a large step towards me, hand swiping at me, and the first thing I can think is to get away from here. But it doesn't take much longer to realise I can't flee whilst surrounded by three much larger men, so I duck underneath Kasper's next  
punch and bring my knee up to kick him sprawling to the ground. Zander comes straight at me afterwards though, and Mickey's right beside him. Two on one, just my luck.

My body reacts on instinct, twisting and turning bringing up limbs to block punches, sliding out of the way. My feet come up to block, and we dance in circles as I try to move away from the chasm, slowly working further away. But then Kasper joins in.  
It takes my everything to keep up, mostly dodging and blocking, only landing momentary victories. A punch to the nose. A kick behind the knee. An elbow in the stomach. Instinct is the only thing I'm acting on, since my brain is three steps behind  
in this state.

And it costs me.

I fail to realise Zander is the real threat, and as I slide out of Mickey's grasp a heavy punch slams into my shoulder, pushing me onto the floor. A foot comes down pushing my hips to the floor and before I know it there's a kick to my temples.

The effects are immediate, and my mind goes elsewhere for a few seconds, unaware of the swift kicks to my abdomen if not for the sharp pain.

My ears are ringing, from the alcohol, lack of sleep or blow to the head I don't even know, but Kasper seems to wait for my eyes to focus. Spots appear in my vision as I try to focus on the person I hate most glaring down on me, but the pain overwhelms  
me.

"Wait." He snarls, looking down on me. He glares straight down at me, but my gaze holds his firm, and he growls before bringing his foot down on my ankle. The familiar pain blooms, and I force myself to roll my ankle against the pain, through my gasps,  
to know it's just a sprain, not a break.

"THAT- was for last week." He snarls, then brings his foot between my legs kicking me. It's an unfamiliar pain, it doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would've, but an overwhelming feeling of shame pulls through me.

"THAT- was for kicking me in the balls!"

I know what's coming next, and I might not survive it.

I might not survive it.

The thought spurs my body into action, and as he spins to kick once more, I flip up onto my hands out of his reach, and back onto my feet, a new fight in my eyes. The pain of my ankle that I landed on is but a tickle in the back of my mind, the adrenaline  
numbing it. My body has realised the fight or flight mode, and has chosen fight.

My mind syncs with my body, and I don't hesitate.

It's Mickey I take down first, as he runs for me all it takes is a side step, a duck, then a hand on his shoulder to hold him. I aim a swift kick under Zander's ribs who tries to use Mickey as a distraction, and wind him as he is pushed away. Then, with  
a firm grip on Mickeys shoulder, my other arm bends his, and he screams out, doubling to the floor in pain, and I knee him in the head before he crumples to the floor.

Then it's back to Zander, he's even easier, he crouches, taking his eyes off me to his fallen ally, and I turn on my heel swinging my leg round to hit his temple before he's even realised I'm up.

Only one left.

He takes three steps back before I reach him. Before my knees pummel into his torso repeatedly, his movements sloppy and predictable. I squat out of his reach, elbowing his in the nose and he reels back, before I stand on my hands letting my legs reach  
round his neck as I push up. It would take a slight movement in my legs to break his neck and he'd be dead.

THINK AVERY. THINK.

I let his body fall to the floor with my weight, before releasing him, and I pin him to the floor, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Leave me alone. You can't even touch me." I don't recognise my voice as the words form the threat, and I take a quick punch to his temples and his eyes roll back.

My feet are heavy as I stand, and only then do I realise I'm limping. I don't look back on the three fallen figures, only look towards the bridge over the chasm, walking firmly though I feel like I'm crawling. I see the camera on the rock, red light flashing,  
and I look straight at it, knowing this will be reported. It's obvious they ambushed me, I'm not worried. But I know if Four's taking the night shift, he'll be heading straight to find me. I don't want him to find me.

My mind has only one objective; get away from there. Get as far away as possible, where the waves no longer crash silently in my mind, get somewhere, anywhere, safer. I know my feet will hide me. The dark hallways surround me as the pain starts to reel  
in, and what was a dull throb but a minute ago, is now a clear pounding in my head. I limp even more, despite being a sprain it must be _a very bad sprain_ if it's hurting like this motherfucker. Not to mention the tingles turning into aches  
in my stomach and abs from Zander's other kicks. Wait a minute, my t-shirt feels… wet… sticky… I'm bleeding… deal with that later…

I let the hallways enclose me, until… until… is that the archway to the training block?

I clear my mind enough to figure out where I let my feet take me, but can't do anything to stop my loose fingers typing in the keycode to the only place I truly know, is safe.

My mind is dull as I close the door, pushing myself through the apartment and the full force of my deprivation of rest and inebriation crashes down as my legs wobble with the alcohol until I finally lie still, surrounded by the scent of a forest.

 **Eric's Pov**

What a nightmare… of course Avery had to see me loose off Elsie, at least that was the last of it. The last one.

I swirl the whiskey round the heavy glass as my frown deepens.

Fuck I don't even know what I'm doing, Axel was right, she's just an initiate. Bloody woman disturbing my life, I don't even care!

...What am I talking about, I can't just lie to myself, I've already tried that.

"Long night Eric?" I don't look up, but raise an eyebrow to Collin, the bartender at Reds. I've been drunk here often enough to trust him, so I grunt in response.

"Some initiates here were talking about all the distressed girls running out of here lately." He says, and I groan mentally. Initiates means that skull head Leon… at least he wasn't next to her, but they must have told her something… as if she hasn't  
already figured it out, she's too smart for her own good…

"Anything worth me punishing?" I question, and Collin chuckles.

"Nah, though the glare you sent the girl should've been enough to stop any more questions." Damn bartenders, they notice too much for their own good. I grunt to pass off any unusuality, despite the strong lace of irritation running through me, before  
tapping my glass for a refill.

She won't have to wait any longer. Well, actually we will. Like I would let anyone get news of a relationship with an initiate, that would be so much hassle. All the lesser Dauntless pissed at her talent, riding it off on sleeping her way in. Like she  
would let anyone fuck her… that's my entitlement. I just don't know how long I can keep my hands off her… the way she stares at me… eyes wide and all waiting for some kind of approval, though I know she'd do it anyway if she really wanted too. Her  
fucking body, fuck I should've controlled myself on the roof, it was every time her arms slid up my skin, her arms around me… her legs… I'm going to have to make her dress like a stiff from now on if we ever go hand-to-hand in public.

I kept her out too long, I know she wasn't late to training so she didn't get any sleep, or rest or whatever she does, she didn't even come back to my place. I only stopped in training for a moment, no one even saw me, but she was well below her usual  
standard. Though even her usual standard may not be her full standard, she barely rests anyway, and especially since I've been back she's been in the infirmary with me till at least midnight… and up running in the morning surely.

I take another long sip of my drink, before a fast jog of steps takes my attention.

"Eric!" Axel stands there, a hard look in his eyes, his face saying what he can't say aloud in here.

"Tab it." I order Collin, and he nods as I doesn't take me a second to stand and sober myself, walking after Axel at a brisk pace.

"What's happened?" I snap, and Axel sighs.

"We caught it on cameras, Kasper, Zander and Mickey." He says.

"Where is she?" I don't even register the words leaving my mouth.

"Hiding. We saw her leaving, but she's avoided cameras." Axel says, a crease in his brow. "Zander and Mickey are still out cold, one has a broken arm."

"Kapser?" I growl out the name, dirt in my mouth. If he fucking touched her… if he laid a hand on her like with the other… no. She's stronger than that.

"We only have footage. Woke up under a minute…" Axel trails off and looks at me with a hard look as the chasm comes into view.

"And chucked himself off the chasm."

The words… I almost expected them, wanted them. He deserves to die, if it had been Avery instead of the other amity… like she would've let him get that far, but now this. I'm glad he's dead, fucked up bastard.

"Great." My words seem to convey my feelings to Axel and he pats me on the shoulder, obviously trying to shake me out of the endless fury in my mind.

"Eric, Four's on duty, control yourself." Axel says, and my eyes just narrow as I see the goddamned fool with a few other officials scrolling over a tablet as medics look over the two fallen initiates.

For the moments I'm walking up to Four, I'm proud. Proud at the two unconscious initiates, and the other she must have taken down, in an easily unfair battle.

"What the hell happened here?" I ask, eyeing up the bloody break of the brawnier transfer.

"Kasper, Mickey and Zander, cornered her while she was drunk, then attacked. She managed to take down all three before evading the cameras in the outer corridors. As soon as Kasper woke up he dragged himself off the chasm."

The only merit I'll give Four is that he keeps it to the point. He holds up the screen to me and I hide my smirk as I take it and the boy falls into the crashing water.

That's until I the very moment I scroll back the video on the tablet.

She's lying on the ground, and my grip tightens heavily on the tablet as that abnegation scum, Zander stamps down on her head, before jamming his foot at her stomach, her top riding up as his shoe draws blood along her side. Then the other stands, steps  
on her ankle… kicks her there…. How fucking dare he?! How dare they fucking touch her, I said they wouldn't I-

"Eric." It's a silent murmur of my name from Axel's lips, to keep it together.

My jaw tightens, and I breath out, and I hope my relief isn't evident as she stands and fights. My girl.

"Clear it up. Don't bother with an investigation, just a report. They attacked her, so their injury was self-induced, and the boy committed suicide." I say clearly, before shoving the tablet back into Four's hands and stalking out in the direction the  
video showed her heading.

As soon as I'm round the corner I'm running.

Where would she go, where would she run? Some corridor, but I can't find her there, I need to find her!

Would she let me find her?

If she would… she'd go home.

My pace quickens as I push through the corridors, hastily shoving the five letters, when put in that order show the only thing that's taken up my mind these past months.

The door slams shut behind me as my eyes flit to the trail of blood on the floor, eyes glued to the trail as I move through my own dimly lit apartment, and find my bedroom door wide open.

And on the bed, unmoving, hair askew, eyes barely open as her minute turn down of her lips and glazed over eyes is all I need to find her pain.

 **Avery's Pov**

I look up, my mind a blur.

Eric.

Eric's here.

Eric found me.

"Avery…" He breathes out my name as my limbs don't let me move, don't let me go to him. My mind is quiet, exhausted, but hasn't let me rest for the… 41 minutes I've been here. So I let him.

I don't remember him getting any medical supplies, but he's gently moving my lips open placing two blue pills onto my tongue, carefully tipping my head back whilst letting my lips cradle a cup of water. My throat gulps it down, and then he's pulled my  
legs over his lap as I sit upright and he examines my ankle.

"You shouldn't have walked so much on it." He says quietly, and I nod. He doesn't linger though, and doesn't hesitate to pull my top up, and grits his teeth at my red tinted skin, along with the dark patches forming.

"Can you stand?" He asks, putting a steady hand round my waist, bloodying his own body as he pulls me up. I nod hesitantly, in reality I don't think I can hold my own weight for more than a few seconds, but Eric takespretty much all my weight, moving  
me towards the bathroom.

He doesn't speak, doesn't take his arm away from me as he reaches into the shower, turning it on getting light splatters on his arm. I need to shower, wash all the blood off, I realise, but there's no way I can hold myself up under strong streams of water.

But Eric's knows that too.

He pulls his shirt off with one hand and pulls us both into the shower, and I can't find anything within me protesting as I barely keep my thoughts running. The heavenly warm water is so welcoming, but it just makes we want to fall to the floor even more,  
but Eric supports all my weight while I dangle in his hold, lips parted, breathless with exhaustion. I keep my eyes on him while he pulls my own top up and over my head. He drops the top on the floor of the shower, blood swirling with the water down  
the drain.

I barely notice him moving to my leggings, and he tugs them down my legs and off my feet as well. My eyes have never left his face and he looks back at me, completely serious as I feel his fingertips at the edge of my sports bra, and I know it's so soaked  
in blood I should take it off as well. I nod at him as he pulls it over me, as gently as possible, and even in my dead mind I notice how his hand pull up over my back, not even coming close to my chest.

Not that it made much difference, he's holding me snug up against his own bare chest to keep me from falling, and my own hands are clinging to his shoulders.

Even though I'm almost naked, in a shower, with Eric shirtless, I don't find myself worrying. I trust Eric doesn't mean it that way, and there isn't a single spark of sexual tension as he holds me against him. I can see the trust in his eyes. Or maybe  
it's something else, for I know my eyes must reflect helplessness, rather than trust.

After the water runs clear, somewhere in between my mind drifting off he must've turned the shower off and pulls me onto a seat while he drapes a warm, black towel over me, lightly pressing over my body. I don't even realise whenheleavesthe  
room, until he comes back in a familiar dark t-shirt and boxer briefs, and helps me into an almost identical t-shirt.

This time he just lifts me into his arms, and sits me back down on the bed.

I wait for the scolding, but all I can see is the tightening of his jaw and his hands shaking as they're tense whilst ripping open a large anti-bacterial wipe.

"It's not deep enough to need alcohol." He murmurs softly as I look down at the surface cuts, no longer any blood hiding the dark bruising covering almost my entire abdomen.

Eric's glaring at the wounds, but quickly covers them with a large dressing before taping over them, lightly applying pressure.

"How's your head?" He asks, and as I open my mouth to form words, my voice is croaky, and the words are unrecognisable more a few moments until I remember how to speak.

"its..argh…ugh… aching. The painkillers will kick in soon." I mumble.

"You weren't injured anywhere else?" He asks, taking my hands and checking my arms, my knuckles andelbowsslightly red.

"No, I… I only punch-ed properlyonce…a… and it wasn't hard, just to… to put him out for a little… so… my knuckles aren't split." I tell him. He seems to pause, hesitate, before meeting my eyes for a second then looking away. He's hiding something.

"What is it? Have you seen their injuries?" I ask, and he looks back at me, supposedly realising I'll know if he lies.

"I saw the footage. Stiff and dumb skull should be in the infirmary now… but Kasper put himself in the chasm." He tells me, no remorse in his eyes as he waits for my reaction.

Kasper's dead? He killed himself?

I sigh, before giving Eric my opinion.

"And after I decided not to break his neck for the second time…" I say, briefly remembering the momentary bloodlust, in that moment I had my legs around his neck. "I guess it keeps me from having a kill on my record."

He stares at me, his eyes softer, and for a second I doubt whether the ruthless leader I know really is ruthless. But then he reaches up with a hand to cup my cheek with a smile.

"You need to rest." He says curtly, and I frown to myself.

"My mind's too… I'm thinking too much." I admit to him, my words still slurry. Otherwise I would've been out as soon as I collapsed on the bed.

He doesn't reply as he pulls my body down for me as I still seem to be unable to command my own limbs. He holds his body over mine as he reaches above the bedframe, and whispers to me.

"Then stop thinking."

It's an order, as if we're just in the training block and he's telling me to throw another set, and then he flicks a light switch on the wall, and next thing I know, a soft cover is pulled over my body, and I cocoon myself into darkness.

 **I LOVE THEM SO MUCH! What do people think of the Eric POV? Was it in character, cos as a girl I attempted to make it look like a guy's thoughts whilst drinking, plus there was Eric's thoughts ABOUT AVERY while he was drinking, and I tried, I really tried not to make it sappy. But it was hard, since I wanted it to convey his feelings that Avery is special to him. I made a decision about it being rated M- if I end up writing a mature scene, I will, but I have no idea when! Despite this chapter basically having a naked shower scene, I don't think it's mature as in my mind Eric was so angry and possessive over her getting hurt, and Avery was too exhausted/drunk/you know that kind of mushy brain dead situation to get flustered, therefore not M rated. Anyway, next chapter is going to be the dtr we've been building to, but I'm not sure how long that will take so who knows how far we'll get! Oh yeah, Kasper died, I kind of just worked out I didn't want him interfering with the storyline anymore so killed him off. Sorry if anyone (LOL) liked his character ≈≈≈(›o‹)≈≈≈**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, review as always!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Daddys-little-monster Thanks for ther review, and I'm so glad the characters are in depth, as I know some really good story lines have been ruined for me by lack of character development, so it means a lot! Though I warn you Eric is slightly too nice in this chapter, but I HAVE A REASON I PROMISE BUT I NEEDED TO PUT IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Garber Baby Yeah I got fed up with Kasper too! I'm glad the Eric pov was good, and since you liked the more loving side of him in that chapter I'm sure you'll like this one! Thanks so much for the continued support!**

 **Elisa I am making sure I reply to all my reviews, so that you all know how heartfelt they are! As writing is just a hobby for me, it really makes it worthwhile! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Dear Charlotte, I don't know why I feel the need to write 'dear', but oh well. I hope you feel better and stay healthy, but I'm glad the last chapter cheered you up! I really didn't give Kasper ANY good characteristics, so don't feel bad about wanting him dead! I'm glad the Eric pov went well, I hadn't intended in ever writing in his point of view, but it just seemed right! Anyway, thank you as always, tu es le meilleur!**

 **TheCloakedShadow**

This is comfy.

And warm. Lovely and warm. It feels like I'm in a pool full of cotton wool.

Plus I feel clean, and I smell nice.

I must've rested well

This top is comfy too.

I must've rested well.

…

…

…

No. I've been sleeping.

12321

I open my eyes, utterly confused. The lights are dim, and the curtains closed in the room I identify as… Eric's. Of course, I collapsed here last night.

Whilst my mind has figured out how I'm here, my body notices the warm, smooth arms curled around me, one resting under my neck, the other firmly on my waist. Eric.

Then there's a deep sigh, breath laying upon my neck, as the arms around me pull me even closer to the snug body behind me.

"You awake? You can't ever pass on that much rest again." Eric's voice is gravely and low as his hands don't hesitate to pull me around gently to face him. As I set eyes on his, his hair mussed up, broad shoulders surrounding me and his bright blue eyes  
startling me awake as words hide from me.

Beneath the covers I feel his legs up against me, with an ankle hooked over mine.

He stares at me for a few moments, and I can feel his eyes scrutinizing over my face before he speaks again.

"Stop looking at me like that." He murmurs before breaking looking away briefly but I'm unable to look away the ocean in his eyes.

"I slept?" I mumble confused, and he turns back to me slightly more serious, bringing a hand up to my forehead.

"Yeah. For a while. How's your head?" He asks and I blink, remembering the bash to the head I'd been given.

"A dull ache, doesn't seem like a concussion or anything serious." I tell him as his hand strokes through my hair.

"You have a bump, but it should go away." He tells me.

"What's the time, how long did I sleep for?" I ask.

"We went to sleep at around eleven… so fourteen hours."

"What?!" How the hell did I sleep fourteen hours… and not wake up? And not dream…

I splutter with my words and I can feel him observing my reaction, so I try to normalize myself.

"What about training?" I ask uselessly.

"I exempted you when I woke up, for recovery purposes." Eric tells me. I nod in response, but then it goes quiet.

I can't think of more words to say, but I can't, and don't want to get up.

Not that he'd let me, with the grip he has on my waist, plus he's already let his eyes close, and has a light smile on his lips.

But as soon as I shift my legs, and our exposed skin slides against each other and the silky covers, his eyes snap open.

He pulls my body underneath him, as he leans on an elbow by my head, and he nuzzles into my hair, lips pressing against my head. His knees pin my thighs, letting our hips press together heavily.

I don't know what makes me do it. Maybe it's the sleep. Yeah the sleep must have made me do it.

Nevertheless, I do it.

I lean my head closer to the junction of his neck to his collar, and swipe my tongue across his skin firmly.

What I can only describe as an estranged gasp escapes his lips, a noise I relish in as a rare loss of his control, as his muscles loosen and I flip our bodies over, my hips now wrapped around his.

My lips join my tongue as they journey around the base of his neck, before moving up where his Adam's apple bobs lightly through his panting breaths.

It appears once I realised he liked it, my body wouldn't let me stop as my lips rounded and sucked lightly on his throat, before moving up to under his jaw. I move further and further up before reaching under his ear and a sudden memory comes to mind.

It's that memory, that makes my teeth graze down as I suck particularly hard, and his hips suddenly buck against me, as a groan moves through him, before I no longer have control.

He flips us over once more, tangled in the covers and pulls back from me, and as I meet his eyes, it's not a serious, reprimanding face-

No, it's a breathless, hungry expression as he bites his lip so hard I'm surprised it doesn't break, before he's gone in a second.

"I'll get you some water." He says, his voice husky and sore as he stalks away. My eyes can't help but follow his figure, his thick toned legs and broad shoulders as he stretches, leaving for the kitchen.

At least I have time to bring my mind together while he's gone.

I thought he said I'd have to wait, before anything of this sort happened, if by accident or not. I had full intention of completely avoiding him after the time on the roof, though I guess I didn't really want to otherwise I wouldn't have brought myself  
back here.

But I promised to wait. So I will.

"Here." He comes back through the doorway after, a good twenty minutes actually, and hands me the glass, and I sip from it carefully. And realise he hasn't gotten back in the bed.

"Time's up."

His voice was so soft I barely heard it, I doubt he even realised he'd said it himself.

"As much as I want to get back into bed with you and do some less than pure things with you, I promised to tell you when you didn't have to wait any longer." He says, clearly now, and I look up surprised.

"Is that now?" I ask softly, wondering if my mind had thought my thoughts by chance.

He just nods.

"I…" He trails off, and I'm shocked. If Eric says anything, he always says it with purpose, and this is not at all like him.

"I had to clean things up, before I get involved with you." He mumbles, his face hard despite his soft words. "Before I got any more involved with you."

He waits for me to say something, then realises, I have nothing to say.

"Before you came to Dauntless, I wasn't one to get attached. I had friends, and that was it. But I'm sure you've gathered… I was… restless, and less than honourable, so I… got around. I ended up having a few acquaintances who I only ever met to fuck."  
He tells me seriously.

He pauses, for a long moment, and I wonder what he's going to say next. But the human, hopeful part of me clings to his words- 'before you came to dauntless,'.

"I was far too busy at the start of initiation for any of it anyway, and then… you came. At first I passed it off in my own head, just a good looking initiate, a little fun teasing that was all… but I must have realised something was up, because I started  
cutting those acquaintances. Until I went away for Erudite for those few days, and not an hour went by without you passing my mind. And I came back, with even more purpose to cut the others off, but then you were there, and my thoughts were only confirmed…  
cos damn I remember every detail of that night, and I wasn't lying about a single word, and I enjoyed every single touch more than I could ever admit."

He speaks roughly, obviously challenged by the words coming from his mouth, and he's spitting them out frustrated. His body is tense and his knuckles tight as he stands on the same spot yet is constantly moving.

"And then the morning after, every time I saw those marks on you a crazy sense of possessiveness went through me. Then we fought, and then I went away again, and I went to Axel. And then I got injured, came back and you were there, and my drugged mind  
started on what I really wanted." He gazes at me, and I'm chilled by the earnest look in them, his breaths short from exertion. Meanwhile, it feels like my chest has swelled up, and my lip is quivering as my hands grip the sheets around me.

"Last night was the last one. I don't know how I planned on telling you, but that damned bastard set me off. You're min-", He cuts off abruptly, catching himself, and looks away hastily.

An overwhelming feeling falls over me, of wanting him comfortable, wanting him feeling safe, not the vulnerable skittering look in his eyes now. My lips part of their own accord as I look up at him pleadingly, wanting him next to me.

"Come here."

I don't know why it shocked him, I've never seen his expression so… off guard, as he stares at me. He says nothing, doesn't even move, and I let out a laugh without meaning to.

"Can I… ask you some things?" I ask nervously, and he treads over, sitting on the side of the bed. That's nowhere near close enough.

I drag the covers over him, pulling him back to lie his head on my lap as I sit up against the bed frame.

"The first time you brought me to the training block… it was really to train me wasn't it?" I ask, looking down at his hair as my fingers spread through it, tugging in little pieces.

"Definitely."

"Are you Erudite-born?" I ask, another normal question so he'll relax a little more. He looks up from his position, brows furrowed slightly.

"How did you know?"

"I thought it was my turn to ask the questions…" I tease lightly, but answer anyway. "Your bookcase is hard to miss. I noticed Sayers, Ruth Rendell, a lot of Agatha Christie… it seems we have similar tastes." He hums in approval.

"What was the first time you consciously did something… towards me?" I ask, stumbling over my words a little, and I'm happy to see a smirk on his face since he can't see me in his position.

"After you got your tattoo." He murmurs. "As soon as I saw it I used it as an excuse to touch you."

"When did you start cutting the knots?" I ask slightly hesitantly.

"… the first I just didn't like, I don't remember when. The first because of you… the night you were out with… the night I got back from Erudite." He explains, and I start stroking his temples comfortingly.

"Did… they ever sleep here?" I ask, now very hesitant.

"They never even came here." He says immediately, then chuckles to himself. "I let you in without realising, but I wouldn't have let you leave anyway."

I purse my lips, trying not to be too happy with myself. Oh screw it, might as well go for it.

"When did you first want to sleep with me?"

He barks with laughter, and grins.

"In the training block, when you were hanging upside down with your tits falling out… that was a nice moment." He tells me unabashed. "And if you're going in that direction, I've jacked off to you too many times to bother counting."

Thank God he can't see my face, because my cheeks are flaming easily by now.

"What did you talk to Axel about?"

"That guy just knows stuff, he's been around long enough to help me figure out what to do. Plus he knew you… I had to figure out logistics, dauntless won't take kindly to this you know, as much as I want to be able to touch you whenever I feel the fuck  
like it, I can't at least not until mental stage, when I won't have any part in judging you. Even then though…" He trails off, and as I shift my position, I gasp lightly as I move onto my ankle.

"What is it?" He says quickly, sitting up pulling the covers off us, and moving closer.

I sit in just my underwear, though not a bra, and Eric's t-shirt, which just as before is slipping off my shoulders, whilst he gently examines my ankle, and I try to keep my eyes in the more… lets use the word decent, the more decent parts of his body.

"It is just a very light sprain… if anything, its not swelled up much." Eric says, before looking at the clock. "I'll go get us some food, and check on the others, okay?"

I nod as he moves off the bed, before taking a random pair of trousers, and I admire his legs as he tugs them on, giving me a rough smirk as he leaves the room, and I hear the door slam.

I myself, have the sudden need to move. So I get out of bed, not putting weight on my ankle before hobbling my way to the spare bedroom I'd been staying in prior, and find a comfy pair of black jeans, and slip on a normal bra, but decide to keep Eric's  
t-shirt on. Call me clingy already, I don't care today. The man I've been… I can't even think of the words, Eric has just told me he's been… clearing his life up, so he can… I still don't have the words… so he can be with me? I've never been so happy  
over such a trivial thing, it's so unlike me…

Managing to get myself back to the main open room, as I pass the bookcase I grab a book before settling on the sofa, burying myself in pillows. I flick open the pages, and let the time pass.

It's… almost four by the time the door opens, and Eric walks in, with food.

"How's your ankle?" He asks, frowning at my position on the sofa, as apposed to the bedroom.

"Fine, I should be ready to go tomorrow, though I'll probably stay off jumping on one foot for a while." I say, and he goes to the island in the kitchen and pulls some plates out.

"It will be gun work tomorrow, evaluation before fights the day after." Eric tells me, before walking over with two plates in his hands and cutlery. The warm smell of the simple Dauntless spaghetti bolognaise fills the air as I take a plate thankfully.

"Four's told your friends you're alright, he thinks that you're in the infirmary." Eric says as he seats himself next to me as I sit up against the corner of the sofa and he pulls my legs over his lap, and I feel the heat of the food through his plate  
on my thighs.

"And if Four visits the infirmary?" I ask, and Eric shrugs.

"You disappear on your own often enough. Besides, he shouldn't go looking for you." Eric says sharply, and I smile lightly at his antics.

"I like Four, Eric." I say softly, knowing I'm treading in deep waters. "I trust him enough to train me, and though I wouldn't trust him with this, I know he doesn't have any ill intent towards me."

Eric looks away from me, staring intently at a wall. He doesn't say any words, but he seems to grumble something. But from what I've seen if Eric doesn't outright say he won't let me do something, then he'll accept it, even if he isn't happy about it.  
As we both finish eating and put our plates down on the coffee table, our avoidance of continuing the conversation has run out.

"I don't want to repeat an argument like our last." He says, tense. "In fact, I don't even want to bring it up, so do what you want. But I don't think I need to say anything about you using someone without my knowledge." His words are taut and frustrated,  
and I'm surprised. The personality of Eric I had known wouldn't have changed his mind so…

"You talked to Axel about this, didn't you?" I question gently, and Eric meets my gaze lightly, confirming my suspicion. I chuckle gently, and he looks at me confused as I scoot my body closer to him and perch myself slightly hesitantly on his lap. To  
my relief his arms snake around me, one hand on my waist and one on my hip as I snuggle my head into his neck.

"You don't need to worry. Those occasions are extremely scarce, and only occur if I have no other choice." I murmur softly, stroking his arm.

I feel his breath on my forehead as he speaks.

"Then I'm sorry for giving you no other choice." His voice is a whisper, and I bite my lip as I look up at him.

I can't help but marvel in his good looks, the sharpness of his jawline from this angle, his strong set brow, and most of all his eyes. Today feels like I've been elsewhere, in a place no one has even thought of.

After many moments of comfortable lounging in his arms, Eric looks to the clock which reads almost six.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" He asks me, and I look at him confused.

"Go somewhere?"

"Go anywhere. The whole of Dauntless will be in the Pit, it's a Thursday."

I ponder the thought. I really don't mind the Dauntless compound… in fact I much prefer it to the rest of the city and the amity gathering, since other than the Pit the compound is pretty empty. It's not that there aren't many people, it's that it's so  
big you'd never meet the same person in the hallway twice in one day if you take the right routes. But there is something I miss.

"The sky. I want to see the night sky, where there's no people." I mumble slightly dejected, as I feel like he'll think it silly. But he just smiles.

"I'll get you a coat." He says, lifting me off his lap and stalking towards the bedroom. I meanwhile take the dishes to the kitchen and am putting them in the dishwasher when Eric comes back, handing me one of his thick, black, fur lined hoodies. I know  
I have a coat in the guest bedroom, whether he's forgotten I almost moved in, or whether he chose to ignore it I don't really care, as when I slip on the hoodie it's much more comfy than my own thin jacket, and despite it hanging over my frame the  
woody smell more than makes up for it.

"Let's go."

 **Awww this chapter's so fluffy! When I reread it I did think if you only ever read this chapter, Eric may seem a little nice and out of character, but I think in the context of he saw his interest get ambushed, beaten, and injured the night before and has been restless about getting involved with her for a while, I think it fits. Besides, in this fic I'm not making Eric nicer than in the original books, just nicer to Avery! TBH I wanted Eric to be a little out of character here and fluffy for a reason, but it resolves itself next chapter! This chapter is slightly shorter than the others but in case anyone's realised I love to end chapters where they lead onto the next, and this was the best I could get. In terms of what's to come, there will definitely be a VERY fluffy moment at the beginning of the next chapter, but it will go back to hard training straight away. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, review as always!**


	22. Chapter 21

**I'm so sorry I skipped a week's update! Unfortunately I was caught up in a West Side Story production this whole week past, and rehearsals the week before so I've had no time to write, but I should be back on track now!**

 **NikiLC I'm glad the confessions went well, I tend to get a little worried about the characterisation as I myself hate it when my favourite characters become OOC, but I'm thankful you enjoyed it!**

 **Garber Baby Once again I'm so glad you enjoyed it, last chapter was definitely the gateway for Eric's heart! I'm so glad it worked out, and I'm really thankful for the continued feedback as well!**

 **Dear Charlotte,**

 **Thank you for trusting me! Ha ha, it is completely in my intentions for Eric to only be gentle to Avery, again in this chapter he was a little nicer than most of the time, but he'll go back to big bad Eric we all love before you know it! We all know what it's like to be busy, and I'm so glad you're still enjoying it!**

 **TheCloakedShadow**

We're caught in a comfortable silence as he takes me through the empty dauntless halls by my waist. I wonder where he's taking me, but I know he won't tell me if I ask.

"Stay close, it'll be a little cold." He murmurs into my ear as we reach a large metal door. He wrenches it open and then sure enough, we're on the roof of the compound and the train tracks aren't far away. The sun is low in the sky, set against the grey  
sky, and I breathe in the scent of clean, open air. The lights of the city surround us, and the movement on the streets below is minimal.

Barely seconds after stepping out, the sounds of the train reach my ears and Eric is pulling me towards the tracks as we start into a jog parallel to the tracks. As the train reaches us, Eric jumps first from behind me, before I take my own large stride  
to catch the handles. Eric pulls his arm around my waist and I let him keep me there hanging from the doorway as the train keeps speed. I can't keep the smile off my face as I laugh, one of my feet dangling in the open air. Eric was right, it is slightly  
cool, but his arm blankets around me.

"It's this stop." Eric tells me as we reach the telecom tower, and my eyes widen. It's an awfully small amount of landing space, but Eric doesn't give me time to think it through, so I act on instinct, my body rolling onto the criss-cross of metal poles,  
absorbing my impact. As I stand all I can do is smile as Eric gazes down at me with a similar rough grin.

He takes me by my hand and I realise we're going up, further and further as we climb the stairs of the telecom tower. The metal is painted red, and my mind focusses on each rung of the massive structure before we reach the highest platform.

As I gaze out upon the city, my eyes are alight. The sky is covered in reds, oranges even purple as the sun can barely be seen on the horizon over the wall. My eyes squint for each detail, each persons actions across the city, but I fail to meet the details.

My eyes glance towards Eric. Had he planned this? He can't have, I'd only just told him I wanted to go outside. I'd never imagined he'd do anything of this sort… its special.

"Why did you want to be outside? He asks, moving over to me letting his arms fit around my waist from behind. "I got the feeling you liked the compound."

"I do. You can always find the people you need to, yet there's always a place to go if you don't want to be found…" I tell him honestly, but I look behind my shoulder to meet his eyes. "But there's something about the open air, it just puts everything  
in perspective for me. It's not like I want to explore the world or anything pointless, it's just nice to remind myself of everything else out there."

We share our gaze as I admire his face in the yellow light, bringing out the warmth of his skin and eyes. Those eyes… it's like they'll forever haunt me.

"I'm surprised, I didn't take you for this sort of thing." I tell him, quirking an eyebrow as he plays with my hair.

"You mean the romantic sort? You know very well I'm not." He says bluntly and I can't help but chuckle.

"I know, it's quite hard not to notice." I say. "What's this for? I have to agree in that I'm not the romantic sort either, but for some reason this isn't bothersome at all."

He sighs, before answering. "… I put in so much work for this, perhaps I felt it needed a little more justice. Maybe make you believe me more." I smile again, and he just watches me.

"Believe you?" I question his words, shaking my head. "You'd never need to do anything to make me believe you."

"That's just because you can tell if I'm lying." He mutters and I grin.

"That's only because you're so incredibly obvious when you lie!" I tell him. "Like when you tried to tell me Leon was just the wrong sort, instead of just saying you were jealous." What's wrong with me, I've never been so bold to him. He scowls slightly  
and look away frustrated.

"That's because back then he was just the wrong sort. I couldn't have just told you I was jealous, no matter how much I just wanted to tell him you're min-" He cuts off.

He did it again. He almost said I was his. I'm surprised once again, I wouldn't expect him to hold that back. Is he trying to… perhaps… no… show me he respects my independence? That night, when we argued, he was trying to restrict, no control my movements…  
is he trying to better that?

He's not meeting my eyes, and he has the same vulnerable look on his face the last time he cut off. My chest is almost burning, I hate this look on him, I hate him vulnerable, I just want him to feel safe again I-

"I'm yours."

It's barely a whisper, and I don't even register saying it, but he clearly does. He stares at me, eyes wide with surprise, lips parted. I waver under his stare, was that too much? We may have been at it since I arrived here, but that was only three months  
ago, maybe a declaration was too soon, too early-

But I'm not about to take it back.

"I don't know what you're so surprised at. You think I'd let just anyone do what you've done to me? You think I'd wait for anybody else? I didn't have a choice to where my feet took me last night, this was the only place I'd let myself go. And you were  
the only person I'd let myself see."

My heart pounds as it reveals itself, but it was only fair. Last night he'd been so caring, and this morning when he made himself uncomfortable to explain to me, it's about time I did the same.

"You're mine." He murmurs, almost to himself, before he turns me around in his arms to face him, and my breath catches. After all this time…

He has one arm around my waist, but one hand has come up to tilt my head upwards.

And his lips meet mine.

I don't even remember the first instinct I'd had to kiss him, let alone dreamt of it, but now with his lips gently caressing mine, it's overcompensating any thoughts I could've had. I melt against him, kissing him back softly, letting my own arms tangle  
round my neck, finding the security in his hold. His thumb strokes my jawline, as his other arm around my waist only tightens.

To my surprise, he pulls away. But when he does, the sun has gone, and it's only the night sky gazing down on us.

"I'm done waiting." He mutters, before reaching for my lips once more, but it could not be more different.

Whilst our first was gentle, soft, caring, this was hungry, passionate, wanting. His hands no longer stroked with care, but instead his hand ventures up beneath both myhoodie and t shirt, and his other soon joins. I return the fervour, my hands  
by his neck reaching up to lace into his hair, pulling and tugging harshly in his hair. He reacts in kind, and a moan leaks through my lips as his bites down on my lip. His tongue teasesthe corners of my lips before slipping inside, letting  
his own mouth silence my moans.

His hands slide down against my skin from underneath my top, before rounding against my butt and lifting me up suddenly. I gasp and break our kiss as he winds my legs around his middle, but it doesn't take long for him to kiss me again. I tighten my legs  
around him, locking my ankles, but all of a sudden, the reality of snogging him at the top of the telecom tower hits and I notice our imbalance as Eric shifts every time I move against him.

"What's wrong?" Eric asks as I cling to him. "You're not afraid of heights are you?"

I shake my head, biting my lip slightly. "No, just I don't think we're reckless enough to fall off the telecom tower just because we get too…" I struggle to find a word, and Eric snickers.

"Think you'll turn me on so much I stumble off the side?" He teases, and I blush lightly, but he surprises me once more. "Well, it's not far from the truth. We can carry on later, the trains will stop soon, we need to get back."

He doesn't let me down though, and merely turns me around so I'm on his back, and moves to the stairs with me clinging on around his waist, taking extra care as he climbs down the stairs.

"Hold on." He says shortly as he speeds up down the last set as the train is already about to pass. I clench my hands around his neck, holding on tight and secure as his muscles move underneath me in the seconds he jumps. He grabs onto the train with  
one hand and both feet securely on the doorway, swinging us into the empty carriage.

The train ride was longer than I remembered, but then again on the way there I had the whole city to admire. This time, it didn't take long for Eric to pull me onto his lap and put his lips on mine, pulling my hips to his roughly.

"Marks, Eric." I warn lightly, though it doesn't have much enthusiasm as he licks down my neck. He growls, but nevertheless his teeth don't come out until his mouth is much lower.

I regretfully pull his head back lightly as I see the dauntless compound coming into view, and he lifts me off his lap barely seconds before we jump, and as soon as we're back in the compound he looks around with his usual stare, trying to hide his obvious  
arousal.

But once we've reached actual people, we've controlled ourselves and I walk orderly behind him, as an obedient initiate. We still take the long route to his apartment however, and he closes the door happy we didn't bump into anyone of importance.

"You'll be cleared from the infirmary tomorrow morning, and you'll go straight to training. I don't know how much the other initiates have been informed, but withhold any further information." Eric tells me, and I remember I haven't seen anyone other  
than Eric all day. I didn't even think about them.

I look to the time and see it's 9 oclock. I'd usually be training at this hour, and now that I'm well rested, I'm even more restless.

"Could I sneak out of the infirmary for a few hours?" I ask lightly, and Eric quirks an eyebrow.

"You want to train?" He questions, reading my mind.

"…yeah. I also don't want Lily or Jay and the others to suspect somethings up. I have a feeling they've visited the infirmary. I need to give a pretext." I explain to him. He stares at me, thinking it through, before nodding. I stand, but as I walk past  
him he grabs me by the waist.

"Be back by 12, I don't like waiting." He says into my ear, and I'm reminded of his wet tongue slipping over the shell of my ear. I shudder and hold his gaze breathless as I go through the door.

12321

"Avery? Avery!" Lily's voice is distinguishable as I enter the dorms, where only Lily, Jay and the two erudite girls reside.

"Hey." I say in greeting, and Lily comes up and hugs me on the spot. I lightly pat her back.

"Are you alright? We went to visit you in the infirmary but you weren't there!" Lily gushes, and Jay observes with careful eyes.

"You really think I would stay there as soon as they'd done their tests?" I drawl. "And I'm fine."

"What happened? All we've been told is that you, Zander and Mickey were in the infirmary, and Kasper was dead." Jay say, his brow creased.

"There was a fight." I say bluntly, keeping details to a minimum. "It ended with Kasper throwing himself in the chasm. I don't know why, I just got caught up in it."

"So you're all fine?" Jay asks, hand on my shoulder and I nod.

"Just a lightly sprained ankle really." I say, leaving out my head injury, and the abdomen bruising. "I wanted to go train, I've been stuck in bed all day. Join me?" I ask Lily. She nods, but looks sideways at Jay.

"She told me you've been training her in the evenings. I barely even noticed with all your elaborate excuses, thank god you didn't go to Candor." Jay tells me and I smirk.

"I'm disappointed, I was sure you must've noticed something." I mock him and he grins as we walk out.

"Maybe you can have a light spar with Lily, give her a different sort of opponent. She's been fighting me this entire time, and none of the rest of the initiates fight the same way." I tell him, and he nods in agreement.

"That sounds like a good idea. You up for it Lily? It'll just be like drills." Jay pipes up, and Lily only looks slightly doubtful.

"Okay then."

"Right then, how does Jay fight, what's his style?" I question Lily, and she answers reasonably quickly.

"He has the advantage of size, and he's quite strong but still fast, his reflexes are quick." She wonders and I nod.

"Anything else? Weaknesses?" I ask. She's missing his main weakness. Jay looks at my grilling slightly surprised.

"Um…er…" She stumbles, and I give her a tight smile.

"You haven't watched him enough yet. He's fast, but static. He has a strong stance, but doesn't move much around the ring, as his reflexes are strong enough to block incoming hits." I tell her.

"Jeez, I didn't even realise…" Jay mutters to himself, and intrigued grin on his face.

"You figured out a strategy?" I ask Lily, in full knowledge we'd talked about how to tackle this weakness before. Thankfully, she nods.

"Right get going." I say, as soon as we enter the training room, and they move to a mat. "Warm up first though. A good ten minutes."

Meanwhile I move to the bars, ready for pull ups. I'm not stupid enough to do any exercises that involve my ankle, so for now I'll go with arm exercises. Even though I've been doing them to increase the strength of my punches, they've had a positive effect  
on the acro I use I think, I'm much more stable in a hand stand, and I can manoeuvre my body much better.

After five rounds of fourteen I let myself down, and move to watch Jay and Lily sparring. It's surprisingly good, Lily's taking in Jay's weakness, moving around the mat a lot to make his angles harder since he doesn't move around a lot. However, it's  
also bad.

At first I thought it was just because she was a weak fighter, but since she was always fighting me I must not've noticed as much. She's holding back. None of her punches have the strength I know she has, her arm strength is easily stronger than mine.  
Her lunges don't have the same momentum, her arm doesn't reach all the way back before a punch. And as a result, Jay is holding back.

"Stop for a second." I say, and look Lily dead in the eye.

"Stop holding back, you dimwit." I say harshly. "I've been noticing it for a while, but you can't win a fight if you don't want to."

Lily splutters slightly, obviously put off guard by my sudden accusation.

"It's just a spar, we're meant to hold back-"

"No, you're not. That defeats the whole point of training." I say pointedly.

"No, Jay's holding back too, why am I the only one being-"

"He's allowed to hold back." I cut through, and she looks confused.

"What do you mean? I thought you were saying not to hold back-"

"Jay has to hold back, because if he didn't you've been in the infirmary ages ago. He's stronger, so in a spar he has to hold back. That's why Four always tells us to pair up with someone of equal strength."

She looks confused, and bothered.

"Okay, I'll try harder."

She always says that.

But as my mind is distracted and she walks back onto the mat, the hair on the back of my neck prick up.

In a flash, I've grabbed the arm reaching around my shoulders, and turned into my attacker. My foot comes up to block his other hand before I spring back onto my hands, letting my legs fly into his torso before I'm back on my feet, pushing harshly on  
his shoulders before having him in a headlock.

"You bastard Axel!" I yell fiercely, but laughter bubbles through my voice as soon as I hear his flowing chuckles. "Why are you laughing? If I hadn't realised it was you I would've kicked you for real!" I yell at him laughing, shoving his head away as  
he wrecks with laughter.

"I was checking your reflexes, honestly! You were hidden from me all day!" He accuses pointedly, and I roll my eyes.

"Avery that was amazing! You must've been training so much since last fights!" I move my head to face Lily, who looks incredibly surprised.

"Is she dim?" Axel asks me, pointing at Lily.

"No, she just didn't see Avery kicking butt her first fight." Jay explains.

"Ahh. Of course, you banned yourself from kicking. Well, I won't be interrupting your training further, I have to report to Max anyway. See ya later!" Axel says, before jogging off.

"Honestly, that guy." I say shaking my head. "Right back at it you two, we need to train."

12321

"I'm back." I say softly as I enter Eric's apartment. I had told Lily and Jay about going back to the infirmary for now.

"How was training?" I hear Eric's voice from the bedroom, and I pull off his hoodie as I enter, dropping it in the basket.

"I didn't overexert myself, mainly watched over Lily and Jay sparring." I say with a sigh before he comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Why the sigh?" He murmurs, playing with the hem of the t-shirt, as well as looking shamelessly down the low v neck.

"How do you get initiates to want to fight each other?" I ask him curiously. He'd know this.

He frowns slightly, but answers. "We force them to. You don't have another choice."

"I mean how do you get them to really fight, and not hold back in fear of hurting the other. Surely friends end up fighting." I explain further, as his hand starts pulling my t-shirt further down, exposing my bra to his view.

"How did I get you to stop holding back?" He asks slyly.

"Let me clarify; without methods of seduction." I tease him back, and his head rests in the crook of my neck as he chuckles.

"Make them want to hurt the other. Provocation can get you far." He murmurs, as his tongue slips out to knead my collar whilst his hands occupy themselves with touching my body. I make a sharp intake of breath.

"Know a good way to provoke the reckless brave type?" I ask, my words caught in my throat as his fingers tease the waistband of my jeans as he undoes the button.

However, he sighs, and lets his hands settle around my waist.

"Insult their bravery. In fact, they tend to react badly to people holding back against them, not giving a worthy fight and that garbage." He tells me and I nod as he pulls me over to his bed and holds me standing in front of him as he sits down.

"As much as I'd like to keep you here to fuck every knight, we've run out of reasons for you not to stay in the dorms." Eric grumbles, and it's very clear he completely means not wanting me to leave.

"So I'll have to move back to the dorms." I say logically. "It's not that much of a problem, I spend enough time training with you not to be deprived of your company." I try to sweeten him up.

"True." He murmurs, pulling down my jeans, eyes lingering at my underwear. "But annoyingly, I don't want the first time we fuck to be marred by that bastards bruises, and I also want to fuck you in my bed."

The repetitions and just the way he says _fuck_ is just making me extremely uncomfortable. I can't believe I didn't realise though, he's so possessive he growls every time he sees my stomach.

"Don't leave to go anywhere tonight. And don't leave in the morning until I say so." He mutters gutturally as he pulls me down onto him, rolling us under the covers before lifting his hand to turn the lights off. The darkness doesn't stop him though,  
as I fall asleep with fingers wandering and swiping up my skin, lighting me on fire.

 **My babies are back! As I said before, this chapter was SOOOO FLUFFY at the beginning, but I realised after Eric's confession, Avery had to as well, and I'm a sucker for scenery and sunsets. I think I also managed to prolong this fic becoming M rated, despite how many times I lapsed into less than appropriate writing in this chapter XD. But I am happy with my plan of action. We're going back into training straight away next chapter, so we can really get up to speed with the initiation process. Also, I need to figure out where to put the paintballing match, because I actually have no idea where it comes in the initiation chronology. Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, read and review as always!**


	23. Chapter 22

**I'm sorry I missed another week, life has been too busy for me lately! I've now got more exams coming up, but at least during revision period I should be able to get some good writing done!**

 **Zelda I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! It was more fluffy than previous chapters, so I'm happy it still worked out!**

 **Bob- this chapter is gliding right into kicking ass again, though it really builds up through next chapter as well**

 **ShadowDragon03 I'm sorry updating has been a little slow lately, but I'm glad you enjoyed it! I'll work on getting the chapters longer, for the most part it's just been how much I can write in a week but, once my exams are over I should be able to write more (I hope)!**

"Wake up beautiful…" A voice rumbles into my hair as I groan myself awake and my eyes blink open. Eric's arms are still wrapped tightly around my waist with my t-shirt ridden up, our legs hooked together. Hang on…

I sit up abruptly.

"Hang on… I slept. I actually was asleep." I murmur this to myself, as I'm sure Eric is looking at me curious. I meet his questioning eyes as his fingers stroke my skin.

"If you're wondering why I don't sleep… I can't exactly answer… because I don't really know." I tell him honestly, and it's the truth. Ever since I can remember, I've never been able to sleep. If my eyes drift shut, I'll wake up within half an hour, and that process can repeat innumerable times.

"Chronic insomnia…" He remarks. Exactly that. I can't remember ever having even a few hours sleep, yet in the last couple of days I've slept almost a full day. "At least you're well-rested now, you've got fights tomorrow, Four's picking though. Not that it matters, they've got nothing on you."

Eric's words are surprisingly straight-forwardly nice, and a light blush coats my cheeks as he pulls me back under the covers.

"I was contemplating waking you up… let you sleep or wake you up to train." He tells me, his head resting just above mine. My body still aches, and faced with a full day of training, I really don't feel like training. But with a glance at the clock, there's still an hour till training actually starts.

Biting my lip, I look up at Eric. "Are you sure there wasn't a third option?" I ask slyly, sliding my leg up between his to lie dangerously high between his thighs.

"A third option could be considered… if it could be proven more valuable." Eric murmurs huskily with a smirk.

I don't know what's gotten into me… though I don't remember dreaming, so it could be my subconscious imagining something up. Nevertheless, his smuttering of lazy blonde hair, half-closed eyes and ridiculously low voice, not mentioning his taught, smooth, hard, muscles surrounding me, is giving me a hard opportunity to miss.

"Well, for one… I don't know about you but this cage I'm in at the moment is much more… welcoming than outside." I start, stroking his arms tightening around me, and at his sharp intake of breath I bravely let my leg press that little bit higher between his.

"Not to mention, I won't be able to wake up like this for a while, and I'm really going to miss it…" I trail off, letting my teeth catch on my lip, sucking gently for him to see as I shift myself to let our skin stroke against each other.

"You make a good case." Eric replies, and I let a hand trail down over his t-shirt, circling his exposed navel. "Plus, if we go training, I'll have to drop everything I'm holding." He plays, before shifting his body over mine, pulling us closer than I'd imagined we could be, his hips pressing down onto mine.

He brings his face closer and my lips part in anticipation, as I further my hand downwards…

"But unfortunately, Max called me in for a meeting, so I really should go."

He speaks right above my lips, before placing his on mine in a light peck, before pushing himself back, trying to untangle our legs. I pout and whine instinctively, my eyebrows furrowing as he climbs out of bed, but my eyes catch something that makes me grin nonetheless.

"A different part of you says otherwise."

"That part of me always says otherwise when it comes to you." He replies snarkily, walking into the bathroom. "And don't even think of joining me in the shower, I can't be late." He yells back as he pulls his t-shirt off, so I just admire his back muscles as he leaves me alone in bed. Such a shame, he may have said something about not wanting to fuck me yet, but I wonder if that includes non-penetr…..

"And don't even think about touching yourself either!" Another yell wakes me from my thoughts and I smile lightly through my blush.

"Someone needs to stop thinking dirty thoughts if they want to fit into their trousers…" I yell back cheekily, before running to the guest bedroom to escape any more of his comments.

Somethings obviously wrong with me, it must be yesterday's antics. I've been on a high around him ever since I told him I was his, and my thoughts have been getting dirtier and dirtier, not even considering what his are like.

I change into simple training gear, the usual black leggings, sports bra and t-shirt, slipping on my trainers before going to the kitchen. I start to make coffee… Eric will want some. I think he takes it black as well, but then again I've only ever seen him drink it a few times, he may like it differently when he's in a better mood. I usually have a café latté when I'm in a good mood, and this is definitely a good mood. Hopefully he'll be out soon enough so I can just ask.

Just as I finish steaming the milk I hear the shower stop, and after I've made my latte he walks through into the living space pull his vest on over his t-shirt.

"Coffee?" I question, and he eyes the latté I just made.

"Latté." He replies shortly, and I beckon him over to take the one in my hands as I start on another.

"Thanks." He murmurs with a light grin, kissing me on the cheek as he takes the cup. "I maybe at gun practice, if not I'll see you at the training block." He tells me, and I smile sweetly as he looks back before leaving.

This is so sappy. I kind of like it.

Time to get back to training. I drink my own coffee fast enough before heading out for a run. I let my feet carry me at a reasonably fast pace, my steps feeling lighter. I take a much longer route as well, and manage to miss any signs of Lily and Jay running, though they may be taking a break today.

"Avery?" After finishing my run I stroll into the Pit, looking through the tables for someone to sit with. Ben calls my name.

"Hey, did Lily and Jay tell you what happened?" I ask, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, it sounded pretty rough. You're joining training anyway though right?" He replies and I nod.

"Where's Beth and the others?" I ask, and he nudges his head to where Lily and Jay are queuing for food.

"Dunno about Beth." He says non-committedly. "Those two have been cosying up a lot recently though, you wouldn't have anything to do with it right?"

"I may have pushed for them to spar a little more often than necessary, but nothing drastic. They'll get there on their own." I mutter with a light smirk. "Have you heard anything about Zander and Mickey?"

"Zander got let out last night as well, Mickey's still in the infirmary though, broken arm." He says, raising his eyebrows at me.

"If I survived, so can he. Though whether he'd even pass initiation with working limbs is a different question." I say dryly and Ben chuckles, as Lily and Jay sit down opposite us, exchanging greetings.

"You guys seen Beth this morning?" Lily asks, and we shake our heads. "She's been kinda down recently, has she told you anything Ben?"

"Nah." Ben says, but as he turns his head to the side, scratching the back of his neck, I can see the lie in his posture. I thought I noticed something when I asked him about her as well. Trouble in paradise I guess.

"Come on, I'm going to go early, I make up time." I say to them before standing and leaving, jogging lightly to the training room. I hope Four's already in there, he obviously knows about the real events of that night, so I should probably talk to him if I can get a moments spare.

And sure enough, he's tidying up the knives table.

"Hey Four." I announce my presence, and he turns immediately.

"Avery, how are you? I got written off you were healing, but you haven't been in the infirmary." Four questions me immediately, and I meet him with calm eyes.

"Resting, I got some painkillers from the infirmary and left before they could ask any more questions. I'm guessing you know the details?" I reply smoothly.

"Yeah, I saw the footage." He says, walking closer to me. I let him move, and at his height he tilts my head slightly to look at the bump on my head. "Tch… Avery I don't even know how you got yourself into that shit."

"Well, the bastards gone now, and I only lightly knocked Zander out so there shouldn't be anymore." I drawl, but he just gives me a pointed look. He gazes down at my stomach questioningly, but I hear the door swing open and I take a quick step back.

"How's the ankle?" Four quickly starts the conversation anew, and I answer swiftly.

"May or may not have sprained it, but I didn't use it yesterday and this morning it was fine on my run." I inform him honestly. He gives me a look I'm supposed to understand as the others filter in, all on time since the severity of the punishments became unbearable. Though I notice Zander isn't here.

"Right, I was going to evaluate your gun work, but the dauntless-born have claimed the shooting ring this morning, so we'll do that in the afternoon. For now, knives. In fact you should be happy, your knife-work is a mess. And don't forget, you're ranked with the Dauntless-born." Four tells us sternly before we line up in our usual spots. I see Beth move next to Lily, but she doesn't meet my gaze. I mentally sigh, I swear, I didn't do anything.

I let a group of five knives slip through my fingers as I remember my hold. Four was right, I have no idea how I'll rank with the Dauntless-born. Maybe I've been too complacent, despite being friends with Leon, Mark, Raven, Kray ad DT, I have no idea how they're ranked. They're probably all above us if we were put together, though the transfer level of improvement has been extremely fast. Not to mention there's bound to be some Dauntless-born who stayed because of family pressure, there always is.

With that in mind, I take my stance, lightly pressing on my bad ankle to make sure it won't be worsened by my weight shift. And I throw. A nice star shape around the heart. Ugh, the sound of knives, so relaxing.

After we've walked to collect our knives the third time, I notice Zander walk in. He looks fine, quickly talking to lining up, but it's easy to catch the glance my way. I can't read it from here, but it doesn't feel hostile, at least.

After the fourth set, Lily looks at me sideways.

"Don't you get bored of a star?" She questions, somehow without an ounce of sarcasm. I shrug.

"It means I have to change the angle, for the bottom ones I have to completely change my grip to get it upside-down, so not really." I answer simply.

"Why don't you change it up? How about a simply smiley?" Jay jokes from my others side as we walk back to our positions. I give him a quick smirk, before drawing my arm back and narrowing my eyes. Lets do it in the head, why not. Two knives embed themselves as eyes, whilst my other three land more horizontal in the shape of a small smile.

"Aw, you should've made it grin, or smirk, that would've been fun…" Jay starts jokingly, but as I feel Four's presence behind me he drifts off.

"If you have time to draw maybe I should increase your difficulty." Four remarks, and I give him a small smile.

"Changing the angle's still hard enough." I say softly, trying to communicate to him how much I don't want to be special. It's probably gone down the drain, but I want to save it as much as possible, at least for the dauntless-born, though the time I cut Leon's hair off doesn't help me at all.

"You managed 25 that one time, have you been practising it?" He questions, but his eyes show me he knows I have been.

"I wasn't aware it was a requirement." I try to brush it off, but Four isn't letting up, he just stares meaningfully, until I scowl.

"Target?"

"Hmm…" Four smiles playfully, looking around the room. "I guess you need a test of accuracy as well… Oh look, there's Axel."

I roll my eyes at him obviously, as sure enough Axel is leaning back in a chair at the other side of the training room shifting through papers. His right ankle is resting on his left knee, and he looks completely concentrated.

"Cut his laces off." Four mutters to me, with quick glances at Lily and Jay to carry on what they were doing. Axel's wearing black trainers, and I can just see his laces, just. But I'll need to hit the knot, because the laces won't cut if I just hit the loops. But as I move into position, I look back at Four.

"He'll notice, and move before it gets there, this is Axel we're talking about." I mutter in return. Four just grins at me, and I shift my jaw in annoyance. "Fine then."

And right then, I flick back my wrist, stepping into the throw with the power I need to reach the longer distance, and release.

"Fuck! Shitting little arseholes!" His curses echo in the hall as he stands, and I quickly turn back to my smiley face, taking a knife from Four and adding a nose to my face.

"Four?! You little bastard…" I can hear Axel's thundering footsteps as I move uniformly with the other initiates to collect our knives, leaving Four to summon up an explanation that won't get him beaten up. But when I turn up, Axel has him in a headlock, yet Four's whispering to him urgently.

"You did it? I'M NOT TARGET PRACTICE!" Though he's yelling, I can see the laughter in his eyes, and it makes me grin.

"I'm just an initiate, all I can do is follow orders." I tell him, holding my hands up in surrender looking pointedly at Four. Axel turns back to Four.

"I'll get you for this. I will." He says, stalking away and out of the room. As soon as he's out of the door, I let my chuckles out.

"You arsehole, you rat me out!" I whisper accuse Four, who's shoulders are shaking with mirth.

"Well I wasn't going to lie was I?" He replies quietly, before catching the other initiates looks of curiosity and going back into intimidation setting. "Get back to work!"

He elbows me lightly. "That includes you." He mutters, before walking off to yell at Lottie for her technique.

"Bastard." I mutter as I get back to the usual targets, though I catch the side eye from Lily and Jay.

"You're still the star child though, you get off lucky." Lily says smiling.

"Because she always challenges him in the runs I'd bet." Jay agrees, as they share smiles across me.

"I least I'm not making eyes at anyone across the training room." I say bluntly, watching amused as Lily quickly looks back to her target, though I catch Jay's gaze lingering. I have to bite my lip to keep from sniggering as we get back to training.

12321

In the afternoon, gun practice. My head isn't lingering on Eric saying he may be here, not at all. He hasn't been in training or evaluation for weeks because of the patrol and his following injury. And you can tell, as soon as he enters the gun range, nerves are on edge.

Sure, Four's intimidating, and his punishments are hard, and unrelenting.

But Eric's are worse. Not to mention, he has this way of making any punishment, and any comments he gives feel like insults, as if they don't have any benefit whatsoever. Four is a little more straight-forward with his criticism, Eric you have to work it out for yourself. Not that I mind.

"It's been three weeks, initiate, yet somehow I don't see any improvements." Eric snarls as he stands before Isobel, who has her head down, and I'm sure I can see her shaking. Luckily, we're not idiots, and the rest of us carry on shooting, in attempt to avoid his wrath.

My shooting's been better since Eric figured out my eyesight is uneven, causing me to see the bullseye to the right of where it actually is. So, overall, I've been getting better. Though I still can't use a bloody shotgun, the control on that thing is disgusting. But I've definitely excelled with the handgun, which has become my favourite over the rifle.

As I feel Eric's presence behind me, I easily start a new magazine on the handgun, and shift into my stance. He'll want these concise, I think Isobel not answering him earlier made him a little impatient.

So I do all six at a regular pace. The first is off, ever so slightly, still in the heart but to the left, as I overcompensated for my eyesight. However, the other five I adjust accordingly, and they all go straight for the bullseye.

I don't hear any words as he moves on from Lily and I next to each other, and I see Lily also aced her full six, all in the heart.

"Low five." Lily whispers to me with a side glance, and I smile slightly, obliging her.

"Right, now Eric's here we're going to run the moving course. Line up!" Four yells and we do as he says. We've run the course a few times over the last few weeks, and now everyone's using a shotgun except for myself. The rankings haven't changed much, in fact Lily and Zander have stayed up top, though Zander outscored her the last couple of times we've done it. I've stayed at third the entire way through, and the lower scores have jumbled a little but not drastically.

"Next." Four calls me up and I move into my stance. I won't lie, I did hold back in the other runs, I have no idea whether it would actually change my rank, but now Eric's here I know I have to go full out.

The targets move out, and I get to work. I keep my reloads sharp and concise, and my shots are all pretty much dead on. I guess I'm still in a good mood.

As I step away, I know all my shots were to the head or heart, that ended up being my strategy. I probably could've gotten a few more in if I went to injure rather than focussing on the headshots and all, but that's just what ended up happening.

"Next." Four says, with a short look at me, and I meet eyes with Eric as I pass.

"You were using the wrong gun, initiate, you should know that by now." Eric says sternly, and for a moment I realise I had forgotten how he was in training, I forgot the bite between his words. I can't let myself be distracted by whatever words he gives me elsewhere.

"I am aware of it, my performance is stronger with the handgun regardless of it not being as suited to the situation." I answer calmly. He takes a slow step towards me.

"Then maybe you should stop being shit at what you should be doing." He growls, and I nod my head slowly, letting my breath draw out.

"Of course, I'll work more on the shotgun, sir."

The rounds go through, until we're all done. Eric was his usual threats throughout, and I think I just managed to pass off mine. I was too reckless, I was almost about to reply cheekily, mock him, tease him as we had in the past few days. Exactly what I wasn't supposed to do. At least I caught myself, it should be easy enough not to make that mistake from now on.

 **Another chapter gone, this one was getting back into the initiation rhythm after all the fluff, and I think I got there. Anyway next chapter I'm introducing a new theme, and I think I've figured out where the paintballing will be going chronology wise. For now though, this wasn't the most interesting chapter, but I'll be building up to something new soon! Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, read and review as always!**


	24. Chapter 23

**IThat's right! Two chapters in one afternoon! I was revising a lot this week so in my breaks I just wrote and wrote and wrote, so I decided to gift everyone with a second chapter since I missed last week's update. Unfortunately, I'm on holiday with my family for the next ten days so I'm unsure as to how much time I'll have for writing, especially since this isn't really a public thing for me, but I will try to nonetheless! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

 **ShadowDragon03 Wow I'm surprised you read the last chapter so punctually, I didn't expect to be writing replies on this chapter! But I'm glad you enjoyed it as well, keeping Eric all mean and strict last chapter was a must for me, it wouldn't suit his characterisation at all if he was partial (well he kinda is but not in that way ) So glad you enjoyed it!**

"That gave me chills! I almost wish he hadn't left for all that time, just so I never have the shock of forgetting what it's like!" Lily complains as we sit down to eat. Despite getting highest score, Eric was ruthless with her, since she made a lot of  
injuring hits and barely any fatals. She got the highest score by a long way, but Eric said she was too fast, didn't take into account that in real life, she would've been shot dead by the first opponent she injured, before she could even shoot the  
second. True, and I completely agree with him.

"I mean Four told us to kill OR injure, I don't see anything wrong." Lily continues.

"He's right though. In a real battle, you would've been dead in seconds," As I start I can see almost all of their eyes shift to me weirdly. I should probably head this in a different direction, putting forward an issue I'd been wondering about. "… because  
we haven't learnt to move when we shoot, we're sitting ducks."

"Aren't we supposed to take cover? And if we're on the offensive, surely, we have to move, what about all the tactics we've been learning?" Jay agrees with me, and I let the conversation carry on.

"That's true… I guess." Lily admits.

"I'm surprised we haven't done anything like that yet. It's been three months out of the five, and we haven't touched on what really goes on with patrols." Ben agrees

"Could you ask Four about it? I'm sure he'll tell you." Lily speaks to me, and I raise my eyebrow at her questioningly.

"Ask Four? You really think he'd tell me anything?" I say, though I know I could ask Eric about it.

"You were talking to him this morning before training, you looked like you were… conversing." Lily continues, and I can see Ben side-glance me oddly.

"Yeah, only because he was the one in charge of clearing up the fight with Kasper, he just asked about my ankle." I brush it off. "Anyway, you've seen how they work here, it'll be a surprise, they'll spring it on us, as usual."

"She's right, we're just waiting. It's fights tomorrow anyway, I wouldn't get too comfortable." Beth speaks up. "But do you know what I noticed?"

"What?" Jay asks, and she grins. That's good, she's been looking down recently. "Eric had a hickey."

"What?!" Jay exclaims.

"Really?" Lily questions, blushing.

"Yep, it's right up behind his ear!" Beth tells us, and I can't help but smirk. I wonder how many people would've noticed…

"It was really dark as well, though then again Leon did say he was a bit… frisky…" Beth says, smirking.

"Gross, Beth did you have to?!" Lily complains, and I stifle a laugh. Maybe I did go a little strong with the teeth.

12321

"Hit harder, I know you can hit harder!" I instruct Lily as we spar, and I'm easily pushing her away without even moving my feet. She hits harder than me, this should be easy. She's hitting the right places, I guess, but none of the hurt enough! She could  
even go for the solar plexus, she's more than strong enough for it.

"Okay, let's take a break. Go lift some weights to get your arms working after guns." I say, and walk over to Jay who's been watching.

"You have a lot more patience than I've accounted you for." Jay says as soon as I walk up to him.

"Good, you've seen it too."

"She's not even fighting, she's better than half of the others, probably better than Beth, but she's losing every time, I just don't get it! She's not going to make it at this rate." Jay whisper shouts to me, obviously distressed.

"Don't-" I start, but he interrupts.

"-get attached I know, when it's so unlikely she'll be here in a couple of months, I know-" And now I cut him off.

"Don't even start to say that, arsehole." I growl, gripping his arm. "I was going to say, don't fret, but I see you're well past it. I've got an idea."

Eric's idea, but he is our trainer.

"I'm going to have to get her mad at me again. She'll be struggling for a while, and won't have any nice words to say about me, but we have two months, and it'll work." I mutter to Jay urgently, and he looks at me confused, but listening.

"You know she hasn't see me go full out, I haven't needed to so far. My idea, is that I… show off a little. And then hold back, obviously against her. She'll get annoyed, you know her, then hopefully when we face each other, she'll really fight. It's  
the only way I can think of that she'll get mad enough to fight her full strength." I explain to him as Lily's on the other side of the room.

"I guess… yeah it'll totally work, but she's going to be so mad at you. Even afterwards, Avery you're basically throwing away your friendship-" Jay starts protesting.

"I don't need our friendship. Neither does she, we both have the rest of you as friends. She needs the anger to stay in Dauntless, to keep her life. It's worth it." I finish shortly. Jay just looks around at the floor, obviously bothered, but I can tell  
he's seeing my logic. He's already started caring too much about her.

"So will you help me? Cos I was thinking of getting the showing off part started right now." I ask him, and he meets my eyes, before nodding slowly.

"I've got your back." He tells me, as we move onto the mats.

"Let's do this then!" I say louder, gaining Lily's attention. Jay beckons me forward, and we start our spar.

I don't go full out, because I definitely don't want to injure him, but I pull out some manoeuvres that are more flashy than anything, kicking him lightly in sides, using a twisting jump to block some of his punches. I can tell he isn't going full out  
on me either, though this is still just a spar. After we've been going a while, since our motions never cease as neither of us pursue a knockout move. So, I give Jay an apologetic look, before dropping down into a fluid spinning kick, knocking his  
feet out from under him. It then takes seconds to pin him on the floor, holding the back of his neck down onto the floor.

"Yield." I say, before releasing him. "That was fun, I hope we don't get matched up tomorrow!"

"You betcha, it would be far too much work, the whole blocking the kicks thing is so confusing." Jay laughs as he pats me on the back, making our way off the mats.

"Sorry Lily, we got a little carried away, you carry on with the exercises?" I speak, to her, and her eyes are wide.

"Er… I was, but then I decided to watch you two for pointers… you were so good Avery." She finishes, doubtful, and I merely nod.

"Good? I barely got a hit in, that's more than good. I'd spar you now but I'm exhausted." Jay carries on, and I can tell by now he's completely on board with me.

"I'd stay but I have to go finish a check up on my ankle, so run your usual drills on the punching bags. Think about tomorrow, where you need to hit, elbows, wrists, and such." I say, walking backwards towards the door, leaving the two in there.

12321

I'm walking to the training block after the long day, not really sure whether I'm ready for a training session with Eric. However, as soon as I step in, Eric's grabbing my arm.

"Let's go." Is all he utters before moving me back down the stairs. I don't question where he's taking me, just leaning back ever so slightly into the hand on my shoulder.

"We're getting you contacts." He tells me as we reach the infirmary, and moves me towards Jen as usual.

"Eric! And Avery, I'm so glad you're here, you didn't even come in after the fight, and you could have a concussion! Here, let me-" Jen starts babbling as soon as we get there, but Eric steps in front of me.

"She's been checked Jen, no concussion, it's all in her file." Eric says, irritated.

"Well, she hasn't been here which means she hasn't been seen by a proper doctor, so I'm taking a look anyway. Besides, what are you doing here if not for that?" Jen carries on, taking my arm gently, leading me to one of the rooms nearby.

"She needs contacts, leadership has granted permission." Eric says simply, and my eyes flick up. Leadership? I didn't deem it an important enough problem to be dealt with like this. It must be for something more important.

"Oh, so she's what the email was about. Fourth stage huh? Is it your gun work?" She asks me, and I just blink up to Eric, knowing she's asking me about things he hasn't told me.

"Jen, you know they don't know about it." Eric glares at her, and she backs off slightly.

"Alright, alright, let's get this going then."

She gets me to read letters on the wall, with one eye then the other, then goes through various procedures I didn't bother to pay attention to. Then she checks over my head and ankle, which she deems fine.

"Now, you got kicked, didn't you-" She lifts up my shirt, revealing the dark bruising scattering my abdomen, and I can see Eric's jaw shift.

"It's fine, they don't hurt that much, it's just bruising." I shrug, but she's frowning anyway.

"Alright then… your contacts will be in the processing room, just wait here a little while." Jen says, leaving the room with a quick glance at Eric.

"Is she the head doctor here or something? She always seems to be the one treating me…" I mutter mostly to myself, but Eric answers.

"She's my doctor. She tends to get involved with initiates because of that." He tells me, and I nod. "How was your extra training?"

"Good. I sparred with Jay for a while, it was pretty fun." I tell him. "Got him on board for what I'm about to do to Lily as well."

"Take my advice?" He questions, smirking.

"Of course." I answer with a small smile. "She's going to hate me from around tomorrow though, luckily she moved bunks already."

Eric just smiles.

"What is it?" I ask cautiously.

"The less time you spend with her means the more time I get you to myself, isn't it obvious?" He drawls, taking a step closer to me as a smile creeps onto my face.

"I'm flattered you're eager for my time, and glad to give it." I reply as my cheeks warm slightly.

"Sniping." I realise it all of a sudden, and my eyes snap to him. Damn it, I said it out loud.

He sighs. "You're too observant for your own good, I can't hide anything." He murmurs, raising an eyebrow, as I wait to see if he'll elaborate.

"It's done by selection; a lot of the time no new snipers are needed so initiates don't learn it. But there are a few disciplines opening up this year that require it, plus one is retiring the end of this year, so three are being taught the skill." He  
explains. "Though I'm pretty sure because of the distance your eyesight won't affect it as much, and I have a feeling you'll be good at it anyway, it gave a good enough excuse for you to get them."

I nod in understanding, just as Jen comes back with some boxes. She gives me instructions I store somewhere at the back of my head, and then Eric and I leave.

"How are you feeling, need any more painkillers?" Eric asks as we walk, and I shake my head.

"It's just a dull ache. My ankle's been fine, not much I can do about the bruising." I shrug, but I can feel my shoulders drooping.

"Go get some rest." Eric says, and I turn to him confused.

"I thought we were going to train?" Though in reality, my headache has steadily been becoming more noticeable throughout the day, and my arms are aching from the knife-work and gun-work. It's been a full day.

"You're tired, and I don't want you at a disadvantage for fights." He tells me, and when I meet his eyes I can see something, ever so small, a warning. I've not matched up with an easy opponent.

"I won't be able to sleep anyway Eric." I say softly, looking around to make sure no one's near. "It was never Kasper keeping me awake."

He puts his hand on my shoulder, bring me close.

"Then just rest. I don't want you overexerting yourself with sleep deprivation again, don't make me remind you I expect results from training you." His voice is hard, ordering, and I find myself nodding obediently.

"Of course." I finish, turning away in the direction of the dorms. I get there quickly, before finding my bunk in the corner, just like before.

"Avery, you're sleeping back here again, thank God I won't have you walking around like a zombie again." Ben comes up behind me, patting my back, and I nod, despite how I'd get much more rest if I were back where I was sleeping last night.

However, I do catch in my peripherals, the scathing look from Beth, who's lying up on her bunk. I can't be bothered to deal with another friendship problem, I've already started my plan on Lily. Beth will just have to wait it out, whatever she's angry  
at me for can wait.

The lights go off and I slide up into my bunk, stretching my muscles out.

I'm not going to sleep. The last two nights I've been sleeping, in Eric's arms, something I'd never thought was possible. Tonight's paling in comparison. I'll have to make do, I always have.

12321

The hours of lying in bed had passed, and my watch read 5:57. Lights went out at 10, so almost 8 hours of rest. Good enough.

I slide down the poles of the ladder silently, as I had done before I'd ever seen Eric's apartment, and go off on a run. I needed to move, unlike the lazy want to stay in bed I'd had the couple of days before.

As I'm running down the far side of the compound, I hear running footsteps coming round the corner. I ready myself to move out of the way, but in the second I step round, I'm roughly caught in strong arms.

"You're up early." I murmur up to the blonde leader, who's arms glowing from the run.

"So are you it seems, no protests to stay in bed this time?" Eric taunts, and I hold back my blush as both are chests are moving lightly from the exertion. "Ready for fights?"

"Of course, it's the least of my worries." I murmur, uttering the truth. I'm confident at present that none of the other transfer initiates are at my standard in fights.

"Come on." Eric mutters, pulling me round the corner into one of the compounds many hidden alcoves. He pulls me into his arms, trapping my own against my body.

"You need to be in bed by 11 tonight as well, no sneaking out for training. I've got meetings till late." He tells me, leaning close to my face letting his lips brush against my forehead.

"Something important?" I question, managing to lift one arm up to rest on his warm shoulder.

"Something I won't have you missing." He replies, pausing to study my face, before asking, "Go on then, what's your guess?"

I blush lightly, wondering if he can merely look at me to see what I'm thinking, before answering what we were wondering after training yesterday. "Tactical exercise?"

Eric lets out a deep sigh, before pushing me backwards in his arms as he backs me up against a wall.

"I can't let anything by you… nothing at all." He mutters with a dangerous glint in his eye, and I bite my lip. I shouldn't find that attractive.

"You gave it away yelling at Lily. We've only been doing stationary shooting." I say softly, and he brings a hand up to tilt my face up to him.

"You're gonna do really well, you won't fail me at this, you're must do the best out of everyone." He tells me firmly, light threat in his tone.

I nod silently, keeping my teeth down on my lip, not having anything to say that won't embarrass myself.

He sighs once more, tilting my head with more force so I can't look away from his eyes.

"Stop biting your lip."

I can't even register his lips on mine, it's so quick.

His mouth is unyielding and firm on mine, his own teeth pulling at my lip before sucking on it harshly, swallowing the resultant noise spewing from my mouth. I push my body against his with more fervour, lips moving unrelentlessly, and one of my leg moves  
up around his hip to close the distance between us. I manage to tuck my hands up to his shoulders, but before I can lace them through his hair, his own hands come up to grasp my wrists, slamming them above my head against the wall.

And then with one last movement of his lips, sucking firmly on my tongue, he pulls away, despite my body instinctually leaning forward.

"Now now, we've talked about this, we're in public." Eric drawls sarcastically, glancing at the empty entryway to the alcove.

I narrow my eyes at him as he stretches my arms up higher on the wall lifting my heels of the floor, as he leans ever closer, lips less than an inch away from mine. It takes one movement to push my foot up off the ground, and swing it effortlessly over  
his shoulder into his neck, his whole body moving back in reflex as his airway is blocked. His hands loosen on my wrists and I break free, using my other foot to swiftly pull his ankle out from underneath him to make him topple onto the floor.

He recovers faster than I'd anticipated, and he grabs onto my own outstretched arm as he falls, pulling me with him. But before he's even hit the ground, my arm is ready at his neck, and when we fall, it presses down on his neck pushing his jaw up, while  
I move myself to kneel on his thighs.

"Public implies there are other people near other than you and me, which I'm sure big, bad Eric wouldn't have been so careless as to allow." I say with an innocent tone as I lean down closer, biting my lip once more, just for his benefit.

"Don't think you're in control here." Eric growls, but there's a smirk on his lips as I let my lips trail lightly up his neck, reaching just behind his ear to the mark I left.

"I know I'm never in control when you're around Eric, only you could possess me to do such… outrageous things." I murmur, pressing my lips against the mark whilst keeping him restricted at his throat, grinding my hips painfully hard against his crotch.

"I should have been more prepared." I say, in between wet kisses against his neck. "I was thoughtless, forgot how you usually are, not that I mind it."

I drag my teeth against his ear, and I can feel him shiver.

"But they noticed this, I kind of enjoyed it." I murmur, drawing circles with my tongue over his mark.

"-Avery, Aver-" His voice catches, breaking ever so slightly as I let my free arm trail up under his shirt. I move my kisses across to his cheek, inching closer and closer to his mouth. I pause above his lips for a second, to look up into his dark, hazy,  
hungry eyes. I read him in an instance as his mouth lurches forward to grab for mine, and I lean back.

I lean back too far, as now his whole body pushes forward, and I scramble to get onto my feet before him, moving towards the entryway, but I was foolish, he catches me, enclosing me in his arms, pinning me against the wall once more as our breaths fill  
the air.

Voices.

Footsteps.

They pass.

Eric gazes down at me as the sound finally passes away, letting my arms around his waist as his clamp around me. He leans down for a firm, yet sweet kiss before reluctantly moving away.

"You won't disappoint me." He says briefly, before stalking away as my breath still labours.

That man will be the death of me at this rate.

 **My goodness the sexual tension! I'm really trying to use… sensible vocabulary so I can put of actually changing the rating, I know I'm cutting it pretty close, but this chapter was so much fun to write… mainly the end obviously. I ended up introducing the new problem with Lily that will escalate, along with sniping WHICH I AM SO EXCITED FOR, and also the paintballing which I think might make it to next chapter? It depends who long the fights take to write. I'm not so sure about whether there will be an update next week (as mentioned at the top), but I'm sure I won't be able to keep myself from it anyhow! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Read and review as always!**


	25. Chapter 24

**ShadowDragon03 That ending was steamy! It was great fun to write! I did enjoy my holiday thanks for asking, but I'm back to exams now , but updated will come as soon as my typing wills it!**

 **Snowingheart I'm glad you like my writing and you're enjoying it! Lily's such a great character, so headstrong, she'd usually be the main character so it's a lot of fun writing from a different perspective!**

 **Dear Charlotte,**

 **I'm so sorry about your dog! I completely understand, my parents had to give away my dog Snowy because there was no one to look after her, and I never saw or heard about her for a year when we were told she had died. Pets are with us for life though! It's good to take your mind of sad things like that so I'm glad the chapters helped! And Your continued support is so heart warming, truly! The phrase in English would be "I hope everything is going well", rather than "doing well", but I admit after learning german I think English language can be confusing!**

 **Thank you as always,**

 **TheCloakedShadow**

After my run in with Eric, I spend the rest of my time sprinting through the compound, the burn in my legs blurring any remaining thoughts before I join the others.

"Morning." I mutter, sitting opposite Jay with a nod.

"Damn, you're sweating! Productive run then?" Jay replies and I keep my thoughts away from Eric, merely nodding. Lily comes and sits next to Jay, and I frown at her modest plate, before glancing back down at mine, and adding two syrupy pancakes to her  
plate from mine.

"I thought I told you to eat better." I say bluntly, and she avoids my eyes.

"I do eat well, don't I? I don't want to gain any fat." She says evasively.

"You won't. We do so much cardio you're just losing more and more weight, you need muscle. You don't want to fall over with a little shove." I tell her, though I know I've told her this before.

"You're not eating much at all! Surely you should take your own advice?" She deflects, and I stare back pointedly.

"I maintain my muscle mass. Which is less than what yours needs to be, I'm agility based. You're much more all-rounded." I answer easily, and she scowls a little, but eats her food nonetheless. As Ben and Beth join us, the conversation moves away, but  
Jay meets my eyes with wary knowing. He knows today marks the start of me pissing her off.

We get to the training room, and silence sounds as Eric strides into the room with a pointed look at Four, who calls the first pair.

"Jay and Lily, in the ring."

Oh shit.

My eyes snap to Jay and I'm moving to intercept him before he steps up.

"Just bash her on the head, or suffocate her, she needs to be in shape for this afternoon, I'll explain later." I say quickly and he gives me a desperate look before moving up.

I move to stand by Ben, since Beth has restarted avoiding me again, but we wait with baited breath as they begin.

It starts slow, because even though Jay has obviously accepted there's no getting out of it, Lily hasn't. She skates around the edges of the ring, until Jay reaches her.

It starts like one of their spars, and Lily manages a solid punch to his collar through Jay's multiple light hits, but as soon as her opening arrives, she waits back. I look away, shifting my jaw as I meet eyes with both Four and Eric, the former mildly  
paying attention, the latter obviously bored.

I know he gave me advice on how to help her, but I don't expect him to be at all interested in Lily's progress. I hear a heavy thud and with a glance up, I know Jay's knocked her out.

As Jay sets Lily down on the side I pat his shoulder as he hides his pained look.

"She'll be back up in a few." I mutter and lean against the wall next to him. A couple more fights go through, Beth losing to Thomas, Ben winning against one of the Erudite girls, during which Lily woke up. I ignore Jay's apologies and Lily's acceptance,  
trying not to scowl. True, she never would've won, but she could've lasted a lot longer, and she definitely could've bruised him a little. It wasn't a poor effort, it wasn't an effort at all.

"Avery! Zander, you're up!" My eyes slide to the once-abnegation on the other side of the room. This will be fine, I beat him with two others, alone should be fine. I can make my point to Lily as well.

My feet meet the mat and I settle into my defensive position. But I don't have to wait for it to start. He comes at me, at what seems a comfortable pace, for both of us. I slip out of his punches as he blocks mine, and we move around the mat and I realise  
he's doing exactly the same thing as me. Gauging your opponent, testing the waters. And at some point-

I bend my back and plant my hands on the floor and do a hasty back handspring to avoid Zander's precise and lightning quick uppercut to my chin, a smirk on my lips.

"Okay then." I mutter to myself, and pursue forwards. My arms move quicker as I let my feet guide my movements around his defences. I'm still abiding by my goal not to use any kicks in these fights, to strengthen my punches and I'm glad to see the improvement  
as I get a firm punch under his ribs before aiming a quick second for his jaw. He dodges, but looses his balance as he falls to the floor and I take a few steps back. He's pretty good, I'll get some useful practice whilst pissing off Lily.

Zander stands up, his expression angry as I finally see the vengeance in his eyes.

"You know I underestimated you that night, we all did. Don't expect it again!" He growls before moving forward, and I can't stop the smirk on my lips as he completely misses what seems to be a tackle as I duck out of his way, tripping his foot sending  
him sprawling back to the floor.

He regains his footing as I turn to face him, but revert back to evasive manoeuvres seeing the fury on his face grow.

"Fight back!-"

Just as the words leave his mouth I step up close just as Axel likes to, and jam my elbow into his solar plexus as he's winded and thrown back on to the floor.

It takes him longer to get back up this time as I wait, stretching my shoulders which for some reason are a little tense. As he stands up, I can see his fury is renewed but he makes the same tackling move towards me, it's like he's asking for it. Wait…

Zander grabs onto my t-shirt sloppily as he falls, and I work to keep my footing against his weight. He hangs on, buttwists so he's almost horizontal facing up at me when I hear the rip of my t-shirt.

There's a moment, a second when our eyes meet against the bruising scabs between us.

And then I jam my elbow into his jaw, and he's out like a light.

"Avery wins." Four says, walking over to me as I catch Zander's shoulders. "Help me drag him to the side, you didn't hit him hard enough for the infirmary right?" Four asks and I shake my head as we move him to the side. I notice Four's holding something,  
and as soon as his hands are free he gives it to me.

"I don't think anyone saw." He mutters quickly, and my hands fold over my jumper as I look down at my ripped t-shirt displaying the bruises.

"Thanks." I mutter in return, facing the wall to pull it over my head.

"Right, listen up!" Four yells. "For now-"

"Four, Eric, Max wants us!" Lauren, the Dauntless-born trainer yells interrupting Four who glares at her in response.

"Right, you've got the afternoon off remember, but we finished early so you're on the punching bags till 12! Get to it!" Four instructs before going off with Eric and Lauren, as we move to the punching bags.

"You sure got him good Avery." Ben says admirably and I nod despite the unsettling feeling in my stomach.

"A bit too well I'd say." Ah there it is…

"Hm? What do you mean?" I question Lily and she looks at me different from how she has before.

"Don't you think it was a bit much? I know you're all for the drama of it from what I heard, but you were showing off a little muchweren't you?" She points out. She's definitely the reckless brave type, can't believe I didn't ever notice her in  
Amity.

"Drama? It wasn't for the drama god no, we were just fighting." I say shrugging, moving to a bag and starting some slow jabs as Lily places herself next to me, but just looks at me with her brow furrowed.

"Well it was definitely something! We're all fighters here, you were holding back on a serious fight!"

"That could be said for you too, the difference is I'm able to." I say simply, and I can see her frustration from the corner of my eye.

"What are you talking about? Everyone knows I would lose to Jay, he's number 1! You could've done what he did and ended it quickly rather than drawing it out!"

"Now, let's just-" Ben starts to join in since the other three are just listening in silence, but I don't want him to get involved.

"And you could've drawn it out showing some skill rather than giving up before it started. Besides, what would I have gotten out of it? He was good practice, quite unexpected. I held back because I had no need to hurt him and the fight was more beneficial  
to me." I say carelessly, and I know that will really piss her off. I don't think I'll miss this one day of staying in the dorms, avoiding it is much nicer.

"How can you say that?!" Lily yells at me outraged as the only other remaining initiates, Tom and the two erudite girls look at us warily.

"Simply as I put it. I can hold back because I'm good enough to, and it was beneficial. You held back and it got you nothing. You could've scored some points for getting a few hits in, it's not just black and white." I say, but she's too far gone.

"He deserves to be fought properly! What did Zander ever do to you?!" She accuses as I carry on with the punching bag, the force behind them growing as I let my next words slip out unintentionally.

"Be friends with that bastard."

Apparently I didn't mutter it quiet enough.

"Well today you reminded me of his fight with Isobel, you might as well be as bad as Kasper with what you pulled!"

I stop midway through my punch, catching the punching bag abruptly in the echoing silence from Lily's shouts. I nod to myself, a smile on my face as I meet Lily's outraged eyes. I let my stare bore into her since she doesn't know half of what her words  
mean.

A light chuckle moves through me as I pass her, stalking towards the door.

12321

"Avery! Avery wait up! For heaven's sake stop!" Jay's voice echoes through the corridor behind me as I finally let me steps slow, comfortably far away from the training room.

"Hey." I say as I turn around, and he looks at me outraged and I realise Ben has followed him.

"Hey? Avery what the hell?" Jay questions me and Ben puts a hand on my shoulder and I move slightly away.

"That went too far, Lily was out of line it's like she forgot what Kasper did to her!" Ben says aggressively and I shrug his arm off.

"I knew this would happen eventually, and I can't control her thoughts, she makes comparisons on her own." _Even if that's what she thinks of me._

"What? Avery!" Jay exclaims, not saying more just staring straight at me.

"…damn she really did a number on me." I mutter with a smile, as Jay sighs in frustration at me. "I knew she was gonna be bad, but I never expected that I'll admit."

"But she was wrong! Avery I can't let her say that about you, I was never happy with this in th-" I glance at Ben, wanting to keep Jay's involvement quiet.

"She's the master of her own thoughts Jay."

"But _she was wrong!"_ Jay says again, catching my wrist as I start to turn away. "I saw Avery, I know that night wasn't just a meaningless fight. Meaningless fights don't end with someone down the chasm, nor with that mess all over my best mate's  
stomach."

I look back and Ben's face in confused, so I'm guessing only Jay noticed the bruises.

"You didn't even hurt Zander, look at what Kasper did to you." Jay mumbles and I hesitate.

"Zander, actually." I correct, and his eyes widen. "Look, we talked about this already Jay, remember that. Remember what it's for." I whisper the last part in his ear, before leaving them to go get some lunch.

12321

Since the afternoon's off, and I'm obviously avoiding Lily, as well as Jay and Ben since they should be wither as well as Beth, I don't feel like going to find Leon and Mark with the other dauntless-born since I'm definitely more in the mood for some  
quiet… I'm going to go to the salon.

I've worked up quite a number of points since I haven't gotten many tattoos unlike the others, so I ask for a quick trim to my layers before I think about the colour.

"I want the chocolate highlights out… but I'm undecided other than that." I tell the stylist honestly.

"Well the shadow root has been making a return… you could go an even darker red than your natural colour at your roots and your ends are naturally quite light." The female stylist with black down to white hair suggests.

"Yeah sounds nice." I say noncommittedly, and I wait for the process to finish till she blow dries my hair out. I'm left with black cherry roots fading to my natural dark red, and I admit I'm liking the darker look. As I'm leaving, I bump into Ben who  
is surprisingly separate from the group.

"Hey, you get your hair done?" Ben asks and I nod. He looks around nervously as I wait for him to say whatever he obviously wants to say.

"You were great today… in fights. I think it's just getting to Lily, since she hasn't had any matchups she can beat…" Ben says.

"It's fine. Beth's been a bit off lately as well, it happens, initiation is stressful, especially now there's barely two months left." I say reasonably.

"Yeah… you don't need to worry though, you were great! If I'm honest I don't know why you aren't above Jay, you're clearly above him in running and knives, and you two seem even enough on guns and fights…" Ben says.

"Yeah, but I started with a broken arm, he's just in a more stable position." I say, though I'm growing wary of Ben. I can't have everyone except Jay acting weird with me, I may be antisocial but without Eric all the time…

"I guess, and…. You two are friends right?" Ben says and I nod.

"Of course, we all are." I say vaguely.

"Yeah, exactly, but you two-"

"Can't you see it, him and Lily like each other, honestly Ben I thought you'd have realised." I say easily, realising the direction of this conversation. Could it be… oh god no!

"I have to go Ben, I've got to get my final tests done to check I haven't screwed up my arm." I lie easily.

"Oh, okay, you sure you don't need-"

"Bye!" I say before jogging my way in the direction of the infirmary, only to change direction almost immediately. I'm bored. I've been avoiding all those guys and I've already got my hair done and it's only four o'clock. I don't feel like training but  
I have till 11 to be back at the dorms per Eric's instructions. Even though I can't stay at Eric's anymore… that doesn't mean I can't spend time there…

Some of those books looked appetizing. Plus I can change my ripped shirt. Plus I can avoid social interaction at dinner by eating there.

And so I go there. My fingers remember the passcode as I let myself in, and after going into Eric's closet and stealing a t-shirt, I take a Charles Dickens book. I've never read any before despite being classics, but they're nice and thick, and I'm sure  
if Eric keeps them they're worth reading.

A small grin creeps onto my face as I slip into Eric's covers to read. The time slips by, and I vaguely remember getting up to eat, but by half ten I'm bookmarking A Tale of Two Cities, and leaving Eric's covers mussed up for him to realise I was here.

12321

I had slipped into my bunk barely an hour ago, when the loud clang sounds.

"Everybody up!" _Eric_

I hop easily down the ladder and suddenly realise I should've been more prepared as I stand in Eric's stolen t-shirt reaching my thighs. The lights are on as the other initiates are up, and Eric and Four stand at the front of a mass of black. I see Leon,  
Raven and Kray and realise it's the Dauntless-born, eyeing us with a glint in their eyes. I move closer from my spot in the corner, and I relish in Eric's quick glance over me before he yells again.

"Five minutes, be up at the tracks." Eric orders before stalking off, before the other transfers start scrambling for clothes. I quickly reach for some thick leggings and my thick black hooded jacket before slipping my black combat boots on. I notice  
Lily still flailing with Beth and deem it safe to start walking up with Jay.

"You alright?" He murmurs and I nod.

"This should be fun, midnight expedition with the dauntless-born…" Jay mutters and I chuckle.

"It's those tactical exercises we theorised. This was why Lily had to be in good shape, this goes towards rankings and it's her best chance." I tell him and his eyes widen.

"I've just stopped questioning you knowing things." Jay mutters and I smile.

"You hide in the right places and you can hear everything, intentional or not." I say elusively.

We reach the tracks and I see the crates clearly labelled PAINTBALL. This was going to be fun.

"Are you kidding?" Jay says, clearly with the same opinion.

"Avery, Jay, are you ready for the best night of your time here?!" Mark calls to us, slinging an arm round Jay.

"You betcha! Why did no one tell us about this I would've gone to sleep early to be ready!" Jay exclaims and Leon laughs coming up to us as well.

"You should know we dauntless don't run on sleep, you gotta be ready to run 10 days straight!"

"Ten is overdoing it." Raven says dryly.

"Everyone listen up! Grab a gun!" Eric yells and we do as he says. "Everyone on!"

I see the light of the train in the darkness, and move into a run behind Mark whose behind Eric as it nears. As I climb on, I pass Eric, whose gaze scours mine with that smirk back on his face, before it's gone.

"Right, we're playing capture the flag, two teams! Mixed Dauntless-born and transfer, the two teams will get off at different points, hide the flag, then move against the other team. Eric and I are captains." Four yells to the carriage absolutely full  
of initiates, but his voice is loud in my ear as I ended up right next to him and Eric.

"The dauntless-born will know this is tradition, and it will contribute to your ranking, so take it seriously." Eric says.

"What do we get if we win though…" A dauntless-born next to me mutters and I scoff.

"Bragging rights." I mutter dryly, quickly moving my eyes away from Eric as I accidently speak aloud.

"You get to win." Four says bluntly.

"You want to go first?" Eric offers, and Four frowns, before taking a quick look at the initiates, and smirking.

"Odd number of dauntless born… Yeah I'll go first." Four mutters with a meaningful glance at Eric who glares at him.

"Avery."

Eric's glare visibly darkens as Four calls my name.

"What? There's no rule about picking dauntless-born first." Four says smug. Wait… Eric wanted Four to pick first so he got first pick of the transfers?

"Jay." Eric replies and Jay nods to me mischievously before moving to Eric's side.

"Mark." Four says and Eric moves through the dauntless-born before they get back to the transfers. Ben ends up on my team, but we also end up with the two erudite girls while Eric got Lily and Beth. However, Mark, Leon and Kray are all on Four's team,  
so I have company.

"We're getting off first." Eric snaps.

"Sure, we got first advantage after all." Four replies, and as Eric jumps off Four turns back to look extremely smug.

"Alright team listen up! We can't waste this time! Sorry, I was a little selfish and majorly pissed of Eric, so he's going to go full out, nothing we can do. We need a strategy!"

"Four, do we have the stronger shooters? Was that the advantage you were talking about?" A dauntless-born questions and Four nods.

"In terms of transfers, Avery and Ben are second and fourth for shooting, but 1st and 3rd are extremely static, they'll be useless. Obviously Dauntless-born we have Mark and Leon, plus the overall more talented bunch. But we need a good hiding place,  
because no one will be able to stop Eric. It's something I'll admit he's better than me with a gun." Four tells us.

"We should bury it." Kray says immediately, but Four shakes his head.

"It has tobe visible."

"How about an abandoned hut in the fairground?"

"No! Are you crazy?"

"But then…"

"No we should put it in clear view then ambush…"

I let out a sigh as Four tells us to shut up before we jump off. We land in the abandoned fairground, I walked past it quite a lot back to amity.

"Right ideas!" Four yells. "One by one!"

"Inside a house. It'll technically be visible, but also not!" Mark argues and Four seems to think it through.

"This is Eric we're talking about though…" Ben trails off.

"Well why don't you transfers have some ideas?" Someone from the back yells, since neither Ben nor I nor the erudite girls have made suggestions. Ben doesn't speak, so I sigh.

"It is Eric, so it needs to be unreachable. Somewhere even we can't reach it. Is there somewhere around here… high up maybe? A platform, a tree that we can throw it up? Then no one can even reach it." I say pointedly, and Mark pats my back.

"I take back my suggestion. This is brilliant!" He says. "That ride over there- Detonator! The stairs are completely broken, Leon has a great throw he can get it up there!"

"Attach a weight, it'll be easier to throw." I mutter to Four, who nods, picking up a stone.

"They only got off at north point, it's so close! Since we don't need any people guarding, we can just use a scouting line, move forward together then once we engage, everyone move to fight except Kray. She's small and quiet, and can go right up to the  
flag, she can be at the end of the line." Leon explains and Four nods.

"Right then. Let's get going."

 **We're paintballing! I can't wait for the kicking arse next chapter, though Avery and Zander's fight was pretty bad ass as well! You guys know I've been busy so I won't bother explaining why this chapter's so late, and I wouldn't rely on regular updates for the next two months or so, sorry to say. But never doubt that I'm carrying on this story! We're only just getting started, since I've planned out so far into the future! I'm wondering whether I should start a second book rather than keeping it all in this one since it's already at 90,000 words, any thoughts? This was a bit of a longer chapter as well (mostly because I had no idea where to end it), and since I plan on following up on requests for longer chapters, I may have to start on another book, maybe rate that one M. Anyway, obviously it's paintballing next chapter, and the real business with Lily started this chapter, so much to look forward to I hope! Read and review as always, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Smeld Glad you enjoyed it! I promise this chapter is seriously exciting!**

 **Guest I see what you mean about teen readers not being able to carry on reading (and grateful you think highly of this story ^_^) so I think I have to agree at the point where the suggestive parts become not so suggestive and pure mature rating, I'll just change it (I got awfully close this chapter, but I'm trying, I really am)**

 **Elisa I'm glad you're still reading! There's definitely some badass Avery in here, as well as asexy Aric (I agree it's better!) scene! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Dear Charlotte,**

 **I agree so much with Lily- I can't wait for Avery to really get Lily angry and make her regret her actions! Trust me I've planned the entire scene already, it'll be a great chapter! And with Ben- I know, I thought I had to insert something more interesting with him and Beth, because I didn't want them to characters sitting around, filling the spot of "friend number 1, friend number 2". And you guessed it, when Eric finds out… oh I can't wait I hope you don't mind, I kind of made you into a character this chapter- I'm not sure how 'Charlotte' will fit into the story, but I thought I should use your name instead of making one up to thank you for all your feedback!**

 **Forever grateful,**

 **TheCloakedShadow**

The flag was high up, hanging over a rail at the top of a towering ride, with unclimbable stairs, as well as the actual tower being so rusty with no handholds. Plus it's towering over all the other rides, a blurry sign read over 100m. It was unreachable.  
/Well… except… I can think of one way to get it down… but it's unlikely anyone else will think of it.

We have two dauntless-born Four ruled as being terrible at tactics to stay back and guard, but other than that our whole team is moving out. I'm at the very of the line, and will be closest to the river, while everyone else is lined up perpendicular to  
/the river. Except for Kray, who is further back. When we engage the other team, the line will curve to surround their group. A few of them will most likely slip past, but we aren't worried about them getting our flag. Kray will take the route furthestfrom  
the battle, and move round stealthily, not shooting unless absolutely necessary, and find their flag.

I can just see Ben, next along the line in the darkness, but barely. I know beyond him is Mark, and then some other dauntless-born I'm not familiar with.

Ben's moving slowly, but I don't know whether it's just him or the whole line. Since I'm on the edge, I can move faster… or at least I don't see anything wrong with it.

I tread a little faster through the urban environment, still in close proximity to the fairground as I can see the flow of the flag if I look hard enough. Concrete road is turning into a small industrial estate, with warehouses and storage boxes. A primeplace  
for an ambush. Why don't I see if I can trigger it.

I duck round the back of a warehouse, and am sure to be silent as I climb through a broken door. Some factionless must have used it at some point. I find a dubious set of stairs, and manage to climb them successfully, finding a window, still intact butswung  
open.

Resting the barrel of my gun on the window sill, I peek out.

Right there.

"Argh Fuck!" A shout rings out and I smirk, knowing that will attract the rest of my team. Good thing Kray is far from here. I try to count up their number and find it just short of the full team of 20. Seems they had a similar tactic, but advanced as  
/a group and let a smaller one take the way round.

I can tell there's a frenzy down there as shots ring out, but I know Ben nor Mark could be here yet, so Eric's team must be firing blindly.

"For Fuck's sake stop shooting!" I hear a familiar yell and smile. He shouldn't have spoken. There are two figures standing where his voice came from, and thanks to my new contacts, I can determine one is short and broad, the other a hulking figure ofmuscle.  
I aim for the muscles feet.

"Fuck."

"Where is he?!" Sexist.

"We should regroup! They're ambushing us-"

"Argh!"

Ben must have got here, he's a good shot. I shoot five more times, hitting the three initiates closest to my window.

"Up there! Take her down!" I recognise Eric's voice once more and quickly duck behind the wall as I see paint splatter on the wall opposite me.

I see another window nearby, and teeter across a decaying ledge before peaking over. I probably have no more than 10 seconds to shoot before they realise I've just swapped windows. Let's see how many I can get.

Visualising their positions as from before, I move into the gap, zeroing in on some further towards the back. One, two, three! There's a zip to my shoulder, and there's a ring as the paintball hits the railing behind me. Oh well, got enough out of this  
/position.

I jump down to the ground floor, heading straight out the door and see Mark taking cover behind the warehouse.

"Mark, did Kray go?" I mutter and he looks back at me.

"Yeah, were you up there?" Mark answers, smirking as I nod.

"Got a fair few of them, it was an obvious set up for an ambush." I say honestly and he chuckles.

"There's Four, let's go." Mark says, and I see Four behind the warehouse opposite. He gives the signal to move forward, saying he'll cover.

"There's two storage boxes just to the right of this warehouse, head there." I tell Mark, and right then we hurl round the corner as Four's shot's ring out, and my legs dip and roll so I land in a crouch behind cover with Mark.

"You good?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say with a smirk, and I feel the rush of adrenaline. I picture their previous positions I saw from above. Will they have moved? Eric can't have, the others… might as well try.

I give Four the signal to move forward as I divert attention.

With a quick movement, I duck round to the side and up slightly, gun aimed straight at one of the figures I remember. I stand up just enough to be in line of sight, and shoot.

"Ah no!" It's a girl's voice, Beth. Oh well. I shift my aim to a figure just behind her and shoot again, letting my feet move me forward to the next storage box at speed.

I crouch behind it, noting Four's movement to my previous spot. I saw another silhouette just then, to the left where the rest of our team. There's probably a few more, if I move far forwards enough I can get them from the side.

The rule is if your hit fatally, you're out. If your arms are hit, you can't shoot but you can move andget the flag. If your legs are hit you can't move but you can shoot. I hit Beth in the arm and the person behind her in the chest, they should  
be out, I can

move forward.

"The next rows out." I say just loud enough for Mark and Four. I then turn around, and move forward.

There's another figure I didn't see where Beth is, but I quickly shoot them in the abdomen whilst ducking their retaliation shot that really was terrible.

"Hey." I mutter to Beth with a smirk. I wonder where Lily is? I stay on my feet, moving past the two other felled initiates and see four more further along this row, with their backs facing me as they focus their attack on my teammates further up. Kneelinglike  
sitting ducks.

I pull the trigger in fast succession, the three closest being pinned in the centre of their backs, whilst the last managed to turn but I got him in the shoulder and then Four shot again for me to his leg.

"Eric must be over there." Four tells me as we crouch behind another storage box.

"He's stranded. Fifth row back… I think it's fourth along from here." I try to remember his position as I shot him in the leg.

Four raises his eyebrow at me and I smirk.

"I guess I should thank you for daring to pick me in your team." I mutter to Four, and he grins back.

"It got me my share of pissing him off… I'll leave the rest of it to you." Four mutters before motioning Mark to follow him along our row to join the rest of our team… I wonder how many are left…?

"Shit!" I hear Mark curse as he gets hit in the centre of his chest, and as soon as Four moves and inch out of his cover his shoulder is hit. I took out…12 plus Beth, Four took at least three, Mark at least two… Eric must still be shooting.

I move round, crouching and rolling to get closer to where I remember him being. I can't just shoot him I've already done that…

I roll behind a box… I'm pretty sure he's behind… no a shot just came from behind it he's definitely there. In close quarters, paintballs don't explode, therefore shooting won't get either of us out.

I place my gun on the floor, and on the mental count of three.

"Fucking-fuck!" Eric's cursing is strong but quiet as I roll my body over him, a firm hand on his gun while I struggle to pin his legs.

"Now now, you have a bullet wound in your leg, they shouldn't be working." I chide as Eric meets my eyes, and my breath leaves me.

Even in the dead of night… how on earth… his eyes are shining, blue light into mine.

"Knew it was you…tch." Eric mumbles.

"Is that the last of you?" I hear Leon's voice yell, far away, as neither Eric nor I answer.

"Yeah… we're done." It must be someone from Eric's team, as he frowns. I lean down and kiss his brow lightly.

"Why are you frowning?" I wonder innocently, as I let my free hand trail down his skin tight black long-sleeve, before 'resting' somewhere quite special to him. Eric looks up at me, yet somehow it feels like he's above me.

"Why? Because Four stole something that's mine." I smile lightly at his response, letting my hand fidget.

"And how did Four steal it?" I tease him, as his eyes narrow as he doesn't answer but groans as my hand shifts.

"If I remember correctly someone was trying to be smart…" I murmur, leaning down closer to his lips as he groans.

"Did you send Lily alone for the flag?" I ask, and he holds my gaze. Yes.

"Was Kray apprehended?" He holds my gaze. Yes.

"Would I be punished for a bullet not from my gun?" Eric raises an eyebrow in question. No.

"Do you swear it?" I murmur softly, and his head lurches forward towards my lips. I let mine brush against his softly, before pushing down firmly with my hand, lifting up his gun.

"Fuck!" Eric groans, and I use the distraction to rest the barrel on top of the storage box.

I'm close enough, I'm sure I am… this rifle is much more long-ranged than most because of how paintballs don't burst close range, plus the shots I made from the warehouse window were dead on, so increasing the distance means I'll have to aim slightlyhigher…  
but by how much… I can make it.

Closing one eye, I pull the trigger.

The light falls from the sky.

I move back from my position and feel Eric's gaze on me.

I move towards Eric with his gun in hand, holding his gaze as I place his gun on top of the storage box. Knowing the others had all head back to the tracks, I curl my arms around him.

"You won." I murmur softly, reaching up on my tiptoes to get closer to his face. "Is there a reward?"

Eric shakes his head slightly, before leaning down and kissing me. He pulls away within seconds, but holds my gaze as I reach down to his thigh to wipe away the paint of my earlier shot.

"You go any closer and I'll be fucking you in the factionless district, thanks to what you decided to pull." Eric murmurs, taking my hand whilst picking his gun up and me mine. "You let me win." He says bluntly, though he seems unsure whether to be pleasedor  
not.

"You'll always win, whether I let you win or not." I tell him. "Besides, I didn't let you, you sent Lily after the flag, forcing me to betray my team." I say back accusingly, and he smirks.

"But in reality, it was your gun that shot down the flag, therefore I had no part in my team's loss. The great leader Eric was merely too smart." I murmur, pursing my lips in a smile.

"Where did you hide your flag? That high up?" Eric asks, and I grin.

"No copying my idea." I warn him. "It was unreachable. Threw it up the top of that detonator ride, no way up or down. Four left the two worst shooters to guard, but I don't think they'll matter much."

"That's my girl." Eric mutters, pulling me close planting a heavy kiss on my forehead as we pause behind the last warehouse. "I almost can't believe you made that shot from this far with that gun."

"Almost." I echo, and he grins above my lips, sighing.

"You'll be a natural at sniping…" He tells me and I can't stop the smile on my lips at the praise and pride in his voice.

He let go of my hand, and steps out at a fast pace in front of me. The rest of the initiates are crowded round the train tracks, Lily with the glowing flag in hand.

"What was your count?" Eric asks me, though his voice gruff with authority.

"12 fatal, 3 injured."

Eric lets out a barked laugh, "You were the best, you've pleased me." He says under his breath, as I move away to Four, who's looking very unhappy.

"Lily got it." Four says to me suspiciously.

"No, she caught it. Eric shot it out of the sky." I say, and Four lets out a sigh.

"Never again will I piss him off before one of these, he ruins it…" Four mutters.

"But then we'll never be on the same team!" I tease with a grin.

"Someone's untouched. You'll probably get more points than Lily." Four replies and I frown. Seriously? Maybe I should have found a way to tell Lily to shoot it out of it's position.

"And somebody isn't." I reply easily, rubbing off the paint on Four's shoulder.

"At least it _looks_ like I got him back…"

12321

The train ride back was long, as Lily and Jay, who was with her getting the flag, bask in their success. Jay tries to meet my eyes but I ignore him, trying to communicate to him to stay with Lily. There are compliments from Four's team, once Mark andLeon  
had stopped being sour losers, commenting on how surprised they were when they realised Lily got the flag.

"Listen up!" Four yells, as the comments quiet. "Though everyone seems to celebrating, but overall that was a godawful performance from most of you. Usually we expect an even match up, with a few initiates standing out, but this time everyone was a loadof  
crap bar a few."

I lean back in the corner of the carriage as the weight of Four's words carry through.

"Lily will get the points right? She got the flag." I hear the slight desperation in Jay's voice, as Four holds his gaze then looks away.

"She'll get something, but not much. The leaders of Dauntless will consider her part mere luck of being chosen to find the flag, nothing more." Four states simply.

"What? She got our flag when it was unreachable! Surely-" Leon even stands up for his opposing team, as Four interrupts.

"She just caught it. As you said, it was unreachable, and it was shot out of its position. No _initiate_ has the skill to do that." Four grounds out, pointedly staring at Eric. I almost warm with pride, since Four didn't think an initiate could  
make the , playing along with my lie.

"My team were all out, I did what I had to to win." Eric replies, glaring back at Four.

"Destroying the whole point to test the initiates." Four snaps. "We still had plenty on our team, we could've gotten your flag, it was only inside a house with no protection, and you were indisposed."

"As were you." Eric growls back, and I can visibly see all the initiates tense and exchange wary looks as the tension rises.

"Perhaps, but I had a skilful initiate to go for the flag while you did not." Four retorts, obviously unbothered by the way Lily's eyes widened in hurt. "And I thought you'd want her to win-"

"Avery came out on top anyway. Ranked next is Leon, followed by Charlotte for staying alive and taking down an initiate each. Then Lily, Jay, and the rest of you in order of number of kills." Eric states, his voice loudening with authority as he addressesthe  
initiates, as their gazes look around to find me as I pointedly stare at the ground.

"Her? She's not on the winning team!" I recognise the boy, the same one who asked what the prize was for winning, the same one I shot straight in the chest behind Beth. The disdain in his glare is extremely evident.

"She survived. She correctly realised your ambushing strategy and instead ambushed you, drawing her team to our position and took out over half of the team single-handedly." Eric puts down any misinterpretation, with his voice evidently bored.

"She thought up the hiding place for our flag as well, these two were there for ages and wouldn't have got it, if not for Eric." One of the dauntless-born who was guarding our flag speaks up, and I'm surprised, but I hold his gaze in thanks.

"Anyway, that surmises that shithole. This was a one-time tradition, and you failed. We will be starting tactical exercises in training from now on, and you better start showing some interest if you don't want to be factionless." Eric barks, before Fournudges  
his head to the side, and Eric jumps off, and I follow, jumping just before Four, rolling as I land.

"You couldn't have made it a little more…" I struggle to find the words as Four and I walk side by side as Eric strides much faster up ahead.

"Sorry, making the rest of them feel shit is my priority, regardless of your discomfort. Besides, you could've just faked being useless again." Four jokes sarcastically, and I scowl. The sun has just started to rise.

"Training starts later, at 10. Don't be late." Four exclaims to the group, before the initiates disperse, and I quickly hide myself into the compound's corridors.

"Avery!" I hear Ben call my name and curse under my breath but turn around nonetheless, a small smile on my face. He's followed by Beth and Jay.

"Hey, sorry Beth I hope it doesn't bruise, I didn't really aim very well." I address her first as her eyes are cold, but she nods before looking away slightly.

"Congrats Avery, I was with Leon andMark, theysaid you took out loads of Eric'steam!" Ben compliments me and my eyes dart to Beth who still isn't looking in my direction.

"Sure. I was just lucky, I was in the position closest." I wave away his words. "You get shot?"

"Yeah, shoulder and stomach. It was right near the end though, some shooter far back. Mark was hit and a couple others as well, Four in the shoulder. Must have been their last one, so I guess you managed to get them." Ben says and I raise my eyebrow andscoff.

"It was Eric, and I didn't. I was too close, the guns didn't work so he pinned me, then shot the flag down. He was in much more of a pissy mood than usual." I drawl, lying easily. Though I guess Eric won't mind the idea of him pinning me instead.

"He pinned you? Didn't Four say physical fighting was banned?" Ben questions, concerned and I conceal my eyeroll.

"He's Eric, the rules don't apply. Besides, he managed to shoot down the flag at that distance… he must have realised somehow that it would fall… but even so…" Jay wonders, before his eyes linger on me. I see a flash of realisation, and a silent question  
/in his eyes. Damn, Jay's been far too perceptive… I'm going to have to find a reasonable excuse to why Eric let me shoot the flag down… hang on I can just say I told him about the flag's position in order to try and help Lily… maybe…

"You guys going for food?" I ask, noticing Lily with Leon, Mark, and Raven advancing.

"Yeah, you com-" Ben starts, and as Lily's stare reaches me, I can't help the smirk on my face as I turn.

"I'm going to get some sleep. See ya." I mutter, turning in the complete opposite direction of the Pit and the Dorms, ignoring Ben's calls as I walk away.

12321

I went to the training block for an hour, feeling restless. It's only been a day and getting Lily to hate me already feels like shit. I should've thought of a way to get her to win capture the flag without bringing myself to attention… but Eric said I  
/had to win. I guess he didn't foresee my being of Four's team.

As my arms burn with the effort of pull-ups, Lily's words echo in my head. Like Kasper… Like Kasper…

"Fuck." I mutter as my arms give out, and I have to support myself on the wall. At least I got to 16… two more than my usual maximum… though the burn in my arms tells me I'm never doing that again.

I don't feel like exercising anymore, and my brain is tired, but I won't get any rest. I've already gone to the salon, I don't want anymore tattoos, I've got enough clothes, I'm not hungry…

Might as well go back to Eric's… but should I?

We've been careful, but careful enough? It's only been a few days since I moved out and we've already had a few close incidents…

Despite the reasoning in my head of why not to be seen anywhere near Eric outside of training, it's only a short distance to Eric's apartment and there's no one in site. This area must be for leader's and higher ups that are working most of the time,or  
at least that's what I can conclude since no one's ever around.

And when I type in the passcode and slip inside, a glorious sight welcomes me.

 **OMG that was so much fun! You know what they say about not being able to stop reading an interesting book? Well I couldn't stop writing I've just finished writing at 3 am XD That was so much fun to write, so I hope everyone enjoyed the showcase of Avery's awesome skill! I've determined she's the kind of person people (including me) get jealous of because they're just good at everything, but have arrogant attitudes. I still love her. In terms of starting a new book or keeping it all in one I think I'll just leave it, as if I do start a new book it'll probably be after initiation, and we still have months to go, but it's definitely a possibility. Sniping is definitely starting next chapter, and I've planned some interesting fights that wouldn't have occurred in the original books, but I think they make a lot of sense (you will see what I mean in the coming chapters). Anyway, please continue reviewing, and I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Elisa I completely agree with the Paintballing, and again in this chapter we get to see just how good Avery is! In terms of Aric, we start of we quite a steamy scene in this chapter…**

 **Dear Charlotte,**

 **I'm so glad the paintballing chapter lived up to your expectations! In terms of Avery's character, I agree, though I've tried humanising her a little more this chapter by showing her impatience with Lily, but (don't tell anyone) it will all turn out fine! There's quite a tense moment with Lily and Eric this chapter actually, since he really went at it with the mean leader thing.**

 **Trust me I'm so grateful for your reviews, they mean so much that I thought it was right! There's another small appearance in this chapter as well for Charlotte, since she's an accomplished shooter in my mind!**

 **Thank you as always,**

 **TheCloakedShadow**

As my lips part in surprise, all I get is a smirk from the lounging Eric, book in hand, on the sofa.

Oh yeah, he doesn't have a shirt on.

Oh yeah, he doesn't have any trousers on.

Oh yeah, no don't worry he has underwear on.

"You alright there?" The amused drawl brings me out of my staring as I avert my eyes, a knowing blush on my cheeks as I shrug my thick black jacket of my shoulders.

"Is it alright that I'm here?" I ask him, and I reprimand myself for having such a weak voice. Well, the way he's sitting isn't helping, the defined lines in his chest are really distracting, not to mention his legs spread ope-

"I see no problem, though if you want to sleep, it seems someone has messed up my bedsheets by lying in my bed, so you may want to lie here." The deep, dry, sarcasm he holds in his voice affects me far too much as he indicates the space in front of him, and I shift my jaw as I my eyes dart around. I can feel his smirk from here.

Come on, I'm better than that.

"Maybe once I've changed, I will." I murmur sweetly, and pull my t-shirt over my head as I'm walking past him, quickly followed by my damp sports bra, as I make my way into his room. I feel the lingering stare on my back.

Proud of my small yet significant redemption after my untimely staring at Eric's body, I take a quick step into the shower, getting rid of the built up sweat from Paintballing. After, I steal yet another one of Eric's t-shirts, before going to the guest room for some underwear. I pick up A Tale of Two Cities, before peeking back into the living area, and perching myself on the edge of the sofa.

Too far away from Eric, apparently. Who, may I add, is still more scantily dressed than I.

He hooks a foot around my waist and pulls slightly, before getting up and stuffing some cushions between me and the armrest, the lying down on my lap with his head against the cushions. Once he's settled, he lets out a comforted sigh, and I rest my hand with my book on his chest.

It takes me a little while to stop my eyes darting over his body, and I cringe when my hand twitches atop his pecks, resisting the urge to run my fingers over his oh-so-close abs, and I dare not look any further. But once I do, I read comfortably, taking in the wondrous words before me.

"It's almost nine." I hear Eric's light murmur, and look down to find him gazing up at me.

"But I don't want to leave." I say it without thinking, then feel my cheeks warming and look away. Then in a second, the warm weight on my legs is lifted, and soon enough he's pulled me roughly into his own skin-baring lap. He groans as me lets his hand stroke up my thigh.

"I'm sure we can let it go this once, I am supposed to be sleeping now, and I'm sure you're supposed to be hiding somewhere from Amity." Eric replies, pulling my head into his chest where I relax in his hold.

"Do you think it's weird, that no one calls me Amity? Not even the Dauntless." I ask, curious, and he looks down at me.

"I always forget your even related to flowerland. Did your parents transfer?" He answers, and I bite my lip.

"I think… most people always said I was adopted, though my mum never told me that. She has light blonde hair like most amity, and she's much shorter as well. She's never been with anyone that I can remember either." I tell him.

"At your age… you could've been cast out as a TK-baby, you know, that virus that hit the Erudite children's ward." Eric murmurs, before looking back down at me, threading his fingers through my hair. "Well whoever gave you up was really missing something… You changed your hair."

"Mmhmm, I kind of like the roots darker." I reply, as he shifts, and I brush up against his smooth skin. "Do you always lounge around mostly naked?"

He smirks before he answers. "What, enjoying it?"

"The question wasn't of pleasure, but convenience. What if someone knocked on the door to find us here with you naked?" I rebut, and his arms tighten around me.

"We wouldn't answer." He says simply, lowering his lips to mine. I curl my arms round his neck, enjoying the roughness of his lips, before his tongue pushes firmly for entrance. As I grant him, I let my hands trail downwards, dipping into the lines my mind had been wondering to far too often in the past hours. I feel his t-shirt on my body being hiked up, hands trailing up my back, slipping underneath my bra band. I smile and pull back slightly, and open my eyes before kissing him twice more, before pulling away properly.

"I'll never get to training if you carry on." I chide and he smirks, standing up with me in his arms. I wrap my legs tightly around his waist as he carries me to his bedroom.

"Did you figure out a way for me to miss training? Are we carrying on?" I tease, but he just pecks me before putting me down on his bed, then reaches to the closet.

"Despite how much I love it, I don't think wearing my t-shirts all day is a good idea." He says to me, pulling on some trousers before moving back over to me.

"They're just plain t-shirts…" I feel my lip pout as I curl my arms into the large comfy t-shirt, but I stand and go to the guest bedroom to put training gear on anyway. Just the usual black leggings and a strappy workout top.

"Do you have anything interesting to do today?" I ask as I move back into the living area, finding Eric making coffee.

"Planning the matchups for the fights after next. Other than that just paperwork for patrols." He mutters, handing me a cup of black coffee, just how I need it today after no sleep. "Have you eaten anything?"

"No, and do you plan fights this early? I'd assume you'd wait for next fights results first." I reply.

"We do, usually, but Max wants us to try this." Eric replies, reaching up into a cupboard to take down a tin of breakfast biscuits. He offers them to me and I take a few. "Today will be pretty harsh, aim is to make initiates remember this is a game that could end with them factionless, so keep it tight."

With that he moves over to me and kisses me lightly on the nose before grabbing a coat and his tablet and stalking out of the room with my eyes following. And a few minutes afterwards, I leave too.

12321

Training carries on the next few days quite simply. I stick to myself, and Jay partners with me whenever necessary now. Mickey came back into classes, with his broken arm, and I didn't bat an eye as Jay raised his eyebrow at me. I've avoided most contact with Lily, though anything in passing has an undercurrent of disagreement. Ha, disagreement is probably too light a term. I stay out of Eric's apartment, at least while he's there. I did steal a couple of books though, and have been reading them quietly on the roof, behind the air con fans, hiding me from the view of any dauntless in passing.

I'd say it's good for me, only seeing Eric in training actually. It's given me motivation through Lily's glares, and though Jay has offered to hang out a few times, I can't have him and Lily arguing too.

What's real fun, is when they introduce sniping.

12321

"Right, listen up!" Four shouts, just as Eric reaches the gun range leading the dauntless-born onto the roof. We make eye contact, and I realise what's happening.

"We're starting a new discipline today, sniping. We don't often teach sniping, because only a few people are allowed to learn it, if there are jobs open that require it. As it happens, three positions have opened up that require the skill." Four states, pacing in front of us initiates, transfers and dauntless-born alike. "As we have no idea whether the three we teach will make it through the non physical rounds of initiation, we will be teaching six of you, regardless of whether you're a transfer or not."

"A sniper tends to have a spotter with them, to report conditions affecting the shooting. The main condition is obviously weather, more specifically wind, especially over long distances. Eric, Lauren and I will be spotters today, as you take turns at three different targets. Then, we will decide who will continue the skill." Four says, and I nod lightly. Very logical.

I observe carefully as Four shows us the gun and how to assemble and control different parts, before showing us the correct position. He then splits us up into three groups to try out with each of the trainers, and I get Four. Lily, Jay, Ben and Beth are all in different queues, in fact I'm the only transfer in mine, but Mark is right in front of me.

"Avery, good to see ya! I caught something from Jay about a disagreement going on with blondie." He nudges me and I shrug.

"You know her type, can't accept other views. I never apologised by the way, I didn't manage to stop Eric shooting down the flag at paintball." I say and he laughs loudly.

"Like anyone expected you too! The only person probably in the whole of Dauntless who could even try is Four, and he was shot. This is Charlotte by the way, our team, she was on the far side, survived too." Mark tells me and I nod in recognition. She's tall and lithe with gorgeous chocolate brown hair, and I remember her vaguely from the paintballing.

"It's nice to meet you, Mark and Leon talk about you quite a lot." She says politely with a smile.

"I'm flattered. Go on Mark, you're up." I say to him, before keeping a light conversation with Charlotte. But before long, it's my turn.

"Why do I feel like you're going to do well." Four mutters to me as I move to my knees, examining the gun before lifting it into a supported position. It's heavier than I realised, but I flatten myself to the roof and let the gun lean lightly on its stands.

"Winds light, to the South West. First target on the left of the office building roof, eleven o'clock." Four says.

"How good is this gun?" I murmur lightly.

"… a little old." He mutters in return.

Age insinuates outdated, which means it probably is slightly less powerful than the ones they use now. With that in mind, I locate the target, a person just where Four said it would be, and my body stills.

Tilting the gun ever so slightly higher than my desired point of impact, I take a breath in.

Then out.

The gun shot is muffled by the built-in silencer, and as I keep my eye at the scope, a smile reaches my face. I didn't add enough height, and didn't compensate for the wind enough, but the shorter distance meant instead of my intended target of the centre of the head, my bullet went straight through the neck.

"This is fun." I murmur to Four, who I hear chuckle. "Next?"

"Further away, same direction, the window of the old apartment building, two storeys from the top."

I locate the next person, with only it's upper body exposed. This time, the extra distance lets me add just an extra few millimetres to his hairline, and shift slightly eastwards, before I exhale.

And headshot.

"Perfect!" I hear Four exclaim, and look up with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Why thank you." I say dryly, and he rolls his eyes.

"Last one's 2 o'clock, sharper angle. The winds strengthened ever so slightly.

We're facing north, so the wind at two o'clock is basically blowing into my face, so will only affect the height of the bullet. I pull up another few millimetres above the targets head, and this time it only takes one note of confirmation before I take the shot.

Four sighs from beside me.

"I think I chose myself a good group." He tells me and I smile, carefully disabling the gun before I stand and move back to stand with the other initiates in silence, as not to disturb the shooters.

And after some patient waiting, everyone is whispering as all the initiates finish the trial.

"I think I got all three." Four boasts as he walks over to Lauren.

"Really? I had both Leon and El hit all three. Did you get any bullseye?" Lauren replies, the light glinting off her multiple ear piercings.

"Two." Four replies, just as Eric walks over.

"Well you gave me the shitty group." He grumbles. Lily and Ben were in that group.

"So you have no one you want to put forward. I've got two." Lauren says, supposedly indicating their profile's on Eric's tablet.

"Yeah I've got him, and these two." Four says following suit, and Eric scoffs.

"You chose yourself all three," Eric mutters to Four, "we just need some deadweight now."

"You got any?" Lauren carries on, and though they speak in hushed voices, everyone is listening.

"Yeah, Amity can be the extra." Eric says.

"The blondie?" Lauren questions.

"She's second last, she won't even make it past physical."

I don't bother looking round to join the other initiates staring at Lily, at Eric's words. I don't need to look to see the hurt and helplessness on her face. Ugh, honestly, after the past few days it may be a little evil but she kind of needs to feel the hurry. Less than two months of physical and she'll be factionless.

"So," Eric starts, completely aware everyone heard his blunt words, and also completely uncaring. "Leon, El, Mark, Avery, Charlotte and Lily will be continuing the sniping discipline. For now, everyone except these six are dismissed for lunch, usual afternoon training."

I line up next to Mark and Charlotte, ignoring the glances I'm getting from Lily on the end.

"Yours sniping training will be whenever the rest of your initiate class is on the shooting range. However it will be one on one, and each of you will be assigned a tutor. Charlotte, you're with Lauren, Mark with Axel, Leon with PC, El you've got Lynel. Four you take amity, I'll take Avery." Eric surveys us intently, and as he finishes holds Four's gaze, the challenge in them to dare to say otherwise.

"May I request continuing Avery's tutorship after today?" Four says, his voice tight, and Eric smiles leeringly.

"No. You weren't the only one watching her shoot." Eric says bluntly, taking a step closer to Four. Four's lowers his head slightly, and then Eric turns back to us.

"Dauntless-born, you have shooting this afternoon, transfers, tomorrow afternoon. Get going."

As we walk down the stairs, I brush past Lily to hurry down and grab some lunch, but Mark grabs my arm before I get far.

"Hey, come eat with us, it's been a while." He says, and I nod in agreement reluctantly. Our conversation is quiet as we queue up, but as soon as we've sat down far away from Lily, they start.

"What the hell's been happening? We've barely seen you, and then Jay told us you and Lily fought before we went paintballing!" Leon says outraged, and I motion for him to keep him voice down.

"Don't worry about it. She's just cracking out of her idealist shell that's all." I mutter, but Mark gives me some serious side-eye and I relent. "She's an alright fighter, but she holds back in every fight, supposedly because she doesn't want to hurt anyone. That's the whole point of fights, I've been trying to get her to actually fight so she can pass… but then she called me out on holding back against one of my opponents and drawing out the fight, said it was cowardly or something."

"Damn, that's harsh." Leon chuckles.

"She's got it backwards. You hold back when your better than your opponent to stoop them getting hurt, not the other way around." Mark says, his brow creased.

"My point exactly. I just hope she gets around it before physicals are over, it's a bit irritating at the moment though." I admit.

"So you've been avoiding her, the usual?" Leon asks and I shrug.

"And Beth seems to have something against me at the moment, Ben's acting weird, Jay's the only sane one at the moment." I mutter.

"Ben? Acting weird? How so?" Leon asks the question, but his voice is telling.

"You know he likes me?"

"So you know? We overheard him and Jay talking a couple of days ago!" Leon says, eyebrows raised overexcited.

"Tsch, of course I know, I was in Amity, not abnegation." I murmur.

"So… are his… advances welcomed?" Leon asks slyly, whilst Mark just rolls his eyes.

"Definitely not. It would just be a hassle, Beth likes him, he at least used to like Beth, I have no idea what he's doing." I answer easily, and Mark starts laughing.

"Poor guy, he just likes you, he didn't commit a crime!" Mark laughs, and I raise my hands in surrender.

"So you don't like him, at all?" Leon asks again, leaning closer as if to try and tell whether I'm lying.

"No. There are no feelings returned on my part."

"Jay was telling him to back off, said it was a bad idea, but Ben was determined to pursue it…" Mark tells me apologetically, and I groan.

"I'm going to have to tell him face to face aren't I. Bloody Candors." I mutter.

"Candor? I'd say Amity's way worse!" And then the conversation moved on, but I was glad for the social interaction, I wouldn't say I missed it, just that it was a nice change.

12321

At the end of the day, I'm walking myself to the training bloc to some drills. We did knifework in the afternoon and as much as I loved it, I don't want to have a day where I'm low on actual exercise. Eric has been busy with work since Paintball, so I've quite literally only seen him in official training.

As I reach the top of the stairs, and open my usual room, a smile spreads on my face.

"How often do you intend to gift me with this view?"

 **Another chapter passed! I know I've been a little late with this one, but I was hard pressed with workload over the weekend and didn't manage to write. I'm also unsure how much I'll be able to write this week, so sorry in advance if its also late. This chapter's probably one of my shortest, I know, but the next scene is going to be quite a long one, and I thought I'd upload this much now, instead of making you wait longer for me to finish the next scene. Sniping has finally started! Despite how excited I was, I am slightly disappointed by how much of it I can put into words, but since it's so stationary, it was hard to get much dramatic detail in, so I hope it was alright. Not to mention the basically naked Eric at the beginning of the chapter… that was VERY fun to write** **! Anyway, read and review as always, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Dear Charlotte,**

 **Yep, sniping training… well read this chapter and you'll see how much I had planned for sniping training . Yeah, I'm going to be a complete bitch to Lily, sometimes I really hate main characters, so I want to show the bad sides of these kind of characters (but we all love them in the end ) Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **Forever grateful,**

 **TheCloakedShadow**

 **Anonymous Guest: I know what you mean about reading long fanfics in one go, so I'm glad you enjoyed mine! I've said before, but Eric's characterisation was really important to me, so I'm glad he still comes off as an utter arsehole!**

My eyes glaze over Eric, shirtless in some loose shorts, arms clenched as he pounds into a punching bag. As he hears my voice he turns around with a smirk before swaggering over to my side.

"Very often if I get to see you all hot and bothered." He murmurs, pulling an arm around my waist, pulling into the training room and placing a light kiss on my forehead. I try not to blush as my hands get trapped on his naked waist, but fail miserably  
as I fall straight into his words.

"Come on, we're going to the roof." He tells me, grabbing his jumper from the side and slinging it over his head, with a wink of his eye before leading the way.

"Knives or gunwork?" I ask, hoping for the former.

"Gunwork. Your new skill, actually." He says as we reach the top, and he walks over to a sniper rifle and takes the ammo out and resets its position.

"Aren't we training tomorrow afternoon? Or are you busy?" I ask.

"We will, but Four will be there, so I can't go into full detail without him snapping at my back, also I want to get a gauge of how you are now since Four took you earlier today. Not to mention, a head start will help you out on your other front." He  
tells me, and I nod. For a second I wonder about thanking him for putting Lily on the sniping line up, since it will give her a point lift, but I don't doubt he chose her for the exact reason he said- she's a good sniper, but won't make it through  
initiation. Without my help.

"Let's warm up first though." He says, and that's my only warning before he moves to punch me, and I barely manage to dodge the hit as it's force makes my footing stumble and I hastily duck out of his next punch. I have to hurry my vertical kick up to  
his shoulder which he moves out from, and he tackles me before I have a change to retract my leg.

We've been in the particular pin before, I remember it very clearly, with my legs split, one pressed down by his shoulder as hispelvis presses down on mine. Not to mention this time there's a scramble as I try to punch him in the face, and despite  
making the hit, backed against the floor meant it didn't have anywhere near enough power to shake him, and he grabs my wrists and presses them above my head.

"We both know how much I _love_ this position, so I suggest you get out of it before I lose my composure." He murmurs huskily in my ear, and I bite my lip to prevent the whimpering noise that would've left me at his pressing hips.

Right, I won't be able to headbutt him, he won't make the same mistake. There's no way I can move my arms, and I can't move my leg trapped between my body and his shoulder, which only leaves my other leg lying on the floor. And there's only one action  
I can think to do with that.

Planting my foot on the floor, I push up wildly, the juncture of our hips pressing even closer together as I shift our position enough to topple him slightly to the side, before planting my other foot on the ground and gaining my footing back on the ground.

He still has a hold of my wrists though. I rapidly sprint away from him, as his hands desperately pull at my skin, before they slip to hold just my thin loose singlet, which decides to promptly rip as I get out of his hold.

As soon as I'm out, since he's still crouched, all it takes is a swift round kick into his raised arms to push him to the floor again, but as I move to pin him, he's already ready, and my weight is nothing to compare to his. He flips our bodies so he's  
once again pinning me, this time kneeling on my thighs and pressing my arms to my stomach with his other pinning my neck. There's a pause as nothing happens, except his eyes traveling heavily to my chest as the strappy, low, v-neck crop top lies before  
him, as I forwent a sports bra after training, my deep breathing not helping the emphasis.

"Eyes up here." I mutter before I can stop myself, and his eyes dart straight to mine, his heated gaze not doing anything to cool my blood. I tap his arm pinning my hands to signal he's won, but I see him tense his jaw and swallow as he lifts his body,  
his eyes glued back to my chest.

"I thought I'd made it clear this kind of thing does not lead to training." He says, a grit to his voice that wasn't there before.

"This kind of thing only happened because someone had already decided to rip my clothes off." I answer with a sly smile, and after a paused gaze, he nudges his head to the gun at the ledge, and hands it to me.

"I take it you got a bullseye Four mentioned?" Eric questions, and I smirk confidently at him.

"Don't you have confidence I got both?" I question teasingly, and he mirrors my smirk in reply with a light sigh.

"That's why your mine." He mutters, looping his arms round me.

"I underestimated the wind with the first shot, it still went straight through the neck." I tell him, and he nods.

"Off you go then." He orders, and I lie down on my front, propping myself up on my elbows and start setting up the gun, sliding in the ammo, and let the gun rest on the ledge, waiting for his target.

"On the left, 11:30 window of the office building just in line of sight." He says. "Wind 10mph, South west west."

I identify the target, it's almost hidden by another high rise, in fact the edge of it is. Nevertheless, the wind is much stronger than earlier today, but the gun is obviously a newer model, the scope is much more detailed and the gun itself is lighter,  
and the barrel longer. So, I aim to the right, the distance of the shot is further awayas well, so I aimalmost a centimetre to the right to the edge of the target, but don't vary the height, trusting the gun's power. And then I shoot.

"Damn." Eric mutters. "At this rate, you'll be top sniper in dauntless."

I look up to him with widened eyes, switching the safety off. He smirks down to me, before crouching and lying by my side.

"You were barely of bullseye without proper positioning and no experience with wind speeds, that is extraordinary." He tells me, as my lips part with surprise.

"Oh."

He chuckles, before pushing the gun to the side and grabbing my waist, sealing my lips to his making use of my open mouth. With a harsh suck on my lips he pulls away, the short kiss leaving me far too breathless and wanting, as he doesn't break eye contact.

"Raise your shoulders more. And your chest." He tells me, as my breath catches whilst he moves his body over mine, his legs kneeling either side of my hips as he holds himself up on a hand beside my head with his other hand pulling my upper body into  
his desired position. "That's better. Your left elbow can be further forward, your right further back. Your left hand steadying the gun should be as close to the end as is comfortable, it will give you more control and stability over your aim."

"I'm guessing this entails better stamina with my abdominals?" I question, really not looking forward to those kinds of exercises.

"Yep, our favourite part of training." Eric drawls sarcastically, words suddenly at my ear. I don't know how he expects me to concentrate like this. "Try the same target, the wind has just swelled."

My eye focusses straight on the same target, and despite his information that the wind swelled, I aim at exactly the same point, as my last short was ever so slightly to the right. I find my control over my aim much more comfortably and supported, and  
I shoot with my next exhale.

"Brilliant. Support this with your shoulder, it will give you more stability since your arms aren't as sturdy as the guys." I follow his orders, before breathing in and shooting once again with my exhale, feeling much more comfortable.

"Let's move on, you've destroyed the bullseye already." Eric mutter, and I place the sniper down but as I wait for him to get off, his lips have trailed down from my ear and there's a searing kiss at the base of my neck, and I can't stop the moan that  
presses out of me as his teeth graze my skin.

He chuckles as he pulls away, before actually moving off me, and I stand with a blushing pout.

"Don't look at me like that…" He groans, before pulling the sweater he wears off, and for a second I wonder if he's just going to carry on. Well, the dirty part of my mind does.

However he hands it to me, and I just look up at him blinking.

"We've established you have much better self-control than I do, since I'm not going to last much longer unless you cover up, you'll just have to enjoy the view." He tells me, and I realise his gaze is once more sparkling at my cleavage, so I turn and  
pull his sweater over my head, the vastly oversized, warm material blanketing me.

"Right, there's two more positions you should learn. Standing and crouching. Standing's for rushed shots, crouching we mostly use in raids if we're covering a larger distance that doesn't allow a sniper to have all targets in their range. Let's go." He  
informs me, and for the rest of the training I painfully ignore the pale flats of skin, and instead draw my mind to sniping. I want to retain all the information, and I need to unless I want Eric biting my head off tomorrow with Four and Lily in the  
room. So I listen carefully as I shoot round after round, the session ending with multiple bullseyes under my belt, but the frustrating heat in my centre lingering heavily.

"Come on then, we've already talked about you wearing my clothes around the compound. Put another few layers on when you get back to the dorms." Eric orders as the clock chimes twelve, beckoning me closer as I pout. No way is he getting away with marking  
then leaving me to cope with his masterful form constantly at the forefront of my mind.

"But I like you like this." I say with a slight whine, letting my fingers cross his lower abdomen, dancing happily across the dangerously low waistband of his shorts.

Eric hardens his gaze to me, but that only reassures I'm affecting him.

His fingers drag over my skin as he starts to pull the sweater up, heavily grazing over my crop top with a smirk, and I let him pull it over my head, then onto him.

I sigh, before stretching where I stand in front of him, letting my arms push against my breasts, then as I turn to the door I pull the top down as if it had risen up, revealing _that much more-_

 _ **Slam!**_

The door slams in front of me and my arms are pinned as Eric turns me around and groans.

"You should not have done that." He mutters, gazing shamelessly down at my body, as the blush on my cheek steadily intensifies.

"…Eric…" I whimper as he holds my hands above my head with one hand whilst letting the other trail down, pausing in certain places and skimming over others. He lets out an estranged sigh before he pushes me firmly against the door, his lips hot as his  
teeth claw at my lips, his tongue swiping as it pushes against mine, and I'm completely unable to fight back.

He lets go of my hands to grab onto my thighs with a grip that could easily bruise, yanking my body up to have my legs wrap firmly around his hips.

He seems to regret letting go of my hands as I tug harshly at his short hair, knotting my fingers in it in attempt to have even an ounce of control, but he moves us off the door, but I can't see where he takes us until the world tips and my back pressed  
against the floor and his hands take mine and pin my wrists to the ledge above my head, where we had been shooting.

I wonder whether he remembers what he said about wanting to fuck me in his bed as he ruts his hips harshly, as he swallows the many different noises from my mouth. His free hands heavily pull at my crop top, and he pulls his lips from mine leaving a wet  
trail down to my neck as he finds his previously made mark and proceeds to make it much, much worse.

"Eric!" Once his lips are off mine, there's no barrier stopping the constant gasps and sharp intakes of breath spouting from my mouth.

Until I hear it.

The door creaking.

I manage to grab hold of Eric's hands pinning me, and as soon as he meets my eyes I know he heard it too.

"Honestly, we should…" I hear voices, and with a split second decision, ignoring the panicked fury on Eric's face, I grab hold of the ledge behind me, and drop off the edge. "… get this door fixed, it's stuck."

I can feel the wind on me immediately as I hold onto the ledge with my fingers, desperately looking for something else to hold onto in the dark. As I squint I see a black drainpipe a few metres to my left, and shuffle my hands across the ledge quickly  
until I grab onto the pole, letting my feet grip onto an indent in the wall, as I remove my fingers from sight.

"Eric! Of course, you- you're training!" It's Axel, I knew I recognised the voice, Axel was opening the door.

"Only because you've had me on paperwork for weeks, I've had no time to train." Eric must've composed himself somewhat, though his voice is still more gritty than usual.

"Sorry Eric, your fault for leaving so much of it undone whilst on bloody fucking bed rest." There's a different voice that enters, but I still recognise it from somewhere.

"It was some hotshot del-linquent… right?" Yet another voice.

"Drinking bet?" Are the only words I hear Eric say.

"You bet! I'm gonna wipe Maxey on the floor! B-Best of five!" Axel slurs, and I understand the situation. Max… couldn't be the leader?

"Eric- be judge, w…will you? We need someone s-sober to remember this! Hahaha!" The third man shouts, and I look up to the top, just in time to see Eric glance down with a look I've never seen on him before- panicked urgency. I think it's about time I  
found a way out of this.

The dark is hard and unforgiving, but I see something sticking out of this flat wall I'm hanging onto, and conclude it must be an open window. Ignoring the drunken talk from the top, I shuffle down the drainpipe until I can place a foot on the window.

The God's are on my side. Now I think about it I'm on the right side of the compound.

No wonder his apartment is always freezing.

With careful, light footing, I slip my feet onto the window sill of the narrow horizontal window, that I remember is in Eric's bathroom. I carefully let my feet slide in, before getting into a sitting position, and landing in Eric's bathroom.

That was way too close. Far, on another planet, too close. I lean against the wall as I wait for my heart rate to slow down. From their conversation, none of the group of drunk higher up dauntless saw, if only Axel, and if Axel saw it's good to know he  
can still keep his mouth shut and keep a diversion when he's drunk.

I bed close to the sink and quickly splash my face with water, before moving to turn the light on.

I guess God really was on my side, if I had ended up anywhere else in the compound I'd be running around with a strappy top with one strap broken.

Not to mention the boundless size of the deep mark at the base of my neck, not to mention littering my collar and décolletage.

I move quickly to the guest bedroom, where I still have clothes, and find a normal, high-necked t-shirt that just covers the highest mark, and put a bra on as well. As I should've really in the first place, but maybe some part of me wanted to see Eric  
lose it.

Never again. I've gone through countless consequences in my mind, and there are probably many more I haven't thought of. I won't lie, I could probably handle mine, but I'm sure I wouldn't want Eric to go through any of the things I've thought of. He basically  
defines himself as someone who goes purely on strength and talent, and I'd ruin him.

I need to properly stay away. No stolen kisses on the hallway, no secret training in the middle of the night, that may or may not but probably will end in heavy make outs until Eric's sexual tension levels are down, and he's gotten laid.

Preferably byme.

Not to mention my levels of sexual anticipation.

I shake my head to myself as I ready myself to go back to the dorms, but suddenly the look Eric gave me rings in my mind. Desperation. Panic. Worry.

Maybe I should want him to feel such human feelings for me. But after seeing it on him, I really don't. And if that means staying the hell away from him until the end of initiation, that's fine with me. Patience is not a gift that I lack.

I find a piece of paper and a pen, and write a quick note and place it on his bedside.

 _I'm fine._

 _A xxx_

I add the three kisses on as an afterthought, but realise if someone other than Eric found this, without the kisses he could pass it off as Axel, with the kisses… not so much. I'm confident no one will find it before him, in fact…

I quickly take the piece of paper and instead move to the coffee table, and find the book he was reading the last time I came here- To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee.

I fold the note behind his bookmark, then take the book and place it in the centre of his bed, which I hope he'll crawl back to by the end of the night.

And with that, I leave.

 **Yet another chapter! This was basically all one scene with a little extra on the end, but gosh that Eric scene… And yes, I did plan this so Eric and Avery would have less interaction so I can get through physical initiation without turning this into an M, which I really want to avoid at least for the first book of what seems to be turning into at least a couple of books. That scene was a very HIGH teen rating, but it was all suggestive enough that you'd have to have the kind of mind (like I know I had when I was that age) to see in between the lines. God what am I saying it was VERY OBVIOUS what I meant, but no regrets here. Anyway, straight back into training next chapter, I'm going to try and up the pace a little as well, since the days have been going quite slow these last chapters, and its making it hard for me to put my plans into action. Anyway, read and review, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Anonymous Guest- I'm glad you enjoy this book- I never intended it to be at a slow pace, I anticipated physical being finished by at least chapter 20, but it turned out like this! Anyway thanks so much for reviewing!**

 **Lycan Lover441 I'm so glad you love it! I understand it's pretty long so takes some time to read- I can totally relate there are some seriously long fics on fanfic! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!**

 **Dear Charlotte,**

 **Once again, I am so grateful to know the last chapter was good to read (and yeah that was some** _ **steamy**_ **training!) Don't worry about writing your long reviews; it must be so time consuming, I'm just glad you still enjoy this!**

 **Thanks as always**

 **TheCloakedShadow**

The next morning I wake up in the dorms, and don't bother showering as I go on my morning run. I'm careful to stay away from Eric's side of the compound, using it as an excuse to ensure I know every path and crevice of the other side. Then it's breakfast,  
then training with combat drills, and then in the afternoon… sniping.

Sure enough, the rest of the transfers get given instructions by Four, and then Lily and I are moved to the very top of the compound as we were before, and taken to the ledge, where Eric is waiting.

"Right, Avery, with Eric." Four motions to me, and Eric does nothing but nudge his head to where a sniping gun lies, and suddenly my heart is beating faster, remembering the sniping training he gave me last night.

"Down, lie flat." Eric orders and I do as he says, before taking the gun and moving the exact positions he told me to hold, remembering his hands holding me in place yesterday and imitating them using my core strength.

"Straight ahead, transmission tower, up by 12 degrees." Eric doesn't hesitate to give me the angle, and I look up. I've never had to hit something at such a large angle of elevation, and I can't reach it with the gun resting on the ledge. I'll have to  
compensate the control over the barrel my moving my supporting hand closer to me, so the gun rests at a higher level. But that just means I'll have to be extremely still.

"The wind is non-existent." Eric says, and a slight nod of my head shows my acknowledgment. And with a breath out, I shoot.

There's a large monitor in between my station and Lily's that buzzes and the image of the target comes up. Electronic imaging in this gun range it seems.

And my shot is right in the centre.

A second passes and I hear Lily's gunshot, but the monitor doesn't beep, and the image doesn't change. She missed.

I glance up at Eric who's smirking, at a guess at Four, before he crouches beside me.

"2 degree angle, same direction, the beer bottle on the advertisement banner." He instructs me, and as I Iook through the scope I realise the ad is behind the transmission tower, and I'll have to shoot in between the gaps of the red and white crossbeams.  
The slightest touch against one would destroy the shot, and unfortunately, there's a beam that covers half of the bullseye.

As I don't want any chance of hitting that beam, I'll aim slightly off the bullseye, as close to the edge as I dare. Hang on… Eric said the wind was non-existent, but I can feel my right side is slightly colder than my left, the only indicator of the  
direction I have.

Since the exposed area of the bullseye is to the right, I can exaggerate the line ever so slightly, to ensure the shot doesn't hit the beam.

As I do, the monitor beeps, and sure enough I hit the outer boundary of the bullseye. The monitor beeps again straight afterwards and Lily's shot comes up, barely grazing the target.

"Standing position, same two targets." I groan slightly, having learnt from yesterday that standing was my weakest position, not having the stability of my legs or the floor to rest my arms or the gun on. I obey, and hit both targets, though the first  
was just on the line of the bullseye, and the second, I aimed for the space least likely to hit any beams, and as a result hit the second inner ring, but I deemed it better than hitting the beams and not getting a shot at all.

"That was pathetic. You ran away from bullseye, what were you thinking?" Eric growls at me from behind, and I can feel Four's glances on my back.

"I know I'm less stable standing, sir, as it's my _first time_ in this position, so deemed it an appropriate decision. I apologise for my misconception." I answer obediently, bowing my head slightly.

"Your shoulder's were too hunched and your stance was too narrow, it was shit." He continues, so I nod, keeping my eyes past him rather than at him.

"Same shot."

I square my shoulders more to prevent any sort of hunching, and widen my stance, lowering my body more. He's right, I do feel much more stable, I need to learn how extreme to go with the low stance and the shoulders, otherwise I'll go too far though.

I aim at the same tricky shot, but this time go for the same line I had when I was lying down. The angle has lessened so it's almost straight ahead, and even though I hear a shot from Lily as I inhale, I shoot concisely on my exhale, unaffected by the  
distraction.

The monitor beeps twice, Lily's image of a shot to the far left coming up before swiftly changing to mine: the bullseye. It's not as good as my one lying down, the hole is actually half in the bullseye half out, but it counts.

"Good."

We repeat in the crouching position, where I receive similar results to lying down, though slightly less central as would be expected.

Then he gives me an overall critique with which I respond to as usual, straight, polite responses with no sense of humour or mock, and definitely no questions which is what usually comes from my mouth when we train.

And a he sends me to get more ammo, I overhear them.

"I can't do this!" Lily says.

"I don't care what you think, just shoot the goddamned target." Four says in a clipped tone as I keep my eyes firmly off them. I know I'm in Four's peripherals, but Lily is facing away from me.

"But just look at the difference! And we've been on the same target in the same position which is much easier than what she's doing, she's shooting through obstruction. Give me a harder shot."

My lips form a scowl easily, and my eyes darken. Maybe I was wrong. She seems to have just gotten herself in a stupid bid to do things she can't.

"Why should I, when you still haven't perfected this shot in the easier position." Four remarks harshly, and I can tell his eyes are darkening with impatience.

"Are you sure it's easier? Why is what I'm doing failing?" Lily continues.

"Don't assume you know anything. And don't think on anything I haven't told you. You know nothing about this." Four retorts, the authority in his voice loudening and I can tell by the silence after them Lily's holding her tongue. "You're not bad, Amity,  
you're average. On average the initiates we select stay in this position for around a week and stay on the simple targets. You're not bad, she's just brilliant."

I know his eyes have moved to me and I look up, meeting his eyes with a shared understanding of Lily's mindset. She's getting over her head, and it's easy to see.

Sure enough Lily follows his gaze to meet my eyes with momentary anxiety before it turns into angered embarrassment. My gaze is hard as I sweep over her look, before turning and walking straight back to Eric.

"Moving on." Eric announces loudly, and I have to bite my lip to stop myself from chuckling at his obvious sarcasm. She won't be moving on for a while.

After recovering from his joke, my gaze on him turns wary, as Four gives the rest of the transfers new instructions and they start on the much more rapid-fire handguns, which causes much more noise, enough for Eric and I to discuss lowered words without  
worrying for Four.

"Your not hurt?" Eric's voice is barely a whisper as he motions for me on the floor, before crouching down next to me. We keep extremely still, speaking low.

"I'm fine."

"I know." He found the note.

"I've decided to try a new training technique, the dauntless-born showed me the rock face on the other side of the compound." I say, even though I found it this morning. "Climbing seems like a fun evening activity for me."

"I myself have found myself invested in a new project taking up all my spare time as well." Eric replies and we share a look, before I pull the trigger on the gun for a simple target and the monitor beeps. I'll have to keep shooting to avoid suspicion,  
Eric doesn't have long talks.

"I've had to change my passcode recently to an eight digit code, something about upped security."

"Makes sense, I think I'll have to buy myself a lock box for my permanent residence in the dorms."

He came to the same conclusion then, that's good. I don't want to think of how I would've tried to convince him not to drag me out of the dorms himself.

I take another shot, and as I move to ready the next bullet beside me, Eric's hand lowers on mine, both cold from the air.

I upturn my hand to curl my fingers between his, and desperately fight the overwhelming sense to touch him, finding comfort in his hold. I never thought I'd be one for that, but just being held in his arms, touching his skin even just at one point, will  
be what I miss most. Six weeks now.

"Finish up, you're off early." Eric says suddenly, standing and taking the gun from my hands to put it away. I let out a held breath and gather up the remaining ammo to put back, wrapping my jacket closer to my body in the cold.

I don't even look for him in my peripherals as I go down the stairs.

12321

The next few days go fast, the routinely basis going easy. I wasn't lying, I start trying to climb the rock faces with Mark, Leon, Kray, Raven and DT, which I was quick to adapt to, the sport being more for the skill of different handholds and daring  
leaps rather than muscle building.

I eat with them too, only conversing with Jay and maybe Ben in normal training and occasionally in the dorms, keeping to myself mostly. Sniping training continues, but it's strictly professional, not even a glance in each other's direction when not necessary,  
only orders and admissions spoken, only work made.

And then the next fights come up.

I've had all my fights counted, and I've fought everyone except for my friends and Mickey, who still has his broken arm. I'll have to face one of them.

I don't want it to be Lily, I need her to wallow in her own idiocy for at least another week, though actually not too long either otherwise there'll be no coming back. The other three are fair game really, it doesn't bother me which one, though Beth has  
been giving me odd looks still, if it's about Ben then honestly it's far too petty, she should just take it up with him but I'm too lazy to bother with a fight with her.

So when I walk in, my name at the top, crossed with our first-ranked, my eyes focus.

And when they all walk in, taking in the names on the board, we lock eyes.

This was going to be fun.

"Jay, Avery, in the ring!"

"It's finally happening, eh?" Jay remarks as we walk up, and he rolls his shoulders as we step onto the mat.

"It seems so." I reply, and we both smile at each other from opposite sides. I chuckle at myself before smirking: "Don't you dare hold back."

He grins, before rushing straight in.

I start with my usual technique, dodging and ducking out of the way, using my superior agility to get him 1) slightly worn out, and 2) gauge all his moves. Not that I really need to with Jay I've already seen most of them, though I wander whether he's  
been holding any from sight, just like the many I have up my sleeve.

But unfortunately for me, it doesn't take long before he catches up to my dodges with time-changing attacks. He changes his rhythm, so when I expect a punch it comes later, slowing down until he smacks back with a sneaky uppercut.

With no time to bring a leg up I block with my forearm until my head is out the way, but he doesn't give me a second to repent.

Jay's strong, he's built up muscle alike Eric, but he doesn't have the speedy limbs Eric has on par, instead uses simple changes of speed to change the rhythm.

Unluckily for him, his "fast" is my "slow.

I dodge his next time change with ease, landing a quick elbow into his torso and snagging his ankle with my foot so he stumbles back, so I have some room to play with. As he comes in again, I let many of his hits graze me tauntingly, yet also luring him  
into a false sense of security that he's catching up.

And then all of a sudden, I pull his own trick, after slowing my pace, I pull out an unreasonably fast duck and stick my foot out harshly, straight into ankle, forcing him to lunge past me. It's easy for me to add an elbow into his back, forcing him to  
the ground.

But it's fast play.

He stands, quicker than I'd have thought, and moves swiftly across the mat, engaging in the time-play fists once more.

I dance easily now, since he's realised he was nowhere near my speed of play, but I can see the fire in his eyes as time passes.

He slows one punch down, exceedingly slow, and I'm careful to watch for what I expect to be a following quick attack, but as my eyes observe, as if in slow motion, I realise to late.

It isn't his other fist moving towards me, not even a surprise kick. It's his whole body.

He grabs me his hands grabbing both of mine and holding them together in front of me, before he lets gravity aid him and body slams me straight down into the floor. His weight is hefty and I groan at the pain across my body, reminding of all my training  
with Axel where he constantly pounded into me, unlike these fights in recent months.

And then he pins me. He moves his body further up to keep his knees on my arms, holding my shoulder down with one arm as he pulls back his other. He seems to go for the blow to the temple rather than suffocation as I do to finish fights, and even though  
this pin completely immobilises my arms from fighting back, he's overlooked one thing Eric never forgot after our first training encounter.

To pin my legs.

As his centre of gravity moves forward to punch me in the face, I plant a strong foot down on the floor and shift my body round, as if his weight on me was the centre of the windmill. And I only need the slight angle difference to bend my leg with my  
extreme flexibility and kick into his back, sending him sprawling forward, off of my body enough for me to swing around to a stand, taking a few steps back to breath. That was an ingenious surprise attack from him, he's definitely kept that hidden.  
Pity it didn't work really.

He stands, and looks at me with fiery eyes as we both acknowledge each other.

"I thought you said no holding back?"

I owe it to him. Who am I kidding of course I owe it to him, he's good enough, he can handle it, I've managed to go all out on Eric all this time. Why not?

"Sorry." I say sincerely, before taking quick steps, faking a punch to his torso as I lower my body, square my hips, and my foot comes flying with force up to his shoulder.

He barely manages to move a haphazard arm in the way to block, but he doesn't get a correct angle and I can tell it hurts. As I hadn't yetlifted a leg on him, I'm sure this wasa nice surprise.

I raise my legs rapidly, seamlessly changing foot, moving onto my hands to spin round him. After figuring out his whole 'I stand in one place and just punch hard' thing was a pretence for underestimation just as I had done, I move all over the place,  
and he struggles, but manages to keep up.

I said I wouldn't hold back, so here goes.

I do a false kick, where I bring my leg up and just as he moves to block, I twist my knee, and the kick swings in an arc to hit someplace completely different, this time hooking his side. Gripping my other foot on the floor I try to further the momentum,  
but by instinct he grabs hold of my foot on his side and draws me closer.

And everything after that, my body moves on its own, no conscience needed.

I drop my hands onto the floor then effectively do a forward roll, yanking Jay by my foot to slam into the floor, releasing my leg. Then my legs start swirling as I land multiple kicks whilst still on my hands. I spring up to take stance and he manages  
to get to his feet in time for me to dig underneath his ribs once, twice and thrice with my knee before he rushes to grab my leg.

But I'm too fast. My leg extends up, past his grab up to his shoulder as I drop onto my hands and loop my legs round his neck. My grip tightens and the air gets blocked off to his lungs. Just a little shift and-

Wait.

Stop.

No.

Jay.

I gain control over my body, and relax all my muscles, my legs unwind themselves and I drop into a roll to my feet, putting as much space between Jay and I as I hear his body drop to the ground.

My eyes are glued firmly to the floor as I watch only in my peripherals as Jay coughs harshly, before standing, moving his arms into the usual defensive stance. He must be so mad at me, he must be terrified-

I glance up for a second, and all I see is a smile, though the crease of concern in his eyes is evident.

I don't think I can watch him suffocate to unconsciousness. No, I need this to be over, now.

I take easy strides towards him and he goes straight for a tackle, extending his arms- and I bend backwards. I see it in the back of my eyes, the first time I fought Eric, the move that started this all.

My left foot sneaks past his feet, hooking firmly behind his ankle, as I place a hand on the floor and my right foot shoots upwards with unfathomable speed, right into his jaw, just as I pull my left foot towards me, pulling his feet out from under him.

I'm in control this time, not instinct as it was with Eric, and the blow to Jay's jaw is short and light, to put him in a state between unconsciousness and just being a little dazed.

He lands on the mat and I quickly step away, my arms coming up in defence as my eyes confirm the result of the fight, my breathing deep from the all at once attack.

"Avery wins. Beth, Lily into the ring." Having not given any care to Lily's opponent this round, I quickly put my arms under Jay's shoulders, in attempt to haul him off the mat despite his weight, but can't find the energy within me, especially as I glance  
up and see Lily's penetrating gaze.

I can feel myself about to stop and just drop to the floor, but suddenly there's a pale hand atop of mine.

"Pathetic." Eric mutters loudly for everyone to hear, as he takes Jay's body for me, dragging it off whilst keeping a firm hold on my hand to take me with him. He keeps a firm gaze on me, and as I meet it I see the question, the worry, the concern. His  
hand is tight yet gentle on mine, and as he leans Jay against the side, I manage to squeeze his hand, looking him with confident assurance.

False confident assurance.

 **So, after last chapter this was obviously a lot less sexual, and a lot more action packed! As I said I wanted time to go faster than day by day, so skipped a few, and with this fight… I know it was a long one, and I'm not sure how much you enjoy the fights, but I really enjoyed it and I've been planning to show this element of control with Avery for a while- you know the whole she's fucking awesome and so strong, but she doesn't want to kill everyone kind of thing. Anyway next chapter is gonna be big Avery and Jay bonding time! And maybe also some other stuff with the friendship group, I haven't figured out when the whole (I know it's horrible I'm so sorryyyyyy TT) Ben and Beth thing will be sorted, so maybe that will be next chapter? Who knows?! Anyway, read and review as always, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Anonymous Guest- I'm glad you've been enjoying it! Jay's fight ended up longer than I anticipated, so I'm relieved it still was fun to read!**

Anyhow, he leaves to go back to Four.

I sit down, eyes closed, against the wall next to Jay, who's still dazed. Lily's fight is still going on but I can't find myself bothered to watch, same outcome as usual. I just focus on my breathing, in and out, in and out.

Because that was far too close.

"That was a good one…" I hear Jay groan and my eyes open and turn to him, and he gives me a weak smile as I place a hand under his jaw.

"You shouldn't bruise, it was only your jaw I hit." I say softly, not meeting his eyes. He lifts his gaze to the ring which I am pointedly ignoring, leaving us in silence.

"I'm sorry." I mutter the words so softly I can barely hear them myself, but Jay seems to catch the gesture.

"Don't be." He says easily.

"Beth wins, next!"

Jay takes my chin and forces me to look at him, a smile in his eyes. "It just backs up your reasoning. Make her see it, I'm tired of her losing." He says pained, and I hear two pairs of footsteps coming towards us. I guess Beth did a light hit too, since  
Lily is already conscious.

"What the hell were you doing?" Lily starts as soon as we're in hearing range. "You could've seriously hurt Jay, your own friend?! Are you crazy?"

I stand up lightly, meeting her with a level gaze.

"I was doing what he asked me to." I say shortly.

"I doubt he asked you to strangle you." She retorts, and I stifle a chuckle.

"I meant I didn't hold back. Almost lost it for a second too." I murmur, half to myself. She doesn't reply, obviously realising how she would contradict herself. "Don't you see now? I hold back, because I can win holding back. I hold back because drawing  
out a fight so my opposition won't get injured, and won't get cut immediately for losing in the first 10 seconds is better than the alternative. I hold back, so I don't hurt anybody."

"But that's my point exactly, I don't want to hurt anyone I fight either, I don't get what you're trying to tell me Avery!" Lily says, visibly frustrated. "These past days I've been trying, desperately to understand, because I know you know what you're  
doing, but I just don't!"

"That's because your two ideals are conflicting." I point out simply. "You don't want to hurt anyone, so you hold back. But you don't want anyone to hold back against you, because you think it's cowardly."

"But it is cowardly." She says, and I turn to her levelly.

"It's not cowardly, to knock someone out for half an hour, instead of beating them to a pulp." I say bluntly. "My point is Lily, there's something about fighting, that you haven't grasped yet. How many fights have happened, where the outcome wasn't predictable?"

"Err… Yours and Jay's wasn't!" She protests.

"Wrong, Avery was always going to win." Jay scoffs with a smirk, and Lily looks at him confused as I roll my eyes. "I noticed it when we were sparring too, we were both holding back, but it felt like she was really holding back. I didn't realise the scale  
of it though until just now, but as soon as I told her not to hold back up there, I knew she had more to give."

"What do you mean? She hadn't beaten you yet." Lily protests.

"Yeah, but it's just a feeling, and instinct. The feeling that she's more skilled than me. I mean I didn't give up, a less skilled fighter can still win against a more-skilled fighter, but it was the basic understanding that she is more skilled." Jay  
explains.

"Damn it Jay, how come you just explained what I've been trying too for weeks in a couple of sentences." I scowl sighing, before looking back at Lily. "But it's exactly that. So I held back, because I knew I could beat him, and didn't want to hurt him.  
He however, did not hold back at all. That's what I've been trying to get you to understand, when you're the less experienced fighter, you can't hold back if you want any chance of winning."

Her brow is furrowed, and I can tell she's seeing the sense in the words, but reluctance reigns through her, and I sigh. She still hates me, and she's so stubborn she doesn't want to see the sense.

"I don't expect you to all of a sudden start talking to me again, just think on it will you. You're not bad enough to be cut, it's just a waste of time." I say, turning my shoulder, about to leave.

"But you were going to hurt him, today. Weren't you? When you had your legs around his neck." I hear her final protest, and I consider speaking my true thoughts. I doubt that would go down well.

"You're not the only one who tries forself-improvement Lily, everyone here is trying to get better." I say illusively, before ignoring her next protest and walking out of the hall.

12321

After morning fights, I spend the afternoon with the dauntless-born, who drag me on a different part of the cliff face and they shove me off the top, and I only just manage to grab a handhold around halfway down, before looking back up and glaring with  
a smirk.

A fun afternoon, to be sure.

But it's after dinner, when I realise today seems to be a good day for confrontations.

"Hey Avery, you going back to the dorms?" Ben comes up from behind me and I shake my head in avoidance.

"Nah, I was going to check out some tattoo designs, I think I want another one sometime soon." I lie seamlessly, but he just grins back.

"I'll come with you, I might as well think for my next after we get our points this month." He says and I smile lightly before we start walking. No way of getting out of this now.

"Brilliant fight as usual, I never thought anyone would be able to take down Jay like that." He compliments and I smile tight lipped.

"It wasn't easy, Jay is first ranked, and for a good reason." I say, if this is going to happen I might as well make conversation. "You won yours as well though, congrats, we've both been going through reasonably smoothly."

"Thanks, though I could never measure up to you with knives, I'm still struggling. Maybe you could help me out sometime." He says jokingly, so I shrug slightly.

"Well, you seem to be doing fine. Hopefully once Lily sorts herself out we may actually all have a chance of passing, just depends on the Dauntless-born I guess." I reply easily.

"Of course. I wouldn't mind doing some training with you though, I could help you out with gunwork in return, though you're not bad at that anyway." Ben brings it up again, and I can see straight through him.

"Sure, if we find time. Just come stand by me in training, Jay can give you tips on the parts I'm not great at, you seem to be more for the strength side of things rather than speed." I answer smoothly, quickly bringing in other people to desensitise  
it. But there's a wash of anticipation through me. He was a Candor after all.

"Avery, I know I haven't exactly been secretive about it, I'm sure either Jay's told you or some of the others or something but-"

"Ben, as much as you're good company, I don't think I can get myself into anymore business within our group, Lily's been enough work for me as it is, and you know I'm much less well versed on these social interactions as you guys." I interrupt smoothly,  
and we enter the tattoo parlour and I pretend to look over designs.

"What do you mean business? I like you, and just want to spend more time with you." Ben says honestly, and I'm sensitive enough to look at him as he confesses, and attempt to smile sadly.

"Ben, you can't look at me straight and say Beth isn't affected by this. She's been off around me for weeks, and you hadn't even confessed to me." I say honestly, and he looks away, slight irritation in his eyes.

"You don't need to worry about Beth, she's not part of this." He says, and I restrain showing visible signs of cringing. Part of this, there is no this, honestly.

"What happened between you two that made her so indifferent towards me then, because the way I see it, something you did cost her friendship with me, so I should be mad at you." I challenge him, and his mouth opens as he obviously scrambles for an answer.

"She likes me, but I like you, isn't it obvious?" He says, but rubs his hand against his leg and I can't stop my light laugh.

"You haven't been out of candor that long Ben, you're a shit liar." I state, and he sighs.

"Okay, well it's basically that though! I'm not lying." He argues, and I raise an eyebrow.

"I'm not accusing you Ben, what goes on between you and her isn't my business, and though I miss her friendship it's not like she's started a feud against me so it doesn't bother me. But there's something more, and I'd place my bets on the fact you were  
heavily making out if not more not that long ago." I say pointedly, and he looks around nervously.

"Look, I was drunk, and we fooled around, she took it as something more."

"So you don't like her at all? Jay, Lily and I were placing bets on when you'd get together, not to mention you two were still quite cosy after that night." I say, calling bullshit.

"It didn't come out that I liked you till a bit afterwards, and I do like her, she's witty, and brave, but you're just…" He trails off, and I face him square on.

"I'm flattered Ben, and though you're great company I can't say I return your feelings, I think it's been pretty obvious I'm not really for that right now. Plus I don't want to hurt Beth anymore." I tell him honestly.

"You got cosy enough with Leon that night." Ben says before he can stop himself.

"I had more to drink than you did, remember." I say, though that definitely was not the reason I danced like that that night. "And in all honestly, I don't see any reason you would like me, Beth is much more suited to you."

"Why I would like you? You're so strong, how you survived capture the flag, your fighting,yoursniping!" He starts and I laugh slightly.

"Those are things I can do, Ben. What about the fact I illusively lie or that I prefer my own company to most? I know for a fact you haven't seen enough of me to like me, and it sounds to me as though you like the idea of me. Go talk to Beth, you'll find  
you enjoy her company much more." I finish, before putting the design I was holding down, and striding quickly out of the parlour before Ben could bring enough words together to call me back.

That was exhausting. At least it's over, hopefully I won't have to deal with that again.

As I struggle my way through the crowd of the pit I let my feet wonder, but as soon as I get to a deserted corridor I'm swept into the alcove I was heading to, caught up in someone's arms.

The scent of oak warms me as my face is pressed lightly against the material of a shirt, and my arms are trapped between my chest and his.

"That seemed like a fun rejection." It's a dull murmur as I'm rocked lightly in his arms and I chuckle slightly.

"Of course you were listening…mmm, wouldn't have it been fun if I told him sorry, but I'm waiting for a Dauntless leader to fuck me." I tease lightly, looking up to Eric's face. It's been too long since I've gazed at him. Every time he's in training I  
watch Four, not him, and even though we had sniping yesterday it was uncomfortably detached, and I didn't say a word except 'Yessir'.

"I wouldn't have minded the warning." He remarks, before bringing a hand up from my waist to tilt my face towards him. "How do you feel about your fight?"

I force myself to keep eye contact, as my lips downturn at the memory, and my jaw tenses.

"I was careless. Huh, maybe I'd been thinking about Lily too much, I didn't want to hold back against Jay, I thought he deserved the challenge." I murmur, scolding myself. "Normally it's easy to remember I could just kill them."

"I wasn't sure of it watching… break the neck?" He questions lightly and I nod, before reaching my arms around his neck and breathing in deeply, relishing his hold.

"Maybe it's been my lack of sparring difficult opponents recently, who knows… it was instinct, and I don't know why, he wasn't even attacking me. It would've come in handy against Kasper." I tell him honestly as his hands start stroking up and down my  
sides comfortably.

"Treat it as a reminder, though I doubt you'll have a problem anymore." Eric tells me, before we lapse into silence and my hands start threading through his hair.

"…it hasn't been a week and I miss you." I admit softly, and I hear him murmur in acknowledgement as I begin tracing around his ears. "We can make it five more weeks."

"Mmhmm, last month will get more interesting, I promise." His breath plays on my ear and I shiver, but take note of his words with interest. "I don't like not being able to touch you." Suddenly his hands have flipped underneath my top, and warm hands  
caress the skin of my back. I tilt my head up and nudge his head away from my neck, before reaching up on my toes to kiss his lips. He returns, with weight, but we both stubbornly keep our mouths closed, as I just enjoy our closeness as we kiss.

As I pull back, I reach onto my tip-toes, and lightly peck the tip of his nose before taking a firm step back.

I can't think of anything to say as I turn to leave, but my eyes don't leave his heavy stare until a wall blocks him.

12321

The next days pass as the others did, with only training in between. There were things I noticed though, the number of glares from Lily decreased, and Beth definitely seemed more comfortable around me. She wasn't any closer to Ben, but I stopped caring  
for their ups and downs.

What I'm glad about really, is Jay's complete ignorance to our fight. Nothing's changed at all in our conversations, or our jokes, and that's the best thing.

The cold professionalism between Eric and I, no matter how painful, carried on smoothly through our three sniping sessions, as I gained consistency as we went over easy shots and some much more complex shots. I noticed Lily moving on, just as Four had  
originally said, and as the next fights roll up, I wonder who I'll fight. Mickey is still out of action, so I could potentially not fight, though opponents I haven't faced include Ben, Beth and Lily, which doesn't look very happy at all.

But I should've guessed really, fate seemed to be guiding the way as each week progressed, as I walked into the training room, a deep breath and exhale followed as I took note of the pairings.

Avery x Lily

"Excited much?" Four questions me with a raised eyebrow as I'm still the only one arriving fifteen minutes early.

"Not particularly." I reply, perching myself on the edge of the table next to him. "Sorry, by the way. I kind of dumped her whining on you in sniping sessions."

Four chuckles, and observes my half smirk. "Well you didn't choose to. Imagine if it were the other way round."

I laugh fully, out loud as I imagine Lily being taught by Eric, and being thrown off the side of the building as soon as she opened her mouth. "That would be fun!"

"Yeah, well while she's with me could you get a little worse? It's extremely disconcerting how good you are with that gun you know?" Four teases me and I can't help but smile.

"Sorry, I guess my level concentration comes at the price of your fast depreciating patience." I answer, but take the compliment. "Beth's sitting out… Jay will win Ben, Tom will win Lottie, Zander will win Isobel. Honestly I don't know what those two  
girls are doing." I say, surmising my predictions of the fights. Four shrugs, then look up to me.

"And yours?"

"You may want to find some pillows and take a nap."

"Great." Four drawls sarcastically, before I see Jay, Ben, Beth and Lily walk in, and he walks off to the side. It's rather interesting to see Lily's shocked face as she sees her opponent.

There's tight chatter as the others arrive, as Ben has his tone clipped as he talks to Jay, who answers with steely resolve, and Lily is blaringly quiet as Beth talks to her.

"Jay, Ben, let's get this started." Four says with a light sigh, and the two boys nod to each other before moving into the ring as Eric walks onto the scene.

It was an easy prediction, as Jay hauls Ben out of the ring, being both stronger and quicker, but I doubt Ben will lose his fourth place by the end of month rankings. May even move up since I beat Kasper early in the month.

"Lily, Avery, let's go." Four says, raising his eyebrows at me as I sigh lightly.

"Let's do this then." I say, and as I take a step into the ring, nothing happens. As usual, I don't even bother with a defensive stance as I watch my opponent, who just looks at me warily.

"Did you hear anything Jay said last week?" I question impatiently. "Or are you just going to hold back?"

"Argh!" She shouts as she runs at me, and I duck smoothly past her and block her neck flurry of hits with my arms, barely feeling the weak force I know she's relinquishing to. It goes on for half a minute till I get bored, and with the slip of my foot  
she trips onto the floor, barely stopping before going out of the mat.

I move to the opposite corner and face her again, beckoning with my fingers as I see her getting angry.

"You're crazy." She exclaims, before moving in again, and I slide out of the way of her average hits, blocking where I need. She's hitting with a slight improvement in strength, but barely noticeable really, and as he stance slips one of her punches slips  
to my torso, but it doesn't even jog me.

Once again, I get sick of it, and realise, it'll take more than this to get her fighting. I stick my foot out in the same move and she stumbles behind me, and as I hear her get up and launch towards my back I duck, and let my foot trip her again and add  
in a shove to the back of her shoulder so she falls to the floor.

"What's your problem?" She yells at me, and I meet her slightly fired up look with cool indifference.

"Mine? I'm slowly beating an opponent who isn't even trying, it's a little boring really." I mock loudly, and though her ears colour the look in her face gets that much more desperate.

"Tripping me up won't get me to lose!" She says, obviously irritated.

"No? But doesn'ttripping mean you're losing?" I did my words in honey with an amused smirk, and she can't help but run at me, knocking a significantly harder hit to my block, but I know she's not lost it yet. If she'd had lost it she wouldn't be  
aiming for my torso, I've told her better than that.

So I trip her again, and this time she stutters to the floor, and stays on her hands and knees as I circle her, before cocking my hip slightly and crossing my arms.

"Honestly," I scoff, crafting a perfect sneer as I remember her scornful glares at me through our arguments. "I thought the Dauntless knew how to weed out cowards before they even got on the train, or even better having missed the jump! How on earth did  
such a wimp even get into the compound?"

I see the anger on her face as she looks up to me towering over her, and in anticipation for her fight back I widen my stance with a smirk as I see her true rage.

"You bitch!" She yells, literally launching up to aim a harsh uppercut to my jaw which I duck, but after stepping out of a good number of hits from her there's a sudden jolt to the back of my knee, followed by a harsh uppercut under my arm.

My eyebrows raise, pleasantly satisfied as I punch her solidly in the shoulder, shoving her back enough to get a good few paces between us.

"Well it's good to know you've still been training without me." I mutter casually, and as I look back at her, I can almost see flames in her eyes.

"FIGHT BACK!" She yells with all her might, and as she pursues me for the last time, a happy smile reaches my lips. Finally.

I duck and slide smoothly out of the way, broadening my area of awareness as I keep an eye out for the attack of the lower body I taught her, and any elbowing that she's particularly good at.

But alas, something about this drawn out argument has got to me, and I need something more substantial.

I block her next punch with my arm, taking the almost shocking force before launching my own hit to her solar plexus, which she blocks. I barely lift my other arm in time to block her aim to my jaw, and absorb her kick to my lower thigh.

We trade hits, and I do actually find myself surprised at her strength, having never fought her, well having never seen her truly fight. I give her my own fists, and though I land more on her body, one firm on her shoulder, two healthily into her side  
and one just into the underside of her arm, I can feel the muscle of my arms bruising with the force they've absorbed from blocking, and my collar throbs from where she hit me.

And when I next meet eyes with her, I can't help it. The sight of her eyes alight with purpose, and crease of concentration on her forehead, and the smile of action on her lips, I smile successfully too.

But I'm no abnegation, and there's no way I'm letting her win.

So her next punch I duck, grab her arm and yank her forward onto her knees and quickly send my fist straight into her temple, and she's out.

"You done?" Four calls out and I turn to him with a smile.

"All good."

 **Another chapter finally up! I know I missed a week, but I've had exams, and I honestly didn't have any time at all (TT) but I hope I compensated with this long chapter! Not to mention so many events finally happened! Ben finally got that off his chest, and Lily and Avery are on the mend. If anyone managed to catch the hint towards the next part of physical I'm introducing, good for you but it's something completely new, but I have to find a way for it to fail cos it's not in Tris' initiation! Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, read and review as always!**


	31. Chapter 30

**Lycan Lover 441 Yes I am so glad Lily's pettiness is over, cos God even I was getting frustrated with her and she's my character! And Dauntless balls is definitely the right term**

 **Guest Yeah unfortunately Lily really doesn't have any Erudite traits whatsoever, I wrote her as completely recklessly brave to save the innocent, which also means she's against violence so her reasoning has no logic at all, but she's fun to write! I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far!**

 **Pilapila 234 I'm so happy you've enjoyed it so far! Lily's been getting on everyone's nerves, trust me, but it should get better from now, but her character is basically to contrast Avery, who is, indeed a badass! And with Eric- he had to stay rough and mean- that's the way I love him (to the point I write a fanfic about him…XD) The story will be M rated, probably within the next five chapters I think? If not sooner, and I try to update once a week in the weekends, if that helps!**

 **Dear Charlotte,**

 **As I've said before, don't worry about being busy, we all experience it! I totally agree with Avery's skills- we'll see some more of it this chapter (OMG she's so awesome!) Lily as well, I got irritated at her so yeah I also agree with the sadism on Avery's part tripping her! I know what you mean with Eric, I'm missing him already so I sped up time so we can have more of him (hint hint the chapter after this one will be big for Eric). I didn't know whether to completely ruin Ben with rejection or let him down gently, but I decided on the latter because I wanted him to stay in the friendship group, but oh well!**

 **Thank you as always,**

 **TheCloakedShadow**

"Mission accomplished?" Jay whispers to me with a smile as he helps me drag Lily off the mats.

"Let's hope so. I mean she fought properly against me but… how she'll react when she wakes up I don't even want to think of the possibilities." I say with a sigh, and Jay pats me on the back.

"Come on, you did good. Can't this whole feud be over?" Jay asks me, and I can see the desperation in his eyes. He hasn't been having any fun in between this.

"You know she's the one deciding that." I say

"She'll be fine, right?" Beth comes over looking worriedly at her friend, and my eyebrows raise slightly. I haven't spoken a word to Beth for weeks, whether it be her ignoring me or me ignoring them.

"Yeah, just a light bash on the head." Jay answers for me, and Ben comes over as well.

"You two really got us good this week…" Ben murmurs, having lost to Jay just before Lily and I's fight. "Do you think she'll forgive you when she wakes up?"

"That would be pushing it." It's a quiet, low groan from Lily, and our eyes turn to her.

"It's the usual afternoon off, don't be late tomorrow." Four taps my shoulder to inform us, giving me a clear look he doesn't want to witness any kind of argument or make up.

"Shouldn't you be paying attention to the fight behind you?" I ask, as directly at his back is Zander and Isobel.

"Why would I bother, you already predicted them for me." Four replies dryly, just as Zander knocks Isobel out. "See?"

I share a smug smile with him before he turns away and I look back to my group expectantly.

"Let's get out of their way, we don't want Eric killing us before we even start this conversation." I say, and Jay moves and puts an arm round Lily as we walk out. God he's smitten with her.

"So, have you changed your view on fights yet?" I ask in the deadly silence, though it's completely clear whom I'm asking.

"…I'll admit I was wrong on some grounds." It's quiet, almost a whisper. But then again, I doubt her stubbornness could let her submit any louder. "But there's something I still don't get."

We stop in the otherwise deserted hallway, and I turn to face her with what I hope is an accepting smile.

"You say you shouldn't hold back if you're the weaker opponent. But I didn't hold back, and you still won, without a scratch. How did it make any difference?" She asks me, but she's confident, and I can tell she already knows the answer.

"It made the different in that you were brave, and fought back, instead of being cowardly." I say bluntly, giving her the words she wants to hear. "Not to mention…" I trail off with a laugh. Damn, I've never shown any opponents that they managed to hurt  
me. It makes me look and feel vulnerable. Oh well.

"What is it?" Lily asks, and I take off my long-sleeve jumper into my t-shirt, revealing my already bruising forearms.

"I barely managed to block all your hits, and even blocking left me with this, which is definitely going to get worse. You have more muscle and force in your punches than mine, If I were anyone else they could've cost me the match." I tell her honestly.  
"Let me see, who have you fought… against Isobel, Lottie, and possibly Beth and even Mickey, you probably could have won."

Lily eyes me, the question clear in her eyes.

"I'm afraid this time round my concentration was in no way compromised, and the skill difference took care of the rest." I say bluntly, before giving her the question I'm truly concerned with. "What I'm concerned with is whether you'll be able to hold  
the same bloodlust against future opponents you have no hatred for."

"I don't think I can."

"You have to." It isn't me that speaks, but Jay. "We can't lose you Lily, we're fighting a losing battle as transfers anyhow. Fight for your place here, fight for your life." The emotion is raw in his face, as Lily frowns with a deep sigh.

"I have to then." She concludes, and there's a sigh of happiness and relief.

"Thank God! Now let's go take a break, we haven't hung out for ages!" Ben cheers as we all share smiles, smiles that this is over. But as I find the arm holes in my jumper, my body is shocked cold.

"Are those- are those bruises on your neck Avery?" Lily questions suddenly. Shit, I've been careless. Bloody fucktard why didn't I think?! "Don't tell me someone's hurt you again!"

"Wait have you gotten into another fight?" Jay questions, taking a massive stride towards me as I hurry to get my jumper, but fail to.

"No fights, I promise." I dismiss, but it's Beth who starts laughing.

"Guys, there's no need to worry. It looks like Avery's been getting some serious action whilst we've been holed up worrying about everything else!" Beth grins. "Who was it and when, was it any good?"

"Beth, that is not relevant." I say calmly. Okay, lie, dismiss, and joke, that's what I have to do to get out of this.

"You're kidding me. And here I was worrying about you and your isolation!" Jay exclaims, the shock written on his face as Beth tries to reach for the collar of the round neck t-shirt.

"I need help!" Beth whines as I easily swat her hands away, before my arms are clasped behind my back by Ben while Jay grabs my legs, and almost gets kicked in the face.

"Wow, steady, stop trying to kill me! Beth come on!" Jay yells as Lily too comes at close as I fail to jerk out of their grips. Beth pulls down the collar, revealing the mass of fading bruising.

"Jesus how far down did he go?!" Beth questions excited, just as Lily is covered in a strong blush as Beth pulls the t-shirt down all the way to the top of my sports bra, showing Eric's expansive work.

"By the fading it must be… I'd say around five days old to get this faded?" Beth wanders aloud and I scowl.

"Around about." I mutter, lying straight through my teeth. It's taken close to a fortnight for these to die down this much, but they're still visible with Eric's teeth work, and it has not been easy keeping them hidden.

"Did you get laid then? If he got this far down…" Beth wiggles her eyebrows.

"Okay I don't need to know that." Jay says from his position crouching. I merely keep my face straight, giving Beth a look of pure irritation.

"Okay then we're not getting that answer… who was it then?" Lily questions, lightly prodding the bruises as I continue to struggle.

"Was it Leon? Or Mark? You've been hanging with them a lot…" Beth guesses, and I know I have to answer this.

"No, none of their group." I drawl, and Beth looks at me pointedly. Okay, time to give them options. "You'll never guess." I say with a chuckle. They really won't.

"Wait, you could be lying! Is it one of our friends?" Beth questions.

"Wasn't me." Jay says quickly, holding a hand up.

"Nah she's not lying. Candor-born, remember?" Ben says, looking down from behind me.

"That's a great idea! You question her Ben!" Lily says, moving round to grab my wrists.

"Right." Ben says slightly awkwardly. He avoids my eye contact slightly. He must have talked to Beth for her to be suddenly okay with me again, but obviously he still hasn't gotten over his crush. Oh well, it's a step. "So, someone we'll never guess…  
ideas guys?"

"Huh? No way, it didn't occur to me cos of last time we went partying and you danced with Leon- is it a girl? Are you bi? Or something else?" Beth says crazily, and I give her a pointed look. "What? It kinda suits your mysteriousness stuff ish?"

"Who knows, maybe I'm just trying to find myself?" I say innocently, before loosening in Lily's hold of my wrists and elbowing her lightly in the stomach to make her unhand me. When she does, I wrestle a leg out of Jay's grip and shove him to the floor  
with a foot on his shoulder.

"God, you guys are so aggressive, once you saw them what was the point of me running away?" I drawl with a smirk.

"She has a point." Ben says, and I roll my eyes.

"You should know me well enough that you're not getting any straight answers here, so why don't you keep thinking up possibilities, while I go and get something to eat." I say smug, turning on my heel as we start walking to the Pit once again.

"Are you sure it isn't Leon?"

"No he's told me he likes someone else." Jay says.

"Mark then?"

"…a possibility I guess…"

"What about DT then?"

"You really think they could ever work? No way!"

"Girls then, she didn't say she wasn't Bi? Wait... Lily?"

"No!"

"Ha! That would've been a plot twist!"

12321

The next week passes, getting back into how initiation life was before. There were surprisingly few moments of awkwardness between us, well actually I guess not that surprising, being in Dauntless. We even started all going as a group to train extra after  
dinner.

"Do we really need to do extra? We're all doing pretty well in transfer class, I mean I never thought we'd all get so good at shooting!" Ben exclaims, before he moves towards a punching bag.

"Well there's always fights." Jay says.

"Yeah, but out of us, Lily is the only one who can make a difference with that, we're running out of opponents." Beth says.

"Exactly, plus… well Avery the two people you haven't fought are both in this room, and I'm not optimistic enough to hope against that." Ben remarks with his hands up in surrender.

"That's exactly why we're doing extra training." I say thoughtfully. It's what's been on my mind since Lily and I sorted things out. We're running out of opponents, we could have rematches, but there's such a small number of transfers… plus something  
Eric said, about our last month of physical getting interesting… it means something.

"Of course, under your tutelage, I'm sure we'll improve, but there isn't much room for improvement in ranks." Ben sighs.

"That's because we only see half of it." I say elusively, and Jay holds my gaze.

"What are you thinking?" Jay asks with a smirk. "You've caught onto something, haven't you?"

I raise my eyebrows and shake my head.

"Don't you remember one of the first things Four told us? By the end of physical, Transfers and Dauntless-born are ranked together." I say, and the others all look over to me in question. "They've already started integrating us, paintball and sniping.  
In the areas we aren't mixed, we have to prove we're better than them. They say usually only a few transfers make it, we have to change that."

"So we have to convince Four and Eric we're better than the Dauntless-born? Is that even possible?" Lily asks, only looking more pained.

"Hey, you already proved your better than most of them, you got picked for sniping!" Jay says comfortingly.

"It doesn't matter what we've already proved, it's what we have to prove." Beth says determined, and I nod.

"Come on then, let's get to work. Jay, up for a spar?" I ask, and he grins, beckoning me up to the mats.

"It's payback time!"

With that, we all start working on either sparring or knives, until around eight or nine when we take a break.

"Do you think anything will change? I know repetition will help up get better and all, but I'm kinda getting bored of everyday training." Ben says as we sip on water.

"We could always make it interesting. Any ideas?" Jay looks around, and Lily speaks up.

"Well, we could simulate that group tactic Four taught us the day before yesterday, you know, to subdue opposition." She suggests. "I'm sure it will give us a feel of what they really do in Dauntless, too."

"That would make sense, Avery could be the enemy, then it will take more than a few seconds to run it." Beth says thoughtfully.

"That would be brilliant! Avery's a… mercenary who's broken into Dauntless headquarters and stolen something, we have to apprehend her?" Jay questions and I look to him suspiciously.

"Isn't this just an opportunity for you guys to team up against me? Isn't it a little one-sided?" I drawl sarcastically, and Jay grins.

"Well two out of us four have a nail to pick with you, so I'd watch out." He says rolling his shoulders as he stands up.

"How about we give you a head start, then it's fair." Lily suggests, and the others nod while I just frown. Are we seriously doing this?

"So, let's say we use the entire compound? Let's avoid the Pit, people will be drinking by now, and no going into shops, but all hallways in the compound are free. Avery has to stay free until 10." Beth draws up the plan, and I sigh. This is going to  
be a lot of running, I don't know whether I have the energy for this.

"We'll give you two minutes to start okay?" Lily says, looking at me worriedly and I scoff at her expression.

"Just because we haven't been doing runs recently, doesn't mean you guys should forget." I chuckle as I walk backwards to the exit. "You really shouldn't give me a head-start, I'll just outrun all of you for the full hour." I grin, before turning and  
sprinting straight out the training room.

I move straight into the complex of hallways I'm extremely sure I know on a much grander scale than any of them. Ina real situation, I'd try to get to an exit of the compound to escape, but since the goal is to stay free until 10, a hiding place would  
be ideal. I can think of many places, but that would also defeat the object of this drill, so…

I've got to set a trap. And I can think of the perfect one.

Comfortable with the winding path I've taken to through them off my route, I head to the opposite side of the compound, where not far from the Pit, lies the intense climbing wall I had been climbing with Mark, Leon, Kray, Raven and DT, and sure enough  
a couple of them are on there now.

"Oi Avery!" Leon yells, and I smile and wave, before jumping up onto the rock face and climbing up steadily until I reach them, around half way up, and I perch myself comfortably on some deeper footholds.

"What's up, we haven't seen you in a while." Mark says, and I smile.

"Finally managed to put my point across to Lily." I murmur, and Leon smiles.

"Great, that was taking way too long." He exclaims frustrated as I chuckle.

"Actually, could you to help me blend in? We're playing a group capture, and I'm the so-called mercenary." I ask, and Mark looks at me obviously intrigued.

"Explain."

"The other four are trying to subdue me. I would've just gone and hid, but I thought I'd hang here until they find me, and I have a plan that will make them work. Plus it'll be fun." I say.

"We will gladly be accomplices, what are we doing?" Leon says excited.

"Well…" I explain my plan to them, and then we just stay chatting there, for a good ten fifteen minutes really, until I see Lily's blond hair in the growing numbers of Dauntless at the bottom, who have spread out from the Pit for a more casual scene.

"Let's go." Mark says and I nod, before turning and making obvious eye contact with Lily, Jay, Beth and Ben who are approaching from different sides. Too bad they'll have to abandon their formation to climb the wall. I definitely didn't think of that.

Mark and Leon merely taunt the others as they get closer and start to climb the wall, obviously not used to the hard rock face, black with no signs of how to climb it.

"We're getting you Avery, don't think this will slow us down!" Jay yells, but just as Jay gets within a couple of metres of us, we start climbing. And the difference in speed is obvious.

Mark, Leon and I race to the top, scrambling on the handholds we know well, though them a little better than me as we reach the top. Mark pats me on the back as I merely watch them climb up from the top, and Leon and Mark start climbing down to distract  
them. Beth is significantly held back by Mark, Ben by Leon, but Lily, who isn't far behind Jay, both get past. But once again, as soon as Jay gets within… three metres of the top I grab hold of the metal contraption at the top, and grasp it tightly  
in my hand with a smile.

And jump off the side.

My laughs are heard as I drop straight down, before pulling the clip in my hand to clamp down on the rope guiding my fall, causing it to abruptly stop being let out at the top, and I swing towards the rock face, holding on tight to the bottom knot of  
the rope. My feet cushion the hit against the rock face, before I drop off to the floor which is barely a metre from me, and start to run into the crowd.

I'll admit, I'm mightily impressed on how short a time it took them to get of the rock face, but I'm ready for the oncoming combat.

Beth, who was nearest to the floor comes at me first, and I simply dodge her punches before ducking under Ben's attempt to tackle me. Then it's Jay, who comes at me with a barrage of fast jabs, which I block hastily with my arms, but I realise he's just  
delaying me so they can get into formation, surrounding me.

Jay takes a step back, and all four of them are surrounding me, arms up, as I turn on the spot, arms up, my mind swirling at how to go about this.

Jay is the biggest threat, he'll be last to takedown. I should start with Beth, who is most unused to my fighting, followed by Ben who I should be able to topple because of his height. Then Lily, her base has always been weak in comparison to her upperhand  
hits, so I'll pull her out be the ankle as well.

And sure enough, they come at me.

I duck out of Lily's first punch, and spin in order to get closer to Beth who I block two punches from before pulling her ankle out with my foot and she falls to the floor. I only have a small amount of time to do this in.

Ben's next, but both him and Jay have reached me at the same time, and I have to bend over backwards to dodge both of their hits.

Who am I kidding, why I am holding back in a four vs one, I haven't even kicked anyone yet.

After bending over on my back, I land firmly on my hands, and spin, landing a solid hit to Ben's neck which should keep him down, but Jay and his faster reflexes allows him to back out of the way.

Now Lily. I land back on my feet, but lower my body and kick my right foot up to block her hit, before going through an intense rally of blocks and jabs to her torso, all of which land before she catches my right kick. However, I drop my body to the floor  
and let my left leg push her ankles back, and I move my body out of the way just as she lands on her front, banging her head slightly on the floor. It wasn't that hard of a fall, she'll be alright.

And now Jay. He doesn't relent, and I have to concentrate switching my right and left legs between attack and holding me up, but I don't find an opening before Beth is back up, and goes for my back. I see it coming though and step out of Jay's reach,  
and aim a swift roundhouse kick into her whole torso from the side, and a rapid punch to her shoulder topples her to the floor.

I don't have any time to react to Jay's tackle, but as soon as it happens I bend back, my hands on the floor. I use his momentum as his arms are wrapped around my middle, and walkover backwards with him, so he lands on his back on the floor and I just  
manage to land on my feet to turn and kick his own shoulder to keep him on the floor before I step away.

"An impressive performance." My ears sharpen as my head whips to the voice, and I realise stupidly the few dauntless groups casually drinking whilst enjoying the show.

But the voice belongs to Max, the Dauntless leader. Flanked by Eric, Axel, and a woman, slightly older, that I don't recognise, with a fierce look in her eyes.

"Jeez that was intense, you couldn't have gone easy on us?" Lily jokes, not realising who the man talking to us was. Oh this is the worst group of people for her not to see.

"Sir." I acknowledge, bowing my head slightly as my friends slowly get up from the floor. Lily turns slightly pink as I see their eyes mostly look to Eric, who is the one they really recognise.

"These are the transfers then, what are you doing fighting outside of training?" Max questions, raising an eyebrow to Eric. "Surely discipline is needed for fights outside of class."

Eric's gaze turns stormy, as I try desperately to keep my eyes off him. We haven't had any sniping sessions this week, he's been too busy, so I haven't seen him at all. My eyes look for him at breakfast, lunch, and dinner, but I barely catch glimpses  
of him. It's now been well almost three weeks since I really saw him.

"We weren't picking fights, we were trying out the tactical formation Four taught us to apprehend a fleeing enemy." Jay says politely, and Max chuckles slightly.

"You obviously didn't learn very well then." The woman, at a guess another higher-up, jokes, and there's a dark feeling in my stomach, in hope her words don't start any more arguments between us. Max looks questioningly at Eric over his shoulder.

"Avery, amity-born, secondranked." He says bluntly. I see Jay roll his eyes. Even though I beat him, the rankings haven't been renewed since, so he is technically still ranked above me.

"I've heard a lot about you recently. I was quite surprised really, I had passed you off as waste the first few months. Anyone who breaks themselves with a broken arm… not really up to our standard." Max says, the threat in his voice subtle, but there.

I hold eye contact with him, but bow my head slightly.

"I would hope what you hear from now will be good then." At this Axel laughs as he grins at me.

"Max, I wouldn't play the intimidation game with her, you'll never get anywhere!" Axel jokes, patting Max's shoulder, who looks over at him irritably.

"Axel stop ruining this! Honestly you can't keep your mouth shut." Max reprimands, but his tone shows the humour between them. "It didn't look bad, for transfers. Eric's told me you're a particularly strong year for transfers, despite the earlier problems.  
Let's hope you don't disappoint."

We all nod, and my eyes flicker to Eric, truly examining him.

He looks tired, extremely tired, exhausted even, but I already knew he'd been working too much. His physique looks much the same, in his usual black garb, but every single nerve in my body is on fire, as his blue gaze is darkened on me, his lips carved  
into a smirk, and there's something I can't place in his eyes, just burning…

"Your attacking form was pathetic, your weak characters attack first, which just left the stronger more vulnerable. Jay should've centred the attack, but he was the afterthought. You thought nothing of diversions or escapes, your attacks were even more  
fucked up that normal, your movement was stunted. Your punches were sloppy and you were all too slow." Eric reprimands sharply, with a harsh growl as he overlooks my friends, and even after he's finished he glares at every one of them, before his  
eyes land on me.

"Don't taunt your opponent, it wastes time and gives them the advantage." He snarls at me, but all I feel is my stomach unfurling as my breathing quickens, and all I can do is revel in the blue of his eyes, because I have no idea how long it will be until  
I'm allowed to hold his gaze like this.

"Come on Eric, they're not in training, let's go get a drink before the last of that report…" Axel firmly pushes Eric by the shoulder, making eye contact with me as he smirks with a shake of his head before walking away.

But my eyes don't leave them, and just before they leave my sight, Eric's head turns, and all I can see is the blue fire in his eyes.

 **Another chapter is up! This one is longer than usual in fact, so I hope you enjoy the little extra! Now that the problem with Lily is over, I am back to yearning for some good old Eric, so trust me we will be getting some interaction cos I need it if anything! I've got some new interest planned for the last month of physical initiation, which will start with the next fights, and I'm super excited! I think I have decided to either change this book to M rated or start a new book entirely rated M once mental stages start cos hell I'm not waiting any longer! Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! I won't lie, I think my next update may be late as my whole week is completely packed, but for now, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, read and review as always!**


	32. Chapter 31

**Kuppcake I'm glad the training exercise was interesting- I just thought of it off the top of my head so it may have been a bit dodgy. Thanks for the continued support by the way!**

 **Anonymous Guest 1- Yes, Max has ruined two of the good moments in this fic so far! More Eric coming up!**

 **Anonymous Guest 2 – I'm glad you're enjoying them!**

 **Anonymous Guest 3 - rules maybe rules but as Avery believes- bias exists regardless! I completely agree about Isobel- I'm chucking her asap, but Lily has a lot more to show- I liken her to Tris quite a lot. And though Avery training so much and with Axel is against the rules, no one knows about it ;) it's the ways of reality, let alone fiction- I'm glad the story was interesting enough for you to read so muchthough!**

 **Dear Charlotte,**

 **Once again we are united in that I just got so tired of Lily I had to end it! There's more of rebuilding her relationship this chapter, and I'm so glad you liked the action! I always wonder whether readers can actually visualise what I try to put into words! And you really understood my hints about the dauntless-born, there's something with them really interesting that isn't in the original books this chapter! Not to mention this chapter goes straight ahead with Eric- I missed him so much!**

 **I'm so grateful and glad you are still supporting this fic!**

 **TheCloakedShadow**

Once they are further away, I turn back to the others.

"Let's never do this anywhere they'll be in the future ever again." Beth says with a sigh.

"That was crazy. Just when we were getting used to Eric being out of training, I've never been so thankful to paperwork my entire life. But that…" Ben widens his eyes dramatically.

"We should've stood up for ourselves, showed we have fire! I just feel pathetic after that." Lily says, her eyes irritated, but fiery. "Anyway, we're not finished, are we?"

As soon as she says the words, I sprint off and hear the scurrying footsteps right behind me as I push and push and push my limbs forward.

Shit, now I need a hiding place. But I'm so jittery from that encounter, I can't, I…

His eyes were burning into me.

I just miss touching him. I miss being around him.

My eyes flicker shut for a moment as I run through the hallways, barely keeping an increasing distance between me and them.

I know I'm exhausted, and can't keep this up, atleast I don't want to. I need a place to lose them, somewhere they can't find me, at all. Shops and the pit are off limits, the dorms they'll just find me…

The perfect answer is right in my head, but I know it's fuelled by my sudden need. I don't feel like being alone.

I know they still run to follow me, and Ben seems to leave to try and predict my route to cut me off, but my hearing is adept, and I can hear them.

They think I'm going to take an extremely indirect route to the dorms, or the training room.

No chance.

My feet wander down the path I know better than any other, but travel so rarely, as I manage to burn my legs to put just over a hallway's distance between us. Hopefully I can slow them by taking routes they don't know, and lots of turns, but there's one  
/problem.

Eight digits, I need options. Fuck, what the hell has eight digits?! Is he going to be witty, or impulsive, or… Am I overthinking him? Would he really have another passcode only I could guess? Is he that sappy? I'm either going to luck out or completely  
/fail, in which I need to be able to run before they see what I was trying.

Ready after taking multiple false turns, I finally go down the right one, and reach the door.

Nope definitely not.

Fuck.

Last try before I have to get out of here. I'm screwed, he'd never use something like-

The light turns green and I press the door open and close it as quickly as possible yet as silently as possible.

"Come on, she keeps on disappearing! Where even are we?" Jay's voice is evident, as Beth and Lily are slower.

"I don't hear her anymore, but I swear she wasn't that far in front!"

"She spends way too much time in these hallways. Who could ever know how to not hit a dead end with this?"

I take a deep breath out, my eyes closed.

What the hell was he thinking? A password like that?! This is so unlike him, it was that one night, the one night where we both confessed that we were so sappy, but he…

Maybe it was his way of making it hard for me. I never would've got if it I weren't in a desperate mood.

I finally open my eyes in the dark apartment, reaching for the light switch as it turns on, and I almost groan. His clothes are littered on the sofa, and there's a half-eaten sandwich on the table top, along with plenty of plastic food packaging. He's  
/an orderly person, tidy even. What could even make him do this? If it's work…

I'm tired, and my body is pulling me to his bed so I can just lie there in comfort. I never thought homesickness was a thing, but the automatic pull of my body to anything _him_ is… overwhelming.

I move further into the apartment, picking up his clothes lying on the sofa and floor, and glance up at the clock. It's 3 past 10, I won. God, I really am petty.

My mind turns off as I put his clothes in the wash, bin the rubbish, and wash the plates, which lets me happily fall into his bedroom. His bed is unmade, but there aren't any creases in the sheets. He hasn't even been sleeping here, if at all. Moreover,  
/there isn't even a book on his bedside.

The comfort that filled me as I entered the apartment has now left me, filled by a darker feeling of discomfort. I realised he was tired when I saw him, but this… portrays something more than losing a couple of hours of sleep.

Having nothing left to do, but not having the mental strength to go back to the dorms, like I know I should, I shrug off my leggings and top into my bralette, and curl up in his bed, resting, waiting.

If he ever will come back to sleep.

12321

My eyes fly open as I hear the slight noise of the door opening, snapping me out of my rest. The light on my watch tells me its 2:26 and I frown as I hear movement from the living area as it's light is turned on. I slide the covers off me but move to  
/pull on my baggy v-neck t-shirt as I reach the doorway.

Just as I get the top over my shoulders and onto my body, my breath catches. He looks just as tired as he did 5 or 6 hours ago, but his posture is loose. That doesn't stop him from crossing the room in record time, giving me no preparation as his arms  
/curl around my waist and he lifts me up to slam his lips into mine.

There's nothing I could ever think to do to stop me from melting against him, lips in a complete frenzy as the longing to kiss him, speak to him even see him has built up in the last few weeks. Patience is not something either of us have as my own arms  
/grab his shoulders, fingers twisting into his hair and my legs lock around his waist whilst his arms rub soothingly over my back. It's an overwhelming comfort, his touch and his hold, after the frustrating problems washed over me, even his scent-

Alcohol. Whisky even, its really, very strong. As my mind processes it, Eric doesn't hesitate to press me against the wall, eradicating any space between us as he presses against me.

"Eric-" I try to get his attention but it comes out in between a gasp and a moan as his teeth grab at my neck and a hand grasps at my chest.

"Fuck." He curses gutturally before his teeth clamp down on my collar pushing more towards the pain rather than pleasure, and I find my voice.

"Eric, how much have you been drinking- ah!" As I get through the words his eyes focus at my level voice and he shoves himself away from me and I barely manage to land on my feet.

The only sound is our deep breathing as his eyes drape over me and we survey each other in our own respect. But the question in my head is desperate- why did he stop?

"Do you always intend to… encourage me to break regulations?" Eric murmurs, his words slurring slightly and I just blink up at him. "At least try to… cover up."

In response, I pull my t-shirt into the normal positioning, and he just chuckles.

"Fuck I will never get tired of you in underwear…when it gets to mental stage, just spend all your free time here in your sexy bras… please…" Eric mumbles along uncharacteristically, though his welcoming smirk easy on his lips,asjust how much  
he drunk eludes me. "Awshit I shouldn't be thinking

about this… fuck what's something I hate… Avery help me or I'll fuck you up against a-"

"Four's been exceptionally helpful in your absence." I say warily, complying with his plead to give his mind images that will turn him firmly off. "He gave me the full details of Kasper's death."

I regret my choice of topic however, as it was the only thing I could think of short term, and he seems to agree. In fact I almost cringe, though I'm not mentally bothered by what happened with Kasper, Eric is most certainly desperately against it.

"…next time you need to cockblock me, think of something less infuriating." He mutters drowsily.

"Have you eaten today… did you eat yesterday?" I ask as he stares at me with a firm smile.

"Breakfast." He says shortly, and my jaw tightens.

"How much did you drink?" I ask softly.

"Quite a bit."

"Whisky?" He holds my gaze, and it doesn't surprise me he's slumped against the wall but still swaying slightly and his words are still slurring. If he drunk 'quite a bit', on an empty stomach…

I walk closer to him and he almost tries to back away before I take his hand and pull him into the living area.

"Why did you go out drinking?"

"Max suggested it."

"Even after working so much?"

"People… people trust me not to be affected by work."

I sigh lightly as I push him down onto the sofa before giving him a firm stare to stay put as I walk over to the kitchen and grab a full pint of water and the most edible food I can find in his kitchen which turns out to be a box of cereal, which surprisingly  
/Eric happily starts eating, which only confirms how drunk he is.

And as soon as he's finished downing the pint of water, he grabs my waist and pulls me into his lap and starts stroking me.

"How much longer is there…?" He murmurs softly as my mind tries to push back against his warm firm figure but fails miserably.

"We're halfway, three more weeks." I tell him, finally nuzzling into his neck. "How much sleep have you been getting? You're so tired."

"I've been going out quite a bit." He mutters, twirling pieces of my hair between his fingers.

"Drinking?" I question gently and his chest rumbles as he chuckles lightly.

"Max goes out a lot… and I need something to pass the time till you free up." He mutters. "Why are you here though… won't your little friends notice?"

"Remember earlier, we were trying tactical apprehension of a single target- I'm the target, so I can avoid them." I explain softly, but I can see his eyelids slowly fluttering close.

With the basic understanding, I won't be able to move him if he's asleep, I try to lie him down on his sofa. I get the blanket from his bed, and lie it on top of him, while he grabs at me sloppily.

"Come-here!" Eric groans irritated, but I place my fingers over his lips lightly and hug his side.

"Hopefully I'll see you later today. Goodnight Eric." I murmur softly as he loses consciousness, and I peck him lightly on the lips for good measure.

I lie there holding him for a couple of hours or so, before steeling my own consciousness, and reaching out of his grasp. I disable his alarm on his watch, and close all the curtains and turn all the lights off. His body clock will wake him up anyway,  
/but…

And with one last look at his sleeping form, I leave for my morning run.

12321

I meet up with the others at breakfast, and simply dismiss any comments about me disappearing and not turning up to the dorms, before we make our way to the training room.

"This isn't going to be fun." Beth groans. "Avery, try not to give me a headache, will you?"

"Huh?" Lily questions.

"I'm the only one Beth hasn't fought, same with Ben, but since Beth didn't fight last week it's more likely to be her and Ben gets a week off." I summarize. "I wouldn't hold to it though Beth, the instructors have been planning something in the last couple  
/of weeks."

"You still going on about that? Honestly I will never understand how you read people." Jay says shaking his head.

"What's this about?" Ben asks confused.

"She guessed a tactical expedition before Paintballing, and now she's guessing the instructor's next new thing. I personally think it's so close to the end that they'll just keep it the same." Jay counters giving me a 'you're crazy' look.

"And you think?" Lily turns to me.

"They introduced sniping, so not to do with guns, no more tactical expeditions at a guess, so likely to do with fights and knives. Though there isn't much more we can do with knives without it being knife fights, which is unlikely since the infirmary  
/has been so full because of the recent raids and can't deal with the many injuries that come with knife fight likely something to do with fights, but who knows what." I recite exactly what I had told Jay a few days ago, and her  
eyes are wide. Lily merely sighs.

"I don't know why I even bothered starting that argument with you, you're far too thorough." Lily complains.

"Thank you." I say with a smirk.

"Yeah, but when she slips up its great!" Beth says with a grin. "I'm hoping her next slip up will be us walking in on a romantic endeavour!"

"You're still going on about that?" I drawl, silently aware of the new mark at the base of my neck hidden by my high neck Tahiti, that Eric gave me early this morning. "Other people are more involved with that kind of thing, Leon's got a thing for  
that girl who just came back from Patrol, Tisha."

"Really?" Beth says.

"But isn't she going back out?" Lily asks and I just smile as we enter the training room, Four's presence commanding silence.

We stand there chatting silently, but I notice the Dauntless-born at the other side of the room. We don't usually have fights at the same time, since Eric to survey all of us…

"Four? Aren't we supposed to be starting?" Jay questions. Shit! How did I forget today is today! I turned of Eric's alarms, no one knows his passcode, he's going to sleep through fights.

"We should be, but our oh so organised leader is late." Four says with bite, just as Lauren, the dauntless-born trainer jogs over.

"Do you know…?" I hear her mutter, and Four just looks at her, his answer clear- no.

"Don't go biting your tail, some of us are just so important we have to do something called prioritisation." I let out a light breath as I hear his voice. His body clock did wake him up. He doesn't look any better than yesterday, though I do suppose he  
/probably has a massive hangover, no matter how much water I made him drink yesterday.

"By the way you've been talking about it recently I would've expected this your priority." Four snaps lightly.

"Well I wouldn't expect you to understand the significance of the rest of my work." Eric adds, and suddenly everyone is standing straighter.

"Right, transfers, dauntless-born, listen up!" He yells across the whole room, and all of a sudden, I see what's happening. He said it would be fun.

"We are trialling a new exercise this year in physical, due to the skill level of transfers and dauntless-born separately being different from previous years. Your last three weeks of fights will be merged, so we can get a more accurate gauge of who gets  
/cut in three weeks' time." Eric motions to Four, who reveals the board of match-ups.

"Obviously, there are many more dauntless-born than transfer, so some dauntless-born will still be fighting dauntless-born, but don't even think of slacking." Eric snarls. "And transfers," There's a pause as I can almost sense everyone holding their breath.  
/"try not to get killed."

I can't stop the smile on my face as I find the name next to mine, and recognise it. Kray, who I see is ranked number 7 out of the 29 dauntless-born, will be an interesting fight. As I move to the outskirts of the room, I consider her person.

Her character is quite eccentric, which tends to connote to a more unique fighting style as well. Not to mention I've heard Mark and Leon teasing her multiple times at not being so great with a gun, which suggests her fighting is much better. First up  
/is Isobel and… Mark, who is first ranked. Definitely an effective tactic to get rid of the deadweight.

I examine the rest, and see none of Jay, Beth, Ben or Lily are against any dauntless-born I know personally or know as a larger threat. But that doesn't mean it will be easy. Lily is after me, against a dauntless-born 18th ranked. And it will be the first  
/match since she decided to stop holding back.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her, silently surveying her in my peripheral. She looks determined… not really new news.

"Good." She says, but I catch the faint wobble in her voice.

"We practiced the punches to the head, you know the right amount of force to use so they won't suffer any lasting effects, they won't even be out for any more than a few hours. You won't hurt him." I say calmly, and she nods. "Though I'd use a bit more  
/force than usual, he looks like he has a thick skull."

She looks at me doubtfully, and I smile with a chuckle.

"Are you sure-"

"Just watch me fight Kray, try and focus on how infuriating I am to you when I fight. You'll do fine." I finish, before observing the other matches.

"Avery, Kray." Four shouts, and as I walk past him he catches my arm.

"Do me a favour and win me a bet?" He questions, and I raise my eyebrow in question.

"Three minutes." He mutters, and I follow his gaze to see some other dauntless who look his age, watching. I smirk at Four and shrug, before walking into the mat. That only gave me more information. If Four thinks I can beat her, it means I can be more  
/bold sooner, rather than waiting around to gauge her skill.

Kray is smaller, so my guess would be… flooring people, perhaps with falls. Getting in close, grabbing on and pulling to the floor.

"Go on!" Four yells, and I press down the button on my watch. As I expected, she starts moving in closer, and as I duck and dodge out of the way simply, I keep a close eye on her footwork, and just as she steps forward, reaching her hands out to grab  
/rather than punch, I'm not there.

With kicks, I can attack from much further out, so I duck low away from her hands, and shift backwards before kicking her easily in the torso. She probably got to 7th ranked with her unusual fighting style, but her style is a terrible matchup against  
/kick-based attacks.

My first kick to her torso winds her, and though she blocks my next two well she can't avoid my next to her knees which sends her sprawling back as I keep my distance.

Once she's up, she readies herself, and just when she isn't expecting it after my flurry of kicks, I twirl straight in, breaking her defence stance, and a swift uppercut to her jaw has her out.

I press the button on my watch once more, before taking the lighter girl by her shoulders and carrying her out towards Mark, Leon, Raven and DT, and pass Four on the way. I show him my watch.

"You owe me one." I say, just as he smiles, patting my shoulder.

"Couldn't you have made my win margin a little larger though?"

"I was seven whole seconds within the boundary. A bet is either won or lost, there isn't an in between." I say, before placing Kray down.

Leon opens his mouth to talk but I shake my head and turn my gaze back to the mats.

Time to see if she really had listened, and really did understand, the nature of a fight.

Lily's opponent is big, and obviously went along with the usual dauntless man regime of the bigger, the better, relied on strength overwhelming an enemy. His rank as 18thmeant he wasn't very fast.

"Argh!" Lily yells as she plants a hefty punch to his solar plexus, and as he steps back confused at her aggression, she steps purposely on his ankle, and he retreats further.

Jay came up with the idea of her yelling and making noise during a fight to confuse an opponent with big moves, whilst what she's really going for are the smaller less noticeable ones, to his ankles.

She has a hard time blocking, and does get a heavy punch to the jaw and the shoulder which look really very bad, but she gets out of the way before he can try and pin her, which is good. And it doesn't take long before she continually wears down his ankles,  
/and uses the move I taught her almost immediately after we made up, pulling out his ankle with a simple hook.

He doesn't fall back completely, and plants his crouch firmly so she can't try and pin him on the ground, just as we were taught.

But Lily would never be able to pin his figure if she tried. What she was really going for was-

She slams her knuckles into his temple at the side, perfect placement we practiced the last week, and he's out.

"Wow, she's… how is she... what third lastranked? She's miles better than that first girl... Isobel was it?" Raven questions, and I sigh lightly.

"She was against violence." I say bluntly, and Raven looks at me confused. "She only just got out of that mindset."

"No but that was great… did she take out his ankles so she could get a proper shot at his head?" Mark questions and I nod.

"It's become her best endgame this past week. She could never pin a larger opponent like him, but she wants to end things quick, so she eliminates his ankles so he crouches or kneels, so she can actually reach his head since he's so much taller. Honestly  
/her height was the hardest thing to deal with, she just can't reach a lot of male opponents." I explain as Lily walks back after failing to drag her passed out victim.

"Great work Lily!" Jay says coming over.

"That was brilliant, ingenious." Mark agrees.

"You'll have to teach me the height thing." Raven says, as Lily looks dazed. Her breathing is fast, and her cheek is in the swelling process, but she looks up to me, and I have a sharp intake of breath.

The determination, the sharpness of her gaze makes me want to move back, the fierceness alone shocking me.

She doesn't say anything, just nods at me, and that's all it is.

A silent thanks.

 **The next chapter finally up… I know it's really late, but I did warn you last chapter… I'll be abroad the next few weeks so I'm afraid the next chapter will probably be late as well, but for now- this was my surprise! I realised I hadn't created enough transfers to make these last weeks exciting, so the whole physical initiation had no build up, so this was a perfect answer! Not to mention we had ERIC GLORIOUS ERIC at the start of the chapter- which was so therapeutic to right ngl. We've got more excitement to come on that front, also I'm planning another social event for next chapter, so there's still more to come! Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, read and review as always!**


	33. Chapter 32

"So, drinks tonight?" Leon questions with a grin as he sits down for lunch.

"Drinks?" Lily questions, and I smirk.

"We celebrated you ranking first on that shooting run, how could we not celebrate you winning your first fight? Honestly, you have every dauntless trait except for the partying…" I say with a chuckle.

"Jay, Ben, you in? JC's again?" Mark questions and there's cheers all around.

"I'm so beating you this time Avery- you've got no chance!" Ben points a finger at me, and I merely raise an eyebrow.

"That's if she even stays to play- everyone keep an eye out if she tries to leave with a certain someone!" Beth teases and I roll my eyes.

"What's this?" Leon asks, raising his eyebrows suggestively. "Does Avery have a man?"

"I can't believe we haven't told you yet!" Beth exclaims excited. "We all know she goes out drinking in the middle of the night, but one time she took of her sweatshirt and she had a collection all over her chest!"

"When was this?" Leon questions, looking at me in question, as I just eat my food.

"Like, a week ago- they were really dark and there were a lot, we're talking over 10, she never told us who with or how old they were in fact they may still be showing lightly…" Beth reaches over to grab the neck of my high neck tshirt and I duck out  
of the way. Oh fuck Eric gave me another one last night. Fuck fuck fuck.

"Seems like someone has something to hide!" Mark laughs and I stare at him dryly.

"Come on, let's just-" Beth reaches once more and a grab her wrist before she can get close enough.

"I'll trade a piece of information in return for keeping my clothing on please." I say levelly, coming up with a deal.

"But it's just a little pull of your collar-"

"Beth, you know very well how far down they go." I say elusively, but my jaw tightens as I regret what I said, as almost the whole table ooo's.

"Fine- who was it?" Beth says with a grin.

"Nope."

"Transfer or Dauntless-born?" Mark asks, and I sigh as there's no way it would be a transfer initiate, so they'll figure out it's a dauntless, and if they know that I'm sure some of them will start to wonder the reasons I'm not telling them who it is.

"Nope." I repeat.

"Oh come on!" Beth complains. "If you're not gonna tell us anything good you might as well just show us the marks, you're always wearing high-necked stuff, how long have you even had them for?!"

That's something I can answer.

"Just short of three weeks. You have your information, stop trying to undress me!" I say hurriedly as Beth's hands start to wonder.

"Three weeks?" There's a low whistle and my jaw tenses as I ignore the looks they're sharing.

"Damn girl who knew you liked it rough!" Mark says wiggling his eyebrows and I stare at him with a straight face.

"Do they really last that long?" Lily asks and I hide a smirk.

"Aw, does little amity not know how long hickeys last! How innocent!" Leon coos, and Lily raises her head indignantly.

"So what if I don't! It doesn't mean anything!" She protests.

"They tend to last around a week." I tell her softly, but it's still caught by the rest of the table despite the loud background noise.

"And you would know, wouldn't you?"

"Beth, I don't have anything to wear could we go for a quick shop before we go out?" I ask, and her eyes light up.

"You're asking me to go shopping?! I never thought this day would come!" She says overly excited.

"She's only asking to change the subject." Jay says dryly and I smile lightly.

"I know that! Doesn't mean I can't rejoice anyway…" Beth replies.

We finish eating promptly, before Beth shoos the boys off and we head to the rows of shops in the pit.

"I think I want to get a jumpsuit. I feel like an empowering jumpsuit." Lily says thoughtfully.

"Go for it, we are celebrating your win, afterall." I say with a small smile.

"I'm low on points, I'll have to go for something simple, but I'm all good with a little black dress." Beth shrugs.

"Just how little will that be?" I question and she grins. We head into a large female clothing store and as per usual, I go though each railing quickly and efficiently, whilst Beth and Lily pick out even more stuff for me before we head to the changing  
rooms.

"Oh I think this is the one for tonight!" I hear Beth say from the room beside mine, and I stick my head out and see her twirling around in a halter black dress… which could also be mistaken for a shirt.

"Looks great." I say shortly as I see Lily stick her head out opposite us.

"Wow! You're going for the legs tonight then?" Lily exclaims and Beth nods.

"Of course, its always legs for me, we can't all be as busty as Avery." Beth remarks and I smirk.

"We were all born this way… but you'll definitely turn heads in that." I reply.

"Ben won't be able to see straight!" Lily adds, and I get back behind my curtain as Beth also doesn't reply.

There are noises of us changing, before Beth speaks.

"Don't think I don't know about it Avery… who am I kidding I know you know I know." She says, and I can't tell her mood from her voice.

"I'm guessing it helped widen the gap whilst Lily and I were fighting." I question, already knowing the truth.

"Definitely… I'm just ignoring it you know." Beth says quietly. "I could never not blame you for it."

I'm silent as I reach for another dress, pondering over my answer.

"Ignoring it is fine with me." I say finally.

"I'm definitely missing something here…" Lily says. "Avery could you zip me up?"

I go out into the mirrored area to help Lily, and it seems Beth has abandoned any embarrassment.

"Basically Ben has a crush on Avery. Kinda screwed things up for me and Ben for a while, you were too busy with training to notice." Beth states as she comes out back in her usual sportswear.

"What? … Ugh God I'm a terrible friend, how did I miss that?!"Lily says with a worried look towards Beth.

"It was just a crush though, I'm sure Ben's over it by now." I say, though I'm completely making that up. I'm completely aware of how he still watches me when we're together, but he hasn't tried anything since I turned him down, and definitely not anything  
since the hickeys were brought up.

"I'd hope so… we have been talking much more comfortably recently." Beth says and I go back to change into yet another dress. The satin flows through my hands, and I slip it over my head before walking out.

"I think I'm going with this one… I like the cutouts." I hear Lily saying in a black sequined jumpsuit. "Wow… Avery if you're trying to attract attention that's what you should go in!"

"This- is exactly why I'm always having leg days!" Beth says with a laugh. "Damn you look good!"

The dress is a wine coloured satin maxi dress, with spaghetti straps leading to a very low vneck. The dress goes straight down, but has two thigh-high slits either side. I sigh.

"It's really nice… but it may be a bit much." I ponder, as the dress is figure hugging as well as showing off my bust. "Plus I'm getting some serious panty line problems."

"Nonsense, you're wearing that if it's the last thing I do!" Beth says with a manic smile. "Come on, let's go pay!"

12321

A little later, I'm following Beth and Lily who have linked arms into JC's.

"Hey! You two are looking nice!" I can hear Leon say round the corner. "But where's-"

"Damn girl… er-" Mark says, before reaching my meaningful look and coughing and looking away.

"Have you even started drinking?" I ask with a chuckle, moving over to the bar.

"Yeah, enough gawking let's get celebrating!" Lily cheers, coming up beside me.

"Let's see… 7 vodka shots to start?" I ask with a smile.

"Celebratory shots for sure!" Jay comes up on my other side and the bartender smiles.

"Should I put it on your usual tab?" He asks.

"So you do come here often! I knew it I always saw you sneaking out!" Lily says to me. "Excuse me, how much does she drink and how often?!"

The bartender smirks and smiles at me, his eyes twinkling. "Let's see, a few nights a week, at least four or five drinks each time? But that's only when I'm on duty." He says.

"What? You go drinking without me?" Leon says.

"I should really know your name by now, we've had so many chats." I say to the bartender, ignoring the others.

"Name's Tor. Seven vodka shots." He says and I thank him with a smile.

"Come on everyone! Cheers!" Jay says and we clink glasses, and the nights on it's way.

We're a couple drinks in and both Lily and Beth are showing their true colours.

"Wait, so is it that guy? You said you had chatted to him!" Beth guesses wildly, and I chuckle shaking my head.

"Could I get a Sazerac please?" I lean back in the bar seat to ask Tor, who nods.

"What's that then?" Ben asks, having given himself a goal to drink more than me.

"Rye whiskey." I say dryly with a smirk, not mentioning the absinthe that coats the glass.

"Make that two… Sazracks?" Ben asks cluelessly.

"Two Sazerac's, coming up." Tor says, and a few moments later, I'm steadily drinking through the straw whilst chewing the spiralled lemon.

"Jesus this is just ethanol! What did you say was in this?" Ben exclaims as he barely keeps the first swallow down.

"Rye whiskey." I repeat as my chest rumbles with laughter.

"80% alcohol whiskey." Tor fills in for me and Ben just shakes his head before defiantly taking another sip.

"So, you come here often then?" Ben starts the conversation, and I wonder where it will go.

"Reasonably." I answer.

"Good, good…" Ben says, and I can see him grimacing at his drink. "This place seems more popular with guys than girls huh…"

I look at him unimpressed. "You really want to have this conversation?"

"What?! I- I just noticed that-what conversation are you talking about?" He splutters.

"Ben. Please, just drop it. You're just causing problems for yourself, Beth, and I." I say strongly, before this conversation goes anywhere else.

"Avery, you don't want to cause problems, I get that, but-"

"Even when I'm completely shitfaced and dancing into strangers hands tonight Ben, there is no chance of me getting with you." I say bluntly. "You're compromising not only your relationship with Beth, but mine too."

"Gee, thanks for making me feel great. If I'm that unsavoury maybe I should just leave." Ben snaps bitterly, and I sigh, knowing I've been a bit too harsh.

"It isn't that Ben. If I wanted a fling, it would be a fling that doesn't hurt my friends. If I wanted an actual relationship, it would be with someone I like in that way." I say slightly softer. Just then I feel an arm sling round my shoulders.

"What you up to peeps?" Sure enough it's Jay who has obviously had a few more drinks, a lazy grin on his face. Ben puts his Sazerac back on the counter and leaves with a frustrated look. "What's up with him?"

"You know, he didn't win his fight today, so he's not at his best." I say, before passing my empty glass back to Tor and picking up Ben's mostly full one, sharing Tor's knowing look.

"What's that?"

"Sazerac, rye whisky, want some?" I offer, and he takes the straw from me and takes a long sip before his eyes widen and he leans back, coughing a little.

"Damn, how strong is that thing!" Jay says as I laugh and resume sipping again.

"We're celebrating, I have to get buzzed at the same rate as both Beth and Lily, it takes some work." I say with a sly smile.

"You look amazing by the way, I didn't want to say it in front of everyone in case they got the wrong idea." Jay says chuckling.

"God no, I already a problem with Beth, having one with Lily…" I mutter to myself as I start to feel very warm. "Come on, we're celebrating, we have to join in!"

I pull his wrist and he follows me into the centre where I'm grabbed by Beth who puts her arms around my neck.

"Dance! Woo!" She orders me, and I laugh.

"You're so pissed…" I chuckle to myself, but it's not long before I'm swinging my hips with her.

After a little more dancing, and a few more drinks, I calm myself down and walk back over to the bar.

"You're still going steady?" Tor says to me, obviously impressed and I chuckle.

"It has been a while." I reply, but I know the last set of drinks… three shots… are yet to hit me.

"Tor mate! Sorry I'm late." My eyebrows raise as I hear a too familiar voice, and turn in my seat.

"Avery. Great." Four says before looking around and spotting the others still dancing.

"Good evening Four." I bow my head slightly and he takes the seat next to me. "Here to party the night away?"

He chuckles. "Just a catch up with an old friend to keep his boredom away. Yeah, beer tonight."

"Avery?" Tor questions, and I purse my lips. I probably shouldn't order anything more right now if I want to be able to get back to the dorms, with Lily and Beth, in one piece, but there's been a drink I've really been wanting to try.

"That jungle juice… is it worth it?" I ask him and he grins.

"Damn, I shouldn't be surprised, another heavy hitter? It is good, new on the menu as you know." Tor replies and I purse my lips again, weighing up the pros and cons.

"A jungle juice for the lady then, on me." Four says, and Tor raises his eyebrows amused. I turn to him in question. "I do owe you a favour."

"And you're trying to pay it back. With a drink?" I question.

"A special drink, just for you." Four replies dryly.

"A very special drink that I shouldn't be drinking."

"What, you the sober one?"

At that Tor barks out a laugh, before hastily quieting himself.

"If I start vomiting over the chasm and wake up in the infirmary I'm blaming you." I tell him as Tor brings my new drink up to me and I take a sip.

"Hmm… fruity." I murmur.

"Not really your usual style, I'll say. You usually go for something drier this point in the night." Tor says.

"I don't usually get to this point in the night darling." I say with a smile before taking another long sip. Oh shit why did the shots have to hit me now…

I start twirling around in the barstool with the drink in hand, the sugary sweetness not doing me any favours.

"Avery! Come on, we're… wait… aw shit I'm drunk." Beth runs up to me and I smirk.

"You are drunk, but don't worry you're not imagining things, Four is here. Come on, let's go back, what did you want?" I stand up solidly, using every effort in my soul to stand up straight and walk firmly. If I stumble in front of Four he'll never give  
it up.

"What's that?" Beth asks.

"You'll like it." I tell her, giving her a sip.

"Mmmmmmthat's niceee… get me one…you knowerrrr next timeee." She says. "But we gotta play vodka beer pong!"

"Sure…" I say, knowing this is going to go downhill.

"Yesssss!Marky boy, you gotta drink!" Leon yells as Mark picks up the cup with the ball and downs the large vodka shot.

"You're on- Avery I'm getting this!" Mark says, aiming up with the ball, that skims over the rims of the cups. "Damn it!"

"I wanna go!" Beth yells and stumbles in her heels to take the ping pong ball. "Ben, this is yours!" She says, before completely missing not only the cups, but the table. The teasing ensures and I laugh too.

"Fine, you're up Beth!" Ben says, before tossing the ball neatly into the centre cup, which is filled with at least two shots of vodka. There's cheers all around as Beth picks up the cup worriedly.

"Down it! Down it! Down it!" The chants start and Beth starts to protest.

"No, I-"

"Down it and I'll kiss you right here!" Ben yells drunkenly, leaning on the table for support, and before my mind can doubt it Beth tilts her head back, her face squeezing in displeasure as she manages to swallow. Almost as soon as she's finished Ben  
loops his arms around her and there lips are smashed together, and there's more cheering. I finally notice that Raven, Kray and DT have joined us, along with some random Dauntless all gathered round to watch us initiates.

When Ben pulls back for air, I notice the alarmed look on Beth's face and quickly unwind Ben's arms from her as she runs to the side and crouches, and I pull her hair back just in time and turn away from the mess.

"Oh God she should not have done that…" I hear someone say, and once her chest has stopped heaving the contents of her stomach up I pat her back and put my arm around her waist to drag her to the bar.

"A full pint of water with a straw please." I say to Tor and he just nods as I sit Beth down on a stool and she slumps onto it as I grab a napkin. "Here you go."

She wipes her mouth, just as I hear Lily's name being shouted.

"This is yours, for your first win Lily!" Ben yells before throwing yet another ball, skidding over the top before falling into a cup.

"Holy shit that's like three shots of vodka!"

"Nah, mate it's gotta be more than that!"

"Down it! Down it! Down it!"

"I can't, I really can't!" Lily protests as she's already past her limit and she looks around helplessly and meets my eyes. I sigh and nod to her.

"Hold this." I say to Four and take his hand to hold Beth's shoulder so she doesn't fall off her chair, before walking through the crowd.

"I forfeit to my team member." Lily says quickly, and I take the cup straight from her hands, take the ball out and open my throat-

"Yess girl she's got it going!"

"Wooooo!"

"What about a dance hottie?"

I slam the cup back down on the table, making sure to swallow properly.

"Nice going, are you alright?" Jay asks coming up behind me. I nod with a smile before I get dragged closer into the crowd, and laugh wildly as everyone resumes dancing.

The first three shots and the jungle juice is definitely well into action, and my throat is still tingling from Lily's cup, and I'm far, far, far into the realm of not caring.

There's Jay's arms around my neck, a cup still in hand, and then I'm dancing with Kray who's rattling on with compliment from our fight.

"You were soooo good! I knew- I knew you were good okay, but that was fucking amazing!" She yells through the music as I laugh. "And now! Now you're a damned goddess! I could tell your boobs were great, but this is-" She motions to my chest and I laugh  
as she hugs me tight.

Then somehow I end up in Lily's arms, and we laugh crazily as Beth ends up kissing Mark, and then tugs at DT for a kiss, and then runs off again and Lily runs off after her.

And then I'm further in the crowd, my arms up in the air, and-

Hands on my hips from behind, shoulders almost encasing me. The touch is foreign, and the hands are short and thick. I start to move my dancing elsewhere, but the grip on my hips tightens and pulls me back into a figure. There's breath on my ear and as  
I move to elbow them hands grasp my wrists. So I should kick, kick- my heart drops as my heel gets caught wildly on my dress, and I lose balance leaving me completely in this fucktards hold and-

"Back the fuck off." I look up to meet Four's dark stormy gaze, the one he uses when he's really mad, but almost worse. I trip as the stranger lets go of me but Four's quick to lend an arm just as hands grab his shirt.

"The fuck you doing?"

"Making sure there's no sexual assault on an initiate." Four replies darkly, and the stranger seems to realise the words- illegal. "Come on." Four says, letting me hold his arm to keep steady as he leads me back to the bar where Tor is waiting with a  
clear glass of water.

"Thanks." I mumble as I sit down and start to drink the water at a steady pace. "Ugh, shit."

"You're a bloody idiot." Four says and I raise my eyebrows at him as the rooms circling me slightly. I keep a firm hand on the bar and my feet firmly on the floor.

"It's fine… I'm only just at my limit, and I won't drink anymore." I say reasonably.

"Yeah well you're four vodka shots and however much of that tequila you had from Kray past as far as you've gone before, so take it easy." Tor says and I look up at him as I slump a little.

"How do you know that?"

"You started with a shot, then the couple of ciders, then you took most of that cuba libra from Mark, you had two more bloody strong cocktails that I was asked to send to you then you took the three shots and a half, and I gave you the jungle juice expecting  
it to be your last." Tor explains, and my eyes widen up at him.

"How'd you do that?"

Tor chuckles at me thenshifts the water closer.

"Drink up."

"He would've gotten to you if I hadn't been closer. What were you thinking being so far from the others dressed like that? This is where people go to get smashed and wake up in someone else's bed, cos the booze is cheap." Four says sternly.

"Yessir." I say with a salute, and he just sighs taking a long sip of beer.

"I didn't know you took time to go drinking with initiates, Four." My whole body tingles as I recognise the voice, but at the same time I panic. Stay in character Avery. I can't give anything away.

"I don't, Eric. Just sorting out trouble, as always." Four replies tersely and I look up and avoid gazing desperately towards him. "Drinking with Max, again? I thought you were all tied up with work."

"I'm sure you remember some of that work, paid off this morning, so we're taking a break." Eric replies. "Only to find you in this interesting situation."

"It was my fault sir. I have quite obviously drunk too much, and when my heel got caught in my skirt Four helped me out, and I'm grateful." I say as evenly as possible, and hold my breath to stop myself gasping as his bright eyes turn to me, and I suddenly  
feel even more drunk, and sober at the same time.

"It's barely past midnight and you can't hold your drink? You're still an initiate, don't think you're free to do whatever. If you're in the infirmary tomorrow when training starts, you're cut." Eric says harshly, and the precision in his words only makes  
my stomach tingle even more as I repress myself from making any sound, my drunken mind pulling me closer just by his words.

"Of course sir, it won't happen." I say, my voice caught in my throat.

"Mate, you have my word, I'll keep them off the drinks, you know that." Tor says, and I look up in surprise as Tor shows a friendly grin to Eric, who also loosens up.

"They better not escape your eyes, bastard." Eric says, but the insults teasing. "Another round." He turns and as his eyes pass mine I can't help my intake of breath before I force my eyes away.

He's here, and I really can't wait any longer. He's here and I don't want to keep my eyes off him. He's here, and I want him to ravish me and renew the marks all over me.

"I'm going to join the others. And no, no more drinks." I say to Four and Tor, before making my way back to the others who are all dancing together.

I need to get my mind off him, I need something else. I loop my arms round Lily and start moving to the beat, determined not to let my drunken mind teeter off to Eric and sit on his lap in front of all the higher ups. Instead, I'll let my drunken body  
lose itself in music.

12321

"I'm gonna get another glass of water, you, you get her back." I manage to say to Jay, whose holding onto Beth's limp body, and I watch as they disappear round the corner. I drag my feet to thebar, but it's a different bartender, and Tor and Four  
have obviously gone off somewhere else.

"Actually, I don't feel like water." I say to myself, before wandering out of the opposite exit to where Jay had left with Beth.

I can tell my feet are stumbling as my mind recalls how Eric looked, in those few moments I had excuse to stare at him. He looked better, he had obviously slept, and he was wearing a short sleeve t-shirt unlike his usual long sleeve in this winter, so  
the pale skin of his arms looked so smooth over his muscle.

I absent-mindedly lick my lips as I wonder closer towards the chasm, and I hear the crash and start to smile.

"S-H-E-S-M-I-N-E! I'm… I'm all his…" I say to myself. "So stupid… stupid passcode…"

"Don't go destroying my privacy now."

It's him. His voice, cool and warm at the same time, as I turn to the noise, and see him leaning against the stone next to the chasm, where I know there's an alcove only he knows about, blind from the cameras.

My legs are moving before I can think, as I run up to him as he also moves closer, but I push him back into the stone, hands possessive on his neck, fingers tightly wound into his hair.

"Kiss me."

 ***Gasp!* Another chapter is up! It turns out I really can't write very much without really needing some Eric in there! I know, it's been so long since I've updated, and I'm so sorry! I knew I was going to be away, but completely forgot the fact I wouldn't even have my laptop with me, not to mention I was on courses so I had no time to myself (it ended up hell) Hopefully this extra long chapter makes up for it, though I'm afraid I'm going away for another three weeks on another course, and again I have no idea if I'll have any spare time! Anyway, this chapter was basically a big night out, I thought I'd elaborate a little more on the Ben/Beth front, though I was unsure how much drunken shenanigans to include since this is T rated, but I hope how crazy flirty drunk Beth was got through! Anyway, stuff that's actually part of the plot line will be coming up soon, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, read and review as always!**


	34. Chapter 33

**Lizyeh2000 I'm so glad you've enjoyed it so far! Here's the long-awaited update!**

 **Shorty-leigh Thank you for reading! I'm glad the detail is appreciated, as my level of description isn't very common in fanfics!**

"Kiss me."

My lips breath out the words onto his lips and its not even a second before they glide against mine with fervour. My hold on his neck strengthens and I tug roughly on his hair as his hands snake around me to hold my hips, squeezing harshly.

My teeth nip at his lower lip, as my body pushes up against him, one hand running over his bare arm. He groans as my teeth pull at his lip, before I start trailing them down his neck, nipping at every turn.

"Avery-" He breaks off as I respond with a harsh suck at the dip of his collar. "Love, you're going to have to stop."

I whine and look up worriedly. His hands are still closed tightly around me, keeping me close and I'm reassured to see his eyes dark with lust.

"Come on." He murmurs in my ear, a heavy arm at my waist as I stumble on my first step and he takes almost all of my weight. I follow him blindly.

"Hey… I recognise this…" I mutter against his chest as a familiar door comes up and he just chuckles.

"I'd hope so." He replies, before the door opens but my feet won't move in. "Come on then." All I feel is my feet being swept up and I'm in his arms again. He smells so musky, just in his neck, I have to get closer and I nuzzle further up before my lips start nipping at his neck again.

I hear a frustrated moan but pay no attention, until I've been thrown out of his arms onto silky sheets.

"Eric!" I whine as I can just make out his form moving at the base of the bed, which is too far away.

"Get changed." He says, and some material gets thrown at me.

"But Eric, I want you." I moan and I can see him freeze up slightly before turning to stare at me, my eyes wide, my teeth biting my lip.

There's a moment of silence as I see the colours in his eyes.

"You know very well no matter how much you want me or I want you, we can't do anything yet." He says coolly, but his eyes don't leave my body.

"But- but…" I trail off as my brain catches up. "You don't have to fuck me, I just want you."

There's a strained groan as he rubs the bridge of his nose.

"Love, I'm not taking advantage of you now, no matter how fucking sexy you are."

"No, I just want you here, I won't do anything I promise." I say with a light whine, and he sighs finally looking away from me.

"Then put your boob back in or I'll do something." He mutters and I blush over my red face as he comes closer and sits on the side of the bed. "Come on Avery, it's just a t-shirt-argh!"

Grabbing him round the wrist and twisting, I turn him into the bed so he lands on his back before straddling him comfortably, my hands lying on his chest.

"Fuck, Avery, do what I say." His voice is gruff and authoritive, but even drunk I can see the underlying want behind his words.

"I am." I say, clumsily reaching for the hem of my dress.

"Fuck- Avery-" He cuts off as his arms reach to stop me too late, and as my hands pull the wine red satin over my head his hands touch soft skin. "Shit! Fuck!"

He continually curses and I pause as I reach for the t-shirt he got for me looking at him questionably.

"What?" Instead of answering me he stares at me blatantly letting his hands travel my body.

"I was wearing satin, it's not like I had the choice of wearing underwear." I say obviously, but he merely breathes in sharply as I stretch upwards to reach into the t-shirt before sliding it on.

"You little minx." He mutters and I smile victorious.

"Are you sure you don't want me to do anything?" I ask lowly as I lean down over his chest, shifting my hips purposely and heavily against him.

I hear him swallow as he takes my lips and I smile through it, raking my hands across the light stubble on his jaw, letting my hips roll naturally.

But as I pull away for air my eyes are flickering and a strong sigh leaves my lips as my strength leaves me, and he rolls us back over and lifts up off of me.

"Hm?"

"Go to sleep love." He tells me as he leaves my grasp.

"Come back… Just… just sleep with me…" I moan at him but all I hear is a chuckle.

"I can't get to sleep like this love, since you can't finish what you started…"

He moves away to the light as everything starts blurring more and my eyes roll to the back of my head.

12321

The light buzz in my head reminds me of the volume I drunk the night before, and I let my mind wander through the events that led to that. First the sazeracs, the shots, the jungle juice, that ridiculously sized vodka beer pong cup… wasn't there some tequila at some point?

As my body wakes up a little after my brain, I can't help the smile that blossoms over my face at the safe, comforting warmth that surrounds me. There's no other feeling like being encased in his bare arms, with one of his legs wrapped over me too.

"Good morning beautiful." He murmurs, his voice low as ever with the morning as he kisses the top of my head. "How you wake up at a time like this after drinking like that amazes me."

"Hmm… I guess I did go a little heavy… all the alcohol is going to get me unfit, I'll have to have a chat with Beth and Lily about only ordering the amount they can drink." I reply, turning slightly in his arms so I can look up at his face. At this distance, the morning lights climbing in through the high window illuminates his eyes, appearing slightly more grey/green in the cold light. The light stubble across his jaw only accentuates his strong bone structure, and his hair is unusually mussed from sleep.

I let my fingers stroke up and down his jaw against his stubble, letting myself bask in the comfort of his scent.

"Do you like it?" He murmurs.

"Hm?"

"The stubble."

"Hmm… yeah." I say with a light smile. "But only stubble, a little roughness when you kiss me is nice, but nothing more. Being clean shaven is still nice though, it presents a more put together image, not that you need anything to help that."

"Maybe I'll start keeping it then." He says.

"What about my hair? Do you have any preferences?" I ask, examining my now natural red tresses, with the darker charcoal roots growing out.

"I like it long. And dark. Plus you look sexy when it's everywhere like this." He says, leaning over me as my hair splays out.

"It's only everywhere like this because of you, you know." I exclaim, and he smirks.

"I know."

The corners of my lips lift as chuckle leaves my lips, and he reaches down to press his lips to mine. My fingers find their way back to stroking his jaw and neck as he leans on his elbows either side of my head. His kisses grow more persistent as I pull him closer and his body pushes his t-shirt I'm wearing up before he pulls away.

"New rule. You must be wearing underwear at all times until at least mental stage." Eric says seriously, but the smile finds its way back onto my face.

"You don't enjoy it?" I ask, blinking lightly. "My memory of last night isn't that blurry-"

"You know exactly what I mean Avery." He says gruffly, lifting off of me to climb out of the bed. As the covers lift off him it only leaves more for me to admire as he steps up to his wardrobe leaving his structured back for me to stare at. "The fact that you're here means we're slacking on the whole hiding part. It's three weeks, but you know until then if anyone who doesn't trust us both, aka Axel, finds out both of our reputations here will be compromised."

"I know; I won't go out till physical is over, then the chance of me coming to you will be reduced significantly." I reply, before catching on to something. "What do you want me to say to my friends?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asks confused, turning his head.

"I had to improvise when they caught the hickeys down my neck, they think I'm sleeping with some random person." I fill in, realising we really hadn't talked in so long.

"Hm, yeah those are pretty, I got a beautiful view of all of them last night." He says suggestively as I stare back defiantly despite pulling up my t-shirt to try and cover up a few more of the marks.

"Yeah, well what do you want me to tell them when they ask me about not sleeping in the dorms last night… this morning?" I question as he pulls one of his many black t-shirts over his head.

"Tell them it was a different guy, if they think you're sleeping with the same guy then when people do find out they'll realise you've been with me all this time." He says and I nod. "But don't let it spread, I don't want anyone thinking you're easy."

"Okay." I murmur in reply. He comes back over to the bed and kisses my forehead before moving to leave the room.

"I'll go get us breakfast and get some clothes for you, we can spend the morning here I don't have any urgent work." He calls over his shoulder and it isn't long before I hear the door open and close.

Sure enough he's back soon and after eating breakfast we both lounge on the sofa, picking up the books we were last reading.

"I don't want to leave." I murmur lightly as I finish the last chapter of my book, snuggling closer to him as he has his arm round me.

He grunts in answer, letting his hand slide down to my waist from my shoulder.

"You'll see me this afternoon anyway. And every day afterwards." He says softly as he peppers kisses into my hair, closing his book.

"No matter how hot you are when we're working out, its not the same as just lying here." I say with a light pout, turning into him to put my arms around his waist.

"I'm hot when we work out?" He questions, and I look up at him.

"Don't pretend you don't know it, when you're demonstrating a shooting technique telling us how to chokehold someone." I mutter with a blush and he smirks.

"So you like it when I tell you what to do?" He questions, a grin playing on his lips as I don't meet his eyes.

"I didn't say that… I just like how powerful you are… don't make me say it, it sounds weird." I admit, turning my head away.

All I feel are light pecks scattering my forehead down to my ear, before he lifts me up so I sit on his lap, and I lean down to kiss him.

They're light kisses, playful, and he nips at my lips as I curl my fingers into his hair as his hands stay firm, wondering up my back. As I pull back I smile happily, and his own lazy smile graces his face.

"God you're gorgeous." Is all he says before leaning in to kiss me again, lifting me up as he stands and I wrap my legs around him.

"What are we doing?" I ask as he places me on the kitchen counter, before reaching for a nearby bag.

"You, are putting your own clothes on." He says, pulling out a set of black underwear, some sports leggings and a black round necked t-shirt. I whine slightly clutching onto the much too large perfect t-shirt of Eric's I'm still wearing, but as he looks back at me pointedly I take the underwear from his hands. He looks at the wall behind me as I slip it on over my legs, and then looks completely to the side as I pull his t-shirt over my head and rip the tag of the sports bra. Once its on he turns back to remove the tags of the black sportwear, helping me into the t-shirt before moving back so I can pull the leggings on.

"That wasn't so difficult, was it?" He questions as he pulls me towards the door and I reply with a sigh.

"Could you keep my dress from last night here?" I ask and he nods, before I turn to face him in front of the door, leaning on my tip-toes to place my hands on his shoulders.

"See you in a bit." He murmurs, before closing the distance between us and sucking firmly on my lips. My hands slip down to press against his muscled chest, whilst one of his reaches down to the back of my hips and the other cradles my head closer.

When he finally pulled away I leaned back up and pecked him lightly, before opening the door and leaving before I changed my mind.

12321

"I can't believe we already have fights again, it still feels like yesterday we last fought." Beth moans.

"What, still hungover?" I ask dryly and she glares as the table laughs.

"I know what she means though, I thought I'd be used to it by now but I always forget how fast the fights come." Ben agrees.

It really has already been a week. A week full of making sure I avoid bumping into Eric, a week of not getting lost in his eyes across the Pit, and instead busying myself with fixing all the relationship problems, romantic and platonic, that followed that drunken night.

Turns out, Jay and Lily had a tryst of sorts, except she passed out whilst they were making out as Jay confided in me. She doesn't remember one bit of it but she can tell something's up and they've been avoiding each other. Obviously there was the whole thing with Ben and Beth kissing and her almost throwing up on him, so they were a little frosty too, which in turn just gave me more cover as none of them asked what I had gotten up to that night.

By now we all talk at mealtimes, but other than that we all split off, Beth and Lily together, Ben's become closer with Mark and Leon, and Jay and I usually wonder off.

I finish my breakfast and stand to leave, and Jay stands as well.

"Already done? Let's go." He says, and we leave the other three still eating.

"You shouldn't carry on avoiding her you know." I say as we leave their hearing range.

"Avery, you don't understand! Even though nothing happened I still took advantage of her, I was nowhere near as drunk as her. You didn't tell her, did you?" He asks fretfully, and I shake my head.

"No, but she knows you're acting weirdly you barely look at her." I say as we enter the training room. "But that's not what I'm talking about. We have two weeks till the end of physical. Two weeks for her to prove herself. And if she doesn't…"

"Don't even start." Jay snaps, stalking towards a punching bag and taking a heavy swing. "You can't play that card to get me to talk to her, you want her to stay just as much as I do."

"It's called being realistic Jay. Even if she does win both fights, who knows whether that's enough to make up for four months of losing." I say as I take up the punching bag next to him.

"…We'll get her through." Jay mutters between punches, and we carry on until everyone's here, and Four and Eric walk in.

"Right, fights! The rankings you get after these fights will be the last before people are cut. So, the likelihood of them changing by then are slim." Four states as he paces the room.

"First pair, get going!" Eric instructs, and sure enough first up is Jay and Leon.

As the two get going, it's clear it's quite an even fight. They're both heavier men, and have quick footwork but slow, powerful hits.

They trade blows for a good few minutes, and as the fight comes to a close… it could almost be called luck, but Leon's slow reaction after a particularly forceful punch from Jay allows Jay a hasty uppercut to his jaw, leaving Jay the winner.

Lily is given a dauntless-born ranked 24th out of the 29 dauntless-born as an opponent, and she even manages to avoid all of her hits and ends it with a simple blow to the temple.

Beth loses her fight against Kray, and Ben wins against the dauntless-born ranked 9th, and after a while of waiting, my name is called.

"Avery, Mark, in the ring!" Four calls, and I make eye contact with Mark across the room. It feel as though the whole room is silent as our footsteps echo up to the mats, and I'm ready before I even step in.

And when he starts off grabbing for a hold, covered by a false punch to my jaw, the concentration in his eyes is unreal.

I put as much space between us as possible, and merely twirl out of the way as I assess his movements. I've only seen him fight once, but I can tell he uses a much more complex technique than any of the other initiates. He reaches for holds around the torso and thighs before using his superior upper body strength to lift his opponent into the air, before dropping them and letting his body weight do most of the damage.

As I look for openings in his foothold I see none, as despite his body being top heavy his feet are planted solidly. So it's going to be dirty tactics for now.

When he next reaches in to get close, I duck underneath his arms and elbow him sharply in the neck, causing him to cough and lose his balance. I trip his ankle making him stumble back further but his recovery time is faster so instead of being able to find the most effective point for me to hit, my instinct takes place and my knee firmly lifts right in between his legs, and he recoils backwards with his legs glued together.

This substantially weakens his foothold as his feet are much closer together, and now I can lower my centre of gravity, ready to really fight. I turn to gain momentum into the sharp concise kicks I aim to his knees, adding in a couple of sharp punches to his solar plexus and in between his collar in order to keep space between us.

Though it seems like he can't handle my agile attacks, he simply widens his arms as if to hug me, before toppling us over onto the ground before pinning my arms.

The massive weight he has winds me for a second, but I don't give him an instant as I shift and kick my legs up causing us to roll over, him landing on his back and me on top off him. Knowing I have to work fast I flick off of him to the side, and as he gets up onto his knees I swing my leg around which knocks him right to the side of his head, and as he recoils I catch him by the neck, swiftly cutting off his air supply as I press into a nerve point on his neck, which leaves him limp as I step back and kick him squarely in his temples, knocking him out to fall on the ground.

As I finish standing, my breathing still even, I hear the chalk scraping and look to see Four circling my name. And I leave a deep breath out before bending to try and lift Mark up by his shoulders.

"I got it." Eric surprises me as he pulls Mark over his shoulder by his torso, and I follow him to the side where Leon lies and the others wait. As Eric places him down he turns to me and leans down to my ear.

"Perfect." He murmurs softly, before walking back to the chalkboard where Four waits.

The last few fights finish up, and then we all wait in whispering silence. The rankings. Fifteen people get cut after physical. 25 stay.

"Do you think any of the dauntless-born will get cut?" Beth asks worriedly, looking around the group.

"Maybe…" Ben says.

"Yes." I say confidently. There are at least three dauntless-born who are worse than all of the transfers not including Isobel or Lottie.

"Right, rankings are up. I wouldn't get your hopes up if your below the line, one fight doesn't do anything." Eric announces, and all the initiates flock to the board, along with a few spectators.

Avery

Mark

Jay

Leon

Charlotte

Raven

El

James

Kray

Zander

The top ten is simple and expected, with Zander who everyone has long stopped associating with rounding it off. Ben is ranked 13th. DT 15th. Beth 19th. Lily… 25th.

"I'm above the cut line!" Lily gasps, her lips parted and eyes in shock.

"Oh my God Lily well done!" Beth gushes, harshly hugging her friend.

"I can't believe I managed to improve this much… Avery… thanks." Lily says softly, before hugging me and I pat her on the back.

"All the extra training paid off, you just need to keep it up." I tell her, but as I meet Eric's eyes across the room through her hug, something in his eyes tells me this isn't over for her.

 **OMG FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPTER! Thank you so much for all the support, I know I've been gone for an absolute age, and I'm sorry to say finding time to write has become increasingly hard so the weekly updates I was managing before the summer will probably not continue- but I am not giving up on this fic! As you can probably tell there are only going to be a couple more chapters in this instalment, and then I'm going to start a new M-rated fic for the start of mental stage, since I have really been struggling to keep out the smut…** **. Anyway, for now we have a lot of fluff and a lot of Eric, along with some good action! I was really excited to add in Mark's martial arts style of fighting, and for the next chapters the fights will hopefully be increasingly dramatic! Anyway thank you so much for reading, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, read and review as always!**


	35. Chapter 34

"Hey, you guys up for drinking to celebrate?" Mark and Leon have come up to our table, and I close my eyes and pinch my nose bridge.

"No." I answer bluntly.

"What? Come on Avery you were so much fun!"

I stare back up at Leon and then Mark, who are both grinning. "Sorry if I just don't feel like socialising all the time."

There are sighs from around the table.

"Yeah right, more like you're going to go and find your lover." Beth scoffs and there's teasing 'ooo's that follow as I roll my eyes.

"I'm not about to get complacent, there's one fight left and there's still a chance I drop below the cut line. I'm not taking that chance." I say curtly.

"Stop making us feel bad, you're first for heaven's sake!" Jay exclaims shaking his head.

"Come on it isn't anything new, all she does is train anyway." Lily reasons.

"Everyone else up for it?" Jay asks.

"Yep, me"

"Of course mate!" Ben and Beth answer at the same time, and I know I'm not the only one who catches their awkward eye contact that fizzles away as Leon carries on talking ignorant of the underlying tension.

"Great! Who needs Avery the resident alcoholic to have fun? Not us! To JC's!" Leon cheers, dragging Mark away as I stand to leave in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Hey." I look over my shoulder and Jay's caught up to me. "What do you need to do?" He looks at me sincerely, and I do a quick check of the people around us.

"Nothing. I just feel… off, unsettled. And I really don't feel like drinking my troubles away this week." I sigh slightly. "I mean I know you'll do it anyway, but keep an eye out on Beth, she wasn't exactly happy with what happened last week."

"You got it chief!" Jay quips, walking backwards away from me. "Don't over train yourself and go breaking your body on us, alright?"

"Back at you." I say, before turning away. I head up to the roof.

Obviously, snipers are locked away, so idiots don't get their hands on them, but it doesn't prove too hard to break into the armoury to grab myself one, before setting up at the furthest set of targets.

I swipe my fingers against the screen of the shooting program, and it gives me automatic instructions to the site of my target.

My breathing slows as I lean down, gun steady, finger steady, and with the wind at a strong of 63 mph, I can't get this wrong.

With my exhale, the bullet lets loose, and a light beep from the machine next to me gives me a second to relax myself. A clean hit, but not as close to the centre to be called bullseye.

The program reaps out target after target, and I fight the winds as my gun empties, empties, and empties bullets into headshots.

"So, this, is why my trainers are so praising." A deep voice surprises me, and as I turn I realise I recognise the voice, of Dauntless' leader.

"Sir." I bow my head slightly at Max, and he smiles.

"I thought I'd have to get new initiate trainers, and even a new leader when I heard an amity girl was the most prodigious prospect to dauntless they'd seen. Even though they haven't seen much. But you've got it." He says, walking closer before leaning against the edge. "You like sniping? Guns?"

I turn the safety on and set the sniper rifle on the floor before answering. "The sniper, yes, normal guns not so much. Knives are more my thing."

"Really? I always liked the instant power of guns, and though I do snipe, it's not my first choice."

"I like the control with knives, with just a slight change in the angle it could mean the difference between slicing open a jugular, or just leaving the most shallow reminder of what could have been." I say.

"By your build you're obviously an agile fighter, and you must be good to have overcome weight, that's something I've always observed to be stronger."

I shrug slightly, before looking away.

"I find its more balance than anything. Although I can't really say I've overcome weight, there are still opponents I barely keep up with who hold that kind of… elegant, yet extreme power." I murmur, Eric's fights flitting through my mind.

"Who do you mean? Four?" Max asks, "Eric?"

I leave a silence, not willing to elaborate as he just chuckles.

"May I help you with something?" I ask, still unsure as to how this conversation started.

"Well, it seems you are going to be helping me in the future regardless, but as for now this was just an interesting coincidence." Max says, pushing off the wall and walking back in the direction of the stairs down. "I look forward to your final fights, Avery. If I catch you up here using unauthorised guns without supervision again, you'll be cut."

With the lingering threat, that felt flimsy in its intent, he walks down the stairs, leaving the wind pushing against me. He seems wiser than I first thought. But then again, his years go beyond what anyone sees on the surface. I'm not sure whether catching his attention will bring, but I'll have to be wary of it, as along with the look Eric gave me as we left, the final three weeks of physical aren't going to be any easier.

12321

"Get back here initiate! What possessed you to be so blind?!" Eric's roar rings clear through the gunshots, and as Mikey steps back and the shots stop, everyone's eyes turn to the now not so unusual lectures Eric gives. I relish them really, it gives me a chance to freely watch him.

"You'll be gone in a few weeks anyway, so I don't know why I bother! Get going!" Eric yells, and the shots start again.

"You should realise now physicals almost over, you are being judged more than ever on these training sessions, don't even dare to think of slacking!" Four surveys from behind us, and briefly stops behind me. He chuckles, barely audible, before moving on, and I smirk, satisfied as I shoot another round, two holes of perfect diameter, one at the head, one at the heart.

"Okay, finish up and follow me!" Four yells.

"What? It's almost five he doesn't mean to take us on a run now?" Beth whispers.

"Its exactly what I mean to do initiate, and you best get to it since I doubt you can run fast enough to finish the course before dinner. Avery, with me." Four says sharply, and I push off to follow Four's run as I hear the scrambling to follow behind.

I've learnt to stay behind Four, as to not draw too much attention, not to mention I don't want to aggravate any of the other initiates for keeping level with Four.

"You relaxing into the last two weeks?"

Doesn't mean we don't still talk.

"Are you kidding?" I scoff. "Have you not learnt anything about me in the past four and a half months?

He chuckles as we around a corner. "I guess so. But surely, you're relaxing more, going out? I see the others out occasionally, but you haven't been with them."

"Enjoying nights out with initiates Four? What would Eric say!" I tease lightly as he rolls his eyes. "Well, my mind is unsettled, and I know you won't tell me but you're going to throw another curveball at me and I'm going to be ready."

"Prepared as ever then, not to mention perceptive. What gave it away?"

"There were multiple signs. You're not that nice. Eric is definitely not that nice. But mainly I had a coincidental chat with our leader that I don't think was that coincidental."

"Wait… who?" Four slows slightly to turn his head. "… Max talked to you?"

I nod in answer, my eyebrows raised. "I was just as surprised as you are. Although, he did mention something about my trainers praising me."

With my teasing look he rolls his eyes. "Well, that was all Axel I assure you." Four replies with an edge of sarcasm.

"Well, it definitely wouldn't have been Eric." I point out and he chuckles, before he loses his smile.

"Yeah, well Eric… you're watching your back, aren't you?" Four asks, and I frown. He hasn't brought up concern over Eric in… weeks maybe even months. Though I guess we haven't really spoken since my last night out.

"I can take care of myself." I reply elusively.

"I know, but, well even though he does agree you're the best fighter… it always feels like he has a stick up his arse whenever he speaks of you." Four says, and I scoff. I never thought that would be how Eric spoke of me.

"Doesn't he always have a stick up his arse? Besides I know I have both you and Axel if anything runs into trouble. I mean, you were first ranked, so you must have beat him at some point…" I trail off, and he gives me a warning look.

"That was ages ago, and the circumstances were different. He was distracted, he knows better now. I wouldn't be able to guess." Four mutters softly.

"Stop drowning in your own thoughts." I exclaim softly, before seeing the entrance to the training room once more. "Race you!"

I sprint on my next foot, ignoring the yell behind me as I start to feel his presence catching up to me.

"You can keep trying- I'll always win." Four says as we slow to a stop inside the training room.

"Sure you will." I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes just as Jay runs into the room.

"Whew! That's the good stuff there." He exclaims, rolling his shoulders.

"A nice burn then. That's ready to be filled with food?" I ask, and he grins.

"Let's go."

12321

"Who do you guys think you'll get?" Lily asks the table at breakfast, which is noticeably quieter than usual.

"For the final fights… it's got to be Avery or Leon." Mark says, his face set.

"Yeah, they like to keep the fights for top close matched, makes it more interesting for the spectators who come." DT says.

"And by spectators he means like the whole of Dauntless!" Leon says.

"Really? Like everyone everyone? Anyone in particular we should be aware of?" Beth asks.

"Well, there is one person, the most important person in the whole of Dauntless, who will be there…" Leon trails of, as the table leans in to hear.

"…my Mum! She'll be cheering all of us on!" He finishes with a massive grin, as the table erupts with eye rolling, chuckles, and sighs.

"Max will be there." I say lightly, and the eyes around the table look to me. "And most likely the rest of Dauntless leadership."

"Great… I thought Eric was enough but now…" Ben sighs

"Yeah, well Eric is still going to be there, so I suggest we hop to it." Jay says standing up, and I meet his eyes and follow.

"You ready to get Mark? Or do you think Leon?" Jay asks as we put away our trays and leave the Pit.

"More likely to be Leon, but I couldn't say. I don't know what they'd want from me for this. I'd say you're likely to get Mark or Charlotte… I'd think Charlotte is more likely." I reply.

"Come on then, let me hear your thoughts. What about the others?" Jay questions, raising his eyebrows in concern as we pace through the corridors.

"…hard to say. The Dauntless-born and Ben are all far too safe for it to make a difference. Beth and Lily… Beth I think will be safe regardless, they could put her up against someone below, but she wouldn't lose. Lily… my guess would be they'd put her up against someone who's on track to get cut. But who knows, our trainers are smarter than we realise."

"Yeah, I've noticed. Being Erudite-born, I can see everything they've done has been planned out to the millimetre, nothing without purpose, and anything could be a trick." Jay sighs. Well, that would be because it's organised by an Erudite-born.

We arrive in the Training Room, and sure enough, there are… hundreds of Dauntless flocking the balconies, with the slightly recognisable faces from training areas who must be patrol and guard leaders and such, situated around the fighting rings.

And as we look to the chalkboard, with Eric and Four either side, we start scanning.

"Well, of course you were right, I got Charlotte, Leon's against Mark… wow Ben and DT are against each other too. Now…"

I frown immediately as I see the name.

"James? He's 8th ranked, why is he-" Jay's voice is obviously distressed, and I see the answer right before me.

"against Lily?" I finish for him. "It's obvious. They want her to lose. They don't think she deserves the 25th place… or a place at all."

"But, but- she's going to lose! The skill and pure muscle difference is ridiculous! I saw him fight last round, it wasn't a joke. If she loses, she'll drop that one place if not more, and it'll all be for nothing." I look over to him, and I've never seen this look on him before. His eyes… they're empty.

"That not getting attached thing never worked out so well, did it?" I murmur softly, and he looks to me. I pat him on the shoulder, bringing him to the side.

"We'll figure something out." I'll figure something out. Because Lily's fight isn't the only thing taunting me.

The fact that I'm the one sitting out is an alarm, blaring out for all to hear.

12321

"Initiates! Listen up! This is your last fight for glory, your last fight for a place here. Make no mistake, what happens in the rest of today could change everything, so I suggest, you don't take your guard down." Eric punctuates each of his words with a threatening menace, and I'm pretty sure there's a dauntless-born boy still flinching at the back.

"These pairing are meant to test you, so don't for one second think this will be easy. First matchup, 3rd vs 5th!" Four orders. They're announcing by rank, at a guess to inform the onlookers, but it also just puts everyone else on edge.

As Jay walks away to fight, giving me a concerned look as he goes, I know I have at least an hour and a half to think my way around this. Lily is fighting last, so I have time enough.

Some things are definite. Lily will fight her hardest, so even though the chances of her losing are immense, she should be able to hold out to potentially maintain some level of respect. That is also out of my control.

Scenario no. 1, she loses, badly, and is cut.

Scenario no. 2, she loses, but held her ground for a decent amount of time, but moves one or two places down, being cut.

Scenario no. 3, she wins. Almost 100% unlikely. Not only is James more skilled in general, the matchup of style is also terrible. From the way he holds himself he probably doesn't move much, which means her hits to the ankles and knees won't make much of a difference.

I can't rely on Scenario no.3, I can only hope.

With Scenario no.2… she moves down a few places… but will stay above the cut line if some of the other higher ranked, in the 20-25 move down the ranks significantly.

I quickly scan the matchups and see two other initiates in the 20-25 range being paired up with matches that will almost certainly make them drop dramatically. Two isn't enough.

If I were fighting someone, I could potentially make it such a brutal win that my opponent would drop, but I don't have anyone to fight. Not to mention, all of my friends are fighting each other, so none of them could pull off brutal wins in case the other drops exponentially.

I'm getting nowhere, think, think, think-

"But Eric, how am I supposed to prove myself and move up to my deserved rank if I'm fighting a puny little bitch? It won't last seconds, and I need to fight someone worthy, so I can take my rightful place in the ranks!" My ears prick up as I overhear the male voice, and as my eyes dart towards the sound, I gasp.

James, ranked 8th. I don't know him, but by the way he's talking, the way he holds himself, he probably hates how smaller, supposedly weaker initiates, especially female like me and Charlotte, are in the upper ranks. Thinks the muscle is the only way to fight. And if challenged by the first ranked with approval of a leader…

I lock eyes with Eric as he looks past James' shoulder casually, and there's something in his eyes.

"The matches are set initiate, stop nosing. If someone wants to fight you too, you can have a normal challenge match that may or may not affect your standing since it's not an official fight, but I'm not assigning anymore." Eric says, with a voice that says he can't be bothered, but his eyes tell me otherwise. May or may not affect the rankings my arse, of course it will.

"But sir, no one in the upper ranks will want to fight me cos they'll lose their rank, please sir-"

"I'll fight you." I say calmly, and James shoots round on the spot, and as I see his face I can confirm my suspicions. I've got this!

"W-wha-wait you'll fight me?" He splutters as I stare at him coldly, before straightening panicked. "I mean, is that a challenge?"

I chuckle lightly and send a smirk towards Eric. "Yes, it is, if you will take it. I had gotten myself so worked up for a fight today, it was a little disappointing not being able to take part."

James examines me, with an obvious air of disgust, before smiling. "Then its settled. We'll fight." He holds his hand out to shake on it, and as I clasp his hand I grip his forearm and tug him forward.

"We'll fight, after you win against that puny little bitch." I say, punctuating each consonant with a death threat behind my eyes. He smirks. I was right, overconfident arsehole.

"Of course. I'll see you then." He mutters, before yanking his hand away and walking towards his friends. I watch him go, amused, before turning to raise an eyebrow at Eric.

He smiles at me, and we hold our gaze as the flicker in his eyes shows anticipation.

"Less than a day." I hear him mutter. Less than a day till he no longer directly influences my ranking.

"Shouldn't you be ranking the fights sir?" I question nonchalantly, and he smirks before walking off closer to the mats.

I will make this work.

Jay wins against Charlotte, Mark against Leon, and DT against Ben which should effectively switch their ranks moving Ben down to 15th. As I walk over to them where they wait, Lily's fight in the near future, Jay stares at me, questioning, and I nod at him.

Meanwhile, Lily is, predictably, panicking.

"Large figure, doesn't sway in his posture… so, so he should have a strong but heavy attack, so…"

"Lily, you've gone over this like 5 times, I don't think you can analyse him anymore." DT sighs.

"Hey, hey, it'll be fine. You have more spirit than the whole of this compound Lils, you'll beat his arse." Jay says comfortingly, but Lily just looks at him worried.

"8th and 25th ranked, up to the mats!" Everyone hears Four yell, and everyone in the stands get louder as they realise the difference in rank. Lily starts walking up hesitantly, but turns just before-

"If this is my last fight, and I don't come back-"

"Lily." I say bluntly, making a long stride to reach her and clasping her hands, looking her dead in the eye with a clear conscience. "We've got your back."

She looks slightly confused, but then nods resolutely, with that determined look on her face, and goes to fight.

They take their place on the mat, and Jay comes up to stand next to me.

"What you got?" He whispers to me and I cast him a side glance.

"I've got it. Unfortunately, I have no idea whether it will actually follow through…" But Eric wouldn't give me that look if it wouldn't make a difference.

"What do we do?"

"We, do nothing. I… have to act like an insufferable show-off." I mutter. I have to make his loss humiliating, and… potentially terminal.

They start, and I hold my breath. She has to at least hold her ground for a while for this to work.

She takes the first move and runs up to him to throw a sharp punch to his neck. Obviously, she misses, and he seems to be winding up slowly. They exchange hits, but as it wears on, everyone can see James losing his patience.

Sure, her punches are lacking, and when they hit him his muscles just absorbs the impact and carries on, but he isn't landing a single hit. His impatience grows, and his hits get faster, and sloppier. Just as a punch scratches her shoulder, she takes the chance, diving in to deliver an upper-cut to his jaw. His head reels back, obviously surprised and winded, and the flicker of hope in me lights.

But alas, I knew it was never to be.

James' hand whips out as Lily hits him, taking her under her arms, lifting her up and throwing her to the floor. The obvious show of brute power only increases the time Lily takes to recover, obviously shaken, and by then he already has her again.

He pins her, and starts pounding at her, and though Jay looks away my eyes are glued to the fight.

Come on, just a little more-

Suddenly her knee flies up between his legs and he wails loudly, as laughter erupts from the stands. Soon she's back on her feet, and she takes a wild kick towards his head whilst he's still on his knees, but that's enough.

Even though it doesn't do anything and its only seconds before he's pinned her again, its enough. Two direct hits where it mattered, that will keep her from dropping more than one or two places. Jay runs up to the mats and cradles her head as Mark also goes to help carry her towards our place.

"Avery, what on earth are we supposed to do, she's-" Jay exclaims as I walk up to them.

"Passed out with hits to her head. Whatever you do, don't let her go to the infirmary until final rankings are posted, they could count her as out. If she wakes, keep her hydrated, I can look after her after that." I say calmly, processing the bump starting to form at her temple.

"What do you mean-"

"I challenge the first-ranked to a fight, to prove my worth!" James roars, still standing fiercely on the mats. "I beat the puny little bitch just like you said. You're not going back on your word, are you?"

I smirk, and chuckle to myself as I shrug off my jacket, handing it to Jay. My eyes are clear, its time to keep our friends rightful place in Dauntless.

And now it's up to me.

 **It is soooo good to be writing again! I can't apologise enough to those of you who read 'From the Outside' every week the new chapter came out, as this…almost half a year hiatus is not fair to you. I'd love to be able to explain why I didn't write for so long, but I don't understand what happened to these past months either, so you'll have to bear with this pitiful apology. I don't know what my writing schedule will be like from now… most likely more sporadic than before I'm afraid, but I will try. Not to mention how difficult writers block can be when you haven't written for half a year. Anyway, I went back to the basics with a good old talk with Four, a good old fight, and some smouldering looks from Eric! We are so close to mental stage I can almost taste it, but time is going to pass very slowly in these next few chapters… I have a lot planned! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, read and review as always!**


	36. Chapter 35

"I challenge the first-ranked to a fight, to prove my worth! I beat the puny bitch just like you said. You're not going back on your word, are you?"

The questions from the spectators' buzz through the room as I step into the light.

"Challenge accepted." I say bluntly, and the cheers get louder as I move closer.

From the corner of my eye I see Eric moving towards me, and I slow my pace as he reaches me.

"This is not an official match! Therefore, it may or may not influence the final rankings, depending on the outcome!" Eric roars as the chatting continues. Lowering his voice, he looks me in the eyes, and mutters almost incoherently.

"Fast, broken bone, concussion maybe… you'll need to go hard, like you do on me." He mutters, and I raise an eyebrow as I brush past him.

"On you? Who's to say I don't hold back on your pretty face?" I murmur with a smirk, allowing a light look of affection before turning my back and walking up to the mats.

"Get ready to go down, kitty, you won't last long." James growls as I walk onto the mats, hand in pocket.

"No, you won't." I say, and smirk as the irritation on his face grows, and the challenge starts.

He grabs at me straight away, in an attempt to drag me to the floor, and I slide out the way and quickly duck the unpredictable punch he threw straight after. He keeps up the close-range barrage, and as I slip out of the way, bending my body around his, I let an arrogant smile grow on my face.

I barely let half a minute go by, before I know I can't wait around for this.

On his next lunge forward, I tip my foot into his angle, and he trips out to the end of the mat, and the noise greatens from the spectators.

I level eyes with him, and realise I still have my hand in my pocket.

We start to circle each other after he regains his footing, and I take my hand out of my pocket, and roll up my sleeves.

Just as I finish, he lunges.

From my perspective, I dodge to the inside of his left punch, focussing intently on his elbow, looking for the juncture and the angle I need to hit. I take a hold of his wrist, pulling it down to get him his elbow within my knee's reach, and then I jump. My left knee jams straight into his elbow with perfect positioning, as I pull harshly from his wrist, a severe dislocation. But he doesn't even have time to scream before my right leg has met the back of his head, having made the move not a second after my left, and he's out.

To anyone watching, I pulled his arm out, jumped and dislocated his elbow and knocked him out all in one go.

I spin out of the kick, landing roughly but solidly on my two feet, as James crumples to the floor with his arm at an odd angle.

Right. Time to look surprised.

As the noise from spectators becomes deafening, my eyebrows raise, and my hand comes up to cover my mouth, staring at the crumpled body, before my eyes go over to meet Eric's and Four's. Eric barks something at Four who runs off, before running up to the mats, as I turn my eyes back to James. I almost scramble closer to examine his unconscious form, hands skimming over his skin in panic.

And as Eric reaches me, also surveying the body, I drop my head, and let myself whisper.

"Complex dislocation of the elbow, major concussion. Less than a minute."

He slides his eyes to the side to meet mine, a smirk in his eyes yet his lips remain firm.

Someone from the infirmary rushes onto the scene, and Eric carries James off the mats, and I walk back to my friends, a concerned look on my face as I reach them. Lily's awake.

"Oh my God, do you know what happened to his arm? I've never seen anything like it!" Leon explains slightly shocked, and K shake my head despite answering.

"They said it was a severe dislocation of the elbow…" I murmur, my voice softer than usual around them. They know me well enough to know I agreed to the fight to help Lily. They don't need to know all the permanent damage caused was intentional.

"God, it's alright Avery, injuries from fights happen all the time, and besides it's the last fights so he will have time to recover before mental stage." Mark says comfortingly, putting an arm round my shoulder.

"Yeah… I guess." I murmur, trying to appear slightly shaken.

"Why did you fight him… I'm confused?" Lily asks, holding an ice pack to her arm.

"How's your head? Do you think you'll be able to stand?" I ask, crouching down next to her to examine her injuries.

"Yeah I'm alright." She says as Jay gives her his arm to lean on. I look back to the room, the mats, and the crowd as the room starts to buzz away, people leaving.

"Initiates, rankings for stage 1 will be up at 5." Four says firmly, a not so subtle glance in our direction, his eyes questioning.

"Come on guys, let's go get patched up." Leon says, and we all start to trail behind him.

The conversation is light as we walk, even the more talkative ones struggling to avoid the silence of the majority. When we get to the infirmary, various people get patched up for small cuts and bruises, but I hold Lily back.

"Avery, what's wrong?" Lily asks as Jay hangs back with me.

"After the rankings are up." I murmur softly, and her eyes dart around, not understanding. I lean close to her ear.

"You potentially have a concussion, and I think you may have a cracked rib as well. Wait till the rankings are up so they can't disadvantage you due to injury."

Lily looks up at me in disbelief, before looking to Jay who looks on with sadness in his eyes.

"Come with me." She says, pulling my wrist to follow her away from the rest, and towards the tattoo parlour.

"Feeling like a celebratory tattoo after final fights then?" Jay asks jokingly, but his heart is not really in it. Lily smiles sadly.

"Yeah. A last hurrah I guess." She replies, and we follow into the parlour.

There's a high-strung silence as we browse the designs, and I try to distract my mind with the prospect of a new tattoo to join the eagle diving down from my ear.

"Are you going to get anything?" Jay asks, as I ponder over the boards of birds, alike my first. I don't answer, as Lily comes closer holding a board.

"I don't know how to say this… I know what you guys have done for me." She says suddenly, and me and Jay lock eyes warily.

"Lily-"

"Don't say anything just yet, okay, please just hear me out." She looks up and meets eyes with me.

"I'm not blind. I mean I'm nowhere near as perceptive as you guys, but I know you've been going behind my back, to motivate me, to train me, to make me better. Avery, I've known you since we were kids, but I never knew what kind of difference you'd make to my life. And Jay… you're the best surprise I'll ever have in my life. I just want to say, whatever happens, even when I'm cut, I could not be more grateful, and I'll always remember your kindness."

"Lily, you're getting through, you don't need to worry about-" Jay starts as she turns away, but she whips back around, with tears trickling down her cheeks.

"I just lost, badly, on my final fight, and I'm ranked just above the cut line. I know Avery you took the fight for me, I don't even know how to put it into words how amazed I am by you, constantly, but it still won't be enough! Just because the guy that beat me to a pulp got beaten to a pulp, does not mean I'll suddenly get to keep my place! And I'm not stupid, I got paired up with him for a reason. They don't want me here. They don't think I'm dauntless." Her tears are now falling free, and Jay rushes forwards and engulfs her in a hug.

I don't hear the words he murmurs to her, I just pick up a board and turn away as he leans down to kiss her.

"Hi, could I get this design, but with three instead of four, with the base of the tree starting from my foot and up my ankle?" The tattoo artist makes a face at my two friends embracing and raises her eyebrow at me, before accepting. As I get settled down and ready for the ink, Jay pulls Lily over.

"Avery, what… what are you getting?" He asks sceptically, as the buzz of the needle starts, and I tense my jaw with the pain. I remain silent as the artist does their work, watching the one-sided tree flourish, with two doves flying close up out of the tree, and another following from underneath.

"Is that…?" Lily trails off and I look straight at her, a smile on my face as I sigh.

"What do you know, I guess you two really have made an impression on me these past 5 months." I murmur, and tears well up in Lily's eyes.

"You're passing, Lily." I say, as the tattoo artist leaves the room and I stop her from protesting. "Don't ask how I know, don't ask how it's possible, and don't ask why."

My eyes linger on her as I hope my point comes across. I'm walking on a tightrope, into dauntless.

"But you're making the cut."

12321

I'd left the lovebirds to enjoy their newfound physical affection and went to pick up some food from the pit, thoughts plaguing my head.

Something within me…. It just tells me Lily's safe. All I can think of now is the leader glittering in the shadows, waiting like a wolf.

Can I go see him now? Will he even be around, he's probably discussing rankings with Four and the leaders. I mean it's basically mental stage now, and I'm the undisputed first rank, it's not like anyone can challenge me with a thought of winning. So surely even if we did get caught, any question of his bias could be eliminated?

Ah… but people like someone to blame… no matter what happens, if anyone hears, they'll use it as a comfort, to show in their head, they actually could have ranked higher as the high ranked initiates bribed the leaders. Yeah. That's what they'll say.

I obviously have way too much time on my hands, and as I end up in front of Eric's door, I'd made up my mind, not to go in. So, I turned left, and made my way towards the staircase up into the training block. It's been too long.

For some reason knives didn't feel right, so I tape up my hands and move over to the punching bags.

My first punch is heavy, but wary, as the much heavier punching bag swings lightly.

I take another, with a little more force, and the bag swings a little more.

By the time I take the third punch, my minds gone blank as the exertion of each punch pulls my stress from me.

I circle the bag, punching, elbowing, kicking, kneeing and shoving my way around, time relative to my speed. I wouldn't be able to tell you how much time had passed even if I tried.

My punches became sloppy, the power in them still prolonged, but the execution became messy, as my feet got sweaty and my hands and knuckles bruised. I collapse to the floor, catching my breath, as my eyes roll back and up to the sky.

I lie there, the stars above flittering in my vision, the sight feeling so familiar. There's this particular one, that shines so bright, I can always find my way. Its position has shifted from the last time I can remember, its slightly further up in my view, and the orientation of the stars surrounding has shifted too. Funny, I can't remember the last time I looked up at the night sky, I kept absolute to my mum's curfew of nightfall, so I never saw the stars in Amity.

Suddenly, there's a tickle in my foot and I scrunch up, a little flick up contact curling me up as a hand grabs my ankle.

His blue eyes are fixed on mine, his hair mussed, his smarter clothes removed in favour of a grey turtleneck jumper and black jeans. His fingers trace my new tattoo, and I feel my heart crumble at the sight of him.

"I never took you for the sentimental type." He says as I lean up on my elbows.

"Who says I am?" I protest, trying to not let it show in my eyes.

"These two little doves in love." He mutters, his finger circling around the spot I know they fly.

We sit in silence, merely admiring each other with the night sky.

"What are you doing here? I thought we said no contact until you stopped having direct authority over me?" I ask and am met with his smirk.

"So, I don't have direct authority over you anymore?" He chuckles questioningly, pulling me close by my ankle making me gasp. I don't answer, choosing instead to admire the details of his face, his lips quirked at one side, the slight indentation in between his brows, his overtly strong bone structure.

He laughs again, reaching over to stroke the back of my hand.

"You must have had a really good workout… have you seen the sky?"

"Of course, I have I've just been lying here for the last... for the last…" Wait… the night sky.

I look back at Eric.

"You missed the rankings, and dinner." Eric says nonchalantly, as I stare at him, waiting for the information I need. I missed the rankings, I missed the end of physical stage…

He smirks and looks around, anywhere but me as my patience grows thin.

"For fucks sake, what were the rankings?!" I give in, and he just chuckles before handing me a folded-up piece of paper.

Avery

Mark

Jay

Leon

Charlotte

Raven

I search down the list, searching for the name.

Lily.

25\. Lily

A satisfied smile grows on my face, as I analyse the rest of the names, the obvious all there. Except…

26\. Beth

A small frown between my brow is all that shows. Did she… she lost her match. Against a 27th ranked. I barely noticed.

My mind runs through all of our encounters, searching and searching.

Dauntless. Was she Dauntless?

…

I hand back the piece of paper.

"All to your predictions?" Eric asks as I meet his eyes.

"Predictions? Rankings? You know I stopped caring for them as soon as my last fight was up." I reply, sitting up and pulling off my hot sweater. "Besides, the people who have stayed have proved themselves Dauntless."

"That they have." Eric murmurs. "I enjoyed your fight today… I got chills over thinking about how we would fight if you were that composed fighting me all the time. I'd have to put you in your place." He says, his eyes alight with fire.

"It was a fun fight… now as fun as trying to get out of your pins… they're always… very exciting." I reply with a murmur, eyes lingering on his quirked lips.

"Mm, I almost wish I could just watch us fighting sometimes, you look so hot when you fight…" Eric murmurs, his eyes circling any skin exposed. I crawl over him, holding myself up on my arms placed behind his hips, as I lean my face close to his.

"I've only thought about a single thing since that fight." I breath against his lips, and I can see his hands twitch as he fights the urge to grab a hold of me. I smirk, tracing my lips up his nose bridge, between his brows, before circling up to his hairline and down to his ear then jaw. His arm muscles tighten as I meet his eyes.

"Just one thing? Are you sure you weren't thinking about destroying the fuck out of that punching bag?" He asks, allowing a hand to skim up my sides, uncovered skin except for the tight bralette skimming my ribs.

"Definitely not the punching bag." I murmur, pulling to the side slightly to let my lips pull at the shell of his ear, giggling.

"I only had one thing repeating through my mind, in and out." I smile through my words, trailing my lips back across his face to his lips.

"How hard you're going to fuck me tonight."

 **Oh my God I can't believe this is the end on the physical stage! This fic has been such a rollercoaster ride for me, it started as just a little fun, but as I discovered more of Avery's character, the story grew more complex and all the more interesting to write. I know this final instalment has come after a long hiatus, as I have to say the last few chapters I really struggled with writer's block, as I had all these new ideas for the mental stage, but I couldn't write about any of them here. However, I'm really happy with the ending to this fic, it really encapsulates the attraction between Avery and Eric, and the mental motivation for Avery through physical, the emotional ties to Lily, and of course her immense skill as a fighter. For her and Eric, I couldn't think of another way to end it, other than with a promise for more in the mental stage- I may be toying with the original rules set out by the amazing Veronica Roth, but I'm making them work for my characters.**

 **Anyway, overall, can I just say a massive thank you to all those who have supported this fic, I truly hope when I get a hold of starting the mental stage instalment of this growing series, I can make it just as enjoyable and intriguing to read!**

 **Thank You,**

 **TheCloakedShadow xx**


End file.
